Changing directions
by Niekie
Summary: "What the hell is wrong wi-" Santana begins as she opens the door. But half way through the sentence she sees the little white stick Rachel's holding. "Oh no, nonono." Santana says, rushes over to Rachel and embraces her. What if the false positive wasn't false. Read how Rachel with the help of her family and friends turns her life around. Spinoff after 'I do'
1. Oh no

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Dear readers, I know it's a little confusing getting an update notification on chapter #1. I'm re-writing the whole thing with a new beta,** **jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own running here on , and will be helping me letting this story flow a little better.  
**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better thanx to my reading and to my previous and current beta's.**

**So without further ado, here's the improved story from Chapter 1.**

* * *

Brody is lying next to her fast asleep as she checks her schedule. She couldn't go back to sleep after she had woken up because of a terrible nightmare which she already didn't know what it was about anymore. She knew something had been off and she was missing something so she decided back to see if she could figure out what she missed. She sees the little mark on the calendar the month before she starts to think trying to remember. Slightly panicking she flips back and forth between the weeks. _'Oh no,'_ she thinks to herself.

So she gets out of bed, gets dressed and leaves the apartment to go to the 24/7 convenient store around the corner hoping they sold the object she needed so she wouldn't have to go to the drugstore 5 blocks away. Luckily they have what she needs.

Back in the apartment she makes sure Santana (who slept on the couch because they haven't had the time to create a room for her yet) is still asleep. Proud of her silence she tiptoes to the bathroom. She sighs as she followed the instructions. After the 5 minute wait she slowly walks up on the bathroom sink. Seeing the result she was afraid of she slowly sinks onto the cold tiles of the floor and begins to cry.

Woken up by a sound she couldn't place Santana opens her eyes. Her mind still a little foggy from sleep she waits to hear that sound again. About ten minutes later she hears the door slide open and someone coming into the apartment. She slightly lifts up her head and recognizes the silhouette and footsteps of Rachel. _'What the fuck is she doing up and out by herself at 3 AM? I thought she went to bed early?'_

As Rachel turns into the bathroom Santana gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom door to find out what Rachel's up to. After several minutes she hears Rachel starting to cry. Santana questions herself a few seconds whether to go in or not. Hearing her friend uncontrollable sobs she decides to go in.

"What the hell is wrong wi-" Santana begins as she opens the door. But half way thru the sentence she sees the little white stick Rachel's holding.

"Oh no, nonono." Santana says, rushes over to Rachel and embraces her. "Berry, please tell me its negative," Santana whispers.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the improved version of the story.  
**

**Up next: Kurt draws the wrong conclusion, as usual.**


	2. Gossip Queen

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for ******your patience, **the follows, Favs and reviews.  
**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's.**

**So without further ado, here's the improved story.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_"What the hell is wrong wi-" Santana begins as she opens the door. But half way thru the sentence she sees the little white stick Rachel's holding._

_"Oh no, nonono." Santana says, rushes over to Rachel and embraces her. "Berry, please tell me its negative," Santana whispers._

* * *

Her head still bent over Rachel shakes her head no and slowly hands over the test and sobs, "I wish. My live is over."

Looking shocked at the test Santana exclaims, "Of course your life isn't over. It could be a false positive and if it isn't you've got Brody and your friends to help you through this."

"Oh come on, San," Rachel answers sarcastically. "Those tests are very reliable these days. I can't stay at NYADA pregnant so my dream to be on Broadway is gone. And Brody isn't the father. So yes, I have friends and hopefully my dads' if they don't disown me over this. I'm absolutely certain if I tell the actual father to be he'll be on the first flight to stand by me."

If Santana wasn't already shocked from the test she would be now. "Are you telling me Rachel Berry cheated on her boyfriend? When and with whom?"

"Well," Rachel said. "It wasn't officially cheating because Brody and I never agreed to be exclusive if you know what I mean. All though he lives here and sleeps in my bed, I never had sex with him. It happened a few weeks ago with uhm, an old friend. When I looked up my schedule just now I realized I'm two weeks late on my period. Santana, I'm _never_ late!"

"A few weeks ago? And you can't tell me his name because…" Santana's eyes grew wide. "Oh my, the wedding!? Is it a … Finchel baby?"

Rachel closes her eyes reliving that night. Not ready for the interrogation that would undoubtedly take place if she'd deny it. She just begins to cry again.

Santana lets the smaller brunette cry for a few minutes.

She just held her until she realized Rachel felt stone cold. "Okay, let's get you off this cold floor first. Come on. Do you want to go back to bed?" Rachel shook her head no, so Santana brought her to the couch.

* * *

While Rachel finally dozed off in Santana's lap, Santana couldn't sleep anymore. She understands why Rachel doesn't want to tell Finn about the pregnancy. If Finn found out Rachel's pregnant he would do everything in his power to convince her to move back to Lima.

She's so deep in thought that she doesn't hear Kurt come into the living room until he speaks.

"What the hell Santana?" he whispers.

"Shhhh, she's finally asleep." Santana hisses. Careful to not wake up the small sleeping girl in her arms, she stands up. "It's not what you think. Over the last year she became a real friend. We both know Berry is as straight as a ruler. I found her last night on the bathroom floor in a total mess."

When Santana mentions the bathroom she remembers the test still lying on the sink.

"I'll be right back. Have to pee first." She quickly goes to the bathroom to hide the test into one of the drawers she knows only Rachel uses. Once done she flushes the toilet and exits the bathroom. Entering the living room she takes a quick glance at the couch to see if Rachel is still asleep.

She finds Kurt in the kitchen setting the table for breakfast. When he sees Santana enter he puts his hands onto his hips. "Why was Rachel, who isn't as straight as you think she is, lying sleeping on your lap in your arms if you're not trying to get into her pants like donkey face over there?" He whispers while nodding towards Rachel's bedroom.

"I already told you, I -" Santana wants to explain, but her eyes narrow when she reminds Kurt's command about Rachel being straight or not. "Wait, what do you mean she isn't as straight as I think she is?"

"Well," Kurt looks towards the living room feeling guilty about spilling Rachel's doubts. "For the last few weeks she's having doubts about her sexuality. We had several serious and very long conversations about it. Maybe her breakdown was about that."

Santana frowns at this announcement.

From the corner of her eye she sees Rachel sitting up confused and trying to remember why she's sleeping on the couch. So she says, "Well I don't know about that. What I _do_ know is that I found her on the bathroom floor at 3 AM crying her eyes out and she wouldn't tell me what it was about. Kurt, the girl was a total mess and freaking out about something. I tried to get out of her what was wrong but the only thing she did was cry. You know how dramatic Yentl can get." She looks over to Rachel who is mouthing to her 'thank you' and already tearing up remembering the early morning. Seeing Kurt she pulls herself together and walks over to the kitchen.

"Morning guys," she says sitting down at the table.

"Well good morning diva. What's wrong? You look like hell." Kurt says in all honesty.

"If I want the world to know what's wrong you'll be the first to know because you've just shown once again how private our private conversations are." Rachel snarls at him.

"Morning," a naked Brody greets the three friends as he enters the kitchen.

"Look who's finally up," Rachel growls at her whatever he is. "I'm going out with Santana. By the time we get back I want you and your belongings out of the apartment."

"You… You're kicking me out?" Brody asks her in disbelief. "Why?"

Firmly Rachel stands up, "Yes, I'm kicking you out. And not only am I kicking you out, whatever we had going on between the two of us is over. I have too much going on right now to be in whatever we're in. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed so Santana and I can go. I want you to be gone by the time we get back." With that she walks out of the kitchen into her room to gather clothes and enters the bathroom.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Santana comes up with an idea **


	3. An idea is born

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_"Morning," a naked Brody greets the three friends as he enters the kitchen._

_"Look who's finally up," Rachel growls at her whatever he is. "I'm going out with Santana. By the time we get back I want you and your belongings out of the apartment."_

_"You… You're kicking me out?" Brody asks her in disbelief. "Why?"_

_Firmly Rachel stands up, "Yes, I'm kicking you out. And not only am I kicking you out, whatever we had going on between the two of us is over. I have too much going on right now to be in whatever we're in. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed so Santana and I can go. I want you to be gone by the time we get back." With that she walks out of the kitchen into her room to gather clothes and enters the bathroom._

* * *

Rachel and Santana end up in Central Park. As they walk along, arms linked they talk about Santana's job hunting and how both girls love their life in the city. Rachel who hasn't eaten breakfast, suggests lunch and the two of them head in the direction of where they could find food.

During lunch they continue talking about light stuff, but once they finished eating Santana has had enough of Rachel's avoidance. She leads Rachel to a bench by the lake, sits down and decide to take the risk and bring it up.

"Rach, we need to talk." She pauses to see the reaction of the smaller girl in front of her.

When Rachel nods with a sigh, she continues. "How late are you?"

Rachel's face drops, "I already told you, two weeks. Sometimes I'm a day or two late, but never _that_ long. What am I gonna do San? Like I said early this morning, I can't stay at NYADA and I don't want our friends, especially Kurt, to find out I'm pregnant yet. So that automatically means I have to move out of the apartment."

Santana nods in understanding, but then Rachel's last words sink in. "No, no, no. Don't move out. If you ever tell anyone about this I'll deny it in both languages I speak, but I like living with you. Now that you've pulled that stick out of your ass and are not talking like you swallowed a dictionary anymore you're pretty cool to be around."

That reaction is something Rachel really didn't expect. "Outside the pressure of high school I've always been very laid back. If any of you would have taken the trouble of really getting to know me, you all would have known that before now. I have to move out of the apartment before it's going to show I'm pregnant because Kurt proved, again, he can't hold himself from gossiping. Making assumptions and not able to keep his mouth shut about the things being discussed, whether his assumptions are true or not. Do you think he can keep _this_ a secret? I don't think so. Look, I don't expect you to move out, but I have to. Maybe it would be best if I move back to Lima if my dads' don't disown me."

"NO," Santana yelled, shocked by the thought Rachel was even thinking of moving back to Lima. "The way you point it out you're absolutely right. You have to move out of the apartment. I told you just a few minutes ago, I like living with you. So if you move out, I move out with you. One thing is for sure though, you're _not_ moving back to Lima. I know Brit has applied for Julliard and NYU, so did Tina who also has applied to Pace. Brit for dance and Tina for Arts and Entertainment management or something. Artie applied to NYU and Julliard for directing, Blaine to NYADA, Julliard and NYU for music and to Columbia for law, Sam may not even graduate. Finn finally has decided to grow up and has applied to OSU Lima for teaching. I understand that as the father he deserves to be in the kid's life, but we both know you don't belong in Lima."

Rachel just looks at Santana as she continues to talk.

"We could get the girls to share an apartment or even a townhouse with us. As for the money, I have the money my mom saved for me and I have a few applications for a job running, and the girls will have their own source of income. Hell, we could form a girl band or something with the four of us. We do sound amazing together. We can use the covers we did in Glee. That lovely voice of yours is going to be heard by people one way or the other. Because you my dear, have proven you can sing anything from Broadway classics to rock and everything in between. I know there are a lot of maybes in this idea, and it is still just a thought. I just want you to know you have friends who are willing to help you through this, no matter what you decide to do. But most important is that we are going to see a doctor first thing Monday morning to see if you're indeed pregnant."

Rachel's jaw dropped during Santana's rambling. This was surely startling coming from Santana of all people. "Would you be comfortable living with Brittany?"

"Yes, I would. We talked the morning after the wedding-that-didn't-happen and decided we're better off as friends."

With tears in her eyes Rachel smiled back at her friend as she tried to find the words she wants to say. "Would you really go with me to the doctor and stand by me during the pregnancy?"

Santana took Rachel's hand in hers. "If you want me to go with you to the doctor I will. And yes I will be there for you during the pregnancy holding your hair back during morning sickness, a shoulder to cry on, a punching bag if you want to hit someone or just a close friend to talk to or laugh with. You do have friends to help you with everything, you do know that, right?"

Rachel nodded. "I do _now_."

"Good." Santana states. "I will be there for you, but I think there is someone better to help you with this. Call her. You know she'll kill you if you don't."

Rachel knows exactly who Santana is referring to and knows the girl really will kill her if she doesn't call.

Seeing her friend tossed between thoughts Santana looks to her. "Listen Munchkin, I know you heard Kurt spilling your secret this morning, and if you want to talk about them I'm here for you. But I really think she's the one to talk to about the, uhm, peanut."

"I know San, but…" Rachel sighs before she continues. "You're right. I woke up this morning when you went into the bathroom to hide the test and I thank you for that. I also thank you for not telling Kurt about it. So I think I can trust you with this as well but you have to promise me not to tell anybody about what I'm going to tell you."

Santana nods.

"Okay," Rachel says and pursues. "Kurt totally misunderstood. I am having doubts but not about my sexuality. Although I'm raised to love the person not the gender, you were right, I am as straight as a ruler. But, from the moment I came back to New York after that wedding that didn't happen I've done some serious thinking. I've been with Finn on and off all through high school. I accepted his proposal simply because I hadn't received my NYADA letter yet while Kurt did and he was a safe choice. But I'm not in love with him anymore, I even doubt if I ever was. But that's not the point. I've come to the conclusion that I'm madly in love with someone else. I always have been and I always will."

"So you never actually said to Kurt you had doubts about your sexuality?" queried Santana.

Rachel shook her head.

"That son of a b-" The Latina cursed. "May I ask who it is?" Santana asks carefully. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Rachel thinks for a moment. "The only thing I'll tell you is that that he's been my best friend since we were born. We kind of lost each other for a year or so, but in his own way he's always been there for me."

Santana nods understanding, "Okay, but what has this to do with you not calling Quinn?"

"Uhm, nothing?"

"That's what I thought." Santana says, as she shoves over to embrace the now crying Rachel and cups her chin forcing her to look at her. "Now, if you don't call her, I will. Because when she finds out about this and finds out I knew and didn't call either she's going to kill me after she's done with you. I have to pee so I'm going to find a restroom, but when I get back I expect to see you with that phone attached to your ear with her on the other side of the line understood?"

"You're right she is going to kill us both probably very slowly if one of us don't call her." Rachel smiles through her tears. "But what am I going to say?"

"You'll think of something. I'll be back as soon as possible." With that Santana leaves looking for a restroom.

* * *

Rachel takes her phone out of her purse and swallows, looks up Quinn in her contacts and let her phone dial the number. While the phone rings she takes a deep breath.

_"Well hey Shorty, long time no see. How's life in the Big Apple?" _The sound of Quinn's voice brings back the tears in her eyes. All she can do at that moment is sob uncontrollable.

_"Hey, hey what's wrong? Rach? Calm down. Breath slowly in through your nose, out through the mouth."_ Quinn orders as she starts to get worried.

After a few deep breaths Rachel calms down. "Q… Quinn, I… I'm in trouble."

Now Quinn is really worried. _"I don't understand what you're talking about Rach. Enlighten me a little please?"_

Still sobbing Rachel says. "Well, I'm in the same kind of trouble as you were, the only difference is that I'm a little older and in college."

_"Rachel, can you even be more cryptic? I don't understand a word you're sa-"_ realization dawns upon Quinn in that moment. _"Oh no. No, no, are you sure?"_ Quinn questions as she begins packing an overnight bag for a few days.

Rachel answers, "I haven't been to a doctor yet because I only found out really early this morning. So I guess I'm as sure as I can be after three tests and being two weeks late on my period." Rachel feels herself calming down a little.

Quinn walks into her bathroom to pick up some toiletries she'll need, and puts those in her bag and is out the door on her way to the train station. _"I'm on my way. Oh and Rach, Does anybody else know?"_

By this time Rachel is completely calmed down, Santana back from the restroom sitting next to Rachel rubbing her back for comfort.

"Santana knows. She found me in a total mess on the bathroom floor after the tests came out positive. Kurt doesn't know and I don't want him to know. But wait, you're coming over? What about your classes? I don't want you to miss anything on my benefit. It's not like we can talk freely at the apartment anyway, Kurt's there. Wait a sec Quinn I think Santana is trying to say something."

When she hears Rachel saying Kurt would be home, Santana firmly shakes her head whispering, "I kind of kicked him out for the night. I called him on my way to the restroom to tell him to disappear for the day and night if he wants to keep his wardrobe and be alive to enjoy it. He's going out with Adam and spend the night his place."

Rachel sighs relieved and speaks in the phone again. "Okay. Quinn, Kurt won't be home. But I don't want you to miss any classes."

Quinn just laughs. _"Rachel, I won't. It's spring break remember? Anyway, I'm at the train station now and my train leaves in thirty minutes. I see you in a little over three hours."_

Hearing that it's spring break has Rachel really relieved. "Yeah, I forgot about that. That's one thing less to worry about. I guess we'll see you in a few hours." Ending the call she turns to Santana. "She's coming. But how did you-"

Santana smiles, "I know that girl Rach. I knew she would get on that train the minute you told her so I called Kurt. I won't repeat what I said to him 'cause I wasn't very nice to him. He should have kept his gossiping mouth shut. Especially things like that, and especially since they aren't true but I guess outing people runs in the family. So, she's coming huh. Well I guess we have to head home then. Come on."

She stands up and offers Rachel her arm, which Rachel gladly links into. As they stroll out of the park Rachel says something that takes Santana by surprise. "You know… I really wish I hadn't turned my mother down the second time she came back. I mean, I'm really happy with you and Quinn but… I really wish I had my mom in my life."

"Then why don't you call her or go see her?" Santana asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "I can't just call her or walk up to her saying 'hey mom, I'm sorry I turned you down the last time you wanted a relationship but guess what. I'm pregnant and I need your help.' I can't do that San, it wouldn't be right."

"I guess you're right." Santana answers.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Quinn arrives and the doctor**


	4. At the doctors

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_As they stroll out of the park Rachel says something that takes Santana by surprise. "You know… I really wish I hadn't turned my mother down the second time she came back. I mean, I'm really happy with you and Quinn but… I really wish I had my mom in my life."_

_"Then why don't you call her or go see her?" Santana asks._

_Rachel shakes her head. "I can't just call her or walk up to her saying 'hey mom, I'm sorry I turned you down the last time you wanted a relationship but guess what. I'm pregnant and I need your help.' I can't do that San, it wouldn't be right."_

_"I guess you're right." Santana answers._

* * *

Two hours later they come home to an empty apartment. Santana looks up to Rachel and sees her exhaustion. "Sweetie, you're exhausted. Why don't you lie down for a while? Quinn won't be here for another hour, I'll wake you when she gets here."

Rachel nods, "Yeah that might be a good idea. I didn't get much sleep last night. Tonight isn't going to be very relaxing either. I'll lie down for an hour or two."

She doesn't have the strength to change into her pajamas so she just lies above the covers fully dressed and as soon her head hits the pillow she's asleep.

When there's a knock on the door an hour later Rachel's still sound asleep. Santana opens the door with her finger across her lips and points to the 'bedroom'.

"How long has she been out?" whispers Quinn. Santana looks at the clock on the wall in what was supposed to be the living room. "Little over an hour. Can you wake her up? I'll pick up takeout in the meantime. Chinese ok?"

"Yes and yes, I'll have whatever you have." Quinn answers and walks up to Rachel and gently nudges the sleeping girl awake. "Rachel, wake up, time for dinner."

Rachel slowly opens her eyes, sleepily looking up. When she sees who woke her up her eyes immediately fill themselves with tears. "Quinn," she whispers, sits up and embraces her friend in a tight hug.

"Quinn, I -" Rachel starts, but Quinn puts her finger to Rachel's lips

"Shhh, let's eat first. Santana is getting Chinese. Then we'll talk, come on."

She takes Rachel's hands trying to get the brunette out of bed. Rachel gets of the bed but doesn't take a step towards the living room. Instead she pulls the blond a little closer. "I just wanted to say I missed you." and hugs her friend again real tight.

"I missed you too Rach," the blond replies.

They're still hugging when the door slides open and Santana yells, "dinner is served my ladies."

After dinner they move into the living room with their tea and coffees.

It's Quinn who breaks the silence. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do Rach? Do you want to keep it or..."

Rachel sighs and looks at her hands resting on her lap, "I haven't had the change to think so far ahead yet. I mean no offence, but between naps there has been a certain Latina on my side. We have been talking about things, but that subject hasn't come up yet. There is an idea, but that idea still needs a lot of thinking, talking, planning and most highly a lot of convincing." Looking up she gives Santana a nod trying to make it clear to the Latina she has her suggestion under consideration.

"Okay," Quinn replied digging in her purse. "On my way to the station I passed the Yale library where I quickly run in to gather a few pamphlets." The blonde placed them on to the coffee table. By the sight of the pamphlets all three girls thoughts immediately to Ms. Pillsbury and burst into laughter.

When the laughter dies down Rachel picks up the pamphlets and information and takes a quick look at it. There's a pamphlet called 'Pregnant, what now?' one about abortion with a list of clinics in the area and one with information about adoption.

She gives Quinn puzzled look who shrugged. "There was more but these were the most important. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. If you decide to abort I'll go with you to the clinic, if you decide for adoption I'll be there when you give birth and help you find the right parents. If you want to keep it, I'll move here to help you raise the baby if you want me to. You were there for me when I was pregnant even if I didn't want you to or took you up on your offer, but you were there to support me. This time I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Santana smirks. "I said the same thing. I wasn't there for Quinn when she was pregnant. Hell, I wasn't there for anybody those days because I was too busy with myself. I already told you Rach, I see you as family and will be here to help you. And beside us you do have a lot of friends who are willing to help you through this, no matter what you decide to do. But do know that if you decide to keep it this baby is going to be spoiled rotten."

Touched by those lovely words from her two best friends Rachel looks at the information again. "Thanks guys, you don't even half know how much your words mean to me. To be honest for me there are no options and I'll tell you why,"

The girls looks to her and smile.

"Giving the baby up for adoption is absolutely out of the question. I've seen both side's what adoption does to people. My whole live I've been fantasizing about my mother and I questioned myself how she would be and looked like. Looking at every woman I passed in the streets asking myself if she could be my mother. I can't do that to a child. On the other side, I've seen what giving up Beth has done to Quinn. You may not admit it but you were a total mess that first year after she was born. So that's absolutely no option" Rachel says.

Quinn looks to the brunette and nods, remembering her rebellious phrase after she had given up Beth.

"As for abortion. I can't. This baby is something created out of love. I can't kill it. That leaves only one option. I know it's going to be hard, and it might come with some financial problems and movements not everybody can or will understand, but you both are right. I have you guys and many friends on their way to the city who are all gonna have my back on this. So I'm going to keep this baby." said Rachel and sighed, relieved with the decision that she made and looks to her friends.

"What about the father of the baby?" Quinn manages to ask.

A little embarrassed she looks at Quinn. "Well, I… I honestly don't know what to do. I love him with everything that I have, but I don't know if he feels the same." She whispers. "It happened a few weeks ago with uhm, an old friend."

Shocked Quinn sinks into the cushions. "And are you going to tell us who this… old friend is?" While she asks the question it hits her. "You said you're two weeks late?"

Rachel nods.

Quinn looks at her. "Oh my god, oh my god. That means you had sex the weekend we were all back in Lima? Wow, is it a possibility that it is a-"

"Finchel baby!" Santana completes the sentence.

"Rach if you're keeping the baby you have to tell him."The blonde pleads.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll want to get back together if I tell him." Rachel grumbles.

"W… w… will you? Get back together with him?" Quinn stutters.

Rachel shakes her head. "No. I came to the conclusion that the person I can't live without, the person I'm head over heels in love with isn't Finn. The only person I miss besides my dads' and strangely enough my mother at the moment, is the man who's been my best friend my whole life." Rachel confesses.

"Oh. my. god. Rachel, please tell me you didn't just say you're in love with your best friend ever since you can remember." Quinn pleads.

"I did say that, why?" Rachel looks at her friend quizzically.

"Because... I know who that person is." The blond groans.

"WHAT?" Both girls scream again simultaneously.

"H… how?" The short brunette wants to know.

"I lived with him remember? His mom absolutely adores you Rach. She was always complaining why he just wouldn't go out with you and why he had to impregnate me instead of you. In her living room she has this whole wall with pictures of him and his sister growing up. There are a lot with you in them. One day I got curious so I asked her why there are so many pictures with you in them, and she told me how you two were inseparable growing up."

"I should have known you knew about that. I just don't understand why you never said anything." The tiny brunette wonders.

Quinn shrugs, "Guess I did have some respect for someone's personal life after all. If you wanted people to know you were so close you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

Rachel nods. "Thank you for that. Tomorrow I'm going to the doctor to see if I am indeed pregnant. If I am we'll talk more, but right now I'm going to bed now. Will you both sleep with me?"

When she sees the shocked and puzzled look on Quinn's face she smiled. "I mean… sleep in my bed silly. We don't have a guestroom and I think Santana would like to sleep in a real bed for once. I really don't want to be alone right now."

Quinn nods and takes her bag.

Santana smirks at both her friends and says, "I'd like that."

Rachel and Santana were already asleep when Quinn entered the bedroom. Quinn quickly and quietly changed into a t-shirt and shorts, got in bed and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

Quinn wakes up a few hours later with Rachel gone. She sighs and glances at the clock, 4:15 AM. Then she hears Rachel sobbing in the bathroom and immediately thinks she knows what Rachel is doing in there. She quickly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She finds Rachel sitting against the cold tiles. She crouches next to Rachel in an attempt to comfort her.

Quinn asks "Can I get you anything, do anything?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Unless you can give me a gag reflex to help me get rid of this nausea I don't think you can."

Quinn pulls the smaller girl up. "Come on let's get you back in bed then." They walk into the bedroom and get back into bed. After a few minutes she hears Rachel whisper "Quinn, please hold me?"

Quinn moves closer to Rachel, wrapping her arm around her waist. "It'll be fine Rach. We'll make it alright." Quinn whispers.

A few hours later Rachel wakes up by Santana entering the bedroom saying,

"Rise and shine pretty ladies. I already made an appointment at the doctors for the munchkin and breakfast is ready."

The smell of eggs with bacon reaching the bedroom brings back the nausea full speed. Rachel runs to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water in hopes the nausea goes away.

"Shit," Quinn hisses and runs after her.

"I guess that takes away the doubt of being pregnant," she says hoarsely when she is done.

"I guess so," Quinn answers with a grin. "Come, let's get some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I'll get nauseous again." Rachel groans.

Quinn turns to Rachel and says, "Maybe some food in your stomach will help. It always did for me."

She softly touches Rachel's shoulders and continues, "Listen to me, you need to take care of yourself from now on. That means eat, drink and sleep properly. Not only for yourself. That peanut inside of you has to grow into a human being and can only do that if you take care of yourself, do you understand?" With her head bent Rachel nodded. "Good, now let's eat and get you to that doctor."

Thinking she is a little hungry Rachel follows Quinn into the kitchen and takes the plate with vegan pancakes Santana is holding out to her.

* * *

In the waiting room of the doctor's office Santana is flipping through a magazine, Quinn's lost in her memories and Rachel is nervously fiddling with her fingers. A nurse already drew some blood for a proper pregnancy test and now she is waiting to be called in. The same nurse who drew the blood comes into the waiting room "Ms. Berry?" She calls out. Rachel follows the nurse.

Just when she is about to exit the waiting room she emerges back took Quinn and Santana by the hand. "Come with me?" she pleads.

Once in the doctor's office they sit in front of the doctor. "Ms. Berry welcome. My name is Dr. Addison Montgomery." She introduces herself with a friendly voice.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery. These are my friends Quinn and Santana. I am two weeks late on my period, and because I've never been late like that before I took a home pregnancy test. Well, three to be exact and all three were positive. And this morning first I got nauseous out of nowhere and the second time at the smell of scrambled eggs."

The doctor nods. "Okay, let me have a look if your blood work is back already." She turns her face to the computer monitor and hits a few keys. Quinn and Santana lay their hands on Rachel's, which are in her lap, and squeezes them. The doctor turns her attention back to Rachel. "Well Rachel, the tests and your suspicions were right. You are indeed pregnant. If you want I can provide you with some information about your options."

Rachel shakes her head. "There's no need Doctor. I already know what the options are, I'm going to keep the baby and raise it."

"Okay, I see you are a vegan? I'll advise you to change that, as a vegan you don't take in the necessary vitamins and minerals which are essential for the baby's growth. If you really don't want or can't eat meat, at least switch to vegetarian. Now, let's see exactly how far along you are. If you will lie down at the examine table and pull up your shirt a little."

Rachel lays on the table and asks both girls to stand next to her. "This might be a little cold," the doctor warns and puts gel on Rachel's stomach so she can do the scan.

Finally the doctor points at a blotch on the screen. "There's your baby. Oh my g.."

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: The doctor part II **


	5. At the doctors II

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_Rachel sat on the table and asked both girls to stand next to her. "This might be a little cold," the doctor said and put gel on her stomach so she could do the scan. Finally the doctor pointed at a blotch on the screen. "There's your baby. Oh my g.."_

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel asks nervously when she sees the reaction of the doctor.

"You're young, so the possibility of things going wrong is pretty unlikely, but… there are two babies." She points at the screen again. "Look, here's one and there is the other one."

"I.. I …I'm having twins?" Rachel stutters.

"Yes," the doctor says. "You're about 6 weeks pregnant, the due date is around the 9th of November"

Rachel looks at her and just nods.

"Now we know you're having twins I strongly advise you to start eating meat. But take it slow and don't start eating a lot of meat at once. That can make you sick. Just take little pieces at the time. And drink enough fluids except alcohol off course. Do you want pictures and do you have any questions?" the doctor asks.

"Yes I want 5 pictures if that's possible please. And I do have some questions. Our roommate is quite a blabbermouth. He can't keep a secret and I don't want this to come out just yet. How much time do I have until I really can't hide the fact that I'm pregnant anymore?" Rachel questions first.

"Normally a pregnancy would show around 12 to 16 weeks. Since you're tiny and you're carrying twins I'd say closer to 10 weeks, maybe even earlier. Do keep in mind that not only your belly is growing. You'll be gaining weight and your breasts will grow a little too. An attentive person or someone who knows you extremely well will see the changes. You mentioned you're already having morning sickness, that's not helping keeping this a secret either. So if you really don't want this friend to find out I'd advise you to move out as quickly as possible. Anything else?"

"Thank you and yes. Due to not having a gag reflex I can't throw up. I was wondering if you can prescribe something to relieve the nausea."

"No gag reflex? Lucky girl." the doctor smiles suggestive.

"Yeah, not so much for me as for my bed partner," Rachel replies blushing.

"I'll give you a prescription for the nausea. Take them three times a day, that'll keep you from getting nauseous."

Thank you. One more question. I'm a performer, to stay in shape I used to run on my elliptical, swim and cycle but since moving to New York I only jog and have three hideous hours dance classes a day at school. Can I still dance, swim, cycle or run?"

"Of course, as a matter of fact I recommend that you do workout especially in the morning. It might help against the nausea and it gives you energy. The dancing is another story though. You might not be able to do all the moves you normally can and your stamina will drop some. Just don't exaggerate, listen to your body, it will tell you when it's had enough" the doctor replies.

"Okay thanks" Rachel says with a nod.

"If you don't have any more questions, you can get your prescription and pictures at the reception desk and also make a new appointment. If you haven't moved yet by then or moved within the district I'll see you in six weeks. If you move too far you can pick up your medical file to give to your new doctor but make sure to set the appointment in the twelfth week of the pregnancy at the latest. Regular checkups are really important during a pregnancy, especially when you're expecting twins." Is the advice the doctor gives Rachel.

Rachel stands up and shakes the doctor's hand. "I don't have any more questions. I'll make an appointment at the front desk, if I move out of the district I can always cancel. Thank you for your time."

* * *

While Rachel goes to the front desk to pick up the prescription, pictures and make a new appointment, Quinn and Santana slowly make it outside.

Rachel leaves the building quiet, anxious, scared but mostly fast. She finally could get her head around being pregnant, now she has to get used about being pregnant of two babies. Quinn and Santana have to run to get in front of the brunette to stop her.

"What's the rush Rach. Where are you going?" Santana gasps.

"I just want to get home so you guys can pack your stuff and leave." Rachel says with tears running down her face.

"What are you talking about? We already told you we're going to stand by you and help you with this." Santana yells. "How she's gonna do that with Yale I don't know, but Quinn already said she's was going to help you during the pregnancy and even wants to help you raise the baby. There are two more girls moving up here to start college in the fall and who I know for sure are more than willing to help you too."

"Yeah well, that was before. I highly doubt you're going to stand by those words and promises now." Rachel yells back.

"What the h-." Santana doesn't get the chance the finish the sentence because of the interruption from Quinn.

"Santana shut up. Rach is probably just freaking out by the news. To be honest I would be too." She turns to Rachel, grabs her shoulders and shakes her firmly. "Rachel, you need to calm down. Let's just go home so we can talk about it."

"If we want to talk about this we can't." Santana says. "When Rachel was at the front desk Kurt called. He tried to call Rachel who off course didn't answer. He's home and wanted to talk to you Rach. I made the excuse you were still too upset to talk to him and it might be better if he stayed away for another night. So he decided to go to Lima to spent time with his dad and to give you time. I can call or text him to see if he is already gone if you want."

"No," Quinn decides for them. "I'm starving, let's get lunch first. That way Kurt has some more time to book a ticket and pack a bag and Rachel can calm down."

Within minutes they find a small restaurant. Looking at the menu Rachel notices there were no vegan options so she decides on just a salad. When she tries to order it she gets a stern look from her friends.

"Rachel!" Santana says sternly. "Remember what the doctor said? We promised you to be there for you during and after. That also means taking care of you when you don't do it yourself. Capiche?"

Rachel gasps at the tone of Santana's voice but nods. "Good girl." And to the waitress Santana says, "She'll have a chicken sandwich and a salad."

"Rach, we already told you we're going to help you through the pregnancy and help with the little one after it's born. What the hell makes you all of the sudden think we're gonna leave?" Santana asks worried.

"I know what you told me. But that was before we knew I'm having twins." Rachel replies shyly. "Everybody else leaves when things don't go or aren't the way they expected. Finn did. Even the woman who carried me for nine months and gave birth to me walked away when she shockingly discovered I grew up and wasn't the baby she gave up anymore and thought I didn't need her."

"Are you kidding? That woman was lunatic to walk away from a talented, amazing and lovable girl as you. Same goes for Finn the way he treated you during high school and the way he walked away." Santana tries to reassure the smaller brunette.

"Look Rach. We all love you and will be there for you. And you having two babies instead of one is not changing that. With five girls in the house means less fighting who may change, feed or bath them." She grins. "We call dibs on feeding and bathing them, the others can take care of the stinking dirty diapers, what do you say Q?" She high fives Quinn.

Quinn squeezes Rachel's knee. "Rach, we meant what we said yesterday that we're going to help you. That means taking care of you, protecting you and hiding you. Now, how's that sandwich?"

"My god," Rachel exclaims enthusiastic. "This is amazing." All girls laughs at her enthusiasm. Suddenly Rachel's face falls a little. "I feel a little guilty leaving Kurt in the dark about this and let him think I'm mad at him for something else."

"Don't be. You have every right to be mad at him. Lady Hummel has to learn to keep his big mouth shut if someone tells him something in confidence. You know what happens if he spills this to Finn. Finnessa will be on the first plane to try to get you back. Is that what you want?"

"Finn's -" She stops mid-sentence realizing what she is about to say. Instead she weaves the waitress and orders another chicken sandwich, an action that pleases her friends.

"What? I'm hungry. Anyway, as I tried to say before you both rudely interrupted me. I can be honest with Finn by telling him but that I don't want to get back together, can't I? At least I don't have to hide when everybody knows." She hopefully looks at her friends while she eats her second sandwich.

"One minute." She says when she hears her phone beep at a message.

**From Kurt:** 'Going home to spend time with dad and give you time with the girls and to calm down. X, K'

She quickly sends a reply.

**To Kurt:** 'I'm not mad anymore. Had a good talk with S about it but there are some other issues that need figuring out. Can't talk about it yet, you'll find out soon enough. Tell your dad and Carol I said hi. XO, R'

While typing she reads it out loud and looks at the girls for approval. Both nods, "Perfect, says just enough." Santana smiles.

**From Kurt:** 'Will do. And sweetie, don't force anything. Am already at the airport waiting to board, c u in 2 weeks. X, K'

"That's good, shall we go home?" She asks and both her friends agree. They leave money on the table and leave the diner.

* * *

"Okay, spill Munchkin. What have you been cooking up on the way home?" Santana says when they sit down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Here's what we're going to do. I want to talk with Quinn about some things, in the mean time you are going to inform whoever's coming to the city in the fall. See if the girls are willing to come live with us and the guys with Kurt because I don't want to leave him here by himself. But whatever you tell them don't tell them I'm pregnant. That's something for later. Most women keep it a secret until they are twelve weeks pregnant, so we have six weeks to spare if I don't grow too fast" she explains.

Quinn and Santana look at the brunette as she rattles off her plan.

"Tomorrow I'm flying home and I was hoping you two could join me. It's going to be in and out as quickly as possible. I'm going to tell my dads'. My college fund is in my name, so I don't have to worry about that if they disown me. You two will go to Mr. Shuester asking for the sheet music of every song us girls-. Forget the girls make that all the songs we ever sang in glee. And I really mean everything including the mash-ups. Maybe some of the songs sound better when sang by a girl. It will probably be too much to bring back on the plane, so in that case we'll mail it to Quinn's dorm. When that's all done we can visit both your parents, if you want to of course. I might want to make one extra stop, but that's a little in the dark yet. We can stay the night together at one of our parents' houses and return the next day. We can be back on Thursday or Friday. When we get back I'll look to see if my counselor at NYADA is present so I can tell them about the pregnancy and ask if they are willing to help me transfer to NYU. With my voice and drive maybe I even can get a full scholarship so we can use my college funds to buy a house." Rachel gives out a little sign of breath and with a blush on the cheeks she looks at her friends.

"Wow Berry. I knew you could think fast." Santana replies. "I only have one comment. We don't need a full scholarship, your college fund or the help from our parents."

"But if we do-" says Rachel.

"I mean, it would be nice if we could split the costs of buying a house. But it isn't necessary. I still have the money my mom saved for college, which she gave me when I got that full ride in Louisville. With that money we can buy a really nice house big enough for five girls and two babies. If some of us end up together we can for certain. If you can get a full ride at NYU or you don't get in, we could use a little money from that college fund of yours to pull up some walls in here so Kurt and his roommates will have some decent bedrooms instead of curtains, furnish our new home and maybe build our own recording studio in the basement. In the long run we'll be saving a lot of money if we had our own recording studio. And this way we can go house hunting when we get back instead of waiting." When Santana is done Rachel's and Quinn's jaws were dropped to the floor.

Santana smirked and asked "Pizza for diner?" Quinn and Rachel nod. "And I don't have to order that crappie vegan one we'll end up throwing away for 50%?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "Nope, doctor's orders are to eat meat so I will. But just order one large one or we'll end up throwing away some anyway. I'll make a salad on the side."

While they wait for the pizza to arrive Quinn asks Rachel, "Rach what is it you want to talk to me? Is it a big secret you want to talk in private about? Because I'm dying to know."

Rachel grins. "No, it's no secret, but I thought it might buy us time. We do have to know who's moving to the city in the fall to make living arrangements and we have to buy three tickets to fly home tomorrow. I first want to know why you want to move here. What about Yale?"

"Okay, I'd like to start by saying that this isn't something I'm doing on an impulse because you're pregnant. I've been struggling ever since I arrived at Yale. Not with classes or the work, even at Yale I'm a straight A student" says Quinn.

"Of course you get straight A's, Quinn. I wouldn't expect anything else" replies Rachel.

Quinn smiles at her "But every time I get a text or phone call from you guys about what you are doing or how things are going with the three of you my heart aches. I already had a few conversations with my counselor about this and we both agreed I'm just homesick. Not in the real meaning of the word, I miss you guys. The friends I can talk to about anything and just be myself. All of this just got worse when S and I visited you here. We had so much fun singing, shopping and just hanging out together. After I got back to Yale I had another meeting with my counselor and we made arrangements to transfer to NYU. Now that I've heard you two talking about maybe starting a girl band, I'm thinking of chancing my direction in music and writing. I have a meeting, set up by my counselor, at NYU so I can ask about the possibilities of chancing my direction. And NYU is a whole lot cheaper than Yale so if I get in, which wouldn't be a problem according to my counselor, I can put in some money for that house." When she is finished she looks at her friends to see their reaction.

"Wow," Rachel's stunned. "I… I don't know what to say. When you talked about moving here I never thought you already set it in motion."

The blond shrugs. "Do you have any idea how you're going to tell your dads yet?"

"I honestly don't know. But I'm not done with you yet. I said I wanted to talk to you about some things and this was just one." She points out and then turns her attention to the Latina. "Santana would you be so kind to book us some tickets to fly home as early as you can and do your little investigation while I talk to Quinn some more?"

"On it," Santana jumps to her feet and walks towards her room to send out some emails, book the tickets and do some house hunting on the internet. She'd already seen some nice houses but isn't quite satisfied with the results yet.

"Good," Rachel says when the Latina is out of hearing range.

"I deliberately gave her something to do. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is probably difficult and painful for the both of us. God, if there was a way to avoid this or make it easier I would and I even don't know how to bring it to you."

The brunette swallows, takes a sip of her tea and looks up to the girl sitting next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about that extra stop I talked about earlier and I want you to be honest with me. I want you to think about it and tell me your feelings. If you're not ready for it I won't make that stop because you became too important to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy with you, Santana and soon our other friends but it's not the same. I really wi-," She's interrupted by Santana entering the kitchen who is clearly in the middle of a phone call.

"Uhm Rach, do you have any idea when we'll be back because I have to make a few appointments for, uhm, job interviews and that has to be this week." She wants to know.

"Well that depends on when we'll arrive in Lima and when you booked the return flight." Rachel replies. "I mean, I can't just hop in with my dads', give them a heart attack with the news and leave. I might need a day or two. My plan was to be back Thursday afternoon or early Friday morning at the latest. Make your appointments on Friday or Saturday to be safe."

The Latina nods, "I booked our flight at 8:30 tomorrow morning and I didn't book a return flight. I thought we could maybe take our cars and drive back. If we do, we can go back whenever we're done in Lima and we can take the boxes with music with us right away. I'm getting sick of public transportation and I want to have a car here in case of an emergency. We can take a taxi from the airport into town." With that note she leaves the kitchen to finish her call. When she is gone Rachel looks at Quinn who is already getting ready for bed.

"We should get ready for bed. I hear we have an early flight tomorrow." She says. "We can talk in here."

"You're right," the brunette responds. "Let me get ready, I'll be in in a sec."

"Come here," Quinn whispers when Rachel is finally in bed too and spreads her arm. The brunette leans in and rests her head on the shoulder of the blond.

"I want you to listen to me so don't get too comfortable yet. I know what you were going to ask. You want to see Shelby, don't you?" Rachel just nods.

"I understand. I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Beth. One of the benefits of an open adoption is that the birth parents have the possibility to be in the child's live, see them grow up. All though I wasn't ready to look at them Shelby has been emailing me pictures from the moment she got her. I couldn't look at them until I moved to Yale. It took me two days to go through all the emails she send me, sort out the pictures and save them. When I was home for Thanksgiving I visited them and since then I call Shelby once a week to keep up with her and when Beth's not sleeping she lets me talk to her. From my own experience I know that no matter how close your friends are and how good they're helping you with the pregnancy, nothing compares to your mother. So if you have the feeling you need her and you want her to be in your life you should go see her. I don't have to think about it but I'm asking, no I'm demanding, that you think about it."

She takes a deep breath and hugs Rachel close. "If you're going to see her to let her in make sure it's not just until the babies are born but for the long run. I know for a fact that there's nothing in the world Shelby wants more a relationship with you. Building a relationship with Shelby automatically means building a relationship with Beth, your little sister. Beth knows she has a big sister. Letting them in now and walk out on them when the babies are born is not an option because it will affect my little girl too and I can't allow that to happen. So, if you're all in for the long run I'll be happy to go with you when you want to see her. But if you're having doubts don't go."

With a big lump in her throat and tears stinging in her eyes Rachel nods.

"Good," Quinn says kissing the forehead of the brunette. "Now let's get some sleep. We've got an early and exhausting day ahead of us. Good night."

"Good night Quinn."

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Telling Rachel's fathers  
**


	6. Telling Rachels fathers

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**Suelmoore****: The clues you mentioned were so subtle that they didn't register but Santana will figure it out in this chapter.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. My current beta is jenmer61977 who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

They arrive in Lima shortly after lunch and ask the taxi driver to make a stop at Santana's parents for a quick hello and to pick up Santana's car so Quinn can meet Mr. Schuester while the other two go to talk to Rachel's fathers. On the flight they already agreed to take Santana's and Rachel's cars back with them, leaving Quinn's for later after her move.

Quinn's already called Mr. Schuester to set up the meeting at McKinley. With two large coffee cups in hand she enters the choir room finding him in his office. "Quinn!" He squeals. "Come in, have a seat. Wow it's good to see you." He says pulling her in a big hug.

"Hello Mr. Schue, nice to see you too. And thank you so much for helping me with this." The blond says breaking free from his embrace. "I brought coffee."

"Thank you," her former teacher says taking a sip. "I needed this. I've made an early start collecting the music you asked for. Thanks to the thoroughness of one Ms. Berry I have a list with every song all of you ever sang and who sang it. I only had to keep it up to date. Do you need the music or just the sheets including the lyrics?"

"We should get both to be safe. We did several mash-ups and with some of the songs we changed the keys or kind of instruments." Quinn remembers.

"Anything for the best Glee club this school ever had. Do you want the sheet music on disk or on paper?" He replies proudly.

"Both if possible, I have some boxes in the car to put the papers in. I'll go and get them."

When she comes back Mr. Schue is already printing out the sheets. While they are busy sorting out, printing and filling the boxes he can't contain his curiosity. "Quinn, may I ask why you need all off this?"

"Off course you may ask. But I really can't say. The only thing I can tell you is that some things are changing." This was the explanation the three girls agreed on telling everybody until they are ready to drop the twin-bomb as they call it, on the former New Direction members. "I promise you we'll tell everybody when we're ready."

"Fair enough, take your time then." He answers but can't help getting a little bit worried. "Is it serious? Should I worry?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No, we've got it under control for now."

"Good, I trust you do. But promise me if it gets out of control you call me."

"That won't be necessary. It's time you stop interfering in our private lives. We do have parents and friends to help us out in times of need, you know." Quinn snarls at him, sick of the teacher meddling in their lives like he was one of their parents.

With that last remark Quinn leaves a dumbfounded Mr. Shue behind in the choir room.

* * *

On the other side of town the other two girls sit on the coach in the Berry household. The Berry men are delighted with the unexpected visit. But as soon they see the anxious and scared expression on their daughter's face the excitement quickly fades.

"Dad, daddy, we need to talk." Rachel starts nervously fidgeting her fingers as Santana sits next to her holding her hands and rubbing her back. Looking at her fathers and assuming they would be so disappointed in her tears begin to flow again.

Worried of not knowing why their little gold star is crying both Berry men sit down on the coffee table in front of their baby.

"What's wrong baby girl? You can tell us," her daddy, Hiram, cries with her.

Not knowing what to say Rachel shakes her head. Instead of saying something she opens her purse. Her hand is shaking as she hands him one of the ultrasound pictures.

Two pair of eyes widen as they see what is given to them.

"Sw.. swe… sweetie, is this what I think it is?" Hiram stutters. Leroy gets up from the coffee table and begins pacing up and down the room thinking.

"I.. I'm so, so sorry. I understand you're disappointed in me. Hell, I'm disappointed in me. But… Dad will you please sit down? You're making me dizzy," Hiram goes into the kitchen to pour his daughter a glass of water.

Leroy is sitting in one of the chairs as his husband comes back in the living room. Slightly shocked and angry about the news he watches his husband sit down again.

"How long do you known and how far along are you?" He asks her.

Relieved they aren't kicking her out yet, Rachel answers, "I discovered I was late on my period Saturday morning. I've already seen a doctor who estimated I'm about six weeks pregnant."

Doing the math inside his head he states, "I only see Ms. Lopez here. In high school I didn't pay very much attention in biology class, but I know for certain she doesn't have the right plumbing to be the baby-daddy. You were in town for that wedding around that time, so who's the father? Is it that full-of-himself eel from NYADA you let move in way too soon or that small town minded Finn Hudson? Please tell me it isn't a meaningless one night stand with someone you don't know?"

"Roy, why the third-", Hiram tries to ask his husband.

"No daddy," Rachel places her hand on his arm to stop him. "You guys have every right to know. But… neither of them is the father."

"What," Santana exclaims. "But you said-"

"No," Rachel says defensive. "You and Quinn _assumed_. I didn't correct you on the matter. We did leave together, but we didn't sleep together. We _never_ did. I broke up with Finn for a reason. He hadn't changed since then so I left. When I was leaving the hotel I ran into someone who I hadn't seen or spoken to since graduation. Someone who I missed the most and went home with him. One thing led to another and now I'm sitting here telling you that you're going to be grandparents in the fall. It was a one night stand, but not a meaningless one, at least not to me.

Dad, I _swear_ we were careful this time but the condom broke and not even birth control can stop this man's super sperm."

"Oh… my… god," Santana groans when Rachel's words sink in. "Rach, if you're talking about who I think you're talking about you _have_ to tell him."

"I _know _that you _know_ who I'm talking about. And you're right, I have to tell him but not yet okay? And please San, don't tell _anybody _about this." Rachel begs her friend.

Both girls see the relief on Leroy's face. "Thank sweet Moses." He says in the air, looking back at Rachel he asks, "Does he know about your feelings for him?"

Shaking her head Rachel answers, "I don't think so. I recently realized my feelings for him. But that can wait."

Hiram knew his daughter had been in love with the boy for years without knowing it herself yet and lets it go for now. She is right, this isn't the time to talk about that. Even now she's pregnant with the boy's kid. He smiles and picks up the ultrasound picture and sighs, "Look sweetheart, the first picture of our first grandchild."

"Actually dad," Rachel points at the picture. "Here's one baby and there's their brother or sister."

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Leroy squeals. "Are you trying to give us one heart attack after the other? All this time you knew you're carrying twins and you're telling us just now?" Rachel nods smiling.

"So, according to your unexpected visit, giving your old fathers one heart attack after another by telling you're pregnant with twins we can presume you're keeping the babies?" Leroy asks firmly.

"Yes dad," Rachel answers confidently. "Don't ask me to explain this decision. I can't and I wouldn't have to, not to you."

"You don't have to baby girl, we know." Leroy reassures her. "But what about Broadway, your dream ever since you could talk."

"Sometimes dreams change dad." She answers. "Although I only found out three days ago and it's still early in the pregnancy, we have some ideas. We've already set things in motion to realize those ideas. In fact, while Santana and I came here to talk to you, Quinn is at McKinley to fulfill part one of that idea. So if you don't mind we would like to wait until she gets here. I can assure you that all those years of vocal training won't go to waste Which brings me to something else I wanted to tell you, I already made up my mind about it so please don't fight me on it. I want to talk to Shelby. I love you both to death. But there are some things a girl needs her mother for, and this is one of those things. I could really use my mother right now." said Rachel, looking to her fathers, hoping that they wouldn't be too upset by this.

Both men nod in sequence. "You're absolutely right baby girl. We should never have drawn up that contract. If you think you need her you should contact her. And off course we will wait until Quinn arrives to hear your ideas. If we can help you girls, just say the word. Why don't you go lie down for a nap and we'll start diner in a while. I'm sure Quinn and Santana are more than willing to help us with that." Hiram says.

For the first time in days, the famous Rachel Berry smile shows up on her face. She hugs her dads. "I love you both. And we're going to need your help, but hear us out first."

Half way up the stairs she stopped and turned towards her dad. "Oh and dad. No more vegan for me. Doctor's orders are for me to eat meat and dairy."

* * *

Before leaving McKinley, Quinn calls Shelby to make sure she is home the next morning. She also texts Santana she is on her way.

"Mission one of operation Changed Directions complete." She announces when Santana opens the door. "I've got 5 boxes full of music in the trunk of your car. Never knew we sang that much during those three years. I also never knew Berry was that thorough. She kept up lists with everything we sang, who sang the song with whom and who was in the background, who was playing the instruments and when we performed it and where. All in chronological order. She even wrote down the original performer, when it was released and who wrote it. Which reminds me, I've come across a very nice and good song and I'm planning on setting the record straight to who really wrote that song."

She was rambling but when she sees Rachel's fathers she's reminds she totally forgot to introduce herself to them.

"How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm so sorry. It's nice to meet you both, my name is Quinn Fabray. I'm a former cheerleader that was in high school and in Glee with Rachel where I wasn't really nice to her. I went to Yale for almost a year, found out that wasn't it for me so I am trying to get into NYU.

My intentions are to take care of Rachel and help her during the pregnancy and after she gives birth to the little munchkins. And I've absolutely no idea why I'm rambling, must be Rachel rubbing off on me already."

Hiram and Leroy both laugh at Quinn's rambling introducing herself to them. "Well Ms. Quinn Fabray, I know for a fact that your statement of being not really nice can be seen as statement of the year and leave it at that. The same goes for Ms. Lopez here. We're just happy for Rachel you both grew up and out of the bullying and name calling." Leroy said sternly. "What do you say we dive into the refrigerator and see what we can fix up for dinner?"

While they're cooking diner the Berry-men and the girls talk about Yale, Louisville, their parents, New York and the occupation of the Berry-men. The girls found out they are both well respected lawyers with their own firm in Columbus and clients all over the country. That brings Santana to a new idea referring to her former idea and which they are working out now. But that is something for later. If she only could talk to the Berry-men alone, not knowing that opportunity would come sooner than she thinks

When dinner is almost ready Leroy asks the girls if one of them can wake up Rachel. Santana heads towards the stairs, "I'll do it."

* * *

Leroy and Hiram enjoy having the girls over for at least one night.

Quinn is talking about the latest McKinley gossip she learned today from Mr. Shue; making jokes or comments about them and laughter filled the kitchen.

Despite the protests from her parents and friends Rachel stands up to clear the table and puts the dishes in the washer when everybody is finished eating.

"No way, you all cooked this delicious diner while I was resting and I bet there's an amazing desert waiting in the fridge. That means I'm cleaning up." Annoyed she looks around the table. "I'm not an invalid or dying, I'm pregnant. So until I'm too fat to walk around I'm doing my chores in and around the house or apartment, understood?" Everybody nods not daring to go against her.

"Good. I guess Santana made the sauce and pasta, daddy made the chicken and Quinn made that desert I was talking about that means dad did the least, setting the table. So he can help me clean up." She says to four surprised faces looking from her to each other how she knew.

Rachel just grins and turns up the faucet. Looking outside while she rinsed the dishes she sees Santana's Jeep standing in the driveway. "I'll need a new car," she sighs.

"What makes you think that, Rach?" Quinn asks not remembering what car Rachel was driving in high school.

"Well," Rachel sighs again. "Because it's going to be difficult to fit two kids and a twin stroller into a Mini Cooper."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work," Quinn says remembering the pink Mini Cooper.

"Cool," Santana squeals. "Besides hou- baby shopping, we'll go car shopping too." She quickly swallowed the word house not knowing how much Rachel wants to tell her parents.

"That's not cool," Quinn whines. "I'm missing all the fun things like shopping for the nursery, shopping for baby stuff and now car shopping. It's not fair." Smiling Rachel pats her arm.

"How sweet," Rachel says smiling. "You know what? We'll save shopping for the big stuff for when you can come to the city so you can come with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yessss," Quinn hisses. "Never knew the power of a good pout. I have to remember that." The whole table burst into laughter.

"Rachel," Leroy says all of a sudden looking sternly. "What about NYADA? Earlier you were saying your lovely voice isn't going to go to waste. I'd like to know what you meant with that and what that big idea is you girls have managed to set in motion in only three days."

Rachel looks from her dads to her friends who give her a nod, giving her permission to lay out their plans. She takes a deep breath and starts talking. "I'm quitting NYADA. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on college. I'm going to tell you our idea, which was Santana's idea by the way, and at the end I might have a request or two for you."

She swallows before continuing. "When the tests turned out positive I thought my life was over. I can't stay at NYADA while pregnant so my dream to be on Broadway is gone. But I had a great friend sitting next to me on that bathroom floor who immediately tried to clarify to me that even though I might have to give up on Broadway, I can still be a star. I fell asleep on the couch in her arms comforting me. I'm pretty sure she didn't sleep at all that night weighting possibilities and coming up with an idea. Sunday we kind of escaped our apartment to give Brody time to pack his things and leave and to save me from killing Kurt for spilling something I told him in private and he totally misunderstood. Sitting on a bench in the park she told me I'm too big for Broadway and that my lovely voice is going to be heard by people one way or the other"

The two men just look at Rachel as she continues to talk, with the two girls who were supporting her too, letting her get it out in her own way, the plans that they had made.

"At first I was thinking of hiding the pregnancy from the boys. Especially Kurt, because apparently he can't keep a secret. Santana started pointing out the people who are coming to New York in the fall and what college's they applied to. Apparently two more girls and two boys have applied to schools in New York. So she suggested we move out of the apartment we're living in now and move in an apartment or maybe even a townhouse with the other two girls and start a girl band like the Spice Girls out of school hours."

She takes a breath and looks back and forth between the girls beside her. "Santana suggested we'd start with the covers we did in Glee because we did some really great performances in and outside competitions. Then Quinn told us she was thinking about moving to New York too. We talked about that some more yesterday. She told us she has already made arrangements to transfer to NYU. Because she heard us talk about maybe starting a girl band, she's thinking of changing her direction from drama to music."

She looks back to her dads and smiles. "She even has already a meeting, set up by her counselor, with some NYU people next week in which she's going to ask about the possibilities of chancing her direction. Santana's mother has been saving money whole of Santana's life so she could put Santana through college. But she had a full scholarship in Louisville and doesn't go to college in New York. I believe she told me that whole fund is still completely intact."

"And what about you?" Hiram asks, looking to his daughter.

"Like I said, I am quitting NYADA. But, I don't want to give up on college because I think a good education is the basis for a good life. I was thinking about transferring to NYU too. With my voice, drive and one other benefit which is something for the end of this explaining, it shouldn't be a problem to get in for at least music. I was thinking of also taking songwriting. We all three are willing to invest the money we are saving because of a cheaper college or already have in buying a house with at least 6 bedrooms and a large enough basement where we could build a recording studio and can use for practice."

She paused taking a breath before continuing. "I don't know what the costs are for NYU. My first request is if you could calculate for us how much we're saving by transferring to NYU and how much that leaves me to invest in our idea. We'll try to provide you as much as information we can get you about the tuitions for NYU. Santana says she has enough money to buy a house so we're doing it either way, but it would only be fair if Quinn and I can put in our share too so Santana has some savings left. Until we have some gigs lined up the other girls can pay for recurring expenses like electricity, water and groceries since they won't have to pay for living there"

The fathers nod, seeing that this is something the girls seemed to already have planned out well.

"My second request is something I haven't told the girls yet. Could you as alumni from NYU maybe put in a good word for both Quinn and me to get in and for Quinn to chance her direction from drama into music?"

At Rachel's requests Quinn's jaw is yanked to the floor. First she off course didn't know Rachel's dads went to NYU and second she really hadn't expected Rachel would include her in both requests. It would be awesome if Rachel's fathers could help her with the calculation and get her into NYU.

Rachel's fathers look at each other, than look from their daughter to the other girls and back.

Hiram looks at his daughter and speaks proudly, "Girls, I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we're impressed how much thought you've already put into this. We're also very proud of the way you're deal with the situation, to be able to change the direction and your dreams in such short time. We already offered our help if you needed it."

He shares a look with his husband before continuing. "We might know a better person to get you into Tisch because she actually studied and graduated from that department with honors and we didn't, of course we'll put in a good word for you. To be able to do so we need your resume along with a DVD of performances and songs you sang. As for the calculation part you don't have to gather information. We'll do that"

"Thank you" replied Rachel, surprised that her fathers are more than okay with this and what her plans now were.

Hiram looked to Quinn. "Quinn, I do need a summary of scholarships and an account statement from the account your tuition's are credited from. You can blank out the things I don't need to see. I'm only interested in depreciation's in relation to Yale, tuition's, books that sort of thing. When do you head back to New York?"

Quinn sits forward. "We have to be back on Thursday evening. Santana has some job interviews on Friday. Since she is getting sick of public transportation and she wants to have a car there in case of an emergency with Rachel's condition. So we're driving back with two cars. That way there's always a car at the apartment in case it's needed. Since I'm not living in New York yet we thought of taking Santana's and Rachel's cars and leaving mine for now."

Taking a breath she sits back. "I don't need to blank out anything. I have a separate account for Yale. Private things I pay from another account, that way I don't have to worry if I spent too much on food or clothes. I also have a trust fund my parents set up when I was born, which I can't touch until I'm thirty or something. But if I talk to my mom and explain the situation I'm sure she'll give me permission to use some for a house. If you want I can print a summary for you right away along with a resume which I've always updated in case I need one."

"Very wise girl," Hiram answered approvingly. "Although I'm not sure about the driving back, it's a long drive." He continued worried thinking about his plans for the next morning buying Rachel another, bigger car. Thinking of Rachel driving to New York in a car she isn't familiar with wasn't his thought of safety.

"Dad, don't worry. We'll be fine driving back." Rachel tries to reassure him. She's actually already looking forward to the little road trip. "And it is a good idea. We'll be going house hunting soon and there might not be good public transportation to every house we're going to see. It's also not always easy to get a taxi in our neighborhood. God forbid it for happening, but if something might happen to me during the pregnancy I don't want to wait for a taxi to arrive or haul the street to get one. Besides, we already have 5 boxes of sheet music to take with us and maybe the girls need some more stuff from their houses. Santana came to New York with only one suitcase."

"That's right," Santana confirms. "I wanted to pick up some more clothes and books from my house tomorrow. My parents already know I'm in town. They invited us all to dinner tomorrow. My mom is an excellent cook. Don't worry Rach, I told them we only were in town for a quick family visit. I haven't told them the reason of our visit and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I don't know if we'll be there to help you pack San," Quinn confesses looking a little guilty at Rachel. "Since this is a kind of tell the parents trip, I'm taking Rachel with me tomorrow morning. When we're done, we meet you at your parent's house."

"Quinn," Rachel exclaims. "Tell me we're not going where I _think_ we're going?"

"I'm afraid we are." Quinn confesses softly.

"Listen Rach, you said you want to try to build up a relationship with her. You don't have to tell her why we're in town. Just talk to her. Besides I wanted to see Beth I haven't seen her since thanksgiving. Shelby doesn't know I'm in town with you, nor does she know I was planning of taking you with me to see her. If you don't want to go that's fine, I just thought this was a good opportunity."

"You're right. This is the perfect opportunity." Rachel agrees after a few minutes. "You told me she wants nothing more than the same right?"

Quinn nods.

"Good, I'll go with you. But I don't want to give her a stroke by showing up unannounced. Text her you have a real big, but tiny surprise for her. I'm going to bed." With that Rachel takes her leave upstairs.

Half way to the stairs she turned towards her friends and says, "Same sleeping arrangements as the last few days."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**

**Up next: Visiting Shelby**


	7. Visiting Shelby

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**This is a tell-the-parents trip. Rachel will tell the father of the babies soon but she wants to get her life back on track with school and housing first.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other then my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**My current beta is jenmer61977 who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

Puzzled at Leroy's vague explanation why they couldn't take Rachel's car, they are now on their way to Shelby in his Mustang.

Rachel parks the car at the end of the driveway behind Shelby's Range Rover and stares at the house for a while. "What if… What do I say? I mean, the last ti-"

She's interrupted by Quinn. "Relax Rach, breath."

Rachel takes a few deep breathes. In the meantime Quinn already got out of the car and made her way around it. She opens the door, reach out her hand and whispers, "Come on."

Not letting go of Rachel's hand she walks up to the front door and rings the bell. Rachel is standing behind Quinn trying to hide when the door opens.

"Quinn, come in," Shelby greets her not waiting for Quinn to follow she walks back into the hall.

Instead of stepping inside Quinn calls Shelby back, "Uhm, Shelby. I told you on the phone yesterday I had a surprise for you." When Shelby returns to the door Quinn pulls Rachel next to her.

"Rachel," Shelby gasps.

Looking at the shocked and surprised face of her mother Rachel replies. "This was a mistake, I should go," turns around to walk back to the car.

"Rachel please, don't walk away." Shelby pleads grabbing her hand. "When Quinn texted me yesterday she had a surprise for me I should have guessed. I didn't know you where in town together. I'm really happy to see you. Come in, Beth is going to be thrilled to finally meet you."

In the Berry house Santana approaches Rachel's father Hiram, who's in the study doing the calculations for Quinn and Rachel.

"Mr. Berry, could I have a moment of your time to talk to you?" She asks nervously.

"Off course you can Santana. Have a seat. But first drop the Mr. okay? I'm Hiram and my husband is Leroy. I guess you're a person for nicknames so call us whatever makes you comfortable okay?" When Santana nods he continues. "Good. Now, what can I do for you?"

"How did you kn-" She wants to ask. "Never mind, guess the way I approached you said enough. Anyway, I might need your legal advice and help. Like Rachel already told you, my mom has been saving money from the moment I was born to put me through college. A lot of money, and I was thinking of spending half of it to buy a house."

"I told Rachel and Quinn I have some job interviews lined up for Friday but the truth is, I have made an appointment to look at some houses. I even think I already found the perfect house for us. It's in Pelham which is a 30 minute drive from NYU, has six bedrooms, six bathrooms and from the pictures on the internet I figure it has two living rooms and kitchens. It also has a real big basement and in the picture there are drums and guitars hanging on the wall so I guess it's soundproofed and therefor perfect for rehearsal and a little recording studio. And most important of it all, I can afford it. In fact, I can buy it with one signature and have half of my savings left. For the legal paperwork I was hoping on your expertise and help. 

Also I wanted to ask you what kind of law your firm is practicing.

If our idea of the girlband is going to work we'll going to need lawyers to look into contracts. We're going to do a lot of covers in the beginning so we'll need someone who'll knows how to deal with royalties and stuff."

Leroy sits back in his chair and smiles. "We've only just met yesterday, but I like you. On the outside you're all tough but when it comes to the people you care about you've got a real small heart. You'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Now, tell me who exactly are moving to New York and what they're planning to do or study. Maybe we'll be able to help all of you."

Santana's eyes widen in surprise. "First I want to be honest with you, I've not always been this way but Glee really changed me. After I was forced to come out, the whole Glee club and Rachel in particular stood up for me. On numerous occasions Rachel was the one who always had our back, saved us and brought the best of us on the surface. No matter how awful we treated her, she always forgave us and was there for us when ever we needed help."

She looks away shamefully then back to him. "Anyway, you want to know who's coming to New York. Well Brittany applied to Julliard and NYU for dance an choreography. Tina, the Asian girl, applied to Pace and NYU for Entertainment Management. Artie, the boy in the wheelchair, applied to NYU and some school in Brooklyn for directing. Blaine applied to NYU for music and Columbia for law."

Hiram laughs out loud at her explanation. "Santana, we know all about the bullying. Who do you think taught Rachel that everybody deserves a second, and sometimes a third or even a fourth change. We just are grateful you all grew out of that into a wonderful little family. Our firm practices all aspects of the law. From criminal law to family or business. Leroy does criminal law. I myself am the civil lawyer. Everything in family, property, wills, contracts and torts are my area of specialty. I'll be more than happy to help you girl's with everything. I'll work on whatever you girls need me for in my free time so you don't have to pay me"

Santana looks at him and nods as he continues. "And maybe we can persuade this Blaine to go to The Kernochan Center for Law, Media and the Arts at Columbia and give him an job/internship at our firm so he can take your case in the long term and we can expand our business to the entertainment sector. Can you give me his phone number?"He handed her a legal pad and a pen and she leaned forward writing down his name and number.

When she handed it back he nodded setting it to the side. "When everything and everyone is in place we'll draw up some papers and standard contracts you can use for signing up gigs. As for the house you won't have to go in on that all by yourself. I'm almost done with the calculations for Quinn. Without calling numbers I can assure you both girls, with their trust funds, have more than enough money to pay their tuitions for NYU and buy a house together, they don't even have to touch their college funds. Of course we'll help you with the paperwork for the house. What do you say if we go with you on Friday?"

"Th.. That would be perfect. But I don't want you go through any trouble." Santana stutters.

"Santana, you're not the only one doing things without Rachel knowing. We were already looking at the possibilities to move to the City ourselves, including our firm. We are frequently in the city for business. With Rachel there, there's nothing keeping us in Lima. In fact, in our search we came across a house that would be perfect for you girls."

He paused writting a note on the legal pad in front of him. "We've already seen it and if you like it we can call our realtor in New York to put in an offer on it. It's in the Short Hills of New Jersey and approximately a thirty minute drive to NYU, a twenty minute drive from the hospital and most important of all a five minute drive from the house we are looking into. If Rachel's meeting goes well, and knowing how Shelby feels I believe it will, I wouldn't be surprised if we'll get two 'roommates'. Maybe even three."

Smiling at Santana's puzzled look he laughs.

"There are some things Rachel has no knowledge of yet. One of those things is that we stayed in contact with Shelby all those years, sending her photos and keeping her up to date. She was at every dance recital and singing competition Rachel participated in. Plus we live in a small town, Santana; we cross paths frequently. We even babysit little Beth every once in a while. That's how we know Shelby regrets walking away from our little star twice and wants to build a relationship with her. So if Rachel is as forgiving as she always is she'll be calling Shelby mom by the end of the afternoon. Don't count on her being back before dinner, and don't be surprised if Rachel calls you to set some extra plates to the table"

Santana smiles at the possibility that despite everything that happened in the past Rachel can build a relationship with her mother.

"Rachel's other dad is buying a new Jeep Grand Cherokee Summit for her as we speak. Thanks to our connections with the dealer we got a very nice deal and he can take the car with him within an hour or two. We don't want Rachel driving all the way to New York in a car she isn't familiar with, so we already made arrangements to come with you. That way we all can take turns on driving. We'll set Rachel and Quinn working on their presentation DVD Friday morning and Hiram and I will go with you looking at those houses. Let me show you this house we think is perfect for you."

Looking at the pictures Santana becomes more enthusiastic with every picture she sees.

"This is perfect. The only thing I'm not fond of is the kitchen, but that can be changed. I'd like to see this house."

Leroy smiles at her enthusiasm and nods, "that's what I thought."

After a nervous and awkward start Rachel and Shelby are becoming more relaxed and comfortable into the visit and around each other. They talk mostly about New York and about and with Beth. During lunch they laugh at Beth trying to feed herself.

While Shelby takes Beth upstairs for a nap Quinn looks at Rachel. "That went well. What do you think?" she asks the brunette.

"Yeah," the brunette agrees. "Better than I thought it would go. Beth is gorgeous. As for Shelby, I think we'll get there."

Quinn looks towards the stairs trying to hear if Shelbe's still busy with Beth before whispering "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighs. "It looks like we're finally connecting. I don't want to ruin that by telling her."

Both girls jump when they hear Shelby ask, "Ruin what by telling what? Oh my god, I haven't asked you how you're doing at NYADA."

"There's your bridge," the blond admonishes, shoves over to Rachel placing her hand over Rachel's and rubbing her back with the other. "Tell her." She whispers.

Before Rachel can think what to say she blurs out "I'm leaving NYADA."

"_What?_" Shelby exclaims taken aback from this news. "Why?"

"Because I can't stay at NYADA." The brunette says softly. "Sometimes you have to adjust your dreams to what life offers you. I've already set things in motion to change my course and transfer to NYU. As alumni from NYU my dads are going to try to put in a good word for me to get in. The reason for that adjustment is why we're in town."

"I don't understand Rachel. You went through so much trouble to get in. What happened? Are you sick?" Shelby asks worried.

Rachel looks ashamed down at her hands, "Something did happen. I'm not sick. Sometimes a little nauseous, but hopefully that'll pass in a week or six."

Shelby's eyes widen in acknowledgement. "Rachel, look at me," she asks the smaller brunette. "I love you. There's nothing to be ashamed of, you can tell me anything. Rachel, I might not be your mom, _yet_. But I am your mother."

Shelby crouches at the feet of her daughter to look her in the eye, "I've done some stupid things in my life, but there's nothing I regret more than walking away from you. There's nothing in the world I want more than be a part of your life. If you let me I'll be there in every way I possibly can. We're so much alike that it frightens me every time I look at you, But I can't read your mind. You have to tell to me what's wrong."

By now tears are streaming down the small brunette's face. "Do you have any idea for how long I wished for you to say the words you just said?" Not waiting for an answer she continues, "My whole life. Every time I scratched my knee. I wanted my mom to clean it, put a band aid on it and kiss it better. When I started my period, I wanted my mom to explain to me what was happening to me instead of having a really awkward and uncomfortable conversation with my dads'. From the moment I met you I loved you and wanted you in my life as my mother _and_ my mom." She whispers then takes a deep breath.

"I was the one who chose to stay out of the way when you came to McKinley and you know why? It just was to fucking painful to see _my mother_ raising someone else's baby without even trying to get to know her own. What were you thinking walking away saying I didn't need you."

"Baby, I honestly don't know what I was thinking," hoping Rachel would do the same, Shelby decides to lay everything out in the open. "I talked with Will about it and he-"

"You listened to a _teacher_? A teacher who works at a school where a slushy in the face of the unpopular kids is a daily ritual and in his own way even participates in the bullying?" She really can't believe what she is hearing.

"A teacher who's goal it apparently is to intervene in his students lives so much that it affects their future or in our case the relationship with their parents? That man is really incorrigible and needs to be stopped. Let me tell you, I _did_ need you then. And I _do_ need you now, because yes _mom_ you guessed right. I'm pregnant." Violently sobbing she manages to add, "and there's nothing in the world I want more than you to be a part of mine and your grandchildren's life's."

The taller brunette was stunned by her daughter lashing out at her like that. _'Did she just say…?', _"Wait, what? Did you just say grandchild_ren_, as in plural? Are you having twins?"

"Yes, I'm having twins," Rachel sighs and startles as her phone begins to ring. The caller ID tells her it is her dad. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's my dad."

As soon as she hangs up she looks at Shelby and Quinn. "My dads' wanted to know if we came home before we went over to Santana's for dinner.

Apparently they have a surprise for me," she says. "I really don't want to leave like this, but we promised Santana and her mother we'd come over for dinner. I don't want to bail on her and disappoint Mrs. Lopez either. Quinn, how could we agree to leave tomorrow while we visited all of our parents except your mother?"

Quinn shrugs, "We didn't come here to visit Santana's parents or my mother, we came to Lima to talk to yours remember? Santana can wait. We can't drive to much around town. We don't want to wake up sleeping dogs. If someone sees us they'll surely want a get together and _that's_ what we don't have time for."

"Rachel sweetie," taking a seat on the coffee table Shelby's voice sounds friendly, loving and caring.

"We have all the time in the world to work things out between us, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to mind. A simple yes or no is enough okay?" Rachel nods.

"Am I right when I say you came here today to see if we could try to build up a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to try?"

"Yes."

"I suppose transferring to Tisch has everything to do with the babies and you not willing to give up singing?"

"Yes and no. Music and singing are like oxygen for me, I need it to survive. But since Saturday morning I have two peanuts to think of. I don't want to abort or give them up. Santana came up with an idea so I don't have to give up singing and we're working on that plan right now. But other then that I'll need an education."

"Your fathers' know everything about your plans?"

"Yes."

"Good. I suggest we forget what happened in the past and start over with a clean slate, what do you say?"

Rachel nods with a small smile, walks to the front door and leaves the house.

Just when Shelby turns to Quinn to ask what was going on the doorbell rings. Still confused of what just happened she walks to the door and opens it. When she sees an anxious Rachel standing there nervous fidgeting her fingers she immediatly knows what Rachel is doing.

"Hello, can I help you?" Shelby asked and she even manages to put a puzzled look on her face.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel asks shyly. In response Shelby just nods.

"M.. my name is Rachel Berry. I.. I'm your daughter. Can I come in, I want to talk to you, get to know you because I really need my mom right now." Rachel explains.

Opening the door so Rachel can walk in Shelby says, "Off course sweetie, come in. I do have company but I believe she told me you two became really close friends over the last few months."

They both laugh at this little role playing as they walk in.

"Okay, with that out of the way I'm going to tell you something and I want you girls to listen," Shelby says dogmatic.

"Just like your fathers I'm too a NYU alumni, with the difference that I went to Tisch.

I still have some contacts. My best friend is on the admissions committee of Tisch." She walks into her study to collect something from the desk.

"You'll need to make a portfolio on DVD. Here's are DVD's with all of your competition performances in high quality you could use. I always recorded the performances of VA. After meeting you I send my video guy to your competitions. As learning material and so the students can use it for the same reasons I give it to you. I also put in Sectionals you weren't in, don't ask me why I just did. Now, can you tell me in a nutshell about your plans so there will be no surprises when I talk to your fathers?"

"Well first of all. Quinn is transferring to NYU as well. She already set up a meeting next week. Could you help her get in too?"

Shelby cocks an eyebrow looking at Quinn who shrugs. "Senior year we all became sort of a big family. I just miss everybody so much I feel lonely at Yale. I talked about it with my counselor and she helped me with the transfer but if Hiram, Leroy and you can provide me with help too it would enlarge my changes to get in. I have a meeting, set up by my counselor, next week at NYU. I'll mail you the contact info so you can get in touch with my counselor at Yale."

Quinn sighs taking a breath, "We return to New York tomorrow so I don't have time to visit my mom. I know you became sort of friends with her because of Beth, so I want to ask you to inform her about our plans. Maybe it would be wise for you to talk with Hiram and Leroy first so you can tell her the whole truth. They know everything about our plans and are calculating how much cheaper NYU is and our possibilities because of it."

"You're in the drama department at Yale aren't you?"

"Yes, but I want to change it to music at NYU."

"I'll contact your counselor and help you with your transfer too. Nobody should feel lonely and it makes me less worry to know Rachel has her friends around to help."

"I already have friends around to help," Rachel states. "I'm living with Kurt and Santana."

When she sees Shelby raise her eyebrow at Santana's name Rachel laughs. "Yes, unbelievable but true. She has been bullying me most of our high school life and yet the last few days she's been my best friend along with my worst enemy here. Anyway, because at first I wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while and Kurt can't keep secrets we thought we had to move out of the apartment, Santana almost immediately came up with the idea of buying a house."

"Brittany and Tina are also coming to New York so we could all live together. So we need a house with at least 6 bedrooms. Santana has money her mother saved for her and if Quinn and I get into NYU we'll could use the money from our collage funds we'll be saving because NYU is a lot cheaper than NYADA and Yale are. She also came up with the idea to start a girl band, so we'll also need a big enough basement in which we could rehearse and build a small record studio to record CD's we could sell at the gigs we get.

Until we have songs of our own, we could start with covers we used in Glee. We could try to get gigs in clubs, bars weddings etc. in the weekends to gain an income for the utilities and to live. I think it's a perfect idea. Over the last year in high school we kind of became sort of a family and this way we are surrounded with a large part of that family. Quinn and Santana already volunteered to help me with the babies and knowing Tina and Brittany, they will do whatever they can to help. And-"

_'Wait'_ She suddenly thought to herself. _'What if we don't get the gigs we need to live. With the babies we can't risk not having an income. We could invest the rest of our money in our own nightclub. If we buy a 2 story warehouse. On the first floor we start a nightclub and the second floor we use to start a dance/record studio with our own record label. We could provide young artists with a label, a manager/publicist and if we can convince Blaine to take Law for Media and the Arts, a lawyer. _

_We could even ask Sam and Noah for the reconstruction work. They could work as bartender in the club when it opens or play the instruments for the band maybe do both. For that girl band idea I don't have to study music. I've been taking vocal lessons since I could speak and I have a mother who's the best vocal coach in the state of Ohio. I have to change my major to Recorded Music and I could minor in Business so I can start this nightclub and studio. A safety net in case the girl band don't hit it off. I have to talk to my dads' and the girls about this. Oh my god, this is perfect.'_

"Oh my god. I just came up with another idea." When Rachel sees the puzzled looks on the faces of her friend and mother she smiles. "Don't worry. It's a good thing and has everything to do with our already existing plans, the babies and the future."

"Sweetie, slow down," Shelby pleads, "if it's a really good idea you don't have to worry about money. If you hadn't showed up here today I would have come to New York, because I have some things to discuss with you and your dads'. Money is the last thing you have to worry about. Let's focus on getting you girls into NYU."

"I know my education is important," Rachel agrees. "This has everything to do with just that. I have to change programs if we want to go for this so I don't have much time to work this out."

At their confused faces she explains, "Come on, let's be honest. With my voice, a mother who's the best vocal coach in the state of Ohio and a four time national show choir champion. Me, Quinn and Noah are damn good songwriters. Yes Quinn, I know you two wrote Pretending. I don't need an education in music. Especially now I'm not going to be on Broadway and we're starting a girl band."

She paused trying to gadge her reaction then quickly continued. "I'm changing it into something I can use to expand our possibilities for a steady income. I also don't want to travel the country or the world if it comes that far with two infants or toddlers. Kids need stability and I can't give that to them if we're constantly on the road. There's also no guarantee that we indeed make as a girl band so we need a safety net. Trust me, this idea is perfect and we will be able to stay together if the girl band doesn't work out. We'll also be able to provide all of our family and friends with jobs if they want. I'll tell all of you about this tonight."

"You're right, if it involves your courses at school it can't wait." Shelby says.

"I already told you that if you want me in your and the babies life I'll be there in every way within my power. If that means moving to New York to be your and your friends vocal coach or to babysit while you're at school or performing, I'll do it. I guess this idea you girls came up with doesn't include only the three of you and I'm guessing this new idea doesn't either. Am I right?"

"Yes, the idea of the girlband and my new idea include Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and myself. I'd also prefer if we could include the boys." Rachel confirmes.

"Okay, and do the other girls know about your pregnancy and the ideas?" Shelby wants to know.

"Only my dads', you, Santana and Quinn know about the pregnancy. I don't know if Santana already talked to the girls about our idea of the girlband yet. All I know is that the girls are going to live with us and the boys with Kurt because he can't afford the loft on his own and I don't want him to live alone, so from Friday we'll be busy with getting into NYU and house hunting."

"Keeping the pregnancy a secret until your first trimester is over is a good idea. How about you call Santana if it's possible to change dinner arrangements? I think it would be a good idea to have dinner with Santana and her parents, Quinn and her mother and you and your dads' and me to talk about these ideas and how to combine them."

Rachel nods and takes out her phone to call Santana. They weren't too far with diner preparations to change them but since Santana's mom was really looking forward to having them over for dinner they agreed to have dinner at her house and bring the Berry men, Shelby, Beth and Quinn's mom.

When she hangs up the phone she says, "Okay, apparently Santana talked to my dad after we left and he already warned her I would bring some extra guests to dinner. All though she didn't count on 4 extra and a toddler. But she said her mom always cooks for an entire orphanage so it's no problem. She also spoke to Tina and Brittany."

She sat back and smiled. "Tina has been accepted to NYU for recorded music with executive entrepreneur as her specialization to become a manager or maybe start her own management company, she can start with managing her own band. Brittany got accepted to Julliard and NYU for dance an choreography, and when she found out Tina is going to NYU she chose NYU."

She took a notebook out of her bag and wrote a few things on it. "Santana also spoke with Blaine who got accepted into Columbia Law. Artie is going to NYU/Tisch for Film and Television to become a producer and apparently Mike is transferring to the same program as Britt. Looks like we creating our own little Lima at NYU if Quinn and I get accepted. The girls are excited to move in with us and the boys have no problem to live with Kurt. Problem with that is that they have to search for a new apartment because the building where we live in now doesn't have an elevator for Artie."

Shelby smiles. "You'll get accepted. I have enough contacts to get both of you in as long as you apply for Tisch. In spite of this new idea you'll still want to go to Tisch, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll have some research to do what program and specialization I have to choose but I will definitely go to Tisch. I'll tell you tonight about this so I won't have to tell a story thrice again." Rachel explaines.

"Okay, then I have a few phone calls to make. How about you go home to see what surprise your fathers have for you and explain the changed dinner arrangements. I'll pick up Quinn's mother and we'll see each other at Santana's house in a hour." With that agreed on they part ways.

**Please R&amp;R**

**Up next: Visiting Shelby**


	8. Dinner at Santana

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**This is a tell-the-parents trip. Rachel will tell the father of the babies soon but she wants to get her life back on track with school and housing first.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

The minute the girls leave her house Shelby first calls Judy to invite her for dinner, second she makes a conference call with her parents, brothers and sister. Then she talks to her brother's wife, her realtor, alone and gives the order to sell her three houses in Lima, Columbus and Akron and fast. Schedule a short tour at two houses next to each other in Columbus from which she knows are up for sale. Last call she makes is to her contact on the admission committee of Tisch and her best friend to see what was needed for the girls to get in last minute since the deadlines already passed.

"What's your relation to them? Were they on your show choir? Are they any good?" Her friend wants to know.

"One of them is Rachel. Believe me C, you would be stupid to decline them from NYU and I'm not only saying this because one of them is my daughter. You know what she's capable of, she's so much more talented than I was at that age. As for Quinn, she's talented in a different way and her voice is like a raw diamond which needs polishing."

"Yeah, I know what Rachel is capable of, I have her in my dance class at NYADA remember? Before that you dragged me to every damn competition of hers. She should have won the MVP at her last Nationals. You know I wanted to reel her into NYU on a full ride there and then and I would have if you hadn't told me she wanted nothing else but NYADA. What made her change her mind? Do they want to study performing music?"

"Quinn does, along with songwriting. At the moment she's attending drama at Yale. She wants to transfer because she misses her friends so much it's making her sick. Aside that Rachel is making me a grandmother at forty-three, I don't know what she wants to do. When we talked just over an hour ago she suddenly tuned us out and came up with something on the spot. She promised to tell us tonight what it was. The only thing I know for sure is that she wants to transfer to Tisch as well."

"Wait _what_, Little Miss David Schwimmer is pregnant? Oh, Carmen is going to be pissed when she finds out her protégé got herself knocked up and is quitting her precious little college. I would like to warn you though, Rachel is probably going to have a heart attack when she sees I'm the one from the admission committee taking the interview." Cassandra pauses for a minute because Shelby was laughing her ass of. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Cassie, please tell me you didn't!" Shelby had tears streaming down her face from laughing.

"I did exactly what I always do when I see someone with potential. I bust their asses, and that's what I did with her. How could I know she was stupid enough to get herself knocked up?"

"That's not what II meant. I meant the nickname you gave her, that's what's funny. She was named after Rachel Green from Friends and you gave her the real life name of the person who played her on/off lover on that show."

"How could I have known _that_? Anyway, I'm sure that with her determination she'll make it with whatever she chooses. I can squeeze them in for a placement exam, an audition and an interview after that at nine AM on Monday. I know Rachel will kill it but it's required." Cassie switches from friend to professional mode and rattles of what she needs from Quinn.

"I need a small portfolio of two or three songs they have performed. I also want them both to write an essay about why they want to transfer to NYU, what they want to study and what they see themselves doing let's say five years after graduation. I'll get Rachel's papers myself tomorrow but she needs inform NYADA that she's transferring herself, so I'll schedule a meeting for her with her counselor on Friday. Everything has to be in my inbox Sunday night at eight. I'll email you this information so there will be no misunderstanding."

"Is it okay if I send you Quinn's paperwork? We all have a lot going on right now and I want to take away as much stress as I can from the girls. I still have some things to discuss with Rachel. You taking care of Rachel's paperwork is absolutely perfect. I also have some things to show her here in Ohio so we'll be arriving late tomorrow evening or maybe early Friday morning and she needs her rest. Can you please make that appointment at NYADA late in the afternoon? I'll send you the essays and Quinn's portfolio before Sunday evening."

They talk some more for a few minutes before hanging up. Shelby makes two more calls to Quinn's counselor at Yale and Ms. Pillsbury to get the necessary papers emailed to her. Then she goes upstairs to wake up and dress Beth. An hour later she was out the door to pick up Judy for dinner at the Lopez'.

* * *

"_Finally_," Hiram exclaims as the girls walk through the door.

"Dad, you knew where we were going. You should have expected we wouldn't be back in fifteen minutes. It wouldn't be very polite to show her doorstep saying 'hi Shelby, I decided want to build a relationship with you after all. Oh by the way I'm pregnant with twins' turn around and leave. Beth was awake so we had to wait until after lunch to talk." Rachel explains.

"You're right, little star. How did it go?" He hushes her.

"We had a good conversation. I told her my feelings of her walking away and adopting Beth. She told me that there was nothing she wanted more then to be in my life. She's even willing to move to New York to help us."

"Wow," was all her fathers could say.

"Yeah, Oh, and dinner plans have been changed a little bit. I already called Santana to tell her you two, Shelby, Beth and Quinn's mom are joining to talk about everything. While talking with Shelby I came up with a new idea which I want to explain to all of you and see what you think. So, you said you had a surprise? What is it, we have to go soon."

"Yes, we do. Close your eyes. Quinn, make sure she doesn't peak." Hiram jumps and claps from excitement.

With Quinn behind her covering her eyes she's led out of the front door into the driveway. When the garage door slides open all Quinn can see was a brand new red Jeep Grand Cherokee. Quizzically she looks at Rachel's fathers. Hiram just smiles and opens the door at the driver seat and motions Quinn to help Rachel get in the car behind the wheel.

When Rachel's installed in the car he says, "you can open your eyes now." And nod at Quinn.

"Dad what's this?" Rachel asks shyly when she becomes aware of her surroundings.

"You mentioned yesterday you needed a new car," Leroy explains.

"I was planning on coming to NY to go with you when you girls went car shopping. But when you told me you were planning on driving back I decided to buy one today."

Before he can blink he has his daughter wrapped around his neck placing kisses all over his face.

When she was done with him Hiram received the same treatment. "Thank you, thank you."

"It's alright baby girl," Hiram smiles. "Registration papers are in the glove compartment, here are the keys. Now, let's get to that dinner"

* * *

After introductions are made they all seated at the table. Santana's parents each sitting at the head of the table'. Rachel's dads', Quinn's mother and Santana sat at one side. Shelby and Rachel sat with Beth between them and Quinn next to Rachel. The little girl wouldn't let anybody but Rachel cut up her food and feed her.

"Wow," Quinn states with a little envy. "She must really adore you Rach. Normally she won't let anybody help her eat if Shelby is in the room, not even me."

"What can I say," Rachel shrugs tickling the little blonde. "I'm a very lovable person."

"Ha ha, very funny _Treasure Trail_," Quinn winks. "We'll see if she still adores you in a month or two-three when crazy Berry is back tenfold thanks to hormones going all over the place."

"Nah," Rachel teases back. "The mood swings and crazy cravings are for my big 'brothers and sisters'. To my little sis I'll always be adorable and lovable Rachel."

"Uhm Rachel dear," Judy interrupts the teasing between her daughter and Rachel. "Are you two saying what I think you're saying?"

"I may have many talents Mrs. Fabray, unfortunately mind reading isn't one of them so I don't know what you're thinking." Rachel stated. "I actually planned on explain everything after dinner, but if you are thinking that I'm pregnant then yes. We're saying what you think we're saying. And I'm not having one, but two babies."

All three parents who heard this for the first time are shocked.

"Didn't you go to some fancy school to be on Broadway some day?" Santana's mother, Maribel, asks. "Being pregnant with twins doesn't make it easier to sing and dance around. What are you going to do?"

Rachel nods. "Yes, I'm attending the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts right now. When I return to New York I'll inform them that I'm transferring to NYU. I will be singing and dancing around, only in a different way. Santana would you do the honors since it was your idea in the first place?"

Santana nods and while they eat she tells the parents about the whole idea of starting a girl band with the all the girls living in the city in the fall including that the girls are very excited about moving in and performing together again. She also added that the boys had absolutely no problems living with Kurt.

"So, you all now know the first part of our ideas. Let's clean up here, bring a very sleepy little girl to bed and then I would like to tell you what I thought of this afternoon and what I would like to call the second part of our idea." Rachel suggests.

Once the table and kitchen are cleaned up and Beth, who wouldn't go to sleep until Shelby called Rachel upstairs to sing the little girl a song, is asleep in the guest room everybody sat once again at the dining table with coffee and tea to hear what Rachel had to tell them.

"Before I tell you about what I thought of this afternoon I would like to ask you all to hear me out. If you have any questions please wait until I'm done, they might get answered as I lay this out on you." When they all nod she proceeds.

"Okay. At first I was planning to apply to the music program at NYU. But, for the girl band idea I don't have to study music. I've been taking vocal lessons since I could speak and I have a mother who's the best vocal coach in the state of Ohio and lead her show choir to several national and international victories. There's absolutely no guarantee that we make as a girl band so we need a safety net. That's why I'm expanding our idea with possibilities for a steady income."

She takes a breath and continues. "If we do make it big I also don't want to travel the country or the world with two infants or toddlers. Kids need regularity and stability and they need to go to school at some point. I can't give them that if we're constantly on the road. I want to raise them myself instead of them being raised by a nanny because mommy needs to tour. In my search of colleges Finn could go to last year, I came upon the Recorded Music program at NYU where I can minor in business. I want to look for an old industrial building and turn the first floor into a nightclub and the second into a producing company with a recording studio and our own record label."

She smiles getting excited laying all of her plan out. "We could offer young artists a complete package with songwriters, Quinn and Noah. And vocal coaches, me and my mom. During my years of vocal, dance and gymnastics training I gained all necessary certificates to teach. I taught those classes at the Jewish Community Center before I left to New York. They will get a manager/publicist maybe Tina or Santana, and with Blaine studying entertainment law working in my dads' firm even a lawyer. Brittany and Mike went to the same dance studio I did since we were little and I believe they have the same certificates I do but only for dance. With those two we could add a dance academy to complete the package. We could demand that Sam and Noah get hired for the construction work. When finished they could work as bartender in the club or help us out with the band or maybe do both." She looks around the table into eight dumbstruck faces.

Leroy is the first to speak up.

"We already told you this, but we're so incredibly proud of you. Dealing with the consequences of this situation, changing the dream you've had from the moment you could talk and act on it in such a short amount of time takes strength and courage. We'll support you every way that we can."

He leans forward and takes her hand. "We are thinking of moving ourselves and the firm to New York. There's nothing left that keeps us here in Lima. With the babies we want to be near our daughter and grandchildren. We're coming with you tomorrow to New York. First because we don't want you to drive that far in a car you're not familiar with yet. Second to help you girls find the perfect house and to look for a house and office space for ourselves."

"Leroy, if I may I would like to cut in," Shelby interrupts. "Could you maybe put those moving plans on hold for a little while?" Both men look at her quizzically. "I can't explain right now but trust me. The next few days you'll understand why I'm asking this.

She turns to Rachel and smiles. "Rachel, I already told you that if you hadn't showed up at my doorstep today I would have come to New York, because I have some things to discuss with you and your dads'.

Since it's already late I would like to make a suggestion." She looks back to the others. "Judy, do you have anything planned the next week or two? If not would you be willing to come with us to New York? I need to have my hands free so I need someone to watch Beth but I also don't want to leave her here 'cause I don't know yet how long I'll be there and Quinn will be busy."

"I would love to. It'll be fun to spend time with her in the city." Judy claps her hands excitedly and Shelby nods.

"Perfect. What I want to suggest is that we split up into two separate groups. I would appreciate it if Judy, Leroy, Quinn and Santana could take Beth to New York while I take Rachel and Hiram as Rachel's parent and lawyer with a detour to New York. What I have to talk with Rachel about is easier if I can show it while we talk. I already explained to Beth the possibility that at least Leroy, Quinn and Santana are taking her on a trip and she'll see me Friday morning when she wakes up at the latest, her bag with clothes is in my car. Nana Judy coming along is a bonus for her. Am I understandable so far?"

All nod except Rachel.

"Coach Corcoran, how nice of you to show up. Where did my mother go?" She tried to cover up her inconvenience with a joke. "Maybe it's because I'm exhausted but I don't understand at all. I guess it will become clearer tomorrow."

"It will sweetie and if not tomorrow then in the next few days." Shelby reassures her daughter.

"Now, over to NYU business. Quinn and Rachel, did you bring your laptops with you?" Both girls nod a confirmation.

"The paperwork from Yale and NYADA needed for the transfer is already taken care of. I emailed both of you an assignment I want you to work on while on the road."

She turns to the others. "Judy, Santana and Leroy, I want you to make sure Quinn does so. Hiram and I will do so with Rachel. It's not an easy assignment and I need it in my inbox on Sunday at five pm. You both have an interview set up with a member of the admissions committee on Monday. Rachel, we have a meeting with your counselor at NYADA this Friday afternoon to inform them of your transfer and why."

She looks back to Rachel smiling. "Now if you all don't mind, we have here a second very sleepy little girl who needs to get into bed. Hiram and Leroy I hope you don't mind if I crash at your place tonight. I've already packed everything I need and I would like to leave at seven tomorrow. Our first appointment is round nine in Columbus."

"Off course we don't mind Shelby." Leroy answers. "Let's get our little girl into bed. She's exhausted and it looks like she has a long day tomorrow."

Because Rachel, Shelby and Hiram would leave early, Quinn and Santana would stay at the Lopez' for the night.

Arriving at home Rachel immediately goes to bed. As soon as Shelby hears the bedroom door close she calls her sister in law again to put a sale in Columbus on hold and maybe take it of the market completely.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: ****The road trip back to NYC**


	9. A lot of news to digest

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Rachel wakes up at four thirty with a turning stomach, so she walks into her bathroom for a glass of water to take her medicine.

"Morning sickness?" Confused Rachel turns her head._ 'What was her moth-' _she interrupts herself mid-sentence. _'Oh, that's right.'_

"Yes," she groans. "But seeing I don't have a gag reflex I can't throw up, that's why the doctor I saw gave me this medicine."

"I see. Go sit on your bed, I'll pour you another glass of water." Walking back into her daughter's bedroom, giving her the glass of water she says, "normally I'd let you get some more sleep, but since we're leaving in two and a half hours that isn't worth the effort. I'll see what I can fix for breakfast while you take a shower, get ready and packed to go. On the way to Columbus you can take a nap, but as soon we're on our way to New York you're behind that laptop working on your essay."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rachel is sitting at the table deep in thought about her essay surfing the internet looking for a house on her iPad while her mother was making breakfast.

"What's this, star?" Her dad asked looking over her shoulder as he enters the kitchen.

"I think I found the perfect house. I have to mail the link to Quinn and Santana." All three her parents look at the listening.

"You might be right, this is perfect," Leroy looks at his daughter. "But I'd like to know why so many bedrooms? There are only five girls."

"I know," Rachel responds. "With twelve bedrooms the boys can move in too if they want. Although we would have to make a few adjustments to make it wheelchair friendly for Artie. The last three bedrooms could be used as guestrooms for when parents or friends come to visit. We could make the carriage into a recording studio and soundproof the basement to use it for rehearsal."

"Or, those three spare rooms could be used as bedrooms for your old mother and little sister, your best friend's mother."

Shelby grins. "I wanted to wait to talk about this until Saturday so Quinn and Santana could be present. But I was thinking that maybe I could be your temporary manager of the band you girls want to start until Tina graduates. Santana and Tina could be my assistants, so I can teach Santana how it works and Tina as my intern. I can't function as a manager trying to get you gigs in New York from Lima. And since Judy and I have become good friends over the last few months because of Beth, she told me that she feels lonely in that big house by herself. So I was already thinking of asking her to move in with me. I bet she would love it to move with me to New York."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes widen. "That would be amazing, but you have to talk to Quinn about it. I don't know how she feels living with her mother again and with Beth."

"How would _you _feel about it, living with a parent again?" Shelby wants to know.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugs. "Looking at the circumstances it wouldn't be a bad thing I guess. I don't know how far NYU is willing to meet me regarding my pregnancy and classes if I get in. I'm hoping they will let me follow classes and turn in my work online as the due date nears. Honestly I would feel safer if I had someone around me who would know something's wrong _if _something's wrong."

She smiles thinking of her friend. "Don't get me wrong, Santana is a great friend. We've come real close since she moved in with me and Kurt and I love living with her. But if I suddenly start bleeding or my water breaks I'm afraid she'll panic more than I will while I'll need someone who keeps their calm at a moment like that to call 911 or bring me to the hospital themselves. But… I'm also a college student, I hope. I've been living on my own for almost a year now. And as a college student I love my freedom."

Shelby pats Rachel's hand. "I understand honey. We'll talk about it with Quinn, see what she has to say about it. If it makes her uncomfortable living with Beth and her mother we look for another solution."

"Why don't you email that link to me sweetie," Leroy asks. "I'll talk to the girls about this house and Shelby's proposition becoming your temporarily manager"

"That would be perfect Leroy. It gives the girls the chance to think about it without the influence of each other. Don't tell them about the possibility of me, Judy and Beth moving in though. I want Rachel or myself to talk about that with Quinn. Rachel why don't you go and get your things? If we want to get to our appointment on time we have to leave in ten minutes."

Rachel nods and leaves the kitchen.

"Oh, Rachel," Rachel turns to listen to her mother. "I'm going to show you some things today and have a lot to tell you. I would appreciate it if you look and listen with an open mind. Our first stop might be a little confusing but it will become clearer after the second. Our last stop has nothing to do with the first two."

* * *

At their first stop they were met by a man and a woman. The woman was a typical business woman, suit, hair neatly done who introduces herself as a realtor. The man however was the male version of Shelby.

"Rach, I want you to meet my little brother, your uncle Steve," Shelby waving at the man. "Steve, meet your niece Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Hey, you're only 7 minutes older," The next moment Rachel finds herself in a bear hug.

"I've been waiting nineteen years for this. You look so much like your mother when we were your age."

"You knew about me?" Steve just nods. "Is he what you wanted to show me mom? Who's next, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"No, your grandparents live in Orlando, Florida. They would have jumped on the plane if I let them when I called yesterday, but I didn't want to overwhelm you and right now and I need everybody where they live. Our mother sold her catering business years ago and does a lot of volunteer work and our father founded a real estate business with offices in Florida and New York, he is still owner and chairman of the board but most of his time he's enjoying all the better things in life."

She shrugs. "We also have an older brother, Scott, who lives in Atlanta and works for the Atlanta Braves and an older sister, Stacey, who lives in Washington, her husband is a congressman. Steve lives here in Columbus. He's a sound/stage engineer and can drive everything on wheels, from a bike to the biggest truck built. They all know about you, and can't wait to meet you" Shelby tells Rachel and Hiram and looks to her twin brother.

"Speaking of which, Steve, where is Kate?" asked Shelby.

"Kate's our realtor here in Ohio and my wife," Steve explains to Rachel and then looks at Shelby.

"Kate dropped me of here, she had an early showing a couple of houses down the road she couldn't cancel. She'll join us after."

Shelby nods knowing which house he was talking about and why she couldn't cancel that showing. "Okay, let's get this show started then. Would you lead the way?"

A small hour later they are joined by a middle height woman with dark blond hair who introduces herself as Kate.

After seeing two houses that are obviously both for sale Shelby, Steve, Kate and the realtor talk some before turning to the cars. Steve steps behind the wheel of Rachel's car and Shelby gets in Kate's car.

"Business," He states motioning why Shelby's takes seat in Kate's car. "Kate's the family's realtor here in Ohio. So, what do you think of what you've just seen Rachel?"

"Mom has asked me to give me my opinion after she has showed me everything."

"Well, I'm not your mother am I?" Steve grins. "It's easier to form an opinion about the next two stops if you already formed one about the former, believe me. It's easier to approach it all with an open mind without thinking of this one. So tell me, what do you think?"

"Okay, that's one way to look at it and maybe you're right.

That first house is really amazing I could already picture myself living there with my future family."

Not knowing how much Shelby told her family yesterday she deliberately doesn't mention the pregnancy.

"That second house however is awful. On the outside it looks like a block of terrace houses turned into one big house. I'm beginning to question her sanity for showing me that one." Her father and uncle burst out in laughter.

"Everything will become clear when she rolls out her ideas to you Rachel." Steve says.

About twenty minutes later they arrive at an empty piece of land just off the highway. Kate explains how enormous the lot actually is.

"Mom, what are we doing here? I'm serious-" She's interrupted by her mother grabbing her shoulders from behind.

"Shhh," she whispers in Rachel's ear. "Close your eyes baby."

Rachel does as she's told and closes her eyes.

"Now, what do you see?" The mother asks her daughter.

After a few moment of darkness slowly a picture of a huge two story building with multi colored lasers shining into the dark sky comes in her mind. She gasps, slowly opens her eyes and turns towards her mother while her jaw is dropping in amazement.

"That's what I thought too," her mother smiles.

"While we drive to our next destination it's time for a little family history. Steve, would you mind driving while I talk to Rach and Hiram?" Steve shakes his head no.

"I'm going to tell you two some things about my history and myself. We have approximately an hour before we reach our next location so please try not to interrupt me okay?" Shelby starts once they enter and then when Rachel and Hiram nod she continues.

"As kids we always knew our family was wealthy. How wealthy we really were became clear to us when our grandparents died ten years ago a few weeks apart. But I wanted to prove that I could make it on my own in New York without the money from my family. Reading that ad from your dads' in the local newspaper while I was home for a few weeks after graduating college I saw as a sign to do so."

She takes a breath to compose herself before continuing. "From the moment I heard your heartbeat, seeing you grow inside of me at the ultrasounds and feeling you move I fell in love with you. I regretted signing that contract so much that during my pregnancy I pleaded your dads' to annul it. I would have done anything to be in your life one way or another but they wouldn't bargain."

She looks away for a moment then back to Rachel. "So, after you were born I left for New York as planned to do what I could to make you proud by the time I was allowed to contact you. I took on a stage name that was far from my real one that it didn't even sound like it. Contrary to your assumption that I didn't make it on Broadway when we first met, I did make it as female lead of several shows, recorded three albums, toured the US and most recently voiced a character in an animated movie. Only a hand full of people know it's me."

"Wait. You… you're A… Adele Dazeem?" Rachel stutters.

Her mother and uncle bark out a laugh. "Yes, I am."

"Oh my god," Rachel looks up to her mother in awe. "Wicked is one of my all-time favorite shows, 'Defying Gravity' is my shower song. When we were in New York for Nationals junior year I broke into the Gershwin with Kurt and sang 'For Good' on that stage with him. And now I'm finding out that _my mother_ was the Wicked Witch of the West _and _Maureen Johnson, twice, _and _Elsa from Frozen?"

"You did _what_?" Hiram and Shelby drop their jaw in shock.

"To make a long story short, Kurt was trying to help me make a decision about getting back together with Finn and stay in Lima or go to New York for college. Standing in front of the theater he said that we had to break in. Inside we were caught by a big black security guard and were rambling about us having the dream of singing a song on a big Broadway stage and gave us fifteen minutes to fulfill that dream."

Shelby smiles. "Good old Mo. Anyway, when my grandparents died and the will was opened they left all the grandchildren and great grandchildren including you, a large sum of money and real estate." She looks out the window for a second and sees they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"I'll tell you the rest later."

After a tour of an estate they sat down in the kitchen with coffee and tea.

"Mom, why are you showing me this magnificent estate?" Rachel asks.

"For two years now we've received offers on this estate. We always managed to decline the offers, but yesterday another offer came in so we simply can't keep declining." Her mother explains.

"Then why don't you just sell?" Hiram asks for his daughter.

"Because we can't." Steve answers.

That answer combined with the tour it becomes clear to Rachel why they can't sell this place and whispers, "you can't sell it because it's mine, isn't it?"

"Yes it is sweetie," her mother confirms. "This is the real estate my grandparents left you."

"How much?"

Kate answers instead of Shelby. "When you left your mother's yesterday she called to tell us all that you showed up at her doorstep and you two talked. I had just received a call from an investor who's been after this property for years and has made several offers. We managed to decline every previous offer simply because it wasn't our decision to make. Yesterday they made an offer of twenty million, furnished they're willing to pay thirty."

She pauses at the gasps from Hiram and Rachel. "If you hadn't been in town and hadn't shown up at Shelby's she would have flown to New York to tell you what she just told you in the car. It's up to you what you want to do."

Rachel nods, stands up and walks through the open door outside to think. Shelby begins to stand up to follow her but Hiram stops her.

"Don't, give her some time to think for herself. She'll be back in ten minutes, twenty tops. Tell me what more your grandparents left her and the purpose of the other property's we saw."

"If you don't mind Hiram, I don't want to explain twice so I'd rather wait until Rachel comes back"

When Rachel comes back fifteen minutes later Hiram gives Shelby a knowing look.

"Sell it," she simply states.

"Are you sure Star?" Hiram asks. "It's a lovely, peaceful place to escape from the noise in the city."

Rachel shakes her head. "No dad. Although this might be a nice location to get married one day, there are other lovely places to do so. Sell it with everything in and around it. Kate could you arrange that please? My dad will give everything you need to seal the transaction." Kate smiles, nods and leaves the room to make the necessary phone calls.

"Although I have a slight idea why mom showed us those houses and that lot in Columbus today I'm still trying to figure out why the second, hideous one was included. So please mom, enlighten us what your thoughts were showing us that second house and how much money my great-grandparents left me, and how much you told you- _our _family yesterday."

"This might take a while, could we maybe first have some lunch?" Shelby says.

"Already ahead of you Shelbs," Steve answers. "On our way over I ordered lunch for all of us, it should be here any second."

"What would I do without you, little brother?" Shelby asks Steve who just shrugs.

"Honey the only thing I told them is that you showed up my doorstep yesterday and that we decided to build a mother/daughter relationship. The rest is not my story to tell. Your great-grandparents left you a lot of money. All of it is in a trust fund you can already access for expenses in favor of your studies including housing. When you become twenty-one the interest of the last five years comes to your disposal, when you reach twenty-five the rest of the interest comes free. The trust fund itself in the amount of seventy-five million dollars comes free when you turn thirty."

She walks over to the sink, pours a glass of water and gives it to her daughter. "This kind of news screams for something stronger, but you'll have to settle with this. Are you alright? Can I proceed?"

Rachel takes a sip of water and nods. "Thank you. Please continue, we have a long drive ahead, we have an appointment tomorrow afternoon and I have an essay to write before Monday."

"Kate, do you have the plans of the two houses?" Kate gives Shelby the plans who spreads them out. By that time the food arrived and they decide to eat and talk at the same time.

"Look," she points at a building. "This is the hideous one. If we get the permits for it, we could demolish that one, combine those two properties into one and build five smaller houses around that big one so your actual and make shift family can all live there." She rols up the plans and hands them back to Kate.

"That lot we showed you belongs to Steve and I, and it can be yours as soon as your dad can draw the contract to sign it over to you. We'll hire an architect to design the extra houses and the building for the nightclub and production company/recording studio as soon as you and your friends agree to it all. We have already taken an option on the properties in your name provided that you want it and we get the necessary permits."

She shrugs and sits back. "If you don't want it or we don't get the permits the sale is off and we'll go looking for a place where we can get the permits. By the time you girls graduate from NYU and the band already has their name out if we're lucky, you can move into your own homes and start working in your own business." She looks at her daughter and Hiram.

"Mom, this is all amazing. But I was kind of hoping starting the company in New York. For the first time in my life I feel at home where I am." Rachel tries to fight back.

"I know sweetie, but listen. The reason I planned all this here in Columbus is because A. we already have the lot, B. Ohio is much more affordable, C. in New York you'd be a small fish around the sharks and many nightclubs while here in Ohio you'd be the only nightclub in a radius of a hundred miles and the only production company who offers the whole package and last but not least D. Ohio is much more centrally located for planning a tour around the country."

Rachel opens her mouth to argue but Shelby holds up a hand. "I know you don't want to tour. But baby, you are born to perform. You can't withhold at least this country from your and the girls voices. Without a tour every once in a while you'll never make it as big as you are meant to be. But that's something for later. Before everything else we have to find a house in or near New York. Since you already found the perfect one, I contacted the office of the Corcoran Group in Williamsburg to schedule a showing of that house for Saturday morning."

"We always wondered who Rachel inherited her fast thinking and planning skills from, now I know." Hiram chuckles.

"As Rachel's lawyer I'd like to receive the papers from that trust. As her father I'd say today was already exhausting for her and the upcoming two days aren't going to be any better. I'd like to suggest that we wrap things up here and hit the road. Rach can work on that essay when she feels up to it and rests as much as she can on the ride to New York. I know her well enough to know that especially with the idea's Shelby just told us that essay is done in her head before we hit the city limits of New York."

"You know me so well," Rachel laughs. "I'll raise you on that one. It's already done. That's why I agree with you to hit the road as soon as possible so I can get it done and I can get some sleep. I also want to drive myself a small amount."

"Rachel, before you hit the road I want to know something," when he has her attention Steve continues. "As the sound engineer of your band I'd like to know if you're going to perform with live music or from tape and if you have any kind of sound equipment."

"They don't have the musicians to perform with a live band." Shelby answers the first part of the question for her daughter.

"You're our sound engineer?" At his nod she looks at her mother. "And yes mom, we do have the musicians"

Shelby looks to her daughter with interest.

"I can play piano, keyboard and acoustic and electric guitar. I know for sure that Quinn can also play the piano. I'm not sure if the other girls know how to play any intruments. Noah also plays piano and guitar, as well as bass and the drums. Artie plays acoustic, bass and electric guitar. Sam acoustic and electric guitar and Blaine plays piano and keyboard. If we ask them they'll agree without thinking, I don't think the girls will mind if we include the boys in this. Only thing is that we have to split the money we make with more or raise our fees. I'll talk to them about it. We don't have any sound equipment suitable for live performances though."

"We'll talk about this later. I'll call you when we have discussed it Steve. I'm sorry Rach. I should have known this, but I didn't." Rachel just waved at her mother as an okay and gets in the car.

* * *

"Done," two hours into the drive Rachel closes her laptop.

Shelby had been driving while Rachel was writing the essay and Hiram was drawing up standard contracts for the upcoming gigs, Rachel's investment in the band and how the band would reimburse that investment. Contracts for the members with two different allocations after paying expenses like the manager, the sound engineer, rent on transportation and leases.

"What, already?" Shelby asks stunned.

"Shelby, Rachel is an excellent multi-tasker." Leroy tells the mother. "I bet she's been writing that essay in her head the whole day. The only thing she had to do was actually write it. It wouldn't surprise me if she even managed to add the things we discussed last."

Rachel nods. "I even checked it twice on the spelling and grammar."

"Can I read it?" her mother asks.

"You said to email it to you, so I already did. If you want to read it, be my guest.

I'm getting kind of hungry. Can we stop at the first opportunity? After we ate I can take over the driving for a couple of hours. Dad can take over when we have to stop for gas again and I'll nap then."

* * *

**If you're interested in the houses mentioned, you can find the links in my profile. All houses I used for this story were for sale at the time I started writing this story.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: ****The talk with the girls and NYADA and buying a house**


	10. Buying a house

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**Not much longer before the father of the babies will be revealed and is going to be told.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

**Warning: Minor Mr. Shue and Finn bashing. Don't like it, don't read.**

* * *

They arrive in Bushwick around two am. Since there is very little parking space at the apartment building Shelby and Hiram take the car with them.

After dropping her keys at the table beside the door Rachel walked straight to her bedroom where she can't help the smile that crosses her face. Her friends have taken over her bed and are on either side, deep asleep leaving the middle for her to crawl into. Rachel gets out of her clothes, crawls between the girls and whispers in their ears, "honey I'm home."

Quinn just murmurs something that sounds like shut up. Santana on the other hand turns on her back and lets Rachel snuggle onto her. Rachel immediately falls into a deep sleep only to be woken up two and a half hours later and without thinking she flies over Santana to run to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, San." She apologizes to the girl who followed her into the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," Santana waves her off. "How did it go with your mom? Your dad showed us that house you found and told us she wants to be our temporarily manager and me to assist her and learn?"

"Can we talk about this later please?" Rachel pleads. "It's been a really enervating day. I've met an uncle and his wife and I have one more, an aunt and two living grandparents. We also don't have to worry about money to make all of our dreams and plans come true. Apparently I have another huge trust fund. Has Quinn finished her essay and portfolio yet?"

Santana shakes her head. "No, she knew she would be struggling with that essay so she started with that. How about you, are you done?"

Rachel nods. "That's what I thought. Yes, mine is done. I'll help Quinn in the morning with her portfolio. We also have to talk but for now, let's get some more sleep."

* * *

A couple of hours later the two girls are awoken by two little hands slamming their faces and the smell off coffee and pancakes.

"Rachie, Sannie wakie wakie. Nana Judy makes pancakes." Both groan.

"Easy Beth," her mother's voice comes from the kitchen. "I can hear those slaps from here. You're hurting them."

"Don't worry mom." Rachel yells back. "Payback will be a bi- unny." She quickly corrects herself. "In two years we will have two toddlers running around and if Beth is anything like you know who she's going to like sleeping in."

"Nice save there Rachel," Judy chips in. "You can say the name. Beth knows Quinn is her belly mommy, remember? Are you girls coming? I made pancakes."

"YES," Santana exclaims. A little softer to Rachel she says, "Come on Rach, Judy's cooking is, just like yours, to die for."

"You cook?" Shelby looks amazed at her daughter.

"And pretty damn well if I may say so." Santana adds.

"Yes, I can cook. Those two," pointing at her dads', "can't boil an egg if their life depended on it. My grandmother, Noah's mother, Deborah, Nana Connie and the chefs at my grandparent's hotels taught me how to cook since I was five years old. My grandparents own hotels in Cancun and the Cayman Islands." Rachel explains.

"My grandma taught me during the vacations we spend in either Cancun, the Caymans, our holiday vacation in Aspen and whenever they visited us in Lima. I love to cook so every time we were in Cancun or the Caymans I could be found in one of the kitchens around lunch and dinner time where their chefs let me help with every meal on the menu. Deborah took over the rest of the year. I can cook French, Italian, Mexican, Asian, American, Vegetarian, Vegan and traditional Jewish."

"Your grandparents own hotels in Cancun and the Caymans? How come we didn't know about that?" Santana asks surprised.

Rachel shrugs. "It's not like you cared where I spend my breaks. We were never friends remember?"

"Right, I can cook Mexican, but not as good as Rach. Thanks to her cooking I had to start working out again to avoid gaining weight. Now, let's get dressed and eat."

The two of them get dressed and walk into a real full kitchen/living room. The Berry's, Shelby and Beth were in the living room. They already ate at the hotel. Judy was behind the stove making pancakes, and Quinn at the kitchen table working on her essay waiting for her breakfast.

"I hate essays," she shoves the laptop to the side to eat her breakfast as the other two walk in.

"You'll get it done. This one you have to do yourself, the next ones I can help you if you have to write one. I'll put together your portfolio after we eat." Rachel pats her hand.

"You're already done?" The short brunette nods. "Where did you find the time? If I understood correctly you had a full day planned yesterday."

"May I Rach?" At her friend's nod the Latina continues

"You already noticed she's an extremely fast thinker. She can sit in a full classroom and pay attention while at the same time she writes an essay and does her homework in her mind. Then when she has time left she only has to actually write it."

"How do you know? You can't have learned that from living with her for only a few months." Quinn asks amazed.

"I've always been curious how she had her homework done before the day was finished in high school. I thought by the time she went to college she wouldn't be able to because of the increased workload. When I lived here for a few days I noticed it wasn't any different, she always had her work done while Kurt had loads to do. So I just asked her how she does it." Santana explains.

* * *

After breakfast Rachel first calls Mr. Schuester on speaker so she has witnesses.

"Good morning Mr. Schue, it's Rachel."

"_Rachel hi. How's life in the big city? Everything you dreamt of?_" he greets her enthusiastic

"And more, much more. Why I'm calling is I need a favor of you." She bites her lip.

"_Anything for you Rachel._"

"Yeah," 'hypocrite' she mouths. "I want you to change the names of the writers of the original songs we performed."

He tries to say that he doesn't understand what she's talking about but Rachel won't let him interrupt her.

"Finn didn't write 'Pretending' and New Directions didn't write 'Loser like me' and 'Light up the World'. Noah wrote 'Pretending', Quinn 'Light up the World' together with me. And I wrote 'Loser like me'.

Finn stole the notebook from Noah's backpack in an attempt to impress me that he could write a song and win me back. Quinn and myself pretended the songs were written by all of us to show the judges it was a team effort in order to win the competition."

"_Wh- you want me to do _what_?_" He can't believe what she was trying to do. "_Listen Rachel, just because Finn broke up with you do-_"

"Is that what he told you?" Rachel is furious. "That _he_ broke up with _me_? Let me tell you what happened _Mr. Schuester_. After he put me on that train while I was thinking we were getting married he didn't return my emails, texts or phone calls for four months. Just to show up at my door when I was ready to move on and to sneak out in the middle of the night without a single word when he realized I wasn't planning on coming back to Lima or him."

She sighs taking a breath. "It's time that he grows up and realizes that kicking over a chair, stealing, lying and running away when things don't go the way he wants isn't getting him anywhere. And honestly, so do you. You're a _teacher_ for crying out loud and to be honest, with playing favorites, interfering in your student's lives and looking the other way when you see things you don't want to see, not a very good one. Plus you don't speak a word Spanish or know anything about history.

He gasps and she just shakes her head. "Yes Mr. Schue, I know how you interfered when Shelby came in my life. I can't say I'm happy with that, even now when we're building the relationship we could have had three years ago if you hadn't scared her away."

She doesn't hear anything on the other end of the line, so she continues her talk.

"Now, you have two choices. Either you change the names who wrote those songs everywhere that it's registered yourself or I will and make sure everybody knows what kind of teacher you really are and get you fired so the next generation will be spared from a bad teacher like you. I have witnesses who were there when Quinn, Noah and myself wrote those songs and they will verify my story and six witnesses to this conversation in which you, once again, are trying to make me look like the one in the wrong."

He is still silent so she finishes. "I'll be back in Lima soon and I understand that Jacob still runs that filthy gossip blog of his. I'm sure he would love to do an exclusive interview with me. I have two well respected laywers as my fathers and a mother who has enough connections on the teaching board in Ohio to make sure that by the time I'm finished with you, you won't even be allowed to homeschool your own child. It's your decision."

"_You wouldn't!_" Mr. Schue gasps finally finding his voice.

"Try me," Rachel dares him. "You wouldn't be the first teacher I got fired. Only you're so exceptionally bad that I would take it a step further."

"_Okay, I- I'll change it,_" He resignes.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation Mr. Schue. Now, I have to run. Say hi to everybody for me. Bye." Rachel ends the call in a bittersweet tone.

"Wow Berry. You're even more evil then I thought. Warn me when I'm about to get on your dark side." Santana states with an exaggerated shiver.

Rachel just shrugs. "He blackmailed Finn into joining Glee saying that he found pot in his locker. I'm simply playing the game by his rules. I'm so done with those two."

Looking at the clock she walks over to the boxes with music from Lima, "Now let me see what we've got here." Already certain she won't find what she is looking for.

When she indeed doesn't find it she walks to her bedroom and comes back with a mischievous smile on her face and an external hard drive in her hands, connects it to her laptop, starts the video editing program, adds the songs she wants including the two competition performance from the DVD her mother gave her, edits it the way she likes, adds some text, saves it and emails it to Quinn and her mother.

After seeing what songs Rachel had used Quinn squeals, "Oh my god, I didn't know this was filmed. Where did you get all this Rach."

The short brunette smiles shyly. "It wasn't filmed, _officially_. Shortly after Glee started I found out coach Sylvester had the whole place bugged and cameras all over the place. Because of that she never turned off her computer, so I had Lauren teach me how to hack into her computer," she admits sheepishly.

"Every day after we performed I would hack into her computer and copy the 'surveillance' footage, cut out the songs and save it all. The only ones I don't have are from our first sectionals. The two songs from competition come from the DVD my mom gave me last week."

* * *

"Mom, tell me why we have to do this now?" Rachel complaines as they make their way to NYADA. "I haven't even had my interview at NYU yet. What if I don't get in?"

"Are you seriously having reservations of getting into NYU after that essay you wrote?" Shelby turns to look at her daughter.

"Let me tell you something. One of the members of the admissions committee you have your interview with Monday is my best friend. I've known her since high school. She went with me to all of your dance recitals and show choir competitions and admitted Wednesday that if you weren't so set on getting into NYADA last year she would have offered you a place at NYU on a full scholarship at the spot after nationals last year."

Rachel just looks at her incredulously as she continues. "She also has kept a close eye on you this year at NYADA. If there's one person who knows exactly what progress you made during the years and what you're capable off it's her. That essay you wrote? She told me last night she had it read by one of the business professors. According to him you could easily use it as a business plan and there wouldn't be a bank in the country denying you a loan to start it if you need it. Especially if you decide to start it in Columbus. So please honey, _stop_ being so insecure about yourself."

Entering the school Rachel just nods. Ten minutes later they find themselves sitting in the office in front of Ms. Tibideaux herself.

"Ms. Berry and Ms. Corcoran, someone from the faculty asking for documents needed for a transfer to NYU is the reason of this lovely yet unexpected visit I presume?" Ms. Tibideaux looks sternly over her glasses.

Rachel looks up from her hands lying in her lap. "Yes Ms. Tibideaux, it is. I worked so hard stalking you into giving me a second chance to audition to this school. Ever since I can remember it's been my my dream becoming a Broadway star, but sometimes you have to adjust your dreams to what life offers you. That's what I'm doing right now. NYADA is a great school and I learned so much attending here this last year. However, life threw me a curveball that made me change my goals so drastic that I have to change schools to achieve those new goals."

"Ms. Berry, you're exceptionally talented with an extraordinarily voice whom I hate to see leaving. But if you really want to leave I can't make you stay. May I ask what makes you transfer and what you are going to do?"

Rachel was a little taken aback by the kindness, "Off course you may. Even if you would have let me stay at the school, physically it would become too hard the coming moths. When school starts after summer I wouldn't be able to participate in dance classes because I'm pregnant, with twins. I'm applying for Recorded Music at Tisch in the hope of opening my own recording studio/production company/record label."

Ms. Tibideaux smiles, "Ambitious. It is a pity that you already made your decision. We would have come to a solution so you could have stayed. I'll make a file with all requested documents including a letter of recommendation.

Taking your condition in consideration and that you're leaving to study a whole different direction I see no need for you to continue to attend classes at NYADA, so from this moment you're dismissed from classes. I wish you all of success at NYU." With that they part ways.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment they are greeted by Beth who throws herself in Rachel's arms. "I missed you Sis."

"How sweet, we were only gone for… three hours. I missed you too Bethie-Boo." Rachel smiles at the little girl.

"I have an idea. Mom, I bet it's been a while since you had a night out. Why don't the four of you have a nice dinner and maybe catch a show. Beth can stay here for the night. She can sleep in Kurt's bed."

The four parents look from each other to the girls.

"That's an excellent idea Rachel." Judy exclaims.

"Mom, if you have the brochures for me I can explain to Quinn and Santana what we discussed yesterday including the suggestions we both had for the house on Oak Bend Rd."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked.

"Yes mom, go have fun. Let me babysit my little sister, get to know her. I'll make spaghetti and meatballs and we'll watch a movie. Take my car and we'll meet at your hotel tomorrow at nine."

* * *

Beth wanted to go to the park but since it was already late in the afternoon and almost dinner time Rachel made the compromise that if the little girl would behave the rest of the day and tomorrow during the tour of the house, they would go to the park after that or Sunday.

While Beth was coloring Rachel explains to Santana and Quinn what she had talked about with her mother the previous day and what Shelby had suggested, beginning with the living arrangements while they were in college and ending with the properties in Columbus. Halfway through her story she starts to make dinner.

"So your mother wants to move in with us, with my mother and you want to ask the boys to also move with us if we decide to buy that house?" Quinn summarizes after dinner and the movie when Beth was asleep in Kurt's bed.

"Yes," Rachel confirmes. "My mom even offered to pay a part. But only if we all three agree. The rest would just have to accept the fact that our mothers and Beth are living with us when we ask them to move in too. Our house, our decision. As for her being our temporarily manager, I don't think that would be a problem."

"To be honest," Santana puts in her share. "I like the possibility of them living with us. We already get a home cooked meal every day but you have enough on your plate right now Rach. I don't want you to come home after school and cook us all dinner. Judy is also an excellent cook and having a vocal coach and manager for the band under the same roof is music to my ears. According to that brochure even if we ask the boys to move in with us we still have three rooms left."

She leans back thinking for a moment. "We could ask Shelby and Judy to move into the maid's quarters and use the other three spares as guestrooms for when parents come to visit. It wouldn't surprise me if we have some extra spare rooms within the year anyway. When the babies are born they can help babysit while you're at school. I agree with Rach. We are buying this house so we decide about this. I suggest the three of us vote about it and the others just have to accept it. They should be happy to have cheap housing here in the city."

"Okay," Rachel says. "There are some things to consider though. First I would like to know what Quinn thinks. We're talking about letting the daughter she gave up for adoption live with us. That can't be easy. Second, we're all college students. Hookups are going to happen, so I suggest we soundproof all bedrooms. And last but not least, I love my freedom. So if my mom and Judy are moving in we must make proper arrangements and rules which must be respected by everyone. Otherwise it's not going to work."

"Are you kidding, Rach?" Quinn replies. "Seeing my little girl every day would be a dream come true. I already told you I accepted the fact that Shelby adopted Beth. Beth knows she came from my belly, but Shelby is her mom. With agreements that they won't interfere too much I don't have any problems with our moms moving in with us. If we want to do this we have to talk to the boys soon, before they decide to look for an apartment."

"That's settled then. We talk to my mom and Judy about it. Maybe it would be wise if we return to Lima as soon as possible so we can talk to Brittany, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Mike all at once. Despite the fact that I said I didn't want to, my mom has other ideas about touring. So I demant we include Noah and Sam." Rachel looks knowingly at Santana who nods in understanding.

"My uncle could teach them everything that has to do with setting up the sound and stage."

"Wow, time out Midget," Santana interrupts. "How about we first discus the idea you and your mother came up with about the business and living arrangements after graduation. I thought you never wanted to go back to Ohio."

"That was when I still thought about being on Broadway San," Rachel agrees with the Latina. "That dream was gone the moment those sticks showed a little plus, two blue lines and the word PREGNANT. My mom came with some legit reasons to start in Ohio.

First, they already have that piece of land to build the business and it is mine if I want it. Second. Ohio is much cheaper than New York. Third, here in the city we'd be a small fish around the big labels, production companies and many nightclubs while in Ohio we'd be the only nightclub in a radius of a hundred miles and the only production company who offers the whole package in the state and last but not least Ohio is much more centrally located for planning a tour around the country _if_ we decide to go on tour."

"Okay what else?" Quinn asks.

"My mom already instructed our family realtor, who is also married to my mother's twin brother by the way, to buy the properties in my name provided that we get the necessary permits. If we don't get the permits we'll go look for a piece of land big enough to build those houses on and where we can get those permits. Considering the band it would be perfect to live so close together."

"Like you said, it wouldn't be surprising if some of us end up together if not all. That lot is already owned by my mother and uncle, if I want it it's mine as soon as my dad can draw the contract to sign it over to me. It is big enough to build the nightclub, production company, even a film studio to shoot music videos and maybe even movies and series. I'm even thinking of a small restaurant since it's located right at the exit of a highway." Rachel continued.

"Sounds like you've got this all planned." Santana says.

Rachel nods as she continues. "We'll hire an architect to design the extra houses and the building for the nightclub and producing company/recording studio as soon as we agree to it all. By the time we graduate from NYU the band, I really liked the name the Trouble Tones, can already have its name out, we can move into our new homes, continue with the band and start running the business. At first it would be my business, but in time you all could buy yourself in if you want to."

"Wow, so we all have a job if we want it as soon as all of you graduate?" Rachel nods at Santana's question. "How are we going to pay for the construction of the houses and the company?"

"I already was well seated financially with my dads' line of work and my grandparents on my dad's side. But it appears that my great-grandparents from my mom's side left me a lot of money and an estate in Ohio. The money is stuck in a trust fund and I can't touch until I turn twenty-one, then at least the interest of the last five years comes free.

There was some interest for the estate they left me and a real good offer to sell it. So I ordered to sell it. I can use that money to invest in equipment for the band and the construction of the houses and company in Ohio. For the equipment the band can pay me back with percentages off the gigs and performances we book. The payment of the houses we'll have to talk about."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Quinn whisper yells. "_Let's do it!_" Santana just nods in agreement.

* * *

The next morning the girls walk into the hotel the parents are staying at. They are already waiting for the girls in the lobby when they see Rachel with Beth on her back and all the girls laughing.

"Looks like someone had a good time," Shelby says with smile. "Have you been a good girl Beth?"

"Hi mommy," the little girl grins. "I've been good. I had the goodest time. We saw a movie and then Rachie sang me a song before sleepy time."

Shelby looks at her oldest for confirmation. "Yes mom, she's been a good girl."

"Good. Girls, this is Heather from the Corcoran Group." She introduces the woman in the business suit. "She'll be assisting us finding and buying the perfect house in the area starting with the one Rachel found on the internet."

"That's right," Heather confirms. "I have some other houses to show you as well if this one appears to be not what you're looking for."

"All right, let's get this party started then." Rachel suggests.

After the tour the girls wander off to the carriage house with Shelby and Judy.

"What do you think?" Rachel asks her friends and the mothers.

"This is perfect Rach," Santana exclaims enthusiastic. "We only have one difficulty. If what we talked about yesterday goes, we don't have enough bedrooms. We do for all of us, but then you have to take the twins in your room."

"I was planning to do so anyway. It's easier with night feedings." The short brunette responds.

"It has enough bedrooms. Judy and I talked about it and she's thrilled to move in with all of you. We're really looking forward cook for all you guys." Shelby explains.

"With nine college students, a four year old and two infants we old ladies need a quiet place to retire. We can move in this apartment or the maid's quarters. The latter needs some work before we can move in but that can be done while we live here."

"We talked about it yesterday and we also decided it would be best if you to move into the maid's quarters." Rachel agrees. "I love you mom but like you just said, we are college students so we need to make some ground rules and arrangements"

Shelby gives a nod of agreement.

"I was thinking of making this into a recording studio with upstairs a design studio where Kurt can design our costumes and we could design our CD cases and merchandise. If we put mirrors on the wall in the basement of the main house we could use it for dance rehearsals, we also can place some work out equipment there to get back into and stay in shape. We also want to soundproof all the bedrooms. Hookups are bound to happen. Some random, some with each other. It even wouldn't surprise us if some ex-couples get back together" Rachel says.

"And that's something none of us want to hear," Santana says with a laugh.

"If you two want to move in to the maid's quarters that works, along with soundproofing the bedrooms and turning this into a recording/design studio is going to be done before we all move in. I'd say let's buy this place." Rachel tells the mothers.

"After this is all dealt with and the interview at NYU, I want to go back to Lima to talk with everybody about everything we discussed the last few days, all the plans and I have to talk to the father of the babies." They walk back to the main house and tell Heather to put in an offer which is accepted at once.

Heather would look for a contractor to reconstruct the maid's quarters, the carriage house and soundproof all the bedrooms. Steve was called in to help the contractor turn the carriage house into a recording studio and Shelby herself has made it her project to turn the basement into a dance studio/gym. Leroy would draw up the leases and incorporate some ground rules and agreements. They would open a bank account for the kids to pay the 'rent' and give Shelby and Judy access and a credit card so they could pay the bills and groceries since they would do most of the cooking.

* * *

With the housing situation in New York for the next four years out of the way Sunday is used to go to the park and discuss the plans of the band and starting the business in Columbus.

Shelby explains that she will act as their temporary manager and take Santana and Tina under her wing to teach Santana and Tina as her interns. Steve already offered to be their sound engineer. Because Rachel has set her mind to include most of her friends into their plans she proposes that Steve takes Sam and Puck under his wing to teach them so that Steve won't have to leave his family every time the band has a gig or tour.

To be able to perform at all Rachel asks her parents to invest the money she received from selling the estate in Nasport in the band for equipment and in the extra houses in Columbus. Hiram will draw up some standard contracts for gigs and eventually concerts and to repay Rachel's investment. Shelby will open two bank accounts, one to park the investment with authorization for Steve and one where the money from the gigs, tour and merchandising comes in.

Shelby doesn't mention to Rachel that she mobilized her family and friends to plan a small tour for the summer. She wants to show Rachel that touring with children doesn't have to interfere with the regularity and schooling. As their manager she'll have to go with them, to prove her point she'll homeschool Beth during that tour.

"Uhm girls, what about Mercedes," Shelby suddenly remembers the black diva. The three girls look at each other.

"To be honest, I don't want to include her." Rachel admits. When she sees the questioning look on her mother's face she continues. "She has a great, strong voice with soul. But, she's lazy. Outside of Glee she has done nothing to nurture or increase her voice. Just take a look at the dance boot camps Mr. Shue always held, especially that last one, the one where she quit New Directions. She was always late, complaining about basically everything but mostly about me not having to participate in those camps and simulating nausea."

She pauses and sighs remembering it all. "I really don't understand why Mr. Shue asked her to help the New Directions prepare for competitions. It's really great for her that she recorded an album, but if she thinks she can make it big by giving that CD to her former teammates and try to sell it on the flea market in Lima. She thinks you can become famous over night. If we're going to do this _all _of us must understand that it's going to be hard work. First we'll have to refresh our memories on the lyrics and constantly learn new ones, second we'll have to learn whole new dance routines. That means every day rehearsal, especially on the dance routines. We'll also need to make time to work out at least once a day if we don't want the dancing interfere with our singing, That are things Mercedes won't be able to keep up with."

"That's not the Mercedes I got to know." Shelby says surprised. Looking at the other two she asks, "do you agree with Rachel?"

"Yes," sighed Quinn. "She would disrupt the dynamic between the five of us. She would be demanding solo's but do nothing to really deserve them. Rachel used to do the same but at least she wasn't afraid to work for it."

Giving her a smile she continues. "Rachel used to be demanding, obnoxious, annoying and self-centered, _especially_ when it came to Glee. At first I thought that maybe that all had to do with the pressure of high school and the way we treated her but along the way I saw that when it comes to music Rach knows what she's talking about. Over the last year and a half I've learned that she's also extremely loyal and protective to those close to her. I don't know if it's being out of high school or living in New York, but the last time I saw her and this last week she's been so relaxed and fun. When Rachel says she doesn't want Mercedes be part of the band for the reasons she just gave us, I agree."

"Outside school I've always been relaxed, fun and loyal Quinn," Rachel looks at her friend. "In high school I didn't have many friends to be loyal to, not even Kurt. That doesn't mean I didn't try to show my loyalty. I knew for years Santana was gay and tried to give her my support, she only noticed by the time she was outed in a crowded hallway. When I found out you were pregnant I offered you my friendship several times and tried to help you in several different ways."

"Okay, Mercedes is out." Shelby concludes. "The five of you have to make a set list for the first gigs. It has to be a three to four hour show. I want Santana to quit her job. When the NYU interviews and meetings with your friends back in Lima are done with, we're going to get Quinn's stuff from Yale and store them in the apartment above the carriage. Then we're going back to Lima, you can use the studio in my basement for rehearsals. Now, with that out of the way, Rachel did you guys talk about the other ideas?"

"If I may?" Santana looks at Rachel and when said girl waves to go ahead she continues. "Rachel showed us the information of the houses and told us about the lot and the plans you have for them including the reasons why. They are very good reasons, and I totally agree. I can only speak for myself and I'm more than thankful that after everything we did to her in high school, Rachel is going out of her way to give most of us a job in her new business and provide us with housing we can call home."

"Although I never saw myself going back to Ohio I love this plan and the idea of becoming Shelby's assistant the next few years learning how to manage the band, booking gigs and planning concerts. Becoming a manager also gives Snixx a chance to come out and play every once in a while." She says smirking mischievously.

"I do have one condition and that is every person or couple that is going to live on that property is going to pay you back every cent, and that _you,"_ She points at Rachel, "are going to live in the main house with whoever you end up with. Although I have a feeling I already know with who you're going to end up with." She says with a wink.

"Whether we're gonna live where she showed us or we have to find something else. If some money for clothes and living expensence are being paid into my account I wouldn't mind if the rest of my share out of the gigs goes to Rachel to pay for that house and her investment in the band. Hiram, could you draw a contract for this?"

"I already did. I made several contracts. One for all band members to pay Rachel back out their share of the profits, leases for the house in West Orange and for the house they're getting after graduation if they take the job offered. Everybody who ends up in Columbus will get a monthly allowence for living expences, the rest will go back to Rachel for her investment." Hiram explains.

"Maybe the architect could design the houses in the same style as the main house to make it look like some sort of resort. I'd like to have some input about the layout of the house but the outside has to match the main house." Santana suggests. "What do you think Quinn?"

"However I really hope and pray that the band will hit it off. I feel same as Santana, more than grateful Rachel is willing to give us a future. I agree with San, and I would love to see this house in reality. If the rest can't see the awesomeness of these plans, than they can go play on the highway in rush hour. And if anybody takes advantage of Rachel's generosity they have San and me to answer to." The blonde responds.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: NYU and very, very bad news**


	11. NYU and some very bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
**

**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my extensive research has taught me.  
******Be prepared. **The bad news I mentioned is really bad news. It happened in real live and they implemented it in the show so I couldn't ignore it.  
**

****Only this one to go before the father of the babies will be **revealed** and is going to be told**.************  
******

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

Monday comes quickly and it's time to go to NYU for their exam, audition and interview. As promised Shelby went with them, Santana went with her friends for moral support.

Rachel would take her exam in the morning while Quinn had her interview and audition. After two and a half hours Rachel exited the room.

"Geez, for a college admission exam you should think it would be harder, especially the business part of the program," she gushed. "This was easy."

About fifteen minutes later she was called back in to take a second Music Theory exam which only took her thirty minutes. By the time she was back for the second time Quinn was already there and was waiting to be called in for her exam.

Again there was a fifteen minute gap before someone came to pick up the girls. Quinn was already in the room when someone came out of the room for Rachel. Rachel was playing with her phone when the door opened.

"Well, well well, if it isn't little Miss. Schwimmer." Cassie came into the hall smirking. Rachel's head up shot so fast that Shelby was afraid she could have gotten a whiplash.

"You can't be serious," Rachel exclaims.

"Rach, calm down," Shelby sooths her.

"Calm down?" Rachel is close to hyperventilating. "Mom, she made my dance classes a _living hell_ at NYADA, nothing I did was ever good enough in her eyes and now _she _has to decide if I'm good enough for NYU? We might as well leave now because I won't get in no matter how good I did on my exam."

Shelby wanted to say something but Cassandra stopped her. "Rachel sit down." She saw the girl slowly calm down. "Now listen to me." The only thing the small girl could do was nod.

"There is a reason I was hard on you in class.

I've known your parents since high school, your mother and I have been best friends since I can remember. Everywhere your mother went I went and otherwise. When we finished high school we both got into NYU.

I was the only one who knew she applied to the add from your fathers. From the moment she was inseminated until the minute you were born I was with her."

Rachels eyes widen at that revelation and looks from Cassie to her mother who just nods in confirmation.

"Yes, little girl. I was there when you were born. Two broken fingers thanks to you. I know everything about the agreement between her and your fathers. I was furious with her when she told me how she forced herself into your life and subsequently walk away thinking you didn't need her. A girl will _always _needs her mom.

I don't know how much they told you already, but every dance recital, every singing competition your mother was there and she made me come with her.

Therefor I knew exactly who you were and how talented you were the minute you walked into my dance class. I knew you've been taken dance classes and gymnastics from the moment you could walk, you've been taken voice lessons from the moment you could talk, we didn't need to teach you any of that at NYADA.

The only thing you were missing was backbone. Broadway is ruthless when it comes to getting a role, you don't get a second chance if you choke on your audition like Carmen gave you. That's what I was preparing you for, that was the reason why I was so harsh on you.

Now, you get your still skinny self into that room and talk to me and my colleague about that phenomenal essay you wrote so I can enroll you in the Recorded Music program on a full scholarship." Cassie ordered the small brunette.

Sending a glare to her mother for what she just heard Rachel followed Cassandra into the room.

Two hours later she overjoyed came out of the room followed by Cassandra. She got in with a full scholarship. Due to the pregnancy the school and Cassandra would sent all the books to Shelby's house in Lima and assignments by email within the next few days so Rachel could get a head start. The school gave her permission to follow classes online and turn in the assignments by email.

That excitement disappears the moment she sees the tear stained faces of her friends and her mother's face. Shelby takes Cassandra back into the room to explain what's going on.

"What's wrong? Didn't you get in Quinn?" She asks worried.

Quinn shakes her head. "I got in, but we have to get back to Lima as soon as possible."

"Why?" Rachel's lost. "Didn't we already made plans to return at the end of the week?"

"While you were taking your interview Kurt called," Santana sobs. "It's Finn, Rach. He's been in an accident."

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand, "Is he alright?"

"No baby girl. I'm sorry. He didn't make it." Shelby answers looking helpless.

"We have to get to Lima, now." Rachel panics.

Shelby nods. "Your dad already tried to get a flight, but the first flight we can get for the eight of us is tomorrow afternoon."

Rachel shakes her head. "No, that's too late. We'll drive, we can take turns driving while the rest sleeps. We need our cars in Lima anyway. If we leave now we can be in Lima early in the morning. Let's get to the apartment and pack, I'll call Kurt on the way there."

After the promise she'll finish everything concerning the acceptance the four say goodbye to Cassandra.

Luckily they drove to NYU, once in the car Rachel calls Kurt.

_"I've been trying to reach you all afternoon, where the hell have you been, why was your phone switched off?"_ She could hear he had been crying for a long time.

"I've been in some very important meetings where I had to turn off my phone. I just heard, what happened?" She asks him.

_"Well, Finn applied to OSU for teaching and today was his final placement interview. On his way home on the 117 some idiot found it necessary to pass the car in front of him while Finn was approaching and they crashed. On impact Finn was thrown from the car against a tree."_ Kurt cries. _"There was nothing the EMT's could do. He died on impact"_

"We are on our way to the loft to pack right now. We should be in Lima by morning. Is there anything I need to bring from here for you?" She asks him.

After his refusal they end the call.

Arriving at the apartment Rachel's dads' take all three girls in a big hug.

"Are you okay Star?" Hiram looks worried at his daughter.

She nods, "Yes I am but we have to get back to Lima. Luckily we already planned that the realtor will arrange everything regarding the rebuilding of Oak Bend together with uncle Steve. Ms. July promised to finish everything concerning NYU.

We have to take two cars anyway so why don't you take my car to the hotel, pack and check out. Dad stays here to drive us. I can't drive right now, and from the looks of it Quinn and Santana can't either. When we meet at the lobby of the hotel we can change who'll drive with whom."

* * *

A few bathroom/gas stops and eleven hours later they pass the city limits of Lima. The BerCoran family arrive at Shelby's house.

"Hiram, Leroy have you already sold your house?" Shelby asks.

"No. We're waiting with putting it on the market until we get the permits and the purchase of Dublin Rd is finalized. Why?" Leroy answers curious.

If the permits come through they would search for the best contractor for the houses as well for the business, the Berry men would sell their house and live in Columbus to oversee the construction.

"I have enough room. You can stay here while you pack everything up. Rach can use my garage to storage the things she wants to take with her to New York until we all move there." The mother reasons.

"Mom, I'm fine." Rachel tries to assure her mother again. Seeing her parents don't really believe her she adds, "Maybe you all forgot about the phone call I had with Mr. Schuester only two days ago, I however haven't. I was done with Finn the minute I woke up alone after he suddenly showed up after four months. Him dying doesn't change anything about that.

If you excuse me, I'm going out for a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Leroy asks.

While putting on her coat Rachel turns towards her parents.

"Seeing someone everybody always seem to forget about how they're feeling or that they have feelings at all, except me. Getting away from you guys with that is a plus. I haven't forgotten what Ms. July told me yesterday." Picking up her purse and keys she walks out the door.

* * *

** Any review, feedback or constructive critism is welcome. **

**Up next: Telling the father of the babies  
**


	12. Telling the father of the babies

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Finally Noah will be introduced into the story. Is he the twin daddy? Read to find out. Warning for some smut.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

By the time she parks her car behind Noah's truck she still doesn't know what she's going to say.

She really has no idea, so she just gets out of her car and walks up to the door. Before she could even think of ringing the doorbell she feels two strong arms wrapping around her.

Ten minutes later they're sitting in the living room with a cup of tea.

"How did you know I was coming over?" She asks.

He shrugs, "You always do when something major happens. You were the only one besides my mom, sister and coach Beiste who always had my back."

"How are you?" she whispers.

"I'm okay. He finally forgave me last year. We were sort of friends again, just not as close as we used to be. I'm sad I lost a friend but not devastated." He looks up at her. "What about you? You okay?"

"Yes, I am." She looks Puck in the eye to show him she's genuine. "Really, I am. I'm sure that in time I'll miss him and maybe even love him as a friend. At this moment all I can do is still hate him. Hate him for how he treated me over the years, for how he shipped me off when I thought we were getting married and how he showed up in New York like he always did when I was ready to move on. He always only wanted me when he couldn't have me. Lying and cheating his way back to me. I'm only in town to support my friends, not to pay my respects to… him. _Yet_."

He takes a good look at her, and forces her to look at him. "Sooo, Is it his?"

Her eyes widened at his knowledge. "How do you know?"

"Nobody knows you better than I do remember?" he smirks and winks. "Your boobs are bigger." She looks down at her chest and blushes.

"Don't. Looks good on you," Puck's smirk changes into a smile. "Soooo, is it Finn's?"

She shakes her head. "No, _they _are not. We _both _know whom I slept with a little over a month ago Noah. And it wasn't him. You know I never slept with him. Or with anyone else for that matter." she whispers.

His eyes widen. "You're having twins?" Rachel smiles and nods.

"And they are _mine_?" She nods again. "How? We were carefull this time, we used protection. Are you okay, are the babies okay?"

She shrugs, "Tired all the time and nauseous from time to time but for that I have medicine. But I'm okay and the babies are okay. We _did_ use protection, but the condom broke remember? I didn't worry about it because I was also on the pill. Remember I told you about that muscle infection in my shoulder indirectly caused by my accident years ago?"

He nods, remembering the accident and how banged up she was and she continues. "What they didn't tell me that the antibiotics they gave me to suppress that infection would rule out my birth control so here I am, telling you we're going to be parents in October or November."

"How long have you known? Why haven't you told me?" He sounds a little hurt.

"I've known for a little over a week now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but there were a few things to take care of first. If Finn hadn't died we would have come home this weekend and I would have come to tell you." She answers.

"So you're going to keep them?" He wants to know.

"Off course I'm going to keep them. I made that decision even before I went to the doctor to determine if I was pregnant or not." She answered his first question and turns so she could face him. "Why the twenty questions?"

"Quinn wouldn't let me but this time I'm going to be there every step of the way whether you want me to or not. They're my kids too. When you're having the weirdest cravings I'll run to the store to satisfy them, when you're hormones are driving you crazy horny I want to be there to satisfy you, when you go into labor I'll be there for you to hold my hand and break it and when they're born I'll be there to comfort or feed them in the middle of the night so you can have your sleep or run after them when they misbehave."

She smiles at his rant. "Off course they're your kids too. I wasn't going to keep them from you but just to be clear, I'm absolutely _not_ moving back to Lima. Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Mike and Blaine are all moving to New York for school in the fall too. I'm transferring to NYU. Together with Quinn and Santana I bought an amazing house. We're moving in as soon as the contractor is done adjusting it to our needs."

"Kurt doesn't know any of this yet, the girls already agreed to move in with us and we're going to talk to the boys as soon as possible to see if they want to move in too. I know the timing is way off base, but for us life goes on. With the school year coming to an end and people leaving for college things have to be done. Shelby and Judy are moving too. I had a real heart to heart last week with Shelby and she really stepped up." Before she can say anymore he cuts her off.

"Wait, Shelby's moving _again_?" He panics. "She promised me I could be a part of Beth's life. And I wanna be there for you and _our kids._"

"And you will be," Rachel reassures him.

She explains the plans of the band, changing schools and major, moving to Columbus after graduating college and starting the night club/studio.

"We already have the lot and properties sort of. If we get the permits my dads' will look for a contractor to take down one house, combine those two pieces of land and build five or six smaller houses around the main house and the nightclub and record/studio when the permits come through. We can make it one of the requirements the contractor has to hire Sam if he wants the job. If we don't get them for this property we'll go look for something where we can get the necessary permits to build five or six houses and a big enough hangar for you guys to work in."

He just stared at her looking dumbfounded so she continues on. "My uncle, Shelby's brother, is an electrical/sound engineer. He can build everything that has to do with sound and set up a stage before a performance. He is willing to teach you and Sam everything he knows. I want you to eventually take over his activities as our main sound engineer. Talk to him because he may want you to go to college to do so. If he does I'll help you with tuitions."

"Are you serious? You'll help me with tuitions for college?" He can't believe what he's hearing.

"I'll have to talk to my parents first off course. I have a full scholarship at NYU, therefor I don't need the college fund my dads' saved for me and next to my already huge trust fund I inherited a lot of money from Shelby's grandparents. Most of it is parked in a trust fund but I don't have to worry about money ever again." She replies.

Puck stands up from the couch. "Who knows about all off this?"

"Quinn, Santana and my and their parents know about the babies and the plans, Santana came up with part of it. Santana, Quinn and Judy know I inherited a large sum of money, but only my parents and I know how much and I'd like to keep it that way. Britt and Tina only know about the band and living with us and that we asked the boys if they were willing to live with Kurt. None of them knows about the pregnancy or that we already bought a house big enough for _all _of us to live in, including my mom, Judy and Beth."

"We are staying in Lima for the next couple of weeks to talk to everybody about our plans, to help Sam graduate, make a set list and rehearse and help Shelby pack. My dads' are selling the house and will be moving to Columbus if the permits come through, if we don't get the permits for the houses on the location we have in sight now we'll look for an other. I can store my things in Shelby's garage. Mike will have to move his things from Chicago back here by himself. Our idea was to rent a truck and move to New York together at once."

"Wow," he breathed. "I'd love to learn from your uncle. Wait, a full scholarship at NYU? Does that mean you're quitting NYADA, what about Broadway?"

"NYADA flew out the window the second that test came out positive with Broadway not far behind it. Santana rather quickly came up with the idea of starting a band because, and I quote 'that lovely voice of mine has to be heard by people one way or the other and I'm bigger than Broadway.' It's a great idea but uncertain. We might make it big but that's going to take a while and we can't live from gigs at weddings and small bars or clubs with five or more people and two babies. To provide us with a steady income I came up with the idea of the club and studio."

"I'm already accepted into NYU/Tisch in the Recorded music program with business as a minor on a full scholarship. They know about the pregnancy. I can follow my classes online and turn in the assignments by email until January. From there I have to attend classes like everybody else. I even can start early since the woman I had my interview with yesterday is my mother's best friend. She's sending my books and assignments ahead." She paused to think and make sure she wasn't missing anything before continuing.

"We're starting a studio with everything an artist needs. A label to produce and publish records, managers, lawyers and publicists and give dance and vocal lessons to that same artists and kids. Maybe in time we could expand with renting out sound and lighting equipment."

While Rachel was rambling about the changes and arrangements they already made Puck's jaw was dropping. "You did all of this in a week time?"

Rachel laughs. "Yes, I guess that's beneficial to having parents with connections, a family that owns the biggest realtor firm in New York and two trust funds that reach to the moon. That's what made it possible that we already have the house in New York, the lot to build the club/studio and both Quinn and I are accepted in NYU, even after all deadlines expired."

"Well fuck Lima and that dead end job at Burt's. I'm coming to New York with ya." Puck exclaims.

"Noah, language." She scolds him. "I understand you want to come with us to New York to be there for me and the babies and be close to Beth. But, you can't. Not if you want my uncle to teach you. He lives in Columbus, he can't teach you anything if you're in New York and he's in Columbus. We'll work something out."

He nods his head. "You're right. But I wanna be there for you."

"I know and I want that too." She looks him in the eyes. "Noah, I've been thinking a lot since that wedding. I was devastated when I first arrived in New York after Finn put me on that train. To be honest after that first week I didn't think about him or missed him until he showed up unannounced. There was however one person I did think about and missed like crazy. So I want to you ask you something and I want you to answer honestly. First, that gesture you made with the words you mouthed after Finn put me on that train. Did you mean it?"

"You were crying so hard I thought you didn't see that. Yes, I meant it" he confesses.

"Okay. Second question, did that night or every time we were together before that mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything to me." He caresses her cheek. "I was so fucking jealous of Finn when you began chasing him. Giving him god knows how many chances he screwed up every single one. I was on the verge of driving to New York and beg you to give me a chance now that you were out of his reach." He kisses her. "Chellie, I love you so, so much."

She smiles softly hearing him say his old nickname for her. "God, we've been so blind and stupid all these years. I love you too Noah. So, so much."

"I'll talk to your uncle. If he advises me to go to college I'm going to take you up on that offer of paying my tuitions if your parents agree. I'll pay you back every cent of it." He promises.

"Uh huh, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help my boyfriend through college?" She kisses him. "I promise we'll be together every weekend, either here, in Columbus or New York. Now," Kiss. "How," kiss, "much," kiss, "time," kiss, "do," kiss, "we," kiss, "have until," kiss, "your," kiss, "mom and sister," kiss, "come," kiss, "home?"

"Why?" Puck asks returning every single kiss.

"Because I want to take you up on your offer to satisfy me when my hormones are driving me crazy horny," she wraps her legs around his waist. "I want you to make love to me because not only my hormones are already driving me crazy horny. So does my hot, handsome boyfriend."

"Babe, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you call _me _your boyfriend for real." He picks her up from the couch and kissing her passionately he stumbles towards the stairs, dropping clothes at the spot. Upstairs they reach his bedroom, slamming the door shut he untangles her legs from his waist and lays her down on the bed. She reaches between them to unzip his jeans, once unzipped he kicks them, together with his boxers, off.

Slowly he kisses down her neck to her collarbone and further down, she moans as he reaches her breast. He kisses, licks and nibbles her nipple while his hand plays with the other.

"Noah please, don't… tease," she whimpers.

"I'm not. I wanna see if you still taste the same." He pants.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, I swear to god if you're not inside of me within seconds I'll do it myself and you're not getting any anytime soon," she threatens.

"You wouldn't," he groans.

"Try me," she dares him.

He reaches to the nightstand for a condom, but she stops him.

She winks at him with a sexy smile, "It's not like I could get any more pregnant than I already am."

He growls while he slams his lips on her for a deep kiss while he slowly enters her.

"Oh. my… Noah oh, Don't mo…, "she tries to warn as he's fully inside her. "Noaaaaaah," she screams as she comes anyway.

Not giving her any time to come down from her high he pulls almost all the way back and as he thrusts back in a little quicker and harder he whispers in her ear, "there's nothing better than feeling you come around my cock. You're so tight babe. I can feel you come again. Open your eyes I wanna see you fall apart. Chellie, look at me." She opens her eyes and with a second thrust she comes again, hard.

He smirks as he picks up his pace. She wraps her legs around his waist to send him in deeper and meeting his thrusts. When he feels her muscles flutter and clamp around him for the third time he can't control himself anymore and shoots his load deep inside her.

"Wow Noah, that was-" she gets interrupted by his mother.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, you come down right this second." She shouts.

"Fuck, our clothes," he curses.

"I'll go," Rachel gets out of bed, puts her panties on and grabs his McKinley football jersey out of his closet.

"Hm, Sexy!" he moans approving.

She smiles back at him as she leaves the room.

* * *

"Noah Puckerman, there's a phone ringing every five seconds and there are clothes lying all over the place. If you ha-" his mother wants to scold at her son for having some slut in the house, but she closes her mouth when she sees Rachel come down the stairs wearing her son's football jersey.

"Hello Deborah that would be my phone. It's probably Kurt trying to get in touch with me. I promised him I would be in town by morning but I got a little… distracted."

"RACHEL, I'm so sorry, I thought… what are you… are these your… are you two…?" she is so happy about Rachel's appearance that she's not able to complete her sentences.

Rachel hugs Puck's mother. "Good to see you Deborah. Kurt called me yesterday about the accident. We arrived this morning. Given that all of our friends always manage to forget how Noah is feeling when something happens, I came here first to see how he was doing. Those are my clothes, I'm sorry we just dropped them. Yes, we're _finally _together. We would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself for a while though."

Deborah just nods with a really, really happy smile on her face.

Rachel digs her phone out of her purse, dials Kurt's number and heads back to the stairs picking up her and Noah's clothes on the way there.

"You don't mind if I take a shower before I leave, do you?" she asks Deborah while she waits for Kurt to pick up.

Deborah can only shake her head.

'Thanks,' Rachel mouths as she hears the line click, and kisses the older woman's cheek.

* * *

_"Where the hell are you? You promised you'd be here by morning. I called your new besties, they told me to call your MOTHER?"_ He squeaks in her ear.

"Wow, calm down Gaylinda," she hears Noah snicker. "I promised I would be in Lima by morning and I am. You really thought I would be on your doorstep first thing after what you did?"

_"I need you here. I just lost my brother, what is more important than that right now?"_ he whines.

"We all need comfort at the moment. I bet you have at least your father, Carole, Blaine and Mercedes if not the whole club already there to comfort you. Right now I'm with someone who's been my best friend my whole life, who everybody always seem to forget about how they're feeling or that they have feelings at all, except me. I'm not going to now just because _you_ think _you're_ the only one who's lost someone close. Not after you blabbering about things I told you in confidence." She smiles through a fake sniffle tilting her head slightly to give Puck more room as he starts kissing his way down to her collarbone. "I can't handle being around you right now. I'm sorry."

_"I understand. Can you at least come to the choir room at four? Mr. Schue wants us all there."_

"I… I don't know Kurt," She barely suppresses a moan as Noah kisses her neck and licks that spot behind her ear. "I… I'll… try. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea." She lies while lifting her arms for Puck to discard the jersey.

_"I know," _He agrees. _"Too many memories."_

"Yessss," She hisses. Not in answer to the boy on the phone, but because Noah in that moment sucks at her nipple, hard, before travelling further south leaving a trail of kisses, taking of her panties in the process.

_"You're right the choir room might not be the best place. I'll call Mr. Shue to see if he can move the meeting to another location." _The boy offers, obviously thinking she's upset by the death of her ex.

"Please," she cries as Noah slides his tongue through her center. "Listen Kurt, I have to go. Text me with the new location okay? Bye." She quickly ends the call.

When Puck sticks his tongue inside of her her back arches off the bed. "Oh my god, Noah… That… feels so gooood… But pleassse." She moans loudly.

"Tell me what you want babe." He says with a husky voice.

"I want… more… inside," she breathes heavy.

He slides two fingers inside while sucking, licking and nibbling on her clit.

"That… 's better al… though I … oh god… was aiming… for some-… thing big… NOAAAAAAH." She screams as she falls over the edge.

She's squirming underneath him as the tip of his cock teases her entrance. "Is this what you wanted Chellie?"

"God I missed you calling me that. Yessss," she whimpers and thrusts up until he's fully inside her.

"You have to be quiet this time Chell. My mom is downstairs." He whispers picking up his pace.

"A little too late don't you think?" She giggles. "And you wouldn't say, Oh g.. fuck that feels good, that if you saw her face. She's way, Yesss, to happy we're finally together to be concerned about anything right now. God No I'm so close, but I'll try."

"Oh God, you feel so good. You're so tight you make me lose control way too fast." He groans as he begins to slam harder into her. Her ability to speak is lost as the burning sensation of pleasure building from her toes to her abdomen ready to explode again. When he feels her muscles flutter he kisses her passionate to muffle both their screams as they come together.

As they come down from their high their phones beep signaling an incoming text saying the meeting is moved to Mr. Shuester's house.

"I need a shower," Rachel gets out of the bed. "You coming?" she says over her shoulder when she notices that Noah's still in bed.

"Yeah, I was just admiring the view." He jumps out of the bed to follow her.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: The Glee meeting**


	13. The glee meeting

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

**Warning: Finn and Mr. Schue bashing, don't like don't read.**

* * *

They are the last ones to arrive at Mr. Schue's house.

All eyes were on them the minute they both enter the living room. The two 'besties' immediately shove a little to make room for Rachel to sit. Santana gives Rachel a 'you've just been thoroughly fucked' look. The brunette just smirks with a barely noticeable nod as she sits between the two former Cheerios. Whereupon the Latina whispers at the blonde behind Rachel's back, "Hey _Tubbers_," she grins. "You _all _owe me fifty bucks."

"Did ya tell him?" The Latina whispers as they kiss each other on the cheek.

"Yes, we'll talk later." Rachel whispers back.

To make it look less suspicious Rachel also kisses Quinn's cheek who just gapes at her.

"Mr. Schue, would you please enlighten us why we're here?" Rachel pronounces harshly, surprising everybody in the room except Puck, Santana and Quinn with her hostile tone.

"Okay guys, welcome. While _some _of you were unreachable," Rachel rolls her eyes at his sneering at her expense, as usual. "The others already know that McKinley wants to hold a memorial to honor Finn for all the good he's done for the school after his funeral on Thursday. Principal Sylvester has asked the New Directions to perform at the memorial. I've called this meeting to hear if you have any suggestions. Rachel, any ideas?"

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Santana looks at me with a 'you're just thoroughly fucked' look. I give her a smirk and a barely noticeable nod as she sits down between the two former Cheerio's. Whereupon the Latina whispers at the blonde behind my back, "Hey _Tubbers_," she grins. "You _all_ owe me fifty bucks."

_'I can't believe they made a bet on me, well us. Was I that obvious?'_

I decide to tune out Buttchin and check the message's I missed while Noah was 'taking care of me'.

There are 5 messages from Kurt, 3 from Quinn, 4 from Santana, 2 from my dad's and 2 from my mom.

I deleted the messages from Kurt, Santana and Quinn. The messages from my dads' and the first from my mother are only to inform me that Kurt and Schue are trying to reach me. I open the last one from mom.

**Mom**: 'Sweetie I understand that you're angry about what Cassie told you. We'll talk about it tonight. Do you think you'll be home for dinner? XOXO Mom'

**To Mom**: The only thing I'm angry about is why you forced me to seek you out if you were always kept up to date just to walk away. We do need to talk but not about this. We can't change the past, only the future. Could you call Steve and see if he has time for me tomorrow, doesn't matter where. I'll come home as soon as Weepy The Vest Clown is done going on about some memorial I'm not going participate in. Love you, RBB*'

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

"Rachel, _Rachel!?_" Mr. Schue addresses the brunette. Quinn nudges her gently.

"I'm sorry. I tried to zone out the vindictive and biased speech just given. What?" Rachel comes out of her daze.

"Do you have any ideas for the memorial?" Mr. Schue asks again. "Maybe you want to say something?"

"No and absolutely not," She answers. "Actually, I won't be participating in this memorial."

"_What_?" comes out simultaneously from all but three mouths.

"Rachel, how can you be so selfish?" Kurt squeaks very upset.

"Hold on, Porcelain. Rachel is anything but sel-"

"San don't." Santana gets interrupted by Rachel. "We all know if we leave it up to Buttchin here it'll be a sloppy memorial with Journey songs and poor dancing. I have too much going on right now you don't know anything about, that I simply don't have the time or the energy to whip all of you into shape to teach the newbies the choreography and put together a _descent _memorial. I still hate him for putting me on a train to New York on my own while I thought we were getting married and not answering my calls and texts for four months."

She takes a breath to calm her anger before continuing. "To me he never was a good person or a good boyfriend. He never stood up for me or any of us for that matter and feeding me meat while I was vegan. If anyone was always selfish, it was him. My dads' always taught me if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I'm not all of a sudden going to turn into a hypocrite just because Finn died." She leaves the living room to calm down. Puck follows her.

"She's right. Finn treated both of us like crap. That's why I won't be participating either." Quinn filled the silence that fell for a moment.

"Neither am I. _What_?" Santana snaps at the stunned faces of their old teammates. "He treated me the same way. Saying I meant nothing after having sex with him, and outing me in the middle of a very crowded hallway. Tell me, what good has he done for the school or the club?" She looks at the group who just stares at her.

"That's right. _Absolutely nothing!_ The football team only won state because the girls were brave enough to play the first half and Puck got the guys back during half time. Remember whose idea it was for the girls to play in the first place? _Rachel's!_ The glee club only became national champion because the midget always had our backs despite the way we all treated her and made us rehearse in her basement and the community theater for competitions outside of Glee for months prior to the competitions because Weepy The Vest Clown over there was too busy giving us meaningless lessons, talking about being a family but not acting on it and ogling the runaway bride."

Quinn rubbed her back to calm her a bit as she continued. "Frankenteen only cared about his popularity. I'm really sorry he died, but he doesn't deserve a memorial, making him look like the saint we all know he wasn't. As for _you _Lady Hummel, having the audacity to call her selfish? You've lived with her for almost a year, call yourself her best friend. _You_ of all people should know she's anything but selfish. Who made the jocks in Glee stand up for you against Karofsky because Finn didn't have the guts? That's right Rachel did. Just like she had my back when Finn outed me and she always had all of our backs."

She's so tired of the way they always talk about her friend. "She's got so much going on right now that she should be selfish. Instead she's planning and arranging things for all of us living or moving to New York, including you Grandma." Pointing at Kurt. "When she's ready she will tell you herself, it's not my story to tell."

"I also won't be joining," Puck said reentering the living room with Rachel. "Every member of the original New Directions knows that he never stood up for them or the club, when it came to it his popularity was more important than anything."

Rachel picks up her purse and coat. "Since I'm not participating in any memorial or whatever I'm leaving."

"Kurt I know that your family is going through an extremely difficult time. Nevertheless I would appreciate it of you and your dad, along with the others who are moving to New York could attend a meeting I am planning on having tomorrow evening at my mother's house to tell you all exactly how selfish I am, with their parents if possible. I'll text the concerning people the address. Sam, could you please walk with me? Noah, do you need me to drive you home?" Puck nods. "I will see some of you tomorrow." With that she leaves the apartment.

Once outside Rachel turns to face Sam. "What's this I hear about you not graduating Sam?"

Sam shrugs. "I have trouble studying because of my dyslexia. The teachers at McKinley don't care. They think I'm just stupid."

Rachel nods. "The teachers might not care, but we do. You, me and one of my parents are going to Sylvester tomorrow morning and talk about this. No matter what the outcome of that meeting will be, we are going to help you graduate Sam. We did it last year for Noah. This year is your turn."

"Why?" The boy wants to know.

"Because you, my dear Sam, are family and family help each other in times of need. Those inside that apartment might not understand what that means but I do." She simply states. "Besides that, we need you. Tomorrow you'll hear why."

"I have a better idea," Puck suggests. "I got a second chance at that test last year thanks to coach Bieste. I'll call her to see if she can do anything for ya."

"That's an excellent idea," Rachel beams. "Let's see what she can do first. Noah, please remind her that we need to know what he has to do to graduate as soon as possible."

Puck taps Sam on the shoulder "Don't worry man. We've got your back."

* * *

**AN: I'm very sorry to all the Finn/Cory fans reading this story. This is how I see his character.  
Cory himself might have been a sweet guy but he should have stayed longer in rehab. Instead he let everybody believe he was clean only to use again the first chance he got. Glee, as being the groundbreaking show as it was with several hidden messages (gay relationships/marriage, 'Born This Way', 'Transitioning'), should have done a better job addressing his death.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Some more talking and arranging**


	14. Some more talking and arranging

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanks for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

"Mom, dads can I talk to you?" Rachel asks after dinner.

"Sure honey. Let me put Beth in bed first. I'll be right back." Shelby says on her way to the stairs.

When Shelby comes downstairs the kitchen is already cleaned up.

"Where were you all day? Everybody was looking for you. Are you alright?" Leroy asks when they all sit down at the kitchen table. Rachel nods in response.

"More than alright," she smiles. "I was at Noah's."

"Ah, according to the smile on your face you told him huh?" Hiram chuckles, "Are you together now? Does Deborah know, what did she say?"

Rachel's eyes widen at his knowledge. "How did you-"

"Oh come on," her father interrupts her. "You two have been best friends your whole life's. Where ever you went, Puck wasn't far behind and otherwise with trouble right with you. I've seen how you'd steal glances at each other in temple for years. We know about your little hook-ups since the beginning of high school."

At the shocked look on her face he shrugs. "_What_? You thought we didn't notice? You really believed we soundproofed your room because of your extensive singing and a threatening lawsuit? Uh huh, we could have forced you to practice in the already soundproofed basement. You my dear are loud with _everything_. We might have been very open and straight forward when it comes to love and sex towards you but we _definitely _weren't ready to hear a boy making our baby girl scream like _that_." By now Rachel is blushing fiercely.

"We've seen this coming for years. It's about time you told each other how you felt." Hiram tells her.

"Well, Deborah knows we're finally together, but not that she's going to be a grandmother again. Since you obviously already know we had sex and have known for years I can speak freely," she glares at her fathers.

"Things got a little… heated after admitting we love each other and we kind of left a trail of clothes from the living room up to his bedroom. "Rachel blushes again.

"When Deb came home she was mad, thinking the clothes were from another of his random hookups. You should have seen her face when I came downstairs in only my panties and Noah's football jersey. _Priceless_, I swear. She was too shocked to say anything."

Leroy laughs, "I bet she's over her initial shock by now and is sending out wedding invitations as we speak. It surprises me she hasn't called yet."

"She's probably busy scheduling time to go dress shopping." Rachel jokes. "She hasn't called because I kind of asked her to keep it to herself for a while and I ask you to do the same."

"Wait, _Puck _is the father? I thought-" Shelby is too stunned to finish her thoughts.

Rachel pets her mother's arm. "Relax mom, you're not the only one who thought Finn was the father. Of everybody who knows about me being pregnant, only Quinn doesn't know the truth yet."

"Unbelievable, the fertility of that man," Shelby mutters. "Is he coming to New York with us?".

The smaller brunette shakes head. "Not that he doesn't want to, but no. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I already told you I wanted to include him in our plans and now you know why. I told him everything. Despite my objections I have a feeling you're planning a tour for us very soon anyway. Uncle Steve has his family in Columbus and I don't want him away from them too much when we go on tour. Plus if we go on tour we need someone in charge of the label who knows what he's doing. So I want Noah to eventually take over Uncle Steve's activities as our main sound engineer with Sam as his assistant."

She looks to Hiram and Leroy, "The reason I wanted to talk to you is that if Uncle Steve advises Noah to go to college I want to use the college fund you saved up for me to help Noah with tuition since I have a full scholarship at NYU. Seeing that he owns an old beat up truck I also would like to buy him a new car. I don't want him stranded somewhere because that piece of junk he calls a truck died."

"That's very admirable of you little star," Hiram comments. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Rachel nods. "Yes daddy. We've been so blind all these years, making irreversible mistakes. Not that Beth or these two," pointing at her stomach, "are a mistake. But the way Beth was conceived is. These two are pure bad luck, but I have no doubt Noah will be an excellent father to these two, just like he would have been to Beth if he would have been able to keep her."

"Okay, talk to Steve about this. If he thinks it's better for Noah to go to college we'll pay his tuitions. And we'll look for a new car for him. Any preferences?" Hiram wants to know.

"Yes, a Jeep like mine, preferably black." Thinking for a second she shakes her head. "No. if Steve is going to teach him everything he knows Noah's going to need something that can carry materials. Make that a Ram Van with such a hardtop closeable lid I believe it's called. I also want to talk about Sam. He has dyslexia so he has trouble studying and might not graduate. Noah is calling coach Beiste tomorrow to see what Sam has to do to graduate. We're going to help him do that since the teachers don't give a damn. Last year we helped Noah graduate, this year we are going to help Sam. I'd like to suggest that Sam and Noah move into the house in Columbus if it goes through. In our search for a contractor to build the extra houses we could make it a requirement that Sam is hired. He needs a job."

"You already have enough on your plate, sweetie. With the pregnancy, school, making a set list for the band, rehearsals and performances. I'll help Sam." Shelby suggests. "Why don't you invite him over dinner for tomorrow so we can see what help he needs?"

"Well," Rachel bites her lip. "I already kind of invited the whole New York group with their parents' tomorrow night to tell them about the plans."

"It's okay sweetie," her mother assures her. "We understand you don't want to explain everything multiple times. Why don't you invite Sam over for dinner and the rest after? Oh, and when you talk to Puck, tell him Steve's going to be here at eleven tomorrow morning."

"I'll call them from upstairs while I get ready for bed." She kisses her parents and leaves the room.

* * *

Before she gets the chance to call Sam, Puck calls her.

"Hey handsome," she answers the call.

"_Hey gorgeous, how was your evening?_" He wants to know.

"I told my parents we're together. Actually my dad asked me if I finally told you." She smiles, "They're expecting the wedding invitation by the end of the week. How was yours?"

"_Ha, funny you ask. What do you think after you walked practically naked through my house like you owned it while ma was home? You're going dress shopping tomorrow with ma and the girls._"

"That sounds like Deborah. Well, tell her I'm very sorry but I already know exactly what kind of dress I want and it isn't for sale anywhere so I'm asking Kurt to design it. Besides, I have a date with two very handsome men tomorrow." She changes into shorts and a t-shirt and slips under the covers.

"_Interesting, does your boyfriend know you're having a threesome tomorrow?_" He chuckles.

"He's one of the men I'm having the date with," she lets out a naughty laugh. "Besides, I think he'd prefer a threesome with a woman."

"_HELL YEAH!_" He screams. "_Would ya? Please. Please?_"

"Hmm, maybe" She teases knowing this drives him crazy. "Back to that date that's more a meeting than a date. My uncle will be here at eleven tomorrow morning. Do you think you can be on time or do I have to call you?"

"_You're evil. You can call me anytime babe. I'll be on time._" He promises.

"Good. I have to go, I have to call Sammy. I explained the whole thing to my parents and my mother has taken it upon her to help because and I quote 'I have enough on my plate'."

"_And she's right,_" he agrees. "_You have two little munchkins growing inside of you. You should take it easy. Could you tell Sammy I talked to coach Bieste and that he can pick up a list with what he has to do during the day. Or maybe you or your mother can pick it up, you know so you can talk to her about the tutoring thing._"

"Noah, I'm pregnant not a cripple or dying." She huffs. "I'll tell him he only has to show up for dinner.

As lovely as it is talking to you, I really have to hang up now before it gets too late to call Sam. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven. I love you. Goodnight."

"_Love you too babe. Goodnight._"

She makes a quick call to Sam telling him that she or her mother will pick up the list of work that he needs to do and that her parents are expecting him for dinner. Before going to sleep she send a mass text to 'Little Lima' as she liked to call it with her mother's address and the time they are expected and one to Quinn and Santana asking if they would come a little early so they could talk about what and how to tell.

* * *

The next day Shelby and Rachel go to McKinley first to talk to coach Beiste to hear what needs to be done to help Sam graduate. Biggest problem was the lack of turned in homework which made Shelby decide to invite Sam's parents over for dinner as well. Unfortunately they live in Tennessee therefor they're not in the possibility to make it. She agrees to call them tomorrow to update them. All the teachers agreed that if he handed in his homework for the last two weeks along with all the new work they would use those grades for graduation. Shelby would help Sam and give him pointers how to work around his dyslexia.

After the meeting with coach Beiste they went home to talk with Steve and Puck. As Rachel expected Steve advised Puck to go to college if he wanted to become the main sound engineer of the band. Like Shelby at NYU, Steve is a respected alumni and contributor at Ohio State University with excellent contacts so he would be able to squeeze Puck in for a late admission. Steve advises him to double major in Electrical and Computer Engineering, which wouldn't be a problem since, despite common believe, Puck was an excellent student an a math genius and minor in Music.

Since Puck wants to be with Rachel during the pregnancy and the birth of the twins Steve would try to let him start in the fall on the same conditions as Rachel has with NYU. If that wouldn't be possible they would look for other arrangements.

Steve also advised Puck to get his truck driver's license as soon as possible. Puck contacted Apollo Career Center to apply and was accepted immediately and could start the next month.

During dinner it comes out that although the Hummel's provided Sam with housing, that was all they had done so far. Because of Burt's job as congressman they were more in Washington than they were in Lima so Sam was practically living on his own which lead to playing video games instead of doing homework and study. Together with his parents it is decided that Sam would move in with the BerCorans the next day so Shelby could keep an eye on him and his schoolwork.

Steve agrees to take Puck and Sam under his wing the same way Shelby is with Santana and Tina. Puck would go to college, if he was accepted, and gain experience with Steve while Sam learned everything from Steve. To save them time and gas, Puck and Sam would move into the house in Columbus. The separate garage would be converted into a workshop where the boys could learn how to fabricate all what was needed, from flight cases to special effects equipment and everything in between.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: ****Little Lima meeting and a slip of the tongue or two.**


	15. A slip of the tongue

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

**Warning: Finn and Mr. Schue bashing, don't like don't read.**

* * *

The moment Santana and Quinn come in the girls run upstairs to make some last minute arrangements.

"Rach, San and I already decided that you'll be doing the talking," Quinn tells the small brunette.

"No," Rachel declines. "The band was Santana's idea. She should be the one to tell. I've had a long day, I'm tired. Plus they already think I'm selfish and making it seem like all this was my idea will only add fuel to the fire. So I would appreciate it if both of you take a part. Quinn, you take the first about living all together in New York, I made folders with all the information about the house including the lease. I don't think we should tell them about my pregnancy or Columbus yet.

They both nod their understanding and she continues. "Speaking of Columbus, my uncle Steve is going to be our sound engineer for the time being. Noah is, if he gets accepted this late, going to OSU Electrical _and_ Computer Engineering as his major and Music as his minor, and he's going to get his truck driver's license. Until he graduates OSU my uncle is, just like my mom is doing with San and Tina, taking Noah and Sam under his wing as his interns. Sam is moving here so my mom can help him graduate high school."

"You've been busy missy. When were you planning on telling us about you and _Noah_?" Santana smirks.

"Who says there's anything to tell," Rachel replies innocently.

"Oh come on, you two totally had sex yesterday." Santana exclaims.

"So?" Rachel shrugs dismissive. "It's not like it was the first time we did." Realizing what she just said she slaps her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yeah whatever. Now. Talk." The Latina threatens.

"Okay, okay calm your tits Satan," Rachel surrenders. "Yes, we slept together yesterday and yes we are together. With Finn dying we think it would be best if we don't announce that just yet though."

"Wow, wow, wait a minute. Rewind a little bit. You slept with Puck? When?" Quinn's genuine shocked.

"Oops," Santana grins.

"Shit," Rachel curses beneath her breath. "Uhm… Yesterday?" Quinn shakes her head.

"No? Oh. Uhm… the summer before high school started and we took each other's virginity?" Both girl's jaws drop but shake their heads.

"Okayyyy. How about _all_ the times that we were both single?" Now the girls are astonished but shake their heads again.

"Not that either huh. Hmm, let me think. Oh, I have a good one. How about before my pregnancy scare last summer?" She looks at her friends who were by now thinking how they missed this all those years but Santana shakes her head.

"Okay, okay… I… uhm… IkindofsleptwithNoahafterMrShuester'swedding," she confesses.

"_What_?" Quinn's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no, no, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Rachel laughs at her reaction.

"B… but I saw you leaving the reception with Finn," Quinn stutters. "You said it was a Finchel-baby."

Rachel shakes her head. "No, I didn't. You assumed it was, just like my parents and Santana did at first. I _never_ slept with Finn. Or anybody else but these kids' father for that matter."

"You didn't deny it either." Quinn accuses. "So talk!"

"But h-" Rachel doesn't let Santana finish.

"I know what he told everybody San, and I had all intention to go all the way last year but I couldn't. Finn thought it was because I wasn't ready, but every time his hand traveled south I saw Noah's face and I felt like I was cheating on him. I knew Finn had asked Noah for advice so after I left Finn's house I called Noah to tell him I didn't go through with it. The next day Finn told who ever would listen I finally gave it up to him. Everybody except Noah of course believed him. We all know his reputation was important to him and I didn't want to be seen as loser for not going through with it, so I didn't set the story straight."

She shrugs with a sigh. "After I caught the bouquet at the wedding Finn talked to me about me being his girlfriend and that no matter who I shacked up with we were endgame and shit. I guess with that talk and our duet he thought he finally could get in my pants so he booked a room at the hotel. When he took me up I made it clear was not interested in sleeping with him or getting back together and I left. I was thinking of taking an earlier flight back to New York so I was searching in my purse for my phone when I literally ran into Noah. I really missed him so we hooked up like we always did when we were both single since the start of high school."

"Does he know?" The blonde asks.

"About the pregnancy?" Quinn nods "Yes, I told him yesterday after we got back. But that is _not_ why we're together. We would have ended up together soon anyway. He told me yesterday he was on the verge of coming to New York to ask me for a chance. Only our parents and you know, so please girls. Don't say anything to anybody okay?"

They don't get a chance to talk about it more because Shelby calls from downstairs that their friends are starting to arrive.

* * *

By the time Rachel, Santana and Quinn have everything set up, everybody invited has arrived. Even Kurt showed up with his dad.

"I want to thank everyone, especially Burt and Kurt, for coming. Kurt, we might not see eye to eye right now but I want you to know that even though I hated him for everything he's done to me, I _am_ going to miss him. But like I said yesterday, I can't be a hypocrite and say nice things about him right now. I'm sorry." Rachel starts the meeting.

"Now to the reason we invited you all here. Beside Santana, Kurt and me all people present are moving to New York. A few things happened over the last few weeks that forced us to make some changes. Within the next few weeks we will tell you everything but please until then leave it at what we tell you. I'd like to ask Quinn to tell you the first part of our plans and ideas."

Quinn tells them about the house the three of them bought for the nine of them to live in and the two mothers moving into the maid quarters. After Quinn's presentation where she used the beamer to show the pictures of the house, Rachel hands out the folders she put together with the information about the house and the lease.

"Quinn, why are you moving to New York while you're going to Yale?" Artie asks.

"Good question." Quinn complements the boy. "Yale is mostly rich trust fund kids. I know I'm a rich trust fund kid too but I felt totally out of place there. Besides, we've all grown up a lot last year and became like family. I missed you all so much that I was already thinking of transferring to NYU. When I visited Rachel and Santana last week and heard that Britt, Tina, Artie, Mike and Blaine were coming to New York as well I made the final decision to transfer. I'm already accepted and will be attending Tisch in the fall."

"Okay, that's understandable. The house, despite the fact that's in New Jersey," He shivers in disgust and wrinkles his nose, "is lovely. What I don't understand is why your and Rachel's moms have to move in." Kurt asks.

"Quinn, if I may?" At the blondes Rachel stands up. "We're nine college students and you know as well as I do that when you have had a long day at school and have a load of homework and studying to do the last think you want to think about is to have to cook dinner when you come home. I called my mom a few weeks ago for some advice on my Funny Girl audition. We had a long talk and decided to try to build up a relationship because there are times that girls really need a mother's advice. We can't build a relationship when we're a thousand miles apart."

"With Quinn away for college there's no reason for Judy to stay in Lima. She feels lonely in that big house here in Lima. Because of Beth her and my mother have become friends so my mother wanted to ask her to move in with her anyway. My mother moving in is not only for that, but Santana will explain the rest to you in a minute. When my mother suggested for them to move in with us I also had my reservations. I've been living on my own for almost a year now and I like my freedom. That's why they're moving into the maid's quarters. All bedrooms are going to be soundproofed, along with some adjustments for Artie." She finds Shelby's eyes and sends a smile her way before looking back to the others.

"Yes, it is New Jersey. But by car it's only a thirty minute drive to Time Square or to NYU and it's a gated community. The rent mentioned in the lease is for house and board. That's half the costs of a dorm at NYU, and _you know_ it's a fourth of what we're paying right now for the loft in Bushwick. We're not forcing anybody to move in with us. If you don't like that it's New Jersey I suggest that you go look for a new roommate because _I'm_ moving. Santana, will you take it from here?"

The Latina nods and the girls switch places. She explains about the girl band, that Shelby is going to be their temporary manager with her and Tina as her assistants if Tina wants to, that Steve is going to be their sound engineer with Puck and Sam as his assistants. After a quick nod from Puck she also tells that Puck is applying to OSU to eventually become their main sound engineer and finally asks the boys if they wanted to be their musical assistance if requests come in for live music and Kurt to take responsibility for their costumes.

The girls already knowing the basics about this idea and the boys are extremely enthusiastic except Kurt.

"So basically we boys are only allowed to show up on stage if live music is requested? What's the name of the band, Rachel Berry and friends with the friends mainly swaying in the background?" Kurt snarls.

"No, the plan is to equally share the amount of songs. We don't have a name yet, but we were thinking to reinstate the Trouble Tones. If someone else has a better idea we're open to suggestions. You accused Rachel yesterday of being selfish. I'd like to correct that now in front of everybody. She is anything but selfish and I'll tell you why. While the band was my idea, buying a house big enough for _all_ of us to live in was Rachel's. If it was up to me and Quinn only us girls would live together. You and the boys would be either living in the dorms or a very expensive apartment somewhere in Brooklyn."

She glares at him, not happy with him at all. "Instead you have a chance to live in an enormous house with a soundproofed bedroom, a pool, a basement to rehearse and in the carriage a recording studio where she wants the second floor converted into a design studio for _you_ Gaylinda. Eat two home cooked meals a day which you don't have to cook yourself. She even gives you boys the opportunity to earn some extra cash by doing the thing we all love. Sing, dance and in your case design nice costumes and other clothes and she's working on a lot more than only what we're telling you now."

"So lady Hummel, if I hear you call our midget selfish ever again I'll kick your skinny ass to the curb faster than you can say Gaga." Santana defends her friend.

"I can't speak for the rest, but I think it's amazing how Rachel is willing to include _all_ of us in the plans." Blaine speaks up. "She put a good word for me with her dads' so I have a paid internship at their law firm. I'm in." The rest of the group agrees and signs the lease.

"Actually, the good word was Santana." Rachel corrects the boy.

Santana waved the credit away and moved on. "All right, with that out of the way, we would like your input on the set lists. Quinn copied a list with all the songs we sung in Glee that _Rachel_ has kept up to date until today. I still can't believe where she found the time to do so. Since you're all going to be included we would like to know which songs you want us to sing at gigs. We would like for you to make two lists, one for gigs with only the girls and one for when we perform with the guys. If you need to refresh your memory on a particular song, Rachel has footage of everything we ever performed, whether in competition, the choir room, the auditorium or the schoolyard. If you ask her nicely she'll let you see it or even mail it to you."

The brunette nods in confirmation. "That's right. I might not always be physically present for you to look at a particular performance but I always have my laptop and that external hard drive with me. So if you mail or text me which one you want I can mail it to you. We also need to know all of your schedules. We need to set up a rehearsal schedule, and make appointments for a recording session of the songs we're going to perform and a photo-shoot for merchandise such as posters and autograph cards. The posters and cards we'll have another shoot with the boys for the times we perform with them."

"I can only speak for myself but I'd love to be included," Blaine looking over the group of boys who all nodded. "We do have a little problem though. We don't have a drummer."

"Yes we do." Steve says. He glances at Shelby who pales but nods. "We know an excellent drummer who's waiting for an opportunity like this. For now I recall Rachel telling us Noah can play the drums. We can see if they are willing to take over from in time."

"I still don't understand." Kurt whines. "Why all these changes? Why your mothers moving in? How are you going to combine all this with NYADA? What about Funny Girl?"

The three girls look at each other trying to figure out who is going to respond.

"We just told you why Judy and my mom are moving in." Rachel sighs. "And I'm not combining it with NYADA, I'm transferring to Tisch into the Recorded Music program and I withdrew myself from Funny Girl."

"You did _what_?" The boy jumps up. "Again I ask you why? Does this have anything to do with Finn?"

"No Kurt, this has nothing to do with Finn or him dying. Just... drop it please?" Rachel pleads.

"_No_, you and Santana have been acting weird for almost two weeks now. Something is going on and I want to know what. Why moving, why transferring? _Why_ Rachel?" Kurt demands, not taking the hint.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, THAT'S WHY!" She yells at him. "There you have it why I had to turn my whole life upside down, transfer schools and withdraw myself from the role I've been dreaming to play since I was four years old. So go ahead and run to Mercedes to share this piece of gossip with her. Little miss perfect with her big Broadway dreams got herself knocked up. It's what you're good at." By the end of her rant Noah, her parents, Santana and Quinn have rushed to her side to support her. Steve just stands at his place in the back of the room gaping at her.

"I... is... it... Finn's?" The fashionista stutters.

"God, Kurt. You picked that selfish streak up from him real quickly didn't you? NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT HIM! No, t_hey_'re not his." Rachel sighs grabbing Noah's hand. "I'm sorry guys I wanted to wait a little longer to tell you all and not like this but Gossip Queen here just couldn't leave it. They're Noah's and before any of you asks, yes we're back together."

"Yeey, Puckleberry 2.0 with pucklegleebies on their way." Brittany jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"So you're not..." Kurt asks ashamed.

"No Kurt, I'm not _gay_. In all of our conversations about me having serious doubts if the person I loved with whole my heart, who I was head over heels in love with would love me like I loved them. Have you ever heard me say that person was a girl? No you haven't. You never once took the time to ask me if I was. You just had to make assumptions and couldn't keep our conversations to yourself for a change. I would like to ask you to leave now. You not only just lost your brother from another mother. You also lost your sister from another mister."

Kurt shook his head, "Look Rachel I'm sorry but…"

Puck rounds on him cutting him off, "Dude back the fuck off now. If you keep upsetting her I'll destroy you."

Rachel just shakes her head. "Just stop talking Kurt before you totally lose my friendship and you end up calling me selfish again as I take you out of our plan. Just… I can't talk to you anymore right now."

He moved to speak again but Burt puts a hand on his shoulder. "You've said enough son It's time to leave and give her some space." He turns to Rachel and gives her a sad smile. "Thank you for all you're trying to do here and the opportunity you are giving everyone and congratulation on your babies." With that he grabbed a still sputtering Kurt by the shoulder and led him out of the house.

Everyone watches as they leave than Rachel looks around the room. "I know you all have questions, but I'm exhausted. So if you don't mind I'd like to end this meeting. It's been a long day." On that note the meeting comes to an end. They all hug Rachel and tell them they'll support her all the way and they're only a phone call away if she needs them before they leave with their parents to go home.

* * *

An hour later Hiram, Leroy and Shelby are sitting at the kitchen table, the kids and their parents all left. Rachel had asked Puck to stay for the night and they were already upstairs.

"You know what's going to happen in there don't you?" Hiram states.

"They're both adults, as long as they keep it quiet I don't mind." Shelby commends.

Hiram laughs. "No such luck, I spoke with Deborah earlier and she told what Roy and I already knew. That _your_ _oldest_," he points at Shelby, "doesn't only know how to use those vocal cords for excessive talking and singing like a nightingale. She's loud with _everything_."

"Oh _now_ she's _my_ _daughter_," she mocks. "You're probably right, seeing that _your youngest_ is a screamer too."

* * *

**Reviews or constructive criticism are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Another twist  
**


	16. A twist

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Perviously on Changing Directions:

_An hour later Hiram, Leroy and Shelby are sitting at the kitchen table, the kids and their parents all left. Rachel had asked Puck to stay for the night and they were already upstairs._

_"You know what's going to happen in there don't you?" Hiram states._

_"They're both adults, as long as they keep it quiet I don't mind." Shelby commends._

_Hiram laughs. "No such luck, I spoke with Deborah earlier and she told what Roy and I already knew. That your __oldest__," he points at Shelby. "Doesn't only know how to use those vocal cords for excessive talking and singing like a nightingale. She's loud with __everything__."_

_"Oh __now__ she's __my__ daughter," she mocks. "You're probably right, seeing that your __youngest__ is a screamer too."_

* * *

"Shelbs, we _have_ to tell them," Hiram says worried. "If we wait too long they may never speak to us again."

"I know. Lexi already knows, boy, was she mad at me when she found out." she sighs.

"You never told us that. How did that happen?" Leroy looks at her.

"Having two of my daughters avoiding me like the plague wasn't exactly my proudest moment. You know I came back when Rach started her senior year?" Both men nod. "I didn't want Lexi to transfer schools for her senior year. She had her friends and the swim team at Carmel and was on her way to a full athletic scholarship at UCLA, OSU and FIT. I didn't want her go through the same as Rach did with the bullying at McKinley. So I asked my parents to come to Akron so Lexi could finish high school at Carmel."

She sat back sipping her wine for a moment collecting her thoughts. "When New Directions made it to Nationals I knew they were going to win. In my pride of Rachel I asked Steve with his family and my parents to come. My parents brought Lexi. They might not be each other's clones, but they _do_ have similarities. They both look like me, inherited my voice, our creativity and planning skills and your brains. Because of that Lexi knew who Rachel was the moment she stepped into the spotlight. All though I could see that she was infuriated with me she sat the whole thing out and was as proud of Rach as my family and I was, winning that competition for her team."

"After that she didn't speak to me for a month. I decided to give her the time to think things over. Like you and Rachel we've always been extremely close so that month was hell for both of us. Lexi was accepted into FIT, NYU, OSU and UCLA with FIT as her first choice. Knowing Rach would go to New York I managed to steer Lexi into UCLA to avoid the possibility that they would accidently bump into to each other. The day after Lexi graduated she moved to LA." She sighed still not liking how that had all played out.

"The first week she went exploring campus and met Jesse St James. Even though they went to the same high school, Jesse was in VA and Lexi was on the swim team so they never met before. From a distance the girls look like each other so logically Jesse thought Lexi was Rachel until he came closer. They started talking and soon they became close friends and it was Jesse who persuaded her to call me."

"Perks of being born into a wealthy family is having a private jet and a Boeing to your use. I had the Gulfstream moved from Orlando to Ohio State Airport on standby so I could take off whenever she would call. When she did I was in LA within five hours. We talked for days and are back to where we were. She lives with Jesse in a four bedroom apartment within walking distance from campus. I have my own bedroom and car there for when I'm visiting." She smiled softly thinking about it happy that they now ok again.

"She lives with Jesse St James as in Rachel's ex-boyfriend Jesse St James?" Hiram asks.

"Yes, but don't worry. They don't have any romantic feelings for each other and they never will. Jesse is more like a brother to Lexi." Shelby assures them. "Lexi's National swimming competition is this weekend. I was thinking of taking Rach on the Gulfstream to LA tomorrow after the funeral for the weekend to tell her and so they can meet."

"Just be sure Rach has an escape." Hiram advises. "Rachel always wanted a sibling. When she finds out she has an older sister and a twin sister we never told her about, our little star is going to be livid. She'll give you room to explain yourself but after that she might need space to process the information."

"She has an escape. My family owns a house in LA that we'll be staying at. If she really doesn't want to be around me after I told her I can stay with Lexi."

Leroy shakes his head. "That's not the escape I mean. She'll need distance. Make sure she knows that the plane is at her disposal whenever she needs it. She knows how it works with a private jet. If Lexi wants her to stay for the finals if she reaches them she'll have to ask Rachel, otherwise Rach is out of the country as soon as she can leave."

"Out of the countr-" Shelby whisper yells while Leroy holds up his hand to interrupt her.

"Yes, she'll need the distance to think. It's not every day you get a twin sister thrown in your lap." He says as Shelby sighs knowing he's right.

"Anyway, we own a penthouse right at the beach in Cabo and Rachel already told you my parents own two five star beach resorts in Cancun and the Caymans. When she's upset she either goes to my parents to talk or she flies to Cabo to think. She been going there since the day she was born, knows her way around and speaks the language. When she turned fifteen we gave her the number of the aviation service my parents use for their jet and an emergency credit card. The best decision we ever made for her."

Taking a breath he continues. "The first time she used my parents plane was when you sought her out but walked away by telling her she didn't need you. She didn't pick up her phone or answer any texts or emails. We were worried sick for two days not knowing where she was until my mother called to tell us Rach was safe and sound with them and to yell at us again for how stupid we were to force that contract on you in the first place, right before yelling about what in the hell you were thinking walking away from her."

He shook his head lightly seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. "2 weeks later when you adopted Beth she was off to Cabo again. That time we remembered that we gave her the phone number and credit card. So after calling my parents to see if she was there we checked the reservations made online and saw where she went so we knew we didn't have to worry anymore. The last time she needed to go there was after you appearing again and her suspension."

"Nobody but Noah knows about this because she doesn't want to be seen as a spoiled little rich kid, but these days she has her own jet which is stationed at Lima Allen County Airport. She doesn't use it as much as she should but if she doesn't know she can call your aviation service she will not hesitate to call her own. With everything that's happened the past two weeks the only reason she hasn't fled yet is thanks to those brilliant ideas that they needed to work out."

Sighing he looked to her pleadingly. "Do us all one favor though. When she meets Lexi, tell her everything this time. And take at least Puck with you and let him pack a bag for a week at a sunny destination. It also would be wise to inform Santana and Quinn to have a suitcase packed and ready to go. Seeing how those two helped Rach when she found out about the pregnancy and how close they've become she'll probably want them with her if she flees."

"I was already going to give her the phone numbers of the service so she can leave whenever she wants. Our whole family has free use of the planes as well as the vacation house in Hawaii." Shelby empty's her glass of wine. "I have some calls to make so I'm going upstairs."

* * *

Upstairs she sends a text to Santana and Quinn.

**To Santana, Quinn:** 'Have a bag packed and your passport ready to go to a sunny destination.'

**From Santana:** 'Why?'

**From Quinn:** 'Why?'

**To Santana, Quinn:** 'I'm taking Rach and Puck on a trip tomorrow. When she finds out why she'll be furious with us and probably won't want to talk with her dads' or me for a while.'

A few seconds she receives a call from Quinn.

"_You promised not to hurt her anymore. Don't you think she's had enough already?_" Quinn asks angry.

Before Shelby can respond her phone beebs announcing another incoming call.

"Quinn, I have another call from Santana. Let me put you on conference call."

"_Why_," Santana says.

"Santana, I have Quinn on the other line. We're on conference call now."

"_I don't care. I asked you why_." The Latina demands.

"Quinn I know I promised you not to hurt her any more than I already have and I won't. Not in a bad way. When she finds out why we're making this trip she's going to be infuriated with me and her dads' for keeping this from her. According to her fathers, when Rachel gets news that upsets her she has the tendency to run to her grandparents to talk or to Cabo, Mexico to think. This time she might want you two and Puck with her."

"_Yeah, yeah, we promise,_" Santana promises impatiently. "_Now, I'm asking you for the last time before I am calling her, WHY?_"

Both girls hear Shelby swallow before answering, "Her dads' and I have kept something from her. You both were there when Cassandra told Rach her dads' and I have been in contact all those years and this weekend she's going to find out why. Like I said in the text she might not want to talk to me or her dads' for a while. I don't want her to be mad at you two, so it's better if I don't tell you."

"_Do you have any idea how many problems this might cause? With you being our manager and vocal coach?_" Santana wants to know.

"I know. If I don't tell her now she will certainly never speak to us again. Just, have a bag packed in case she calls." Shelby pleads.

"_We will,_" Quinn assures her "_When do you leave?_"

"We're leaving tomorrow after the funeral."

"_She was pretty upset with Kurt and Mr. Shue today. She doesn't say it but she really doesn't want to attend the memorial or the funeral. Leave in the morning,_" the blond suggests. "_The sooner she finds out whatever more you have to tell her the better right?_"

"Maybe I will. Thanks, I guess. Goodnight girls." Shelby ends the call.

* * *

Puck wakes up in a room that isn't his, cold and alone in bed. He sighs and glances at the clock, 4:00 AM.

"This ain't a good time to wake up for the Puckerone," he groans getting out of bed. "Can I get you anything?" He asks finding his girlfriend sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands.

Rachel shakes her head, "I'm just waiting for my medicine against the nausea to kick in." Puck picks her up and carries her back to the bed.

"Chellie, this is probably not the right time to do it, but I can't wait any longer to do this because I love you so fucking much. Normally you're the one for the long speeches so have some patience with me."

She just nods and he continues. "Rach, we were each other's first everything. Our first real friend, best friends, our first kiss when we were twelve at your bat mitzvah and took each other's virginity at fourteen. I've seen you getting engaged to someone else, even seconds away from marrying the douche. I don't want to experience that ever again.

You're carrying my kids. You're my best friend, we know each other inside and out. Like you said we were probably too young to recognize it but I've probably loved you my whole life. I'm tired of being Puck. I want to be Noah again, _your_ Noah. I want you to be my girl forever."

Her hand flies to her mouth as he takes a little box out of his jean pocket and kneels in front of her.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Noah. _Yes_," she cries throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"But… let's keep it between us for a while to avoid any drama. I'll wear the ring on a necklace."

After a heated celebratory make out session they fall asleep with his hands protectively on her stomach.

* * *

**AN: For some people Rachel and Noah might move a little fast, but remember that they know each other their whole life's and have been together more than once. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: ****The funeral and the flight to LA**


	17. The funeral and the flight to LA

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

A few hours later Noah wakes up with Rachel gone again. He gets out of the bed and looks in the bathroom, but she isn't there. He goes downstairs and finds her in the kitchen, flipping pancakes.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Puck asks.

Rachel smiles confused. "Uhm, making breakfast?"

Puck smiles back. "But you're pregnant!"

"So? Making breakfast myself means I can decide what we eat. The smell of eggs makes me nauseous" Rachel wrinkles her nose at the thought.

She continues cooking while he hugs her from behind. As she puts the last pancake on the stack he spins her around to kiss her.

"Knock it off you two, toddler in the room." Hiram admonishes entering the kitchen with the rest of the family. "Good morning lovebirds."

"Can't a girl have any privacy," Rachel mutters under her breath.

"Upstairs in your room you get all the privacy in the world. Just lock the door and be quiet." Leroy winks. "Your room here isn't soundproofed like it was at our house. We have a toddler running around here and I don't want to traumatize her."

They all laugh and sit. While they eat breakfast Shelby points at the couple. "We're going on a trip today, so pack enough clothes for at least a week at a sunny and warm destination. We're leaving after the funeral."

"Mom, we can't go on a trip. We have work to do remember? My books arrived yesterday and I was planning on starting this weekend, and we have a set list to complete and rehearse." Rachel declines.

"Honey trust me, if I could postpone this I would but like the rest I already showed you we've been putting this off for way too long already." Shelby sighs. "You can take your books with you, but I doubt you'll get any work done. For the set list you asked the help of your friends yesterday and it won't be finalized until next week."

"You're right. Where are we going, what do I pack?" Rachel wants to know.

Shelby laughs. "What _do_ you pack when you're going to a warm, sunny destination? Some skirts, shorts, T-shirts, tank tops, bikini, maybe a pair of jeans and a sweater or jacket because of a possible chilly evening?"

"We left New York in quite a hurry and I didn't bring that many clothes. I could go look at what I have left in our old house but most of the clothes I wear these days are in New York and I don't think I have much time to shop for new ones."

"You could pass up on the memorial and funeral," her mother suggests cautiously. "You're not participating in the memorial and you didn't want to go to the funeral anyway. I always wanted to go shopping on Rodeo Drive or 5th Avenue with my daughter. Spoil her rotten with nice clothes and stuff. With you I have nineteen years of shopping to make up for. Your choice, we're flying with our family's private jet and it's ready to go whenever we decide to leave."

"LA huh?" Rachel narrows her eyes at her mother. "What are you up to?"

"Why do I have to be up to something? Maybe I just want to go on a trip and bond with my newly found daughter and her boyfriend. Get to know them better." Shelby tries to look innocent. "And I didn't say we're going to LA."

"Yes, you are and you did. You said and I quote 'you always wanted to go shopping on Rodeo Drive or 5th Avenue with your daughter'. 5th Avenue is in New York and New York isn't warm and sunny this time of year. Besides, if we were going to New York I wouldn't have to pack since I live there remember. And you're suggesting for me to pass up on the memorial _and_ funeral of a friend just for a shopping trip. Uh huh, you're up to something. What do you want me to see or who do you want me to meet this time?"

"Okay, yes we're going to Los Angeles." Her mother caves. "That's all I'm telling you at this moment.

Besides, you're the one who's complaining about not having any nice clothes here, that's why I'm suggesting to leave now and go shopping this afternoon or maybe tomorrow."

"You're right. I don't want to go to that memorial or the funeral, who wants to go to a funeral of a friend who died at 19. But I don't think our friends will appreciate it if we don't attend at least the funeral. You asked Noah to come with us for a reason so I'm not alone in this. What do you think Noah?"

Puck shrugs, "Knowing Shue, it's gonna be a very poorly rehearsed memorial full of Journey songs and other 'classics'. You're probably right that some of our real and so called friends will be mad as hell if we don't show up for the funeral. Then again if this trip wasn't important your mother wouldn't have suggested to pass on the memorial and funeral and called in the family private jet."

"We can skip the memorial but I can't do that on the funeral." The short brunette shakes her head. "I'll never forgive myself if I don't go to at least the funeral. Noah, you have to go home to change and pack. I'll go to our old home to see what I still have there and still fits. We pick you up in an hour."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I better get home then to change and pack," Puck says picking up his plate to place it in the sink.

"Bye Bethie Boo," he kisses her head and ruffles her hair.

"Bye Nono," the little girl waves at him.

He smiles when he leans down to kiss Rachel goodbye. "See you in an hour."

"You bet," she grins into the kiss.

* * *

Mike, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Santana and Quinn are already there when they arrive at the funeral home.

"Hey, weren't you going on a trip?" Quinn greets them.

"How do you know that? My mom only told us this morning." Rachel asks confused.

"She called us yesterday to tell us you might not be at the funeral because she was taking you and Puck on a trip. She wouldn't tell us anything more saying it would be best if we didn't know." Santana clarifies.

"Well, she did suggest we skip the funeral so we could leave early and go shopping today or tomorrow since I don't have enough clothes packed for our extended stay here in Lima. Getting dressed this morning I noticed that my clothes are getting a little tight so I also need some maternity clothes. Knowing I will regret it in the future I couldn't pass on the funeral too. My mom is picking us up right after the funeral to go to the airport from where we're flying to LA with her parents' private jet. I have the feeling she's up to something but she wouldn't tell me what." Rachel fills them in while they walk inside and take their seats.

"Yeah, we got that feeling too when she called yesterday." Santana agrees.

Throughout the service Rachel couldn't help some tears from spilling. Despite what she said the previous day, she is going to miss Finn. He might have been a horrible boyfriend, he had his, albeit incidental, moments. She is sure that in time, because of his death this would probably be sooner than later, she could love him again as a friend or maybe as a brother. But she wasn't there yet. When she would reach the point where she could love him again they could maybe include some kind of tribute into their performances. She was so lost in her thoughts that before she knew it Noah was squeezing her hand and the service is over.

"Rachel, can we please talk?" Kurt approaches her while they are outside waiting for Shelby.

"Not now Kurt, I'm still rather upset about what you did." Rachel dismisses him. "My mom is taking us to LA and I don't know when I'll be back yet. We'll talk when I'm back in town." Kurt nods and walks over to his dad and Carol who've been waiting for him.

* * *

"Can you tell me what the meaning of this trip is now?" Rachel asks as soon as they are in the air.

Her mother shakes her head. "No but we do have some things to discuss." She takes an envelope out of her purse. "The sale of the property in Nasport is finalized and they also took all of the furniture. The final profit is thirty-two and a half million. That amount is split, two and a half million goes to the account for the band, the rest into the account for the plans in Columbus. If there's anything left after everything is realized we can put it into your personal account. Hiram has drawn up contracts for everybody involved with the band and Steve already made a list of everything we need for live performances. As soon the contracts are signed he can order everything. Is the way it's divided okay with you?"

With Rachel's nod she continues. "Good. The next thing on my agenda is the plane. Its family property normally stationed in Orlando Florida and at your disposal. _However_, if you're planning on coming to Ohio every weekend you either use your own, fly commercial or drive. I used your personal code yesterday to book the plane and rent a car. Here's the card with the phone number of our aviation service with your personal reservation number. You've been added to the number of people who can use the plane without consent from your grandfather. Same goes for the Boeing if you are traveling with a larger group. Try to book them a day in advance and the aviation service will arrange everything for you from your flight to a hotel, a rental or car service. Your dads' told me you know how it works. Do I need to explain?"

"No, that won't be necessary I know how it works. I probably won't use it anyway." Rachel explains.

"Well, it's there for you to use okay?" Rachel nods and motions to go on.

"Okay. The last thing for no," She pulls two key chains with keys attached to them out of her purse. Both have Rachel's name and phone number engraved on the back. She first holds out the keys with a gold star attached.

"These are the keys to the family house in Los Angeles, the house where you're staying the next couple of days. The others," she holds out a palm tree shaped chain. "Belong to the family house in Hawaii. It's where we spend a mandatory two week family vacation every summer. I emailed you the addresses.

You can use both houses whenever you want without asking permission. If there's nobody present you can use whatever room you want, when somebody beat you to it you have to choose whatever room is available. The family vacations the master bedroom is always for your grandparents. The rest of the rooms go to whoever comes in first and they have first choice."

"O… okay," Rachel stutters. "You said this is where I am staying, are you staying somewhere else?"

"That is up to you. There is a slight chance you don't want to see me or speak to me or your fathers in the near future." Shelby whispers the last sentence.

"It can't be that bad, I thought we were trying to build a relationship here." Rachel panics.

"We are, we are. But, yes Rach. It _is_ that bad." Shelby is near tears saying this. "Don't push me into telling you now. Our current environment is too small for that conversation. Your dads' told me you have the tendency to run when you get news that really upsets you. Please, promise me that when I tell or show you the purpose of this trip you won't run immediately."

Rachel promises and doesn't push her mother into telling. The rest of the flight is spent in silence. Each person lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

On arrival at Santa Monica Munichal Airport an employee of the rental service is waiting for them standing next to the requested Ford Mustang convertible.

The drive from the airport to the house in Pacific Palisades takes about twenty minutes. First thing Shelby does, letting Rachel wonder around the living room and kitchen, is open the back doors to let in some fresh air.

"God, I miss my morning work-out swims," the short brunette sighs when she sees the pool.

"You swim?" Her mother asks surprised. Rachel nods.

"Yes, and rather well if I do say so myself. The swim coach at McKinley has been bugging me for two years to join the team. My dads' have a pool just like this one at home. When I still lived at home besides my many various lessons six days a week I used to run ten miles and swim for an hour every morning during the summer. In the winter I ran the ten miles on the elliptical and went to school early to swim my laps."

"Since I moved to New York I only run in the morning and have three cruelly hours of dance classes every day at school for exercise. You don't get into perfect shape with a smoking hot body like this," she gestures at herself, "sitting on the couch doing nothing you know." Rachel smirks. "Your excessive rehearsals, dance routines and punishments would have had nothing on me."

"You're so lucky you're pregnant little girl," her mother threatens. "Once those babies are born you're going to wish you never opened your big mouth."

"You should put money where your mouth is. Remember who my dance professor at NYADA was? That's right, Crazy July." Rachel challenges her mother who laughs at the nickname for her best friend. "As a mother yourself you should know that there's nothing wrong with exercising while pregnant. I might have to tone it down, take more breaks but I still can swim, run and dance."

"Yes well, let's get through this weekend first," Shelby sighs. "There is nothing to eat in the house. Why don't Puck and I go do some shopping and you try out that pool?"

"_Finally_ a good idea," Rachel jokes. "I'll pick a room and change. See you guys later." She kisses her mother on the cheek and Puck gets a peck on the lips before she skips to the stairs.

Puck and Shelby make their way to the door. Turning around Shelby says, "Rach, before I forget, the master bedroom is already reserved. Oh and stay out of the Jacuzzi."

"I know I did my research." Rachel returns. "Could you please bring me some Aquarius or Gatorade?"

Rachel quickly changes into her bathing suit and takes a dive into the pool. After a few laps warming up she falls into her old routine of two laps freestyle, two breaststroke, two backstroke and two butterfly.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Meeting Lexi**


	18. Meeting Lexi

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

**I didn't want you guys to wait too long to meet Lexi, so here it is.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_Rachel quickly changes into her bathing suit and takes a dive into the pool. After a few laps warming up she falls into her old routine of two laps freestyle, two breaststroke, two backstroke and two butterfly._

* * *

With only two early classes and thinking her mother would need her car Alexis (Lexi) Joan Corcoran decides to bring the car to her grandparents' house. She had received a text from her mother yesterday saying she was coming to the National swim finals which were held in LA this year but wouldn't be staying at her place as she brought guests. An hour ago she received the text that her mother had arrived in LA, so here she was.

"Hello?" She yells entering the house. "Anybody home? Mom?" Seeing movement in the pool she smiles. "So you finally decided to put that pool to go-"

_'Wait, my mother doesn't swim _that_ good and certainly _can't_ do the butterfly.'_ "Oh oh"

When Rachel from the corner of her eye sees somebody walking up to the pool she slows down halfway the lap but keeps swimming. "That was quick, did y- Oh… my… god." Her eyes widen, her jaw drops and because she suddenly stops all movement in the deep end of the pool she disappears under the surface.

"I… I'm s… sorry. I was expecting someone else," coughing she climbs out of the pool. "Hello, I'm…"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, former star of McKinley New Directions, one time National Show Choir Champion plus a bunch of other titles and student of the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts, apparently an extraordinary swimmer and last but not least my by 5 minutes older twin sister."

"Former student of NYADA." Rachel corrects Lexi. "_You're my sister?_ My father's kept this from me for nineteen years, my mother for three but you knew?" Rachel asks angrily.

"I found out last year when m- _our_ grandparents took me to your nationals." Lexi defends herself.

"Hi, I'm Alexis Joan Corcoran by the way, everybody calls me Lexi. Where is the older version of us?" Lexi asks looking around to see if she can spot their mother.

"Hi," Rachel smiles shyly. "She went to the store for some groceries with my f- uh boyfriend. So… you seem to know everything about me, tell me a little about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. As you can expect I went to Carmel high school, won several state and national tournaments with the swim team. Wanted to go to FIT in New York but mom pushed me into UCLA. I study Design and Media Arts, and am on the swim team here also. I do sing, not as good as you and mom but not bad either. I also play piano and the drums not to badly if I say so myself. What do you mean former student of NYADA?"

"I had to quit. I won't be able to keep up physically the next few months. Thanks to my evil dance professor at NYADA who apparently is our mother's best friend, I'm accepted in NYU/Tisch on a full scholarship."

"Ah, you met aunt Cassie," Lexi smiles. "Yeah, she can be cruel to the ones in which she sees potential. If she doesn't see it she doesn't bother. See it as a compliment."

"So I've heard." Rachel sighs. "She sort of told me at my acceptance interview for NYU."

"But… wait. You said you had to quit because you won't be able to keep up physically the next few months?" Rachel nods. "Why?"

"God, this is so embarrassing." Rachel looks at the ground. "I'm meeting you and all these new family members and the first thing they learn about me is that I was stupid enough to get myself pregnant with twins at nineteen."

"Don't worry about it. If there's one thing I've learned about my- our family is that they don't judge and in times of need they're there for each other." Lexi assures.

They talk for a while getting to know each other until they hear the gate open and a car pull up the driveway.

* * *

"Shit, shit shit," Shelby curses pulling in the driveway. Turning of the engine she takes her phone out of her purse and sends a text.

**To Santana, Quinn, Hiram, Leroy**: 'The cat ESCAPED the bag while I was at the grocery store. Be prepared!'

"Shelby what's wrong?" Shelby looks anxiously in Pucks direction.

"We might have a very angry Rachel Berry on our hands." She answers.

"What did you do? Whose car is that?" Puck wants to know.

"Mine and I didn't do anything and that's exactly the problem." Shelby begins walking to the door.

"Come on, let's get these groceries inside. I don't think you'll need an explanation when you see who brought my car."

They find a surprisingly calm Rachel sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest and a girl kind of looking like her watching her amused. Rachel looks not as angry as Shelby expected.

"I believe you have some explaining to do young lady," Rachel tries to look sternly while the other girl is cracking up with laughter.

Shelby nods snickering, "I'll put these groceries away first." Turns around and walks into the kitchen.

"Lexi," Rachel whines. "This is serious. Besides, I've always wanted to do that." Saying the last part with a smile.

"Yeah well," Still hiccupping from laughter Lexi breathes. "You might want to practice that look if you want to use it on those munchkins and want be taken seriously."

"Yeah, right. Noah, I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Lexi." She grabs Noah's arm. "Lexi, this is my f- boyfriend Noah Puckerman."

"Hi," Puck sticks out his hand.

"Well Noah, nice to meet you," Turning to Rachel she winks. "Nice piece of meat you've got here sis."

"Hey, watch it. You might be my long lost twin. That doesn't mean I won't end you if you try to steal my man. I might be short but don't underestimate me." Rachel warns.

Her sister holds up her hands in defense. "Easy there tiger. Wrong team."

Rachel doesn't get the chance to respond because Shelby reenters the living room carrying a tray with coffee for her, Lexi and Puck, tea and a bottle of Aquarius for Rachel.

"Sit and talk," Rachel commands her mother.

Shelby sits down. "What do you want to know?"

"How about the truth for a change," Rachel snaps. "My dads' have been lying to me my whole life. You since the day I met you three years ago. That. stops. right. now!"

Shelby nods. "I'll te-" She's interrupted by the doorbell.

Opening the door she's faced with Hiram and Leroy. "What are you doing here?" she asks astonished.

"You were right, we should be here when you tell her," Hiram says. "After you went to bed last night we talked and decided to fly out here to at least stand by you as she found out. Don't worry about Beth, she's with Judy and Quinn. What happened, how is she?"

"I'm glad you're here, come in." Shelby opened the door so the men could enter the house.

"Lexi knew I was coming to town for her competition but didn't know Rachel was coming with me. Rachel wanted to take a swim while Puck and I went to buy some groceries. While we were at the store Lexi came to bring me my car. She's angry but seems so far to be okay, ready to listen." With that she opens the door to the living room to let them enter.

"Well, well. Look Noah," Rachel says sarcastically as she sees all three her parents enter the room. "At McKinley we had the Unholy Trinity. Here we have the _Lying _Trinity."

"Watch your tone young lady!" Leroy warns his daughter.

"No, I won't," Rachel yells. "You lied to me for _nineteen years_. Why? You should have destroyed that damn contract the minute you found out she was having twins. A contract you shouldn't had forced her to sign in the first place. I never told you this because I really love you guys to death and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Since apparently you have no resistance to hurt mine I'll tell you this now. I've longed for my mother for years. Wondered who she was, how she was, if she loved me dispite that damn contract."

"Every time I fell and scratched my knee. I wanted my mom to clean it, put a band aid on it and kiss it better.

When I started my period, I wanted my mom to explain to me what was happening to me instead of having a really awkward and uncomfortable conversation with you two. How many times have I asked you for a sibling? You could have told me. Instead I cried myself to sleep every day after being tormented at school wishing I had a mom or a sister to talk to. My whole life I've had this empty feeling in my heart that there was something missing. When mom walked away I thought it would fade in time but it didn't. Now I know why." Hysterically sobbing she falls in Pucks lap burying her face into his chest.

"I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this." Hiram says calmly. "We'll tell you everything but you have to calm down first. Then we can talk."

She nods in Pucks chest while he rubs her back. She immediately relaxes under his touch.

"Wow, I've heard teachers at McKinley talk about how Rach could calm Puck down with just a look or a brush of her fingertips," the mother smiles, "but never experienced it. It's amazing to see how Puck is capable of doing the same."

Leroy nods to Shelby and whispers, "They've always had that effect on each other. When Rachel was little and upset or angry with us, Hiram always was the one to calm her down. From the age of ten or eleven until she had the free use of the plane, and even then she would go to Puck when she was upset."

"Uhm guys? I told Rachel this morning I'm tired of being Puck. I've got two kids on the way now. I want to grow into the person Rachel always saw in me. I want to be Noah again, _her_ Noah." Puck tells them rocking Rachel to calm her down. "From now on I want you to call me Noah."

"Welcome back Noah." Leroy smiles. "I'm proud of you."

"Mom?" Lexi walks cautious up to her mother. "I know this is probably not the right time to talk about this. But now that Rachel knows, can I retry getting into FIT and move to New York?"

"You're right, this isn't the right time," Lexis facial expression falters. "But… since Advertising Design and Advertising and Marketing Communications at FIT always was your first choice, why don't you go research if you can transfer and we'll go from there."

* * *

About thirty minutes later Rachel is calmed down enough to listen.

"First I want to ask you Star, if you want to leave that's totally understandable but please stay until Sunday. Lexi has National swimming competition Saturday and Sunday and I think it would mean a lot to her if you stayed." Leroy starts the conversation. Rachel looks at her sister who nods saying Leroy is right, it would mean the world if Rachel would be there.

"I can't make any promises about me staying here but I promise I'll be there for her competition." Rachel promises seeing her sisters pleading look. "She went, albeit forced, to my Nationals last year. It's only fair I'll be there when she becomes National swim champion." Lexi sends her a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Second, don't blame your mother. If anyone is to blame it's us, your daddy and I." this time he doesn't wait for an answer.

"We were desperate when we placed that ad. We had tried everything to have a child, from adopting through the system to buy a baby from a desperate teenager. In those days it wasn't allowed for gay couples to adopt through the system. We tried three times to adopt a baby directly from the mother, offering her money, but every time by the time the baby was born the mother changed her mind about adoption. There was one who adopted her baby out to a straight couple.

That's why we decided to use a surrogate with one of us as the biological father. Because we were so afraid the woman in question would change her mind again we drew up the contract. Even before the woman in question was pregnant so she knew what she was getting into.

Shelby and I grew up together, went to the same high school and the same synagogue. So when your mother reacted to the ad I was surprised but I also knew how extremely talented and smart she was. She came from a good, Jewish family and the decision to choose her as our surrogate was quickly made.

At first she didn't want to sign the contract, but after we told her what we already went through to get a baby she agreed. When we found out she was expecting twins she begged us for seven months to annul it. Even more when the doctor told us she was expecting girls.

We only wanted one child so we made some modifications in the contract. We agreed that as soon you girls were born we would take the first born, the second would go with your mother. We also would stay in contact with each other to keep the other updated. The only restriction was that we would have no direct contact with you two and that you two couldn't be together. We send her pictures and video's and she did the same. Shelby came to every single recital or singing competition of you and we went to every swimming competition of Lexi. You can imagine our anger when she contacted you anyway."

"That explains a lot. What I don't understand is why she lied about missing out on everything when she apparently didn't. Why you didn't tell us then." Rachel glares at her parents.

"Like I told you when we sat there in the auditorium. When I saw you at sectionals I saw myself. The way you performed that song. Through the rumor mill I heard the true story what went down behind that competition. Later I found out that it was you who took your team by the hand and led them to victory, even it was Finn who came up with that second song. It was you who refined it into that ensemble. It was already clear that Lexi didn't inherent my need to perform and despite all the years I've seen you perform, that was the first time I saw myself in you."

Shelby sat forward and took her hands. "I could coach you, teach you so much. I needed you to meet me, but when we sat there in the auditorium and you told me that story about your dads' and the glass of water I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life after signing that damn contract. Then Will called me in for a meeting in which he expressed his concerns about you. Going on and on that you weren't as tough as I was and he didn't think I was as committed into a relationship as you were. That he didn't think I was ready for having a teenage daughter. Little did he know but he did made me question myself if I was ready for having _two_ teenage daughters. I thought about it and came to the conclusion it wouldn't be fair to Lexi or you to continue any kind of contact or a relationship."

"All nice and well, that still doesn't my question why." Rachel pulled away beginging to grow impatient.

"We were scared to death of losing you, baby girl." Hiram admitted. "Even you never told us we knew how you longed to have a mother and a sibling in your life and were scared that if we told you, you would want to live with them."

Rachel shakes her head. "So you thought keeping this from us would be a better idea? How do you know you haven't lost me now?" She takes a deep breath. "You should have told us after mom made me find her. I don't know where you're staying so if it's okay with mom you can stay here. But I can't be under the same roof as you. Noah, would you please move our stuff into the guesthouse? I'm going to finish my swim to get rid of some anger and stress." With that she puts the buds of her waterproofed IPod in her ears and dives in the pool.

* * *

Watching Rachel swim Lexi comments, "She's good. Did she ever try out for the school swim team or a swim club?"

"No," Leroy answers. "Not that she didn't have the opportunity to be on the school swim team. The beginning of her junior year a new football coach came to the school who also was starting a swimming team. She saw Rach swim in the school pool one morning and tried to convince her to join. Coach Beiste even came to our house once to see if we could persuade Rach to try out. I believe she tried all through junior year for Rachel to join the team. Every time Rach said she didn't have the time outside all of her various classes, Glee and homework."

"All freshmen and sophomore year I've been trying to talk her into joining the cheerleading squad." Puck adds. Four pair of eyes look at him quizzically. "_What_? You've had her on dance lessons and Gymnastics since she could walk. It would have made her high school life so much easier if she had walked through the halls in either a letterman jacket or a Cheerio uniform. She could even give Quinn and Santana a run for their money and easily have been head Cheerio, but she told me that if people didn't like her for who she was, they weren't worth the effort. She wanted to make real friends in high school, friends who she could trust. She knew that when she would become a famous Broadway star it would be soon enough that people only would want to be with her because she was famous and rich. She didn't need that in high school. I'm glad she didn't join any of those teams though. We never would have won Nationals if she hadn't been so determined."

"Are you serious?" Shelby asks.

"Yes I'm serious. Shue knows as much about music as he knows about Spanish or history. Which is nothing." Puck tells them. "He was in glee club when he was in high school and that is as much as he knows about music. Why do you think she asked you to be our coach after regionals sophomore year? He came up with our set lists a week before competition and then trusted Rachel to step up and whip us into shape and know the choreography and lyrics."

He shook his head irritated still by how much Shue failed at directing them. "He made arrangements that didn't go together at all and made choreography that made absolutely no sense. She only let that happen in our sophomore year. After that Rach made us come together and choose a set list the day after we won a competition, let Britt and Mike help her with the choreography and made us rehearse after school and Glee in her basement. By the time Shue even thought of the set list we already had one and knew it inside and out and we could rehearse it on the big stage, if something didn't work the three of them would change it so it would work. At first we thought she was throwing a crazy diva fit calling extra rehearsals outside glee but it worked. She made us all better."

"She would give the weaker singers singing lessons and together with Mike and Britt she took our worst dancers apart to teach them the choreography by showing it step by step with a patience to be jealous of. Even Finn picked it up quickly when Rach was teaching him, and he really couldn't dance. The week she was suspended and wasn't allowed on school grounds and to compete at sectionals? She arranged it so we could use the local theater the last days of rehearsels. It was our best show ever besides nationals." He smiles watching her swim.

"That is why she didn't want to attend that memorial. She has enough on her plate already. She probably would have taken over and throw together some old performances. Something she always did. For sectionals and regionals she pushed us to pick songs we already performed in Shue's stupid lessons and made them better by changing the arrangements and adding Britt's and Mike's choreo. The old ND would have remembered the steps but there was no time to teach the newbies the songs and choreo."

After that they all sit and watch Rachel swim her laps.

* * *

"Is that a tattoo on her shoulder?" Shelby narrowing her eyes trying to see it better.

"Yes," Hiram confirms. "She asked for one on her sixteenth birthday. After a long debate we gave in because she wanted it so badly that if we would have said no she would have forged our signatures or get a fake ID I bet she has now and get one anyway. We thought she would take one in honor of Barbra, but when she came home and showed it we were surprised and shocked."

"What is it? It looks like a music note." Lexi asks.

Hiram nods. "Those are the musical notes for mama in Bohemian Rhapsody from Queen. To remind her of the one thing she wanted and missed the most. According to her it's just a coincidence that it also looks like the shape of a N. When she first arrived in New York last year she got a little gold star on the inside of her left wrist, to remind her of what she was there for, to become a star."

"On the small of her back she's got a bigger one. A heart with a music scale around it. Because music was her first love." Puck grins. "Nobody knows how bad ass this naive little girl truly is except me. Maybe Kurt and Santana know about the tatts but otherwise I guess nobody does."

"Only Santana knows," Rachel smirks coming up to them. "We got the one on my back together when she moved back in after we kicked her out for snooping through our stuff. She wanted to do something crazy and bad ass together so I took her to my appointment at the tattoo parlor. Can you imagine the look at her face when she realized were we were going? _Priceless_! I designed it myself and she asked if she could get it too, as a sort of bonding thing. So we did."

She paused wrapping her towel around her waist then moved on. "I'm going to take a shower and change." She said walking towards the guesthouse.

* * *

**AN: For the role of Lexi I pictured Katie Lowes (Quinn) from Scandal. If you look at her and Lea from when Glee started they do look slightly like each other. They are fraternal twins so they don't have to be each others clone.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: An awkward dinner and Shelby learns more**


	19. An old 'friend' returns

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Dinner was tense to say the least. Not because the girls didn't get along, anything but. They hit it off like they knew each other their whole lives. It also wasn't because Rachel was still mad at her parents. Don't get her wrong, she was furious but she decided that it was in the past and was trying to forgive them. She didn't need the stress of staying mad at them right now.

No, when dinner time came along Shelby asked Lexi to stay, but since Lexi brought Shelby's car Jesse would pick her up. Shelby hadn't spoken to him in ages so she asked Jesse to stay for dinner as well. That didn't go well with either Rachel or Puck. They were rude towards the entire table by not talking at all or only talking to each other. When asked a question they only answered with a short commend.

"So Rach, you and Puck huh?" Jesse asks politely.

"Don't call me Rach. You lost that right when you cracked an egg on my forehead. And yes, me and Noah. Not that's any off your business." Rachel snaps.

"Okay, that's it. You've been nothing but rude since the moment we sat down for dinner." Lexi slams her cutlery on the table. "_What_ is your problem Rachel?"

"It's okay. I deserve it. I've been a real jerk to her." Jesse defends Rachel's behavior.

"No Jess, it's not okay. You're a guest in this house, my and my mother's guest. If she can't handle that and be civil that's her problem and no excuse for being rude to either of us." Lexi corrects her roommate. "So Rachel, I ask you _one_ more time. _What is your problem?_"

"Hmm, what could be my problem?" Rachel scratches her chin. "Maybe it is that my parents have kept my twin sister from me my whole life." She shakes her head. "No, that's not it.

Oh, maybe it is that my ex-boyfriend, who was sent to me by my mother to force me into meeting her despite the agreements, egged me with his teammates, is invited to a family dinner trying to make small talk. Without asking how I would feel about him joining, thank you very much.

What's next huh _mom_? When I wake up in the morning the whole family is here waiting for me?"

"No," Shelby responds. "Only your grandparents and they'll be arriving sometime around noon."

"Well that's just great," Rachel spats at her mother. "When were you planning on telling me that? Or was it the plan to 'surprise' me when we came back from our shopping trip tomorrow just like you have done with _everything_ else until now?"

"Something like that," Shelby admits. "They have been at every swim competition Lexi attended and weren't going to stop now. They're flying in from Florida some time tomorrow and are very excited to finally meet you."

"I'm excited too," Rachel proclaims. "_I really am_. I love having a little sister to spoil and care for, having a twin sister and a mom to talk to and go shopping with. I also love the idea of having an extra set of grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins. But with everything that has happened these last two weeks. I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know honey. If it gets too much just say the word and we'll be out of your hair. Lex has a four bedroom apartment where I normally stay when I'm here." Shelby offers. Hiram and Leroy nod their agreement. "I'm sure we can figure something out for two nights."

Rachel shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. I don't want to drive the grandparents out of their own house before I even met them. I have options of my own."

She knows Lexi is right. She has been rude to Jesse so she looks at him. "Lexi is right, Jess. I've been under a lot of stress the past two weeks with the pregnancy, making new plans because of it, applying for a new school, Finn dying and finding out all these things about my family and Lexi, I took it out on you. That wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry."

"What?" Jesses eyes widen. "Frankenteen's dead? How? You're pregnant and leaving NYADA? You worked so hard to get in. Who's the father?"

"Yeah well, sometimes life throws you a curveball. I have new dreams now and am working to make them come true and they will. Finn got in a car accident last Monday and didn't survive. The funeral was this morning."

She smiles looking to Noah. "Yes I'm pregnant, with twins. Noah is the father. I know how hard I worked to get in NYADA but I wouldn't be able to keep up the upcoming months or start a career at Broadway with two small children. So I transferred to NYU Recorded Music to become a music producer."

"Wow," Jesse responds. "Promise me one thing though. Please bring out your own albums too. You have such an amazing voice and I love hearing you sing."

"I promise," Rachel smiles.

The rest of the night is spent catching up.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up at five thirty feeling nauseous but not as bad as she had the last two weeks. Looking out the window at the pool she remembers her swim from the previous day. _'Hm, let's see if that website was right saying swimming helps against the nausea'_. She changes into her bathing suit and heads out to the pool.

Thirty minutes into her swim she hears her mother say something she can't hear so she stops to ask what was said.

"I said, I thought I heard someone in the pool and I was right." Her mother smiles, "You're a good swimmer."

"Yeah, I found this website that said swimming helps against the nausea." Rachel says sheepishly climbing out of the pool. "Noah and my dads' already told you all about my swimming skills, there's no need to exaggerate about that." She laughs at the guilty look on her mother's face.

"You heard that?" Shelby gasps.

"Yeah, you really thought knowing you were all sitting on the terrace watching me that I was listening to music? I'll tell you something else nobody but mine and Noah's family know about me. Everybody at school always thought I wasn't interested in sports. Just because I don't like the most popular sports doesn't mean I don't know the rules to them or that I don't like sports at all."

She smiles as she grabs her towel to dry off. "My grandparents used to own a house in Aspen where we spent every Christmas break. I'm a pretty good skier, when I had the skiing down Noah and I took on snowboarding. When we were old enough to go out on our own we used to go on skiing trips for the day. Our summer vacations we spent one half at one of my grandparents hotels in Cancun or the Caymans and the other half at my dads' apartment in Cabo San Lucas or somewhere else where I learned how to waterski, surf, windsurf and off course scuba diving and snorkeling."

"I've never been the tallest kid and I was picked on a lot because of my dads', so my Zayde kind of forced on my dads' that I learned some self-defense. They enrolled me in Master Kim's Martial Arts School in Columbus, when he didn't have anything left to teach me I changed to Krav Maga. I've reached in both the highest rank you can." Shelby looks on in shock and Rachel smirks as she continues.

"My dads' took me to swimming lessons when I was three years old. I liked swimming so when I didn't need lessons anymore I went every morning to work out. It's the perfect way to train your muscles and to gain stamina. At first one of my dads' would go with me and wait for me. For my 15th birthday I asked a performance road bike so I could go on my own and warm my muscles. The spring after that birthday they had a pool like this one installed in our backyard. In the summer I used our own pool, when I entered high school I used the pool at school in the fall and winter. In the weekends I cycled about fifty miles."

She threw her towel over her shoulder and smiled. "At that time Noah only used to lift weight in the school gym, but wanted to do something to stay in shape so I gave him a bike for his 16th birthday and asked him to go swimming with me in the morning. We've been swimming and cycling together ever since. Since I moved to New York I can only do so much as run, but whenever I'm in Lima I do my morning thirty minute elliptical, 60 minute swim and fifty mile cycle work out."

"Wow," her mother breathes in awe. "Your dads' send me pictures of you skiing, waterskiing and surfing, even pictures with Noah in them. Did they really come every vacation with you?"

Rachel nods. "Since we were born. His family always had a hard time financially, especially when Elijah left. We didn't have to pay for our vacations since my parents and grandparents own the house, apartment, hotel or resort we stayed at. Because our parents were real close friends and they didn't have the money to go on vacations dad and daddy suggested that first summer after we were born they come with us. If you went to high school with dad you should know Deborah too."

"I do. Just like you, Pu... Noah and Sarah, we grew up together. We were always together, Deb, Elijah, Leroy and I. In high school our group expanded with Cassie and Will Schuester until he began dating Terri. We grew apart when your dad, Cassie and I moved to New York for college. After you moved to New York, Noah to LA and Quinn to Yale I ran into Deb and your dads' at temple. We started talking and before we knew it we were having dinner every Friday night and go to temple together Saturday morning, it didn't take long before Judy became a regular at dinner too." Shelby tells her daughter.

"That's nice," Rachel smiles. "Well, I guess that doctor was right. I'm not nauseous anymore, I feel fit to go shopping and I'm hungry so I'm going to take a shower and start making breakfast."

"I'll start breakfast. You can help when you're ready." With that they go their separate ways.

* * *

"Dad's, mom I would like to stay at our own house until we move to New York." Rachel informed her parents while they were eating.

"Why's that baby girl?" Leroy asks.

"I miss my morning work outs and my doctor kind of recommended I keep working out. I also found this website that said swimming might help against the nausea and give me energy. I went for a swim this morning and it's true. My swim earlier not only helped getting rid of the nausea but also gave me the energy to go shopping later I didn't have when I woke up."

She shrugs and continues. "You know working out helps me to clear my mind and if I want to keep dancing until I'm too fat to move I have to make sure I have the energy to do so. Therefor I want to pick up my morning work outs. Mom doesn't have a pool plus my elliptical is at our old house."

"Okay Little Star, we'll move back into our own house." Hiram sounds disappointed.

"Actually daddy, I was thinking of moving back on my own. I saw how much you three love being around each other and being around that little girl. Noah could stay with me and maybe Quinn and Santana want to also. And to be honest" She looks a little hesitatingly at her parents. "I need time. I'm trying to forgive you guys for keeping the fact that I have a twin sister from me and keeping us apart, I really am. But I can't help being mad at you for it and I need time to digest it and to think."

"I don't know Rach," her mother objects. "We missed you so much and with the pregnancy I'd rather have you close by. I'm also not sure working out that much will be good for the babies."

"Are you not listening to me? You guys have been lying to me my whole life. I. Need. Time." Rachel defends her decision. "It's not like I'm in New York. I'm only a ten minute drive away. Besides, I won't be alone. Noah will be with me. The working out I already discussed with the doctor I saw in New York. As long as I don't exaggerate and listen to my body I should be fine."

"Okay, you can move back home only if Noah or one of the girls will stay with you." Leroy gives in. "_And_… you don't go cycling on your own. Experience had taught us that not all drivers mind cyclist." He warns poking her collarbone.

"Thank you. I promise dad." She remembers the accident. "And when have I been cycling on my own since I gave Noah that bike? That's right, never. He always goes with me."

"What happened?" Shelby asks.

"The spring after I got the bike I was hit by a car. Broke my collarbone and my left leg in two places, had a concussion and bruises all over my body for weeks. I couldn't dance, run or swim for three months. Imagine me without any form of outlet for my energy." Rachel shudders at the memory.

"Trust me, not pretty. Anyway, can we go shopping now? I'm in desperate need of some maternity clothes. My current clothes are getting too tight. I was also kind of hoping we could have time for a spa visit. I want to get my nails done and I need a body wax." Rachel stands up, ready to go.

She stops for a moment to think. "Now that we established I'll be staying at my old house until we move to New York because I really can't be around you or my father's right now. Noah, would you please take our bags to the Mustang? I'm very sorry but after our shopping trip I'm not coming back here with you."

"Where are you going to stay? You prom-" Rachel holds up her hand to stop her mother.

"I know what I promised Lexi and no matter how much I want to right now, I won't back out of that promise. I also told you that I don't want to drive the grandparents out of their own house before I even met them. I have options of my own. Please don't ask me how or where." She pleads.

"I'll text Lexi to invite her over for dinner. And dad, please leave me alone until I contact you and don't pester either Noah or Lexi into telling you where I am. I need space to think and I can't do that if you're constantly calling or texting if I'm alright."

"I won't." Leroy promises. "Just be safe."

Rachel just nods and turns to her mother and Noah who was done with the bags. "Let's get our shopping on."

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Dinner with the sisters**


	20. Dinner with the sisters

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system, living in a gated community or owning a private jet other than my research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

After several hours of shopping the three of them are getting hungry, so they decide on lunch in a small restaurant. While Rachel and Shelby find them a table Noah brings the bags to the car. Once they've eaten they go their separate ways. Because Noah doesn't know where they're going Rachel takes the keys.

It takes them about an hour and a half to reach the gated area where they'll be staying for a few days.

"Rach, what are we doing all the way out here?" Noah asks curiously.

She holds up her finger to indicate for him to wait a second and takes her ID out of her purse while she drives up to the barrier where a guard is stationed.

"Good afternoon," She smiles at the guard. "Rachel Berry, 25220 Walker. I'm expecting a guest for dinner, could you put her on my permanent list of visitors?" She asks giving him a piece of paper with the name of her sister.

"Off course Ms. Berry, have a nice day." The guard smiles and turns to open the barrier for her.

"For obvious reasons I can't be around my parents right now so this is where we'll be staying the next few days." She answers Noah's question.

Parking the car in the garage next to a Corvette Stingray, a Jeep Grand Cherokee and a Chevrolet Suburban she takes the groceries they picked up on their way there and motions Noah to follow. He follows her into a gigantic kitchen.

"Uhm Rach, care to explain whose house this is?" He asks carefully. She turns away from the counter and wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself up until she sits on the counter.

"Mine," she whispers before she begins nibbling his ear grinding his crotch. "Please Noah. I'll explain later. Right now I need you to make me feel better."

"I'll make you feel numb for a while. Let me feel how angry ya are," he growls while his hand finds its way under her dress knowing how turned on she gets when she's angry. "I love it when you go commando." he smirks. "You're soaked babe. Must be furious,"

"What do y- oh god," she moans as he slides her off the counter and turns her so she's facing the counter and enters her from behind.

"You always cum the hardest when I take ya from behind babe," he whispers in her ear beginning to pound into her. She's so turned on by her rage that it doesn't take more than three thrusts before she's screaming out her orgasm. Normally he would exit her for a moment when she comes this hard the first time, 'cause let's be honest, seeing her squirt? Hottest thing he ever witnessed. But, he knows her good enough to know that that's not what she needs right now and to know that she not far from coming a second, a third and maybe if he can hold his shit long enough a fourth time before her body goes all numb and she passes out for a good hour. And that? That's what she needs right now. So he keeps thrusting into to her and makes her cum two more times before shooting his sperm

deep inside of her.

When he notices her knees giving out he scoops her up and carries the passed out girl upstairs. Not knowing which room is hers he just opens the first door he comes across, luckily that appears to be the room he is looking for.

"Noah," she whispers sleepily as he lays her down on the bed.

"Shhh, sleep Chellie. You've had an exceedingly long morning, you're exhausted. You need to rest." He caresses her hand and kisses her forehead. "I'll take care of dinner."

* * *

Two and a half hours later she wakes up refreshed. After a shower and getting dressed for dinner with her sister, boy she loves the sound of that, Rachel goes in search of Noah. She finds him in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, what are ya making?" She asks kissing him on the check.

"Lasagna, this one's vegan for you, the 'normal' one is already in the oven. I set up the table outside." She hums in appreciation.

"You didn't have to do that. The OBGYN I saw in New York ordered me to start eating meat now that I'm having twins, but I love the gesture." She smiles.

"I know I didn't have to do it for you but I wanted to," he smirks self-confident. "Sooo, are you going to tell me what's up with this house?"

Before she can answer him security at the front gate calls the landline to tell her that their guest has arrived.

"I'll tell you in a minute, my sister is here. Have you looked around?"

He shakes his head. "No, I didn't want to invade your privacy."

"Noah, when it comes to you I don't have any restrictions about my privacy." She says as she walks to the front door to open it to greet Lexi.

"Wow Rach, this is an amazing house." Lexi gushes giving her sister a bottle of wine. "I know you can't drink it but I like to drink wine with dinner."

"Thanks and you didn't have to. I have a fully stocked wine cellar. Come in, I'll give you a tour."

About five minutes into the tour Noah can't contain his curiosity anymore. "Rach, you told me this is your house. Care to explain it now?"

Rachel nods. "There isn't much to explain. This was my graduation present from my grandparents. I graduated high school in December. The only reason I never told anyone I graduated early, not even Finn or you, and stayed at McKinley was because I wanted to win Nationals more than I hated the bullying. Plus we all became so close that year that I couldn't abandon you guys. We needed that win to show the school, hell maybe even the whole town that we were not a bunch of losers. So I decided to stay to do just that. My dads' declared me crazy but I couldn't just leave, Glee meant too much to me to do so."

She shrugs and continues. "Anyway, After Quinn's accident, who was going to stop the wedding by the way, only not in such drastic way, and we knew she was going to be okay my grandparents called me to come to LA for the weekend. When I landed on Van Nuys there was a car waiting for me to bring me here. Since I was graduating they reasoned it would only be a matter of time before I would make it on Broadway and move on to Hollywood so they bought me a house in advance. They wanted me to be save because of how ruthless and violent the paparazzi and fans can get, so they bought me a house in a gated community. With the house came a Chevrolet Corvette, the Suburban and the Jeep I bought myself. If you guys ever need a place to hide, the place is yours. I have extra windshield badge for you. Put it on your dashboard when you drive over and security will let you through. I'll have extra keys made for you too." The tour comes to an end in the backyard.

"First and only thing I had done was the backyard, I had the pool that was already build in changed into a lap pool that whenever I'm here I can still do my morning workout swim and had a second one installed including the pool bar that was originally installed up here, a lazy river and slide that goes from up here and ends into the pool below. I figured that if I ever ended up living here with my family, my kids would have a pool where they can enjoy themselves and we could have some really cool pool party's."

"Rach, your house is really awesome," Lexi complements her sister's house. "But why are you staying here? Our grandparent's house is much closer to UCLA, you could have stayed there."

"First of all, please don't call me Rach. My two ex-boyfriends called me that and I don't have good memories of either of them. Call me Rae, Rachel even Berry if you want but please lose the Rach." The girls sit down at the dining table while Noah pours two glasses of wine.

"I'll be right back. I have check on dinner." Noah walks inside.

"Wow Rae, handsome and he cooks? If you ever get tired of him," Lexi winks at her sister.

"Don't even think about it. I already told you Lex, hands of my man. I have the highest ranks in both Martial arts and Krav Maga and won't even hesitate to end ya if you try to steal him." Rachel repeats the thread she used the day before. "He not only drop dead gorgeous and can cook. He also has an amazing singing voice and can play guitar, piano _and_ drums.

"Every girl needs some man candy. Don't worry, I'm as gay as our parents are." Lexi spills a well preserved secret.

"Say what?" The other girl screeches.

"Oops, you didn't know about the mom being gay part did ya?" Rachel shakes her head. "Well, it isn't commonly known. Nobody questioned her sexuality like ever, probably because of me and she has been in only one long term relationship with her co-star from Wicked. That ended right before she ordered me to pack my stuff and we moved to London for six months where she also originated Elphaba on West End. After her contract there ended we came back to the States. But instead of going back to New York we moved to Akron where she took on the job of teaching music and coaching Vocal Adrenaline. As far as I know she's not in any relationship unless you count the countless hook ups with Aunt Cassie or Aunt Holly whenever they were staying with us as such."

"Oh my god, how is it possible the people in my life are so intertwined with yours?" Rachel moans.

"What do you mean? It's not like you know all of them." Lexi comments.

"Unless you mean that mom's co-star in Wicked was someone else other than April Rhodes and your aunt Holly isn't Holly Holiday, yes I do know all three of them." Before they can continue Noah comes back carrying a tray of dishes with the food.

"Dinner is served ladies." He says setting the dishes on the table. "One of the dishes is vegan. Chellie used to be vegan." He explains.

"Yeah, and knowing you're just as a good cook as I am, I'm going against doctors' orders to add meat to my daily meals and go with the vegan today." She says as she serves the food to her plate.

"Oh my god, this is good Noah." Lexi moans when she takes a first bite of the lasagna. "Where did you learn how to cook like that? It's not often a man can cook that good."

Noah looks indecisive at Rachel who just nods and explains. "We both learned how to cook from the chefs at my grandparent's hotels or my grandmother herself. Until last summer because of the closeness of our families we spend our vacations, summer and winter, together. One half of the summer we spend at one of m- our grandparent's hotels, the other in Cabo where our dads' have an apartment or where ever they felt like going, winters were spent at our grandparent's house in Aspen. I always went to the kitchen around lunch and dinner time and since we were inseparable most of the time Noah came with me. The chefs thought we might as well make ourselves useful while we were there instead of getting into trouble so they began to teach us how to cook. When our grandmother's and Noah's mom found out what we were doing they took over the teaching outside those vacations. We can cook French, Italian, Mexican, Asian, American, Vegetarian, Vegan and traditional Jewish."

"Wow. But back to our original conversation. How in god's name do you know April and Holly? April was in New York at the time and as far as I know Holly wanders around as a substitute teacher." Lexi wants to know.

"You already know how I know Cassie." Lexi nods but looking at Noah's puzzled face Rachel clarifies. "Cassandra July, also known as 'Crazy July', was my dance instructor at NYADA. Last week I found out she's also our mother's best friend since high school and apparently her booty call."

"Did you know April also went to high school with our parents and Will Schuester, but never graduated? So when he needed a twelfth member to replace me he brought in April Rhodes in all her drunken glory." She glares at Noah smirking at the memory of her.

"You're right about Holly, she does wander around as a substitute teacher and that is precisely how we know her. She was a substitute for Spanish, History and Sex ed. if I remember correctly. She also was a substitute for Glee when Schuester was out with the flu. Funny thing is, with both I sang a number from the musical Chicago. With Cassie it was more of a battle to show her how good I became since going to NYADA though."

"Oh that ought to be good. Is there video of that one?" Lexi smirks.

"As a matter of fact there is, of both performances. I'll show you after dinner." Rachel promises. The rest of dinner was spent getting to know one another. Noah cooked so the girls clean up when they're done eating. Once everything is cleaned up Rachel gets her laptop and hard drive to show the footage of her performances with Holly and Cassie.

"Oh my god, Rae you totally owned Cassie there." Lexi squeaks.

"No I didn't. She was right. I wasn't good enough yet." Rachel admits.

"Okay, let me ask you something. How mean did she get after that performance?" Lexi asks her sister.

"Very, saying there was a difference between self-confidence and delusion when I said that I maybe was a better singer then she was." Rachel recalls.

"See, I grew up with her around. Whenever she sees she's beat she gets mean. Trust me, I've been there. She used to give me dance lessons, but when I became better than her she used to get mean to me too." Lexi comforts her sister.

"It's been a lovely evening and I am sorry but I really have to go. Swim Nationals. I have to get a good night's rest. You're still coming right." She asks Rachel, afraid she would break her promise of coming now her sister was on the outs with their parents.

"Yes, I'm still coming. I'm not someone to break a promise once it is made. I might search for a seat on the other side of the stadium from our parents but I am coming." The smallest of the sisters reassures the tallest one.

"Too bad mom didn't bring Beth. Well maybe next time." Lexi replies happily. "See you guys tomorrow then."

* * *

An hour later Noah is waiting in bed for Rachel to join him thinking he was starting to like it this time in LA. Unlike his last stay in the town he now had Rachel here with him. Maybe he could convince Rachel to stay out here for a week or two just relaxing before he had his interview at OSU and he had to start his truck driver's lessons.

"You know what we should do?" He speaks out his thoughts when she's finally done and in his arms getting settled to go to sleep.

She looks up at him inquisitive and smiles, "Elope?!"

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Are they eloping or not?**


	21. Are they eloping or not?

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about marrying in Vegas, the American education system or owning your own private jet other then what my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Guest on May 27****: You'll have to wait and see. They're ****fraternal twins so you have 33% chance ;-).**** I think I'm going to keep the sex of the babies a secret until they're born.**

**Guest on May 30****: That was part of the reason I'm rewriting this. Keeping Lea in was just too confusing to write. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_An hour later Noah is waiting in bed for Rachel to join him thinking he was starting to like it this time in LA. Unlike his last stay in the town he now had Rachel here with him. Maybe he could convince Rachel to stay out here for a week or two just relaxing before he had his interview at OSU and he had to start his truck driver's lessons._

_"You know what we should do?" He starts off his earlier thoughts when she was finally done and in his arms getting settled to go to sleep._

_She looks up at him inquisitive and smiles, "Elope?!"_

* * *

"I think we should stay here for a week or two before all madness of my truck driver's lessons and rehearsals break loose. Also once my mom finds out you're pregnant with my babies she'll demand we get married immediately." Finally her reaction to his question gets through. "Wait, _what did you just say?_"

"Like you just said, your mom won't allow any other of her grandchildren be born out of wedlock. Especially considering that I'm the one pregnant this time." She reasons.

"Umm. You _do_ know she will kill us if we'd do _that_, don't ya?" He asks her.

She nods. "Yes, I know. She'll probably have to take a number 'cause my whole family, old _and_ new, including Santana and Quinn will be right beside her to do just that. But I've been thinking. On top of everything that happened these last two weeks I can't handle the stress of planning a wedding. You already asked me to marry you so let's do it on our terms. We're only a five hour drive or a one hour flight away from Vegas." She thinks for a moment before she continues. "I'd really like for San, Quinn and Lexi to be there. I can have my own plane ready to go in an hour to fly Santana and Quinn out here and fly to Vegas to get married and be back tomorrow night. Or fly out Sunday after Lexi's Nationals, get married and stay in Vegas for a few days before returning here."

"I don't know Chell." He hesitates. "Aside from getting a second girl pregnant, getting you of all people pregnant, depriving her of the wedding she's been dreaming of from the moment we were born? With you she'll wait until you pop out those Jewish grandbabies but for me it's gonna be a real painful and slowly death."

"Yeah probably, but it's either this or these babies will be born out of wedlock. I'm not putting myself through more stress than I've already been through. We could always promise her a big wedding next year or after we graduate college." She tries to compromise.

"You're right. You've had enough stress, let's not add the stress of planning a wedding with my mom to it all." Noah makes the decision. "Let's fly to Vegas, get married, spent the night there and fly back to stay out here for a week or two before going back to Lima."

"Excellent idea," she agrees. "How do you feel about flying Santana and Quinn out here and being there when we get married along with Lexi if her schedule allows her to be there?"

"Off course, it would be epic if Quinn could bring Beth with her, I really would like her to be there. As my daughter and for you to have both your sisters, biologically and the ones from another mister at your side." he whispers.

"Oh Noah," the brunette sighs grabbing her phone from the nightstand.

"Hey, it's me." She speaks as on the other end the phone is picked up.

"_Rachel_," the tired voice of her mother breathes. "_Everything all right?_"

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something and if you say no I totally understand." Rachel begins.

"_Anything_," Shelby agrees immediately.

"Don't agree just yet. I was wondering if you trust Quinn enough with Beth to fly her out here." She asks her mother cautiously. "In these two weeks I really grown to love that little girl and I really miss her. So we, Noah and I that is, thought to take her off your hands for a week or two to give you some free time to do whatever."

"_Oh sweetie,_" Shelby sighs. "_I trust all four of you with her. With your dads' and Sam moving in it would be good not to have her around. Quinn will need Beth's passport. Judy has a key to my house. She can find the passport in the top drawer of my desk in my office. Are you planning on staying here in LA? Do you want me to call Quinn?_"

"That's the idea before the madness of school work, courses and rehearsals break loose," She lies partially to her mother. "I'll call Quinn myself but if you could let Judy know it's all right for Quinn to take Beth that would be great."

"_I'll call her first thing tomorrow,_" the mother promises. "_You stay safe okay?_"

"We will, good night... mom love ya." Rachel whispers.

"_Love you too honey. Goodnight._" Shelby ends the call.

"Chellie, you're a genius," Noah grins from ear to ear as he kisses her.

"Hold that thought," She stops him as she searches her contacts again. "I have a few more calls to make."

"Good evening, this is Rachel berry speaking I'd like for you to have my plane with the usual staff ready to go tomorrow morning. My friends and little sister have to be at Van Nuys Airport by nine AM PST, what time do they have to be at Lima Allen County Airport? ... Seven thirty AM right... No that wasn't all, I need it again Sunday night from Van Nuys to Las Vegas where I would like you to book a car service and a Villa at The Bellagio for 6 adults and a toddler till Tuesday including the wedding package 'Just for the Two of You!' preferably at three PM with a private dinner after for the same amount of people and a Deluxe Fountain View Room on Monday. We'll be flying back to Van Nuys on Tuesday at noon." She listens for a second as her requests are repeated. "Yes, that's correct. I'm counting on your absolute discretion."

She looks at the time, noticing it is late but she has to call Quinn and Santana. Knowing Santana's probably still awake that's the one she calls first.

"_Hey Rae, how's the city of angels treating ya?_" Santana answers the phone after only two rings.

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling this late. I know it's after midnight on your end. And don't ask, it's a mess." Rachel quickly evades the subject. "But that's not why I'm calling. I can't talk long, I have to call Quinn after I talked to you, but I figured you'd be still awake."

"_Hold on I'm at Quinn's. I'll put you on speaker._" The Latina switches the phone onto speaker.

"_Hey Rachel, what's up?_" The blonde greets.

"It's a mess. Listen, you two need to get in bed and get some sleep. There is a plane waiting to fly you two and Beth out at seven AM tomorrow morning from Lima Allen County Airport to LA. I'll tell you everything when you get here." Rachel tells them breathlessly.

"_Not that I don't want to bring her, but why do we have to bring Beth? What about Shelby? Is she okay with that?_" Quinn wants to know.

"Yes, Shelby is okay with you bringing Beth out here. Your mom has a key to Shelby's house, you can find Beth's passport in the top drawer of Shelby's desk in her office. She'll call your mother in the morning informing her it's okay for you to take Beth with you." Rachel assures her ignoring the why. "Now, I'll leave you to it. You have to pack and get some sleep to catch an early flight. Oh and girls, bring a nice dress for a formal gathering."

"_Already ahead of you. Your mom already warned us you might call. I only have to pack a bag for Beth._" Quinn pauses for a moment, catching on of what her friend had says. "_What kind of formal gathering?_"

"Off course she did." The brunette huffs. "Not telling, just get on that plane tomorrow, with Beth. Goodnight girls." With that she ends the call.

"What the hell. She hung up on us!" Quinn glares at Santana who is laughing her ass of.

"She did. Noticed how she evaded your questions why we had to bring Beth and what kind of gathering she was talking about?" Santana smiles mischievously. "Good thing we already packed a nice dress or two. My guess to why we have to bring Beth and a nice dress is that we're attending a wedding nobody knows about. Come on, let's get some sleep, we can pack for mini-you in the morning."

* * *

When the alarm goes off at six AM the next morning both Quinn and Santana hoped they could get a few hours of sleep on the flight to LA. While Quinn took care of waking, bathing and dressing Beth, Santana got ready so she could take care of feeding Beth breakfast while Quinn got ready and pack a bag for Beth.

By the time she sits down for breakfast Judy also enters the kitchen ready to start her day.

"Good morning girls, you're up early." She greets her daughter and her friend kissing her granddaughter on the head. "Are you going on a trip?" She asks upon seeing the bags.

"Yes," Quinn confirms. "Rachel called last night to tell us that there's a plane waiting to take us to LA and she asked to bring Beth. She already cleared it with Shelby who will be calling you during the morning to inform you it was alright for me to take Beth. Don't ask us why. The only thing we know is that Shelby wanted to show Rachel something or meet someone they kept from her. I'm sorry I don't have more details. This is all they told us. Oh, and I need your key to Shelby's house to pick up Beth's passport."

"That's okay. I'll just wait for Shelby to call me." Judy answers giving her daughter the key she needs. "What time do you have to be at the airport? Do you need me to bring you to Columbus?"

"No. Rachel told us that a plane was waiting at Lima Allen County Airport so I guess we're flying private. We have to be there at seven. I don't know when exactly we'll be back so we'll take my car. I also don't know if Rachel has one so I need to bring Beth's car seat." Quinn explains as she kisses her mom goodbye.

"Have a save trip." Judy wishes them kissing all three. "Give me a call every few days, keep me updated."

"We will. Bye mom. Santana can you take our bags?" With that Quinn picks up Beth and walks out the door.

* * *

"Oh my god, _Noah_," Rachel calls for her fiancé looking in the mirror that morning after her shower. The morning swims she's taken on along with the medicine are really helping against the nausea.

"What's wrong Chell?" Noah comes running into the bathroom. "Did you slip?"

"No. Look." She points at her normally flat stomach where a barely there but notable baby bump is beginning to form.

"Holly shit. Chellie, _you're showing._" With two steps he closes the distance between them. "But how? Aren't ya only two months pregnant? Quinn didn't show until she was like four." He kisses her as his hands make their way to her stomach to feel the bump. Before things get too headed she backs away.

"Uh huh, no time for games. We have to leave for the airport in thirty minutes to pick up the girls." She turns to walk into the bedroom. "Quinn only had one and I'm expecting twins and I'm tiny. The doctor I saw in New York warned me I might be beginning to show early."

"That means more than enough time for a quickie," he smirks trying to grab her hand.

"No, even a quickie with you makes me unable to walk for the next few hours," he smiles cocky. "And you don't want to leave your daughter waiting at the airport now do ya?" With that the grin disappears. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, get dressed so we can get a quick breakfast before we have to go." She puts on the shortest jean shorts, knowing it would make her legs look good, a tank top and tops it off with flop flops.

* * *

"Something tells me this isn't the first time you've been here," he observes as she drives the big Suburban she insisted on taking easily through the streets taking the exit on the other side of the neighborhood as they took yesterday coming in.

"Not really no. You know how I hate winters in Ohio and New York, so ever since my grandparents bought me this house every extended weekend or school break I didn't have to go home I came out here telling Kurt I was going home and telling my dads' I was staying in New York." She smiles at the thought that nobody, not even Santana, ever found out she wasn't where she said she was. "It would have made my stays a whole lot nicer if I had known I had a sister living in this city."

"What's the plan for today?" He asks not knowing how to respond to that last statement of hers.

"After picking up the girls from the airport we head over to Lexi's and from there we'll go to the stadium together." She explains.

* * *

"LEXI!" The little blonde squeals as the five of them enter the house running into her big sisters arms. As Lexi hugs her tightly Quinn and Santana share a look of _'What the hell?_'

"Quinn, Santana meet my twin sister Lexi. Lex these two are my best friends from home. Quinn, who is also Beth's biological mother, Noah is her biological dad and Santana." Rachel introduces the girls.

"Oh my god, no wonder Shelby was terrified you'd split." It all becomes clear now for Santana.

"Yeah, I've been wondering why she called you two." Rachel wonders.

"She didn't, she just texted us to have a bag packed ready to go to a sunny destination. So we called her asking her to explain herself. She didn't tell us why but she did tell us that your fathers' told her that you had the tendency to run off to your grandparents or Cabo when you get upsetting news," Quinn clarifies. "Care to explain how on earth it is possible that you have a sister you didn't know about?"

"Well, I don't think I have to explain you of all people about the birds and the bees now do I?" Rachel winks.

"Very funny, Man hands. _Now talk._" The blonde demands so Rachel tells them what happened these last two days while Noah drives them to the swim stadium.

"Now I understand why she was so determined to adopt Beth on an open adoption and that we would visit as often as we could. She knew exactly how it felt to give up a child and have no contact at all." Quinn thought out loud. "I know how it feels? I'm sorry Rae, but my respect for her has just grown."

"Don't worry about it, so is mine," Rachel reassures her. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at them for not telling me about Lexi, They deliberately kept us apart all these years. To quote Noah 'that shit just isn't kosher'." Noah sends her a proud look in the mirror.

"Okay we get it, you're mad at your parents. So you just gonna hide out here for a few days?" Santana chips in.

Rachel glances at Noah who gives her a small nod. "Other than take three day trip tomorrow and we were kind of hoping for all of you to come with us, we were planning on staying here for a week or two. Get to know my sisters, blood related and adopted." She says pointing at all girls present.

"I was planning on flying back to Ohio with mom for spring break, but after what happened I don't want to be around her for a while either," Lexi shrugs. "When are we leaving and where are we going?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Not telling. Just pack for three days and bring a nice dress, we're leaving tomorrow after your competition."

* * *

With Noah, Quinn and Santana as their bodyguards the oldest 'Corcoran' girls managed to avoid their parents and grandparents all weekend. Needless to say that Quinn and Santana were ecstatic about the house. By the time they boarded the plane Lexi had a silver and a bronze medal safely tucked away in her room at home.

"Told ya," Santana smirks knowingly while the group is driven to the hotel in Vegas.

"Yeah, you did." "Told her what Santana?" Quinn and Rachel say at the same time.

"That you two are getting hitched," the Latina grins.

"How did you know," Rachel asks shocked that their plans have been compromised.

"Don't know, maybe the fact that you called us in the middle of the night telling us to bring Beth and a nice dress," Santana shrugs. "Or because you two have finally decided to stop dancing around each other, which we now know wasn't just dancing around but in fact doing the horizontal tango together for years and be together."

"Okay, you made your point." Rachel gives in. "Yes, we are getting married. Our parents have always been very vocal, although my dads' more restricted, about their wish of Noah and I getting married someday. The minute Deborah finds out I'm pregnant with Noah's babies she'll demand we get married immediately. My mom has been throwing so much on me these last two weeks with Lexi as cherry on the cake that I can't take any more stress. I had to take control somewhere. And if that ends up with the wrath of one Deborah Puckerman so be it. We'll give her a big wedding after the babies are born or after we graduated college."

The car stops at the entrance of the Bellagio and they all wait while Rachel checks them in.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: the wedding**


	22. The wedding

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about marrying in Vegas, the American education system or owning your own private jet other then what my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Cherrifan82****: Don't get too excited. I know nothing about getting married in Vegas so this chapter is more about the hours until the wedding than the wedding itself.**

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_"Told ya," Santana smirks knowingly while the group is driven to the hotel in Vegas._

_"Yeah, you did." "Told her what Santana?" Quinn and Rachel say at the same time._

_"That you two are getting hitched," the Latina grins._

_The car stops at the entrance of the Bellagio and they all wait while Rachel checks them in._

* * *

Since it's been an exhausting weekend with avoiding the parents and Lexi's competition they all agree on ordering in after settling in.

"Uhm Chell," Noah starts when they're in bed. "We don't have wedding bands."

"I know and we aren't getting any either," she dismisses.

"What? No way, if we're gonna be living in two different cities for the next four years I want everyone to know that this hot little piece of ass is off limits," he squeezes her butt in exaggeration.

"Trust me they will," she laughs. "No college student is going to be interested in a girl who already has two kids running around. Besides, a ring is too dangerous for you to wear. With what you're going to do your ring could get hooked behind something and tear off your finger and you're way too good with your fingers to be missing one," she winks at him.

"I could wear it on a chain like you do with your engagement ring," He reasons.

"Ha, no way. Like you said, we'll be living in two different cities and I want everybody to know that _this_," she squeezes his butt, "hot ass is _mine_ and mine only. I already have an idea and we're getting it tomorrow morning right before the wedding. Now let's sleep, it's been an exhausting weekend."

* * *

After they have breakfast Rachel takes Lexi into the bedroom while Noah takes Santana aside.

Rachel turns as she closes the door. "I want to ask you a question." Lexi nods hoping she already knows what question it is and Rachel continues. "Lex, would you be my maid of honor today?"

"I would be honored," Lexi squeals, "but what about Quinn or Santana?"

Rachel just smiles taking her hand. "They will understand why I want you for this. The big wedding our parents will surely want us to have is going to be either in Lima, Columbus or somewhere on a beautiful white beach. I could always ask one of them to be my maid of honor at that one with hopefully you and the other standing as bridesmaids. That's the benefit of having two weddings and Noah is asking Santana to stand with him for this one anyway."

"In that case, of course I'll be your bridesmaid then and I would love to be your maid of honor now." Lexi smiles proudly and hugs her tight.

As they release each other Lexi smiles. "Where are you having the wedding? I know the courtyard is gorgeous?"

"It's too public out there. I deliberately chose a more secluded venue instead of the courtyard but it's still noticeable for people watching the fountains from the sidewalk. It might not be publicly known that Shelby Corcoran and Idina Menzel are the same person. But they do know that you're the daughter of Idina Menzel. We are keeping the fact that she's my mother too on the down low for now. If we're spotted together or people start noticing how much I look like her that it can't be spinned anymore we'll have to come clean." Rachel explains.

"You do realize that you look so much like her that you have to come clean soon anyway, don't you? With you marrying today and your pregnancy it's bound to come out." Lexi warns.

Rachel nods. "I know, but I've been living and going to school in New York for almost a year now and that hasn't happened yet but that's probably more because I've been living very low key. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She thinks for a moment before she continues "Or, to keep control on the situation, we could talk to all parents involved to make a statement and release it on mom's website, maybe go so far as do a onetime TV appearance with the three of us on Ellen or something."

"That's a good idea. We'll have to talk to mom about that." Lexi smiles proudly.

In the other room Santana eyes Noah suspicious. "You really love her don't you?" He nods. "For how long?"

He shrugs. "Probably forever but I've known for sure since the summer before we started high school."

"That long huh?" He nods again. "Listen, you are my bro but if you ever hurt her I'll hunt you down and cut your balls off you got that?" She threatens him.

"You won't have to. I'll probably do it myself. But that's not why I took you aside. For the big wedding I'll probably ask Sam or Mike but for this one I want you to be my best man, well best woman."

"Puck, I-" Noah holds up his hand to stop her.

"I'm getting married and gonna be a dad, for real this time San. I'm tired of being Puck. I want everybody to see the person only Rachel always saw in me. I want to be Noah again, _her_ Noah."

"Well _finally_," the Latina smiles. "I was wondering what it would take to bring back the boy we all knew when we were kids. Welcome back Noah. I would love to be your best woman but I'm not wearing a tux."

* * *

As soon as Noah and Santana are back in the living room Rachel asks the girls to watch Beth while she and Noah get their marriage license in order and go 'ring' shopping. She already filled out the application form online so they only have to pick up the license itself.

"Are you fucking serious?" Noah asks dumbfounded by the time they arrive at the shop to get their 'rings'.

"What do you think?" She wants to know after explaining what she has in mind.

"I love it. But can you? With you being pregnant, I mean." He asks worried.

"If it would be my first, I'd say no I can't, but I already have three so I know what to expect. It'll give me some discomfort but probably not more as the one on my wrist."

"Okay, then let's do this. But I'd like to add our initials on the inside. 'NP' for you and 'RB' for me."

"Perfect," She smiles and kisses him.

* * *

When they make it back to the hotel the girls left behind are all ready to go so while Quinn watches Beth, Lexi takes it upon herself to get Rachel ready and Santana helps Noah hoist himself into his rented tux.

"Rae, do you guys have wedding bands?" Lexi asks as she helps her sister get into her little white form fitting dress she bought on her shopping trip with her mom on Friday.

"Nope," Rachel says with a grin.

"What?" The youngest is in her twin's personal space as fast as she can. "Have you gone crazy? You're going to be living in two different states the next four years without any proof he's taken? How is he going to convince those skanks at OSU his hot ass is off limits?"

Looking at the crocked eyebrow her sister gives her she rolls her eyes. "Hey, I might be gay but I do have eyes and _that_" pointing at the next room, "is a hot ass." They both laugh at that.

"Don't worry Lex, proof of that hot ass being off limits is covered." In the other room Santana and Noah have a similar conversation.

Santana just looks at him incredulously. "What do you mean you're not giving her a ring?"

He smiled and shakes his head. "I don't need to San."

She shakes her head and sighs. "Look she's my bestie and kind of like my sister so I can say this. That is one hot woman you have there. Not as hot as her sister but still, you need to put a ring on it and make sure those douche bags at NYU know she is off limits. I can't believe she is letting you get away with this."

Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the door. "I got this San. Don't worry. We got it covered."

* * *

The wedding goes off without a hitch. They all laugh when they see the tattoo rings but agree that it is an ingenious idea. The rings are music scales with their initials on the inside of the finger. After a nice dinner with their small wedding party Noah and Rachel are off to their hotel room while the girls take Beth to the Villa for the night.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: A surprise**


	23. A surprise

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about marrying in Vegas, the American education system or owning your own private jet other then what my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

After a very short night Rachel is woken up by the ringing of her phone. She immediately is wide awake when she is greeted by the chirpy voice of her grandmother.

"Bubby, why are you calling this early? Is there something wrong?" She asks worried 'cause honestly? Her grandmother never calls for small talk.

"_Good morning Bubala. Is a grandmother not allowed to call her favorite granddaughter to hear how she is doing?_"

"I'm your only granddaughter and normally I would say yes. But this is you we're talking about and you never call to hear how I'm doing or small talk. That's my job remember?" The small brunette laughs not realizing what she just said.

"_Yeah, yeah, your Zayde asked me to call you. We believe you have spring break now right?_"

"Yes," Rachel swallows a lump in her throat for lying to her grandmother.

"_Good because he needs you to check out a hotel he's thinking of buying. You do remember what he taught you, no?_"

"How could I forget?" Rachel smiles at the memories of her grandfather teaching her the ropes of what to look for buying and owning a hotel every summer as long as she could remember and examine her about everything he taught her right before she would leave in hopes she would let go of her dreams becoming a Broadway star. "If he could hammer it into me he would have."

"_You're right, he probably would have._" The grandmother laughs. "_Anyway, he needs you to pick up the papers you'll need. We're staying at the Moon at the moment so get the plane ready and we'll see you in a few hours._"

"Well, I'm staying in Los Angeles at the moment so it will take a little longer." _'Another lie, really Rae?'_ she scolds at herself. "I needed to talk to you anyway. Is it alright if I bring some... friends?"

"_The more the merrier Bubala. Have a safe flight._" With that her grandmother quickly disconnects the call.

Looking beside her she notices that Noah's still asleep. Knowing what will happen if she wakes him up, something they don't have time for now, she decides to let him sleep while she takes a shower. Before she steps under the stream she calls her aviation service to give them their itinerary, and she calls Lexi to let them know that they'll be down for breakfast shortly and that they'll be leaving right after.

"Noah, wake up," she tries after a quick shower. When there's no answer she tries a little louder shaking him lightly. "Noah, wake up we have to be downstairs in 15 minutes. We're leaving after breakfast."

"Too early," he mutters trying to turn away from her. Realizing she's not in bed anymore he looks up. "Wait, why aren't you naked beside me?"

"Because I just got sort of a honeymoon thrown in my lap. We're leaving after breakfast."

"You got _what_?" He's awake immediately.

"I don't want to explain twice, I'll tell you at breakfast downstairs. Now get you butt out of bed and into the shower."

* * *

Once they're all seated at the table for breakfast Rachel clears her throat and asks her sister if she has plans for the week.

"Now that I'm avoiding mom again, I was thinking of get to know you as well as laying down some ground work for transferring to FIT or NYU, but I can do that anywhere from my laptop," Lexi explains.

"What do mean you're avoiding her again?" Rachel asks her twin.

"Remember that I told you our grandparents took me to your Nationals in Chicago?" Rachel nods. "I knew something really big had happened right before mom adopted Beth. When she thought I was already asleep at night I could hear her crying on the phone with either Cassie, Holly or one of my family members mostly my grandma. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew it was big and suddenly I came home from school one day and there was Beth. Well, when you add an infant to a family with a sixteen year old who's been an only child her whole life you can't expect that sixteen year old to sit tight and behave while most of the attention she used to get goes out to the infant."

She sighs and continues sadly. "Around the same time she adopted Beth she was cast for Frozen. Because she needed to go back and forth to LA for the recordings my grandparents temporarily moved in with us. Every time she had to go to LA she would take Beth with her while I was stuck in Akron with my grandparents. So I did what any teenager would do in a situation like that. I acted out, skipping classes to swim away my frustrations, going to parties and getting drunk. Anything to gain some of the attention back on me. That all came to a culminating point when she moved to Lima at the beginning of our senior year and left me behind again. She tried to explain that it was so Quinn and Noah could be see Beth and didn't want me to leave my school, friends and team my senior year and waste my chances on any potential scholarships. I wasn't having any of that and kept doing what I did that whole year. When I threatened her I would transfer to McKinley for the last semester because I needed her as much as Beth did she came back. Things got a little better after that until your Nationals."

"Wait, Shelby was in Frozen?" Santana looks from Rachel to Lexi stunned, the latter looking at her sister.

"You didn't tell them?" Rachel shakes head. "Should we?"

Rachel shrugs. "Wouldn't hurt if we did. As long as they don't tell anybody about it. Mom doesn't want it to come out for a reason."

Lexi nods. "Okay. You guys know who originated Elphaba and Maureen Johnson in Rent? Musical and movie. And was the voice of Elsa in Frozen?" All three nod. "And how the two look like each other?" They all nod again. "Well, that's because she's one and the same person."

"_What_?" the all exclaim. "You're telling me that the person I worked with in the Trouble Tones is Idina Menzel?" Both sisters nod. "Since when have you known about this Rae?" She looks accusingly at the smaller sister.

"Remember the detour we took back to New York?" Off course Santana remembers. "Well, she told me when we were on our way to the estate I sold. I haven't told you yet because so much was going on at that time that it completely slipped my mind," Rachel says defensively. "Plus I didn't think it would matter. We all only know her as Shelby." Santana nods, shrugs and waves her hand indicating Rachel is forgiven.

"Can I go back to the story now?" At their nod Lexi continues. "Anyway. Because of my partying and drinking I lost all of their trust so when mom couldn't stay away from the competition and our grandparents wanted to come with her for reasons I didn't know about at the time, they forced me to come with them. The minute you walked out on that stage and opened your mouth I knew who you were. I was furious but sat the whole thing out and all though I didn't officially know you were my sister at that point I was as proud as mom and our grandparents of you for winning that competition. Through the years I learned enough about show choir to see that you were the one who lead that choir. After you were announced the winners I stormed out of the theater back to the hotel with mom right on my tail where she told me everything. From the moment she saw you at sectionals and she knew, what she had done to you and her interfering with my final choice of which college to go to in order to avoid us run into each other in New York. I was so mad at her for keeping us apart for all those years that I left for LA the day after graduation and didn't talk to her for a month." When she's done all the others look at her flabbergasted.

"Wow, no wonder she was so scared of my reaction," Rachel responds when she finally recovers from the initial shock. "But the reason I ask is because my grandmother called an hour ago telling me that my grandfather wants me to check out a hotel he's thinking of buying. Which means, knowing my grandfather, an all-expenses paid vacation slash honeymoon to a most likely very sunny and warm location."

"What!?" Comes from four mouths.

"How? Why do you have to go? And more importantly, why not go alone with Noah and make it your honeymoon?" Santana asks.

"As to how, well you step onto a plane and fly out to your destination," when Santana throws her a glare she laughs.

"How and why me? That's quite simple actually. Although I now have two trust funds that give me the privilege to live very, _very_ comfortable, my parents and grandparents strongly believe that you have to work hard for everything you want and raised me as such. They may have spoiled me with every arts or sports class I wanted to take and everything I needed for those classes. If I wanted a new phone, iPod or whatever, I had to work for it. They would buy me whatever I wanted and after they thought I worked long enough to buy it they would give it to me. Whether that was by doing chores around the house, teach dance classes and voice lessons at the JCC or work in one of my grandfather's hotels during the vacations we took there. During those vacations he taught me everything there is to know about owning and running a hotel in the hope I would let go of my dreams of becoming a Broadway star in favor of the hotel business. He still does. He even went so far to make those summer jobs in his hotels paid internships."

"As to why I don't want to make it my official honeymoon is also very simple. The hotel he has his eye on is probably more a resort with lots of things to do. Things I can't do right now because I'm pregnant, such as scuba diving or waterskiing and that's where you guys come in." She smiles rubbing her mostly flat stomach.

"My grandfather probably already made the decision to buy it so we just have to check it out to see if there are things that he can improve. I have the lists of what to look for and the forms to fill out about the activities on my laptop. I have to pick up the information about the hotel from where they're staying at the moment in Cancun. We'll go on a honeymoon after we had our big wedding. So, what do you guys think?"

"If it's as good as you say it is, hell yes." Santana says.

"Me too, but what about Beth?" Quinn asks.

"She's coming too. I asked mom if it was okay to take Beth of her hands for a week or two and she agreed that it would be perfect with my dads' and Sam moving in to not have her around for a while. For us it would be perfect because we can see how family friendly this hotel is." Rachel answers.

"In that case I'm in." Quinn smiles and with that Rachel looks at her sister.

"Like I said, I can do the ground work for transferring from anywhere, might as well do it at a beach." Lexi grins. "If we could make a detour, I only took the necessary things so I have to pack a bag for such a destination."

"Well okay then, let's clean up here a bit and get our butts to the airport. I already called my aviation service. The plane should be ready to go. There's a car waiting to bring us there."

Within three hours they were back in the air on their way to Cancun. Since Rachel didn't know what her grandfather's plans and wishes were yet, the flight was spent talking and mostly laughing. Once they arrived at her grandparent's hotel Rachel walked up to the reception.

* * *

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Moon Palace. How may I help you?" The receptionist welcomes Rachel with a smile.

"Good afternoon Carmen, my grandfather is expecting me. Is he in?" Rachel greets the woman.

"Rachel, look at you all grown up. I'm so sorry for not recognizing you, it's been a while." The Latina apologizes. "He told me you were coming. He's in his office you can go up."

"He'll have to wait a little longer. Bubby would kill me if I didn't say hello to her first, but thank you." The singer smiles.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I believe she's in the apartment. Go on up, I'll let your grandfather know that you've arrived." The receptionist let's her know.

Rachel nods, thanks her and walks back to her husband, sisters and friends. "Come on guys, let's say hello to my grandmother," She says walking up to the elevator.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: The grandparents**


	24. The grandparents

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**Guest June 5: Rachel is slowly realizing that she isn't an only child anymore. You have to remember that she has been for nineteen years so it takes some adjusting to ******having **not one but two sisters, Lexi and Beth. I am indeed planning Santana and Lexi together because they're the only lesbians in the group. You want Santana and Quinn together, who do you see Lexi ending up with then?**

**Eric1968: LOL, but we're almost done with the twists.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning your own private jet or a yacht other then what my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

"Bubby?" Walking into the apartment Rachel calls out to her grandmother.

"Kitchen, Bubala," Rachel motions the rest to follow her. "Carmen called to say you were on your way up. I baked chocolate babka, you kids want coffee or tea with that?" Looking up from what she's doing as the group enters the open kitchen / living room. "Sweet baby Moses." She prays seeing Lexi standing there.

"Hi Bubby, you made chocolate babka? Hope you made enough, you know Noah can't resist it," Rachel tries to ease the sudden tension.

At that her grandmother finally looks at her. "You brought Noah?" Rachel nods, smiling.

"Hi Bubby," Noah says stepping forward from behind the girls with Beth on his hip.

"NOAH, oh my god. It's so good to see you, it's been too long. You finally grew some balls and asked my Bubala out, no?" Rachel and Noah look at each other knowingly as the older lady hugs Noah. "And who's this cutie?"

"This is Beth Bubby." Rachel introduces her youngest sister. "She's Sh-."

"She's Shelby's adoptive daughter," she gets cut off by the grandmother. "Well, aren't you a beautiful little girl. Nice to meet you Beth. From the looks of her that makes your blonde friend over here Quinn?"

"Yes, those are my now best friends Bubby. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez," Rachel introduces her friends to her grandmother. "Girls, this is my grandmother, Adah Berry."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," both the friends smile politely sticking out their hands.

"Nonsense, in this house a friend of Rachel is family and in this family we don't shake hands, we hug," she ignores the hands and hugs both Quinn and Santana.

"And this young ladies is-," Rachel tries to introduce her sister but is cut off again.

"Alexis, your sister," the grandmother sighs. "Look at you, all grown up. You look so much like your dad Alexis. My son finally decided to tell you the truth?"

"No, not exactly Bubby," Rachel swallows, "Bubby, I... I need to tell you something. Maybe it would be wise to call Zayde so I don't have to explain everything twice."

"No need," her grandfather says, making his presence known. "Carmen notified me you were saying hello to your Bubby first so I decided to come to you. In my office the walls have ears remember? I heard everything. Let's have some coffee and that babka your grandmother made." He suggests, Introducing himself and hugging the girls and slapping Noah on the back hello.

"I'd rather have tea." Rachel corrects her grandfather.

After everybody has their beverages the elderly lady looks at Rachel. "You said you had something to tell us? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you're drinking tea instead of coffee?"

Rachel nods nervously fiddling with her fingers. Her grandmother slides closer to her granddaughter grabbing her hands to hold them still. "Bubala, you have nothing to be so nervous about. You know you can tell us everything."

"I know Bubby," Looking at Noah on the other side beside her she breaths in and out deeply once, then she looks back at her grandmother. "Bubby, Zayde, I'm pregnant. With twins."

"Oh sweetie," her bubby sighs. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep them," the small brunette says determined.

"Okay, what about the father? Does he know?" Rachel nods. "Is he going to be there for you?" Rachel smiles and nods again. "I assume Noah being here means he's the father?" Rachel's smile gets wider and nods once again. "Noah, getting a second girl pregnant, _really_?" She looks disappointed and smacks him in the back of the head.

"I know. I'm sorry okay?" He looks at Rachel. "Actually, looking at the outcome, no, I'm not sorry. I'm going to be there for Chellie every step of the way and be there for the kids. I finally get to be a dad for real." He smiles widely.

Adah smiles. "Good for you, 'cause if you had walked away I would have broken every bone in your body," Gabriel butts in.

"Being only sixteen at the time, I didn't walk away from Quinn. I even wanted to keep Beth and raise her myself. So I will definitely not walk away from Rachel. I love her too much to do that." Noah defends himself.

"We know Noah," Adah pats him on the back. "We know. Do your parents know?" She asks Rachel.

"Well, mine do. We haven't told Deb yet though," Rachel admits.

"Is that the reason you were in LA? Did they kick you out? 'Cause if they did I don't care if he is my son, I will break every bone in his body," her grandfather growls.

"_Zayde_! What's with all the violence and breaking bones?"

"You sure as hell won't stand up for yourself so somebody has to," her grandfather shrugs.

"They didn't kick me out. No violence needed Zayde. They are very supportive," She reassures her grandparents.

"Uhm Bubala, you _do_ realize that now you're pregnant with Noah's babies Deborah is going to demand that you two get married as soon as possible," her grandmother asks.

Rachel sighs. "Yeah, I know. That's something else I have to tell you. When you called this morning I wasn't totally honest with you. Instead of being in LA like I told you, we were in Las Vegas." Rachel looks up at Noah taking his hand. "We got married yesterday."

"You did _what_?" The grandparents gasp.

"Oh my god," her grandmother brings her hands to her chest. "Deb is going to kill you. She's been hoping and planning a wedding between you two since your dads' brought you home after you were born."

"I know, but so much has happened these last few weeks." When she sees the puzzled look on her grandparent's faces she tells them everything that happened over the last three weeks. "You see why I couldn't handle any more stress. Especially not the stress of planning a wedding with Deborah."

"You're right, you've had enough stress. When's your next doctor's appointment?" The grandmother asks.

"In three weeks with doctor Montgomery in New York but I can cancel it if I find another doctor because we're staying in Lima the next few months and we are moving to Orange County, New Jersey." Rachel answers.

"Doctor _Addison_ Montgomery?" Rachel nods. "Don't look for another doctor Bubala. I don't care if you're staying in Lima for just the next few months or the duration of the pregnancy or move to New Jersey, but you're staying with Dr. Montgomery. She the best OBGYN and neonatal surgeon in the country. We gave you that plane to use it, not to let it rot away in a hangar in Lima. You're going to call the practice to move up your appointment due to the stress you've been under. You understand?"

"I have been using it for the last year extensively Bubby. You know how much I hate the Fall and Winter unless I go on vacation to ski, so I've been flying out to LA every chance I got since moving to New York. It would've been nice if I had known I had sisters in LA so I didn't have to spend my time there alone." Rachel defends herself. Her grandmother looks at her pointedly. "Yes Bubby, I understand. I'll call the practice now."

"So Lexi, tell me about your life," Adah turns her attention to the sister as Rachel leaves the room to make her call, when she enters the room again she announces that she made an appointment for the next Monday.

"Good," her grandmother smiles approving. "Your grandfather is waiting for you in his office to tell you what he expects of this trip," she motions towards her husband's office in the apartment.

* * *

Entering her grandfather's office Rachel notices he's not sitting at his usual spot behind his desk but on the sofa patting the seat next to him for her to sit down.

Besides Noah and her dad knowing her best he can tell how she's doing just by looking at her. Already knowing she'll say she's doing just fine he asks her anyway.

"I'm fine Zayde," Rachel shrugs.

"Yes, you're so fine that you felt the need to run away. Don't lie to me Sunshine," her grandfather reprimands.

"I'm not lying Zayde. Am I furious at them for keeping especially Lexi and I apart, off course I am. Can I be around them right now? No I can't. That's why I asked them to stay at our house as long as we're in Lima instead of staying at mom's with all of them, but _I am_ fine and I am _not_ running. We were perfectly fine with staying in LA for a week or two. Letting everything sink in, get to know my sister and get some highly needed rest before going back to rehearsals and school work in Lima," she tells him honestly. "You were the one who made me fly out here to do a job for you remember?"

"You're right," he admits. "But why get married on a whim without both of your families present? Your daddy and Deborah have been hoping for this to happen your whole lives."

"I know, but Deb also won't allow these babies be born out of wedlock, that's why I suggested this. She'll go all out on a big wedding at temple with all our family and the whole Jewish community to show all those gossips Noah finally got his act together. After everything that's happened these last few weeks I can't handle Deborah in wedding planning mode. She'll get her big wedding, but not in Lima, we'll get married in a romantic setting on a beach somewhere, and _definitely_ not now. Maybe next summer when the babies are born or even after we graduate college." She explains to her grandfather.

"Besides, when have I ever done something on a whim? I've had enough stress, I need to think about the health of my babies now first. And I love him with everything that I have"

"You're right, you've never done anything significant without thinking about it first, and we all know how much you love each other. It's about damn time you gave that boy a real chance," he kisses her forehead.

"Now, about this job I want you to do. You don't have to go too deep. We already have a meeting standing to sign all the contracts. We've been to this hotel before as a family but I've heard that some departments and activities have majorly decreased in service and hospitality. What I want you guys to do is research the departments, join the activities and see what's wrong with them. I made new forms for you to fill out, I emailed you all the information and forms you'll need for this trip." The grandfather explains while Rachel was already looking through the files her grandfather had sent her, recognizing the hotel he was talking about.

"You're buying this one? Really?" She asks him excited.

"Yes, I'm really buying this one. Since you brought your sisters and friends I guess this isn't a honeymoon so I reserved a 3-bedroom penthouse at the Cove for you guys under the name Puckerman, is that alright?"

"No it isn't. We'll go on a honeymoon after the big wedding and I'll make sure it will be a very romantic one so yes this is perfect," she answers her grandfather.

"Hm, how about you take the Solandge and make this a little bit of a honeymoon," Rachel's eyes widen to saucers.

"Really, I can go with the Solandge to Nassau? You never let me take her on my own, are you sure?" Her grandfather laughs at her reaction.

"Yes Sunshine, I'm sure. I think we've taught you that you work for your money for long enough now. Now it's time for you to enjoy the luxury of our wealth." The grandfather smiles.

"But what about Beth and our luggage? We left it on the plane and I don't think Shelby will be happy to know we took her four year old on a boat trip."

"We've always taken you and Noah with us on trips when you were that age. I believe your life jackets are stored away on the boat somewhere. I'll give Hector a call to be sure. Can I tell him to fire up the engines?"

"Well, in that case I'd love to take the Solandge. I always loved it when we took a boat trip. What about our luggage though?" Rachel beams.

"You come past the airport on your way to the marina, or I could send our driver to pick up your luggage and crew since they will be staying here for the week." he suggests.

"I'll go for the latter and surprise the rest," the singer smiles.

* * *

When she comes back to the living room she notices her grandmother is in an animated discussion with her sister and friends.

"Everything settled babe?" Noah asks her when she sits down on his lap.

"Yeah," she smiles secretively. "Everything is settled. We just have to wait for the driver to come back, than we can go."

"Oh hi Rae," Lexi looks up when she hears her sister came back to the room. "Your," she gets interrupted by their grandmother clearing her throat. "Sorry, _our_ grandmother is amazing."

"Yeah she is, isn't she?" Rachel smiles fondly as her Bubby. "But don't let her nice little old lady attitude fool you. She rules this family in a way that makes a mob boss looks like a kitten."

"Especially when missy over here gets you into trouble and you get spanked by her, twice," Noah glares at his wife shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah right, like little Miss goody two shoes over there could get _you_ in so much trouble you get spanked twice," Santana laughs unbelievingly.

"Did you forget Sunshine Corazon and stuffing the ballot box?" Noah can't believe their friends forgot about that. "Out of the ten times we got into trouble, nine times it was her idea."

"I heard something through the grape vine about her being sent to a crack house" Lexi looks at her sister. "That was you?"

"Yes, that was me," Rachel blushes. "Although she told me we should appreciate each other from afar mom called me every month to hear how I was doing. She called me the Friday before school started to tell me that Goolsby had recruited a Philippian girl for VA by giving her mother a greencard and an apartment but immediately sent her to McKinley to spy on us and to try to destroy us from the inside, so I had to make sure she couldn't audition because Shuester let everyone who auditioned join New Directions. To make sure she didn't even consider returning to McKinley I send her to a crack house. An inactive one by the way."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Quinn asks.

"Would you have believed me?" Santana and Quinn both shake their head. "That's what I thought. I tried to tell you, but nobody would listen. When I said I did it for us, everybody just accused me of being selfish, that I didn't want to share the spotlight. Besides, if you guys would have known I was in contact with my mother at that time you would have kicked _me_ out for being a spy."

"That doesn't explain why you two got spanked twice in one day," Santana now wants to know just how mischievous Rachel was as a kid.

"You know how small the Jewish community is in Lima right?" Santana and Quinn nod while Rachel hides her face embarrassed shaking her head. "With every important event the whole community comes together to celebrate or to grief. So not only do we know each other our whole lives, you probably guessed that we also have known Jacob Ben Israel our whole life. Even at twelve years old he already was this annoying stalking weasel."

"Oh yes, I remember that boy," Adah shivers at the thought of Jacob. "Didn't your fathers' try to get a restraining order against him?"

Rachel nods. "They did. But didn't get it because the judge thought it was just a teenage boy acting on a crush."

"Anyway, so at her Bat Mitzvah the whole community came to celebrate and since we were the only three of the same age we were forced to play with the kid. All morning he was trying to look up Chellies skirt and to kiss her. At one point while we were playing cowboys and Indians with Chell an me as cowboys and him as an Indian we were able to catch him and she convinced me to undress him and tie him to the tree in the back of the garden in only his undies."

"How is that enough to earn a spanking?" Santana interrupts.

"It isn't but I wasn't finished. After we tied him to the tree Rachel disappears in the house and comes back with her stage make up. She says he doesn't look like an Indian and begins to put the make up on his face and his body and when she was finished she looks at him, shakes her head and says 'he still doesn't look like an Indian does he Noah?' and begins to search the yard for feathers. I still don't know how but she found a few. She again disappears, comes back with a tube of glue and begins to glue the feathers in his hair like an Indian headdress. After she's done she looks at him again, smiles proudly and says '_Now_ he looks like an Indian' grabs my hand and takes me up to her tree house to play without the weasel. After an hour or so we hear someone scream and Chellies dad call out for us. When we got down he points at Jacob and asks 'What did you do?' and Chell just shrugs and says, 'He needed to be taught a lesson, he was annoying'. And _that_ my friends was what got us spanked the first time that day." The whole group, including the grandparents roll over from laughter.

"I would have loooved to see that. Are there any pictures?" Santana hiccups from laughter

"No, unfortunately," "Yes, there are," Noah and Rachel say at the same time.

"What, there are?" Noah looks at Rachel unbelievingly.

"Yes, remember I got my first camera for my birthday the December before. My dad's been taking pictures all day. When I was inside to use the restroom I saw it laying on the kitchen counter and took it outside to take pictures of Jacob sitting like that. I have them at home in Lima somewhere in a box." Rachel admits sheepishly.

"What about the second time?" Lexi now wants the whole story.

"Oh, let me tell this one," Adah requests. "You would think one wouldn't even think of getting in trouble a second time after a spanking no? Well not our little star over here. Her daddy made a big bowl of punch which was sitting on a table in the back yard among a large amount of snacks for the kids to take whenever they felt like. I guess our little star got bored and began to look for trouble again so Leroy put her in a time out."

Shaking her head she chuckled, "It took about 5 minutes until she managed to sneak out of her time out, convince Noah to snatch a bottle of vodka from the kitchen counter and spike the punch, which wasn't that hard to do because she only had to bat her eyes or pout and Noah would do anything she asked him to do. Even at that age she was already very careful about the amount of sugar she took so she didn't drink the punch but Noah and Jacob did. Since he spiked the punch he knew not to drink but Jacob in all his innocence didn't. By the time Leroy noticed Rachel sneaked out of her time out Jacob was already slurring his words and swaying his way through the yard with those two doubling over in laughter. And that's how they got a second spanking that day," the grandmother ends the story looking at her oldest granddaughter and her boyfr- husband.

"Oh my god, this is priceless," Santana gasps trying to recover from her laughter. "I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun the upcoming years. Mrs. Berry, you have to tell us more."

"Girls please, Mrs. Berry was my monster in law. Just call me Bubby like our little star and her sidekick with the dead raccoon on his head do," Adah corrects her. Noticing the glare Rachel sends her she continues, "Stick around and you might learn some more things about our little stars' antics."

"Yes, but not now," Rachel stands up. "For now we have places to be. Come on, our driver awaits us in the lobby."

* * *

A little bit later as they head down the road Santana looks out the window. "Uhm Rae, the driver missed the exit to the airport," She warns her friend.

"I know," Rachel smirks.

"What do you mean you know? Aren't we flying to our next destination?" Lexi asks.

"Nope," Rachel pops the p.

"But our luggage is on the plane. My laptop," Lexi panics.

"In the trunk of the car," the brunette reassures her twin. "Just sit back and relax."

"No way, really Chell?" Noah's eyes widen when Rachel nods grinning. "In that case I'm sure as hell gonna sit back and relax. You girls should do the same cause you're in for a treat." He smiles leaning back pulling Rachel against him.

* * *

**Question: I need a little help putting together a set list, leave your ideas in a review or send me a PM. No guaranties, everything up to season 4 ep. 14 except competitions will be considered.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: The 'vacation'**


	25. The vacation

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_A little bit later as they head down the road Santana looks out the window. "Uhm Rae, the driver missed the exit to the airport," She warns her friend._

"_I know," Rachel smirks._

"_What do you mean you know? Aren't we flying to our next destination?" Lexi asks. _

"_Nope," Rachel pops the p._

"_But our luggage is on the plane. My laptop," Lexi panics._

"_In the trunk of the car," the brunette reassures her twin. "Just sit back and relax."_

"_No way, really Chell?" Noah's eyes widen when Rachel nods grinning. "In that case I'm sure as hell gonna sit back and relax. You girls should do the same cause you're in for a treat." He smiles leaning back pulling Rachel against him._

* * *

Little over thirty minutes later the car enters the marina. The girls look confused from one another to Rachel who's cuddled up with Noah looking out the window. As the car glides closer and closer to their destination the confusion among the three older girls grows. When they come to a stop Santana can't contain herself anymore.

"Rae, I thought you said your grandfather wants us to check out a hotel. What's going on?" She asks.

"He does" the singer confirms. "He's letting me take the ship to make this a little bit of a honeymoon since we're not going on one yet and my grandfather thinks they taught me I have to work for my money long enough and that it is time I get to enjoy the luxury of our wealth." Before she could continue the driver, who brought their luggage on board came back with a tall Latino in uniform.

"Ms. Berry, good to see you, it's been a while," the man greets her.

"Actually," she wiggles her left ring finger at him. "Since the day before yesterday it's Puckerman and Mrs. Good to see you too José," The brunette corrects the man greeting him with a hug.

"Ah, the latoso finally grew some balls and asked you huh," he smirks slapping Noah on the back. "Bendiciones to the both of you."

"Muchas gracias. Girls," Rachel addresses her sister and friends. "I want you to meet José. Captain of my grandfather's yacht. José, these," she motions Lexi and Beth, "are my sisters Lexi and Beth. The blonde is Quinn and the Latina is Santana, my friends."

"Nice to meet you girls," He smiles. "Now, let me welcome you on the Solandge. We have a nice trip in view and the chef is already preparing an amazing diner. Estrella, do they know where we're going?"

"Not yet," she grins. "I was planning to surprise them. Let's get on board so we can leave."

"Rae wait," Quinn stops her. "What about Beth? I don't think Shelby will be pleased when she finds out we took her to the ocean on a yacht."

"Quinn, relax," the singer lays her hand on her friends arm. "As long as Beth stays with one of us at all time and listens she'll be perfectly safe. Noah and I have been going on boat trips with my parents and grandparents since we were as old as she is now. My grandfather called ahead to have our old life jackets ready for Beth to wear. If my mom has a problem that we took Beth on this trip she can take it up with me or my grandfather. Now come on, paradise it waiting." She grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her on board.

* * *

Once they're on open sea their dinner is served. The captain was right promising them an amazing dinner. Rachel and Noah hadn't expected anything less and after a short talk with the chef he retires to his galley telling them to give him a holler if they needed anything.

Starting up her laptop Rachel notices she had several emails from their friends with ideas for the set list among requests for footage of particular performances. Since she already had a list with all the songs she decided to use that one and just turf the votes behind them. Seeing not everybody has mailed their preferences yet she decides against discussing it with the rest.

* * *

The next morning she's awoken by her phone, again. This time it's the captain letting her know they'll be arriving at their destination soon and that breakfast is served before that. So she calls her friends and sister to let them know. They're savoring the sun until Santana lets out a squeak.

"Dios mio. Rae, are we staying at the Atlantis?" Rachel nods smiling. "And your grandfather is thinking of buying it?"

"In fact, he _is_ buying it," she comes clean with the rest. "We've been here before on vacation and it seems that since then the service and hospitality in some departments and activities have been decreased enormously. Some of the personal are flat out rude towards the guests. It's our job to research in how much and how it can be improved."

"That's right," Santana confirms. "We were here last year on a family vacation and some of the personal were really rude, especially in some restaurants and bars and in the kids' activities. It's a good thing we have Beth with us."

Rachel grins, "In that case, yes it is."

Once they're settled in they discuss what to do first looking over the list Gabriel gave Rachel. Since it is nearing lunch time they agree on having a light lunch before exploring the resort.

* * *

Since it's been a couple of exhausting weeks they decide to make use of the catering chef provided to the room.

"What are we going to do Rae?" Lexi asks her sister while they have dinner.

"Enjoy this unexpected vacation with my husband, sisters and friends," Rachel chuckles knowing that's not what her sister meant.

"Not funny Rae. That's not what I meant and you know it," Lexi whines.

"I know, I'm sorry," Rachel apologizes. "I honestly don't know. The only thing I know for sure is that until Sunday I intent to fully enjoy this vacation with all of you. Get to know you. Since I have a doctor's appointment on Monday we'll leave Sunday night and stay in New York overnight before we fly back to Lima on Tuesday to start with my school work and rehearsals."

"How are we getting to New York?" Santana wonders. "We came here with that amazing yacht. Do we get to take it all the way to New York?" She asks, hoping they would.

Rachel shakes her head. "No. Zayde has a meeting here on Sunday afternoon to sign the papers to finalize the sale. He, or they, will fly in with my plane Sunday morning and we'll fly to the city that evening."

"What about our parents?" Lexi wants to know. "Where are you going to stay when you get back to Lima?"

"It was the plan that m- our dads' would put the house up for sale and move in with mom until everything in Columbus is finalized but after meeting you and finding out what they did I asked them to stay at our house until we move to New Jersey. Now that I think about it maybe I can ask them not to sell it so Sam's parents can rent it and I can hire his dad as our accountant and his mom as a receptionist."

"Wait, Columbus?" Lexi looks confused. "I thought you were living in New York?"

"That's right. You don't know about the changes yet." So Rachel, Santana and Quinn explain to Lexi what changed since finding out Rachel is pregnant.

"I was wondering what you were going to study at NYU," Lexi nods in understanding. "Just to see if I understand correctly you three bought a house in West Orange, New Jersey for all of you to live while attending school in New York, start a band with mom as your manager. You're buying either two houses in Columbus or a big enough piece of land to build five or six houses on for all of you to live and starting a record label/production company/nightclub to provide jobs for all your friends and some family members."

"That's the plan," Rachel confirms.

"Wow," Lexi would love to become a part of these ideas. "Have room for one more? I might be studying Design Media Arts at UCLA right now but Advertising Design at FIT New York was my first choice. I was accepted in both plus NYU and OSU on a full athletic scholarship but mom steered me into UCLA claiming mostly because of the weather since I hate the winters in New York but especially in Ohio. She actually just wanted me on the other side of the country so there was no chance of us meeting without her having a hand in it. Now that we have met I'm researching if I can transfer into FIT. I think with my studies I can be an extension to the band and the companies. You're going need people to design stationary, CD cases and inlays, merchandising and stuff."

She thinks for a moment and smiles. "If you'll let me I'd also like to join that band of yours. I can sing, dance obviously and much to mom's annoyance I play the drums."

"I would love for you to join us," Rachel looks at her friends. "But… I'm not buying that house by myself so I have to discuss this with Quinn and Santana and in the band there are two other girls."

"I don't mind if Lexi moves in with us," Quinn shrugs. "You've been apart long enough. You deserve to have your sister around but let me warn you. You're gonna be each other's pain in the ass."

"I don't mind either," Santana agrees with Quinn. "Don't worry about Britt and Tina. They'll agree with our decisions. Besides, it was our ideas so we get to decide who can join and who can't."

"If you guys agree there's only one thing left to say," Rachel turns to her sister and hugs her. "Welcome to Little Lima Lexi."

"Little Lima?" Santana frowns.

"Yes," Rachel grins. "We're creating a little bit of home in New Jersey as well as in Columbus after graduation so ever since the ideas became concrete I've been calling the group Little Lima in my head."

She begins to walk towards the master bedroom. "Now if you'll excuse me. It's been a couple of exhausting weeks and I want to reinstate my morning workouts whenever and as long as I can. That means I'll be up early so I'm going to bed."

Santana looks at the rest of them who just nod. "What exactly does your morning workout contain Rae?"

"I used to start with a thirty minute run on the elliptical then swim for an hour and top it with fifty mile bike ride. I'll have to look for an alternative for my run since I'm not allowed to use the elliptical as long as I'm pregnant and might cut the cycling at all. Why?"

"We'd like to join you on your workouts," the Latina answers for all of them. "I haven't done anything since moving to New York if we're going to give concerts and shows we have to be in shape. The next few days we can work out with the five of us and when we get back to Lima the others will have to join us. Maybe we can run on the track at McKinley and use the pool since that one is indoor and bigger than the one at your house."

"We'll have to see what's possible. I think I can convince coach Beiste to let use the track and the pool. She's let me use the pool for the last two years of high school so that won't be a problem. What about Beth though?"

"I can watch her," Lexi offers. "I've been in training for years except for a few weeks during summer. I could use the rest right now. I can teach Beth how to swim while you guys are swimming."

"That's a good idea Lex. Make sure you guys are ready to go tomorrow at 7 am. I'm going to bed, Noah are you coming?" He nods and starts to follow.

"Be quiet," Quinn yells after them.

* * *

After the workout they have breakfast at one of the locations they have to research.

"I didn't know you two could swim like that," Santana points at the newlyweds who just look at each other.

"There's a lot you don't know about us," Rachel smirks. "Until we graduated high school we've been working out together for years."

"So we've noticed. No time like the present to change that. What else have you been holding out on?"

Noah just smirks and shakes his head. "Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

The Latina huffs but turns her attention to the other brunette. "So Lexi, tell us a little about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," Lexi replies shyly. "Grew up in New York, lived in London for six months before we moved to Akron where I went to Carmel High. I'm attending UCLA and live off campus in an apartment with my roommate, Jesse St James"

"Please tell me not another 'Berry' who's fallen for St Jackass," Santana growls.

"Nope, out and proud," Lexi lifts her chin in pride. "So is he by the way." All except Rachel nod their head in understanding.

"So Rae," Santana turns her attention to the singer. "What are the plans?"

"I have no plans other than to relax. Let everything that's happened and I've learned these weeks sink in. We all have a list what needs to be done so I suggest except for breakfast and dinner we do as we please." They all agree and after they're all done eating they go their separate ways. Santana and Lexi want to go either scuba diving or waterskiing, Noah and Quinn take Beth to participate in the Sea Squirts while Rachel just wants to relax so she installs herself at a table with her laptop.

* * *

After a few hours of shifting through the pictures they've taken the day before and emailing a few of them to Shelby, reading and answering emails from Little Lima Rachel grows tired so she retrieves to their suite to take a nap.

Two hours later she awakes feeling refreshed. She takes a shower and picks up her laptop again. She's listening to one of her favorite artists of the moment when Santana enters the suite.

"Hey," she says. "Where's Lexi? I thought you were going scuba diving with her."

"I did. We ran into Noah, Quinn and Beth by the pool. They're teaching the munchkin how to swim," the Latina clarifies. "What are you working on?" She motions towards the laptop.

"Nothing major, just going through my music library and YouTube looking for some new songs," Rachel shrugs.

"Can I see," Santana asks curiously. The brunette nods and just turns her laptop towards Santana.

"You want to do this? Really?" Santana's genuinely surprised when she sees what Rachel's been looking at. "You're a fan?"

"Oh yes," Rachel gushes. "She's amazing and a real role model with her work ethic. I've been begging Mr. Shue to do one off her songs in competition but he always shot me down. Probably because Finn couldn't pull off a big dance number."

"Yeah, you're probably right on that one," Santana smirks already forming an idea in her head. "You really think we can pull it off _now_?"

"I _know_ we can," when she sees Santana's hesitation she continues. "I can see you don't believe me so I'll show you after dinner. I'll make a call, see if there's a room or stage we can use." By the time she comes back Lexi, Noah and Quinn have returned to the room. "I managed to reserve the big stage they use for concerts for my little show." She kisses Noah hello. "Hey handsome, can I talk to you for a minute?" When he nods she takes him into the bedroom.

"What the hell, Chell. What little show," he asks when the door closes behind her.

"Santana caught me looking at new music to use for concerts," he frowns confused. "Music Mr. Shue wouldn't let us perform despite my pleas because Finn couldn't pull off the dance moves. She doubts we can pull it off now," she grins when a devious smirk appears on his face. "I think the reason she's hesitant is because she doesn't know that we've been doing this since we were kids. I want to show her we can pull it off now, with this group. So, ready to let them in on our big secret?"

"Yesss," he hisses. "Let's give them the shock of their lives. You have your instrumental IPod here?" Rachel nods and stands up to get it.

"Okay," Noah starts listing a new playlist. "Let's make it a theme." She looks at the list and nods smiling. "This time I'd like to have the last line though," she nods again.

* * *

Once they are done eating they head to the concert hall. Before they enter the hall Noah sends them ahead claiming he has to use the restroom.

The former Cheerios take a seat with Lexi and Beth while Rachel takes the stage.

While she stretches she begins to explain. "Okay guys. The reason we're here is because Santana caught me looking at some music for us to perform and has doubts if we can pull it off. Since I've always been in the background with big dance performances I understand why she would think that." At that moment Noah enters the hall. "To take away those doubts I want to show you all that you don't have to worry about me. Noah, would you give me a hand here?" She asks her husband innocently.

Taking their starting positions she nods to somewhere before the music starts. They start off with 'Dance Again'¹ followed by 'On the Floor'¹, 'Get Right'¹ and ending their little concert with 'Let's get Loud'¹ and Noah smirking, saying the famous last line "You didn't know I could do that did ya?" Leaving the three older girls, especially the former McKinley students, flabbergasted.

Santana's the first one to recover from their stupor. "We didn't know you could do that no. Where the hell have you two learn to dance like that and why haven't you showed us before you could?"

Noah shrugs. "You know how it was at McKinley, didn't wanna look like I was gay because I took dance lessons."

"And I didn't want to gain more hatred from Mr. Shue and Mercedes." Rachel explains. "Mr. Shue already hated me for my vocal talent. When he found out I also was one of the best dancers he always put me in the back on the group numbers with lots of dancing except 'Toxic'² because I was one of the lead singers together with him and Britt. I did all the choreography together with Britt and Mike for every competition and let them take the credit. As for where we learned how to dance like this, we've been in dance classes with Britt and Mike since we were toddlers. First only in Lima at Lyn's dance studio, when we were around ten years old our parents all chipped in for private lessons in Ballroom dancing at Always Ballroom studio in Dayton."

"I can honestly say that I think this is the best kept secret of our McKinley years along with the fact that you two have been best friends and an on off couple for years. Not even Britt never told me about this," Santana can't believe her ex-girlfriend never told her. "I'm all for putting some JLo into our concerts. But… If we're gonna do that we need some serious help with you being pregnant with twins and dancing around like that."

"I agree," Lexi intervenes. "We could ask Cassie-"

"No," Santana interrupts smirking. "I have an aunt who's an incredible dancer and performer. She also has twins and performed while pregnant with them. I hope you don't mind but I already made the call because if the Midget is thinking of adding some JLo in our performances we can use all the help we can get. She agreed to come to Lima for a few weeks and help us out."

"Well, if your aunt has already agreed to help I'm not going to decline if she indeed performed while pregnant with twins," the short brunette accepts. "Mom might have carried us but as far as I know she never performed while she was pregnant with us. If we're going to add some heavy dance numbers, like Santana said, we're going to need help. _I'm_ going to need all the help I can get."

"Alrighty then, all in favor of bringing my aunt in to help say ay," Soon enough they all have agreed. "By the way, that performance looked awesome. Can you two teach us those steps?" She looks at the newlyweds.

"Sure," Rae promises, "but not now. Right now I want to sleep. Tomorrow after our work out we'll add an hour of dance rehearsal, how's that sound?" The rest all nods before they head back to their suite.

* * *

The rest of the week is filled with morning work outs, dance rehearsals together with teaching Beth how to swim, investigating for Zayde and enjoying the sun and each other's company. Saturday night Rachel writes a detailed report about what needs to improved and how.

After their work out and rehearsal on Sunday morning they pack their bags getting ready to leave in the afternoon. While they're having lunch Rachel's phone rings. Looking at the caller ID she notices it's her grandmother calling.

"Well hello Bubby," she picks up the phone. "Twice in one week? Are you aiming for the Guinness book of records?"

"_Ha ha, very funny, young lady,_" her grandmother retorts. "_Now tell me, where have you planted that gorgeous butt of yours?_"

"We're having lunch at Olives, but wh-?" She looks at her phone. "What the hell, she hung up on me," she looks around the table. "Can you believe it, she just hung up. That shit 's not kosher," she grumbles while she tries to call her grandmother back without any luck. So after she's send to voicemail she tries again until she hears her ringtone on her grandmothers phone come from somewhere towards the entrance. She stands up to see if she can locate the woman and when she does she waves her over.

When the older Berry reaches the table she hugs all of them hello leaving Rachel for last.

"Hello my dear," She hugs her granddaughter smiling. "When you and your sister are finished eating, your Zayde is expecting you two in boardroom II at the Royal Towers,"

When they enter the boardroom their grandfather's already seated with two empty seats on either side of him and a large stack of papers in front of those two seats and a tall man, three others on the other side of the table. The same stack of papers in front of the man in front of the middle man at the other side.

"Rachel, Lexi," their grandfather stands up to hug them both. "Welcome. Rachel, you remember our family lawyer, Mr. Bernstein?"

"Yes off course," she confirms shaking the man's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Little Ms. Berry, you've grown so much since I last saw you," the man looks her up and down.

"It's Puckerman now, and I'll be growing a lot more the next few months," she smiles placing her hands on her stomach. "Mr. Bernstein, I want you to meet my sister, Alexis Corcoran. Although she prefers to be called Lexi."

"Yes, your grandfather mentioned something. Congratulations, on both ends," he looks at Lexi. "Nice to meet you, Lexi."

"Same here sir," Lexi replies.

"Well, let's sit down and get this party started," Gabriel suggests.

"Zayde, what's going on?" Rachel asks her grandfather.

"Shhh, sit and listen," he hushes her. "Everything will become clear in a few minutes."

They listen as the notary takes charge of the meeting, explaining why they're all here. During his explanation the girls look a few times shocked at each other and their grandfather.

"Now, if you all be so kind to sign at the places marked," the notary ends his lecture.

While the man at the other side of the table begins to sign the papers the girls both look at their grandfather with a look of '_what the hell,_' on their faces.

Their grandfather nods at the papers and sings, "Just put you names on the dotted lines," and shrugs at Rachel's facial expression. "It's sometimes the only language you understand." At that they just do what's been told. After exchanging their papers and signing again the notary congratulates the girls with their buy and leaves together with the other two men.

"Zayde, what th-," Rachel begins to scold at her grandfather but he just raises his hand to silence her.

"I know you didn't want to get into the hotel business and you don't have to. It's already run by a manager who knows what he's doing, most of the time." He tells them. "I don't run my hotels either. Do what I do, sit back and get a monthly pay out the profits. First you have to hire an accountant you can trust and give them full access to the books and accounts to pay salaries."

Rachel nods, still stunned. "I know just the person. I already wanted to hire him for the band and business in Columbus."

"Okay then, talk to him as soon as you can and hire him. Do you have tenures you can use on your computer?" Rachel nods. "Good. Why don't you send him out here as soon as you talked to him so I can get him up to date? I'll stay here for a while to get things running and oversee the improvements but after you graduate and live in Columbus you'll have to come to check up on things yourself every once in a while. Now, I suggest you go back to your lovely friends, husband and little sister and fly out to New York. You do have a doctors' appointment tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I do." Rachel confirms.

* * *

"What did Zayde want?" Noah asks when they rejoin the group.

"It seems we're now the proud new owners of this resort," Rachel sigs still stunned.

"You already told us that. Why did you have to be at the signing though?" Rachel shakes her head while Quinn says the words.

"You don't understand. _We_," the pregnant brunette gestures between her sister and herself. "Are the proud owners of this resort."

"_What?_" Santana and Quinn all but yell.

"That's right," Adah answers instead. "Gabriel always hoped Rachel would to drop her Broadway dreams and take over the business one day. Because of that he was already planning to add a new hotel to our holding in her name. After her dad called us to expect her to show up we sensed something really serious must have happened, otherwise she wouldn't have run he sped up the process and placed a bid on this one. When she showed up with Lexi he altered the already drawn contracts to buy it for the both of them."

"That's right," Gabriel places his arm around his wife. "And _we_," he points at both their lawyer, his wife and himself, "will stay here to make sure improvements are being made and bring the accountant up to speed as soon as Rachel has talked to him and hired him." At his last statement all look at Rachel to clarify.

"I know exactly who I want to hire for this job, but I have to talk to him first because this will not be the only thing he'll be taking on as an accountant," she tells them. "Now that this is all settled can we please leave for the airport? I'm tired and would like to take a nap on the plane." By the time they arrive on Teterboro Airport there's a car waiting to bring them to the apartment.

* * *

"Uhm Rae," Santana calls for her friend hesitatingly when it doesn't seem like the car will be taking the bridge into Brooklyn. "I think we're going the wrong way, this isn't the route to the loft."

Rachel turns her head from looking out the window. "That's because we're not staying at the loft," she replies grinning mysteriously.

"_What_," the Latina exclaims. "Why?"

"First, there's not enough room there for all of us to sleep," Rachel explains. "And second, I got a text from Burt this morning warning me that Kurt was flying back to New York today and I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"But all our clothes are there, and I'd like to wash what I have with me. So we're staying in a hotel again?" Santana asks.

"Nope," Rachel says popping the P. "You can do your laundry where we're staying."

* * *

**Translation: **

**Latoso = Troublemaker  
Bendiciones = best wishes; blessings; congratulations  
Muchas gracias = thank you  
Estrella = star**

**Mentioned songs:**

**¹ ****Dance Again, On the Floor, Get Right and Let's get Loud all by Jennifer Lopez  
² ****Toxic by Brittney Spears**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: a day in New York  
**


	26. A day in New York

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

"_Uhm Rae," Santana calls for her friend hesitatingly when it doesn't seem like the car will be taking the bridge into Brooklyn. "I think we're going the wrong way, this isn't the route to the loft."_

_Rachel turns her head from looking out the window. "That's because we're not staying at the loft," she replies grinning mysteriously._

"_What," the Latina exclaims. "Why?"_

"_First, there's not enough room for all of us to sleep," Rachel explains. "And second, I got a text from Burt this morning warning me that Kurt was flying back to New York today and I'm not ready to talk to him yet."_

""_But all our clothes are there, and I'd like to wash what I have with me. So we're staying in a hotel again?" Santana asks. _

"_Nope," Rachel says popping the P. "You can do your laundry where we're staying."_

* * *

The car takes a right turn, turns right again at the NYU campus and stops in front of the Vera Wang store.

"Rae, where are we?" Lexi asks as they get out of the car.

"SoHo," her sister answers perky.

"No shit Sherlock," Lexi retorts while the elevator brings them to the penthouse. "I grew up in the city remember. Seriously, where are we?"

"Home," the brunette states entering the apartment.

"I thought you were li-" "This is not home, we live in Bushwick," "What the hell Chellie," They all start on her.

Rachel holds up her hand to silence them. "One at the time please. Lexi, I am living in Brooklyn but that does not say it is home. I think that answers your question as well, Santana." She looks around. "This is home. Remember what I told you guys about the house in LA? That is was given to me by my grandparents when I graduated?" They all nod. "Well, they bought me this apartment when I was accepted into NYADA."

"But why first live in dorms and now with Kurt and I in Brooklyn if you have an amazing apartment like this in Manhattan?" Santana asks truly shocked.

"I lived in a dorm because my dads' don't know about this like they don't know about the house in LA. I already told you they made me work for everything besides my lessons to teach me the value if money," Rachel shrugs. "That's also the main reason I lived with Kurt in Brooklyn. Besides, I didn't want Kurt to take advantage."

"I doubt he would have," Quinn tries to defend their friend.

"Are you really sure about that? Have you seen the neighborhood? Vera Wang has a store in the souterrain of this very same building with Versace on one and Versani on the other side and that's just on this block. If he knew about me having an apartment like this in the middle of all the top designer stores he would have known I'm not impecunious and that would mean he would stop pulling his weight with rent and living expenses" the small brunette rants.

"She's right. You and I both know he's always been extremely jealous of everything Rachel has, that didn't change. In fact, I think it's only gotten worse. Especially after Rae winning that big showcase at NYADA, he won't hesitate one second to take advantage of her," Santana looks at Quinn. Looking back at Rachel she asks. "But why tell us now? What makes you think we wouldn't do the same?"

"Because I'm done hiding who I really am," Rachel admits. "You offering to buy a house all on your own for us to live in and having my back since finding out about the pregnancy makes me know that you wouldn't do the same. So, how about pizza for dinner?"

* * *

While they wait for the pizza to arrive Rachel gives them a tour of the apartment. Coming back to the living room Noah takes a glance at the wall she decorated with pictures.

"Chellie, how come there's a picture of you with Bon Jovi?"

"Funny you ask. I know he's always been your big role model. Our grandparents bought this apartment from him," she tells them. "This picture was taken after signing the contract."

Shortly after that the pizza's delivered. Once they're done eating at Beth's request they watch a movie in the media room. During the movie Rachel's phone blares 'Defying Gravity.

"Hi mom," she says answering.

"_Hey sweetie, how are you guys doing?_" Shelby greets her oldest. "_Thank you for the pictures you send by the way. How's Beth doing?_"

"You're welcome. She's doing good, behaving really well. Especially when we were on the yacht," she reassures her mother. "We've been teaching her how to swim and she loves it. You should take her to swimming lessons. How's everything going in Lima? Everybody settled in okay?"

"_Yes, they are and I'll look into it. How did you end up on that yacht anyway?_"

"It's the grandparent's yacht. Bubby called and told me that Zayde had a job for me to do. So when we met to pick up some papers I needed for that job he offered to take the yacht to our destination," Rachel explains. "Don't worry, we instructed Beth to be with one off us at all times, which she did and she wore my old life jacket. She was perfectly safe."

"_I know she was perfectly safe, she was with her sisters and birth parents. That's not why I'm calling,_" Shelby comes to the point. "_The permits for the plans in Columbus are being rejected so we need to find another piece of land to build the houses._"

"Okay," Rachel's mind is already in overdrive. "Who applied for the permits?"

"_Kate did,_" Shelby answers. "_She also the one who got the rejection._"

"I'll call her. I've been doing some research of my own in case this might happen." Rachel declares. "I've done some thinking over the last few days. It may come as a blessing that the permits for Dublin Road are rejected. I was kind of hoping this would happen. And no, I'm not telling why, yet."

"_Okay," _Shelby resigns. "_Are you still busy with that job for Gabriel?_"

"No, we're not. We're in New York," Rachel admits. "When Bubby found out who my doctor was here in New York she told me not to search for another and made me make an appointment to assure everything is alright. You know, with everything that happened these last few weeks."

"_Who exactly is your doctor?_" Shelby asks.

"Doctor Montgomery," her daughter replies.

"_Doctor _Addison_ Montgomery?_"

"You sound just like Bubby did. Yes mom, Doctor _Addison_ Montgomery." Rachel rolls her eyes at her mother's antics. "Before you start, Bubby already told me she's the best OBGYN and neonatal surgeon in the country. Hence why she made me stay with her. As long as we're staying in Lima or are on that tour you're planning I can fly out to New York for my checkups."

"_That's good. Did your bubby also tell you Dr. Montgomery brought you and Lexi into this world?_" Shelby asks.

"Really? No she didn't. That's amazing," the small brunette gushes.

"_How's the set list coming? Did the rest email you their favorites?_"

"They did," Rachel answers. "I think it's going to be an amazing performance. We're also thinking of adding some new songs. That reminds me, Santana has an Aunt who's a performer too and asked if it was alright if she called her to help us, and especially me, since she has been pregnant with twins too. I know you carried Lexi and me but according to Santana her Aunt also performed while pregnant."

"_Sweetie relax,_" Shelby chuckles. "_Seeing we have three months to put together a performance I think we can use all the help we can get. Especially if you're adding new songs and dance routines. Off course it is alright for Santana to call her Aunt to ask for her help, it would even be more awesome if she says yes. Did Santana tell you who her Aunt is?_"

"No she didn't," Rachel recalls. "Do you know who it is?"

"_Yes_," Shelby replies. "_When a performer / singer has a stable home life they're more focused on the performance so I made sure I knew everything about the kids in my show choirs. We already knew each other from award shows and charity functions and when Santana joined the Trouble Tones we had a connection so we spoke occasionally. But if Santana didn't tell you, I won't either. She'll have her reasons not to tell yet. Talking about performances, when are you guys coming back to Lima? I'm starting to miss you and Beth plus we'll have to start rehearsals soon._"

"Yeah, I know," Rachel knows they have to start soon. "Well, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, the girls wanted to do some shopping while we're in the city and Noah wanted to see the 9/11 memorial. So we'll probably be home tomorrow or Tuesday evening."

"_Okay, call me when you're back so we can make a rehearsal schedule,_" with that Shelby ends the call.

"Everything alright?" Noah asks when Rachel ends the call.

"They will be," his wife smiles reassuring. "I just have to call my Aunt and our realtor. I'll make the call from my office."

"Say hi to Aunt Kate for me," Rachel waves acknowledgement while she walks towards the stairs.

* * *

While she waits for her Aunt to pick up the phone she starts up her laptop so she can look up the addresses of the properties she found on the internet since she now knows how many houses there will be built on the property.

"_Kate Corcoran speaking_,"

"Uhm hi, this is Rachel Berry," Rachel greets, unsure what to call her Uncle's wife.

"_Oh hi Rachel, you can call me Kate or Aunt Kate. Whatever you're comfortable with,_" her Aunt greets her. "_What can I do for you?_"

"Mom just called me informing me the permits for Dublin Road have been rejected," Rachel explains her reason for calling.

"_Ah, yes that's right. I'm sorry, should I have called you about the rejection?_" Kate asks.

"No, it's alright," Rachel reassures her. "But please call me directly in the future regarding the residential and commercial lots. If you don't mind I'd like it if you and Steve would be my mediators between contractors since you two would be our feet on the ground so to speak."

"_That would be no problem sweetie. Now what can I do for you at this moment?_" The Aunt asks.

"As you know I basically offered all my friends and some of my family a job when the nightclub/production company/record label is up and running after graduating and all of them accepted. I can think of some people that will end up together so we will need a property to fit seven houses and a building for a lap pool, gym and dancing studio. We'll also need a workshop plus storage for the boys to manufacture whatever they want and to store our stuff we need for performing. Because we're going to be living outside of Lima I'd like to create a apartment building for all parents to stay whenever they're over so they don't have to drive back to Lima after dark and in bad weather," Rachel lays out her ideas and thoughts. "Now I found two properties that are big enough for all of that plus if we could get a permit it would even be big enough for our own landing strip and helicopter pad, so we'll need a hangar for at least two private jets."

"_God, you're exactly like your mom. Slow down honey,_" Kate chuckles. "_This is a well thought plan. How long have you been thinking about this?_"

"Just this last week," Rachel responds. "My grandfather asked me to scoop out a hotel for him. While there I had some free time on my hands and made some plans in case the permits would be rejected, and they did. I just emailed you the links to the properties."

"_I see them. What do you want me to do about them?_"

"See if all utilities like gas, electricity, water and sewer are available. I also noticed the electricity is above ground. I'd like to know if it's allowed to put those cables in the ground around the property. If so I would like to schedule a tour on both. I also want you to look if we can get permits for what I just laid out to you."

"_The permits for the houses, apartment building and workshop won't be a problem on both properties,_" Kate tells her niece. "_When I received the rejection I contacted the person who rejected them so quickly and asked if he could send me a list of properties where we would get the needed permits and those two were on that list. As far as the utilities go, I believe all are available. I'll call the same person tomorrow to see if we can get a permit for the airstrip and helicopter pad. I guess you'll need a pad on the commercial lot too?_"

"Yeah, preferably on the roof," Rachel confirms.

"_I don't think the pad will be a problem, I'll look into a permit for the landing strip,_" Kate promises. "_When will you be back so I can schedule a tour? Do you need me to look for an architect too?_"

"That would be great. We'll probably be back tomorrow or Tuesday evening," Rachel tells her Aunt. "Oh and Kate, will you please keep this between us?"

"_Off course, I'll call you when I know more,_" with that they say their goodbyes.

"Everything all right?" Noah asks when she re-enters the media room.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Where are the others?" She asks looking around.

"Beth fell asleep during the movie so Lexi brought her to bed, Quinn and Santana followed shortly after. I was just waiting for you." He stands up to walk to their bedroom. "You coming?"

* * *

"What are you gonna do with this place when we move to West Orange?" Santana asks Rachel the next morning when they're having breakfast.

"I think I'll keep it for now," when she sees the confused looks on their faces she explains. "It is convenient. I'm going to NYU in the fall and it's easier to come here to take a break or when I have time between classes than to stay on campus or drive all the way back to Jersey. Plus, where do you think I was staying when I needed some time away from Kurt or you," She looks at Santana. "Or when I told you I was staying in the city because I had early classes or when I went out? I'll make some extra keys for you all so you can use it when you need some time to yourself."

"That would be amazing Rae," Quinn tells her friend. "So, what's the plan for today? I assume Noah goes with Rae to the doctor but what about us? What are we going to do in the meantime?" She looks at Lexi and Santana.

"I was thinking of going to the loft to pick up some more clothes now that we're staying in Lima until further notice," Santana shrugs.

"How about you two," Noah looks at Quinn and Santana. "Go to the loft and pack up Santana's and Chellie's clothes while we're at the doctor's. If she wants Lexi can come with us and we'll take Beth. We'll meet you there after we're done. From there we bring the suitcases here and walk to the memorial and do some shopping on the way there?"

"No," Rachel dismisses that idea. "We'll do it the other way around. We go to the memorial first and walk back. We don't immediately need the clothes we're picking up there so the driver can bring the suitcases to the plane. That way we can pick up dinner on our way back too. I just want to make a quick stop at Babies 'R Us at Union Square before we go to the memorial."

"Can't that wait?" With one glare from his wife Noah quickly adds, "You're only what? Ten weeks pregnant, we have more than enough time."

"I know we have time but Beth can't walk that far yet. Even for us it will be a firm walk, so imagine how it will be for her. We're going to need a stroller anyway so why not buy one now, if they have the one I want. That way Beth doesn't have to walk that far, we don't have to carry her and we don't have to carry the bags if we buy something on the way back."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

She just smirks at him and shrugs. "It's a gift."

"Oi lovebirds, if ya don't want to be late for your appointment we have to leave now," Santana yells at them from the foyer, ready to leave.

* * *

"Rachel Berry," Doctor Montgomery greets the girl friendly when the three of them enter the woman's office. "I see you haven't moved yet? I didn't expect you until at least two weeks. Something wrong?"

"That's why I'm here. For you to tell us nothing is wrong," the tiny brunette smiles shyly. "This is the father of the babies and since a week my husband, Noah Puckerman," she introduces Noah. "And this is my twin sister, Lexi Corcoran." She motions Lexi.

"Nice to meet you both and congratulations on your marriage," the doctor shakes hands with Noah and Lexi. "Corcoran? I heard that name before. You're related to Shelby Corcoran by any chance?"

"Yes, she's our mother," Lexi confirms.

"You're kidding right?" Both girls shake their heads. "I was your mother's OBGYN. I did the insemination and I also did the delivery. I thought you had a familiar face. How is Shelby? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Did you know about this?" Lexi looks at her sister.

"Mom told me yesterday after I told her who my doctor is," Rachel nods. "She's good," answering the doctor's question.

"Well, that's good. Tell her I said hello," both girls nod. "Now, tell me why you are here two weeks early and why I have to tell you nothing is wrong?"

"I've been under a lot of stress these last three weeks. First there was the pregnancy itself. Then I had to turn my whole life upside down, saying goodbye to my dreams ever since I was four years old and make new ones including changing schools. After we had that covered my mom told me that I inherited a lot of money from her grandparents. Then a friend from high school and my ex-boyfriend died in a car accident and as icing on the cake m- sorry Lex, _our_ parents told me I have a twin sister who they separated me from at birth," Rachel rants of the long list of what happened. "So when we were at our grandparents' our grandma first made me promise not to change doctors and told me to make an appointment as soon as possible to make sure the babies are okay. Despite staying in Lima Ohio for the next few months, I own a private jet so I'll just fly to New York."

"Wow," the doctor looks flabbergasted. "You have experienced more in what? Four weeks than most people do in a live time. Your grandmother did the right thing having you make this appointment. Have you had any blood loss?" Rachel shakes her head. "Headaches?" Again Rachel shakes her head. "Dizziness?" Again a shake of the head. "Nausea?"

"Not more than usual. The medicine you gave me really helped. Plus I read somewhere that swimming or a light workout in the morning also helps so I picked up my morning swims since finding out about Lexi. She lives in Los Angeles where our mom introduced us. That also helps and gives me the energy to get through the day."

Dr. Montgomery nods. "That's good. Don't exaggerate though, listen to your body. I don't think there's anything wrong but let's have a look shall we? I'll take your blood pressure and we'll make an ultrasound."

Looking satisfied at the meter she says, "Your blood pressure is a little high, but that's not uncommon with pregnancy, especially with twins. Your mother had the same problem. I do like to monitor that though. Do you have anyone who can keep an eye on you?"

"My mom is a nurse," Noah says. "She loves Chellie and would loooove to keep an eye on her," he smirks deviously at his wife who glares at him. The doctor and Lexi laugh loudly at their antics.

"Okay Rachel, hop on the table so we can take a look at those peanuts," Rachel climbs on the examine table and pulls up her shirt. "Oh wow, I expected you begin to show early but not this early. You're now what? Ten weeks?" Rachel nods.

"This will be a little cold," the doctor smears the gel onto Rachel's belly. "Look dad, there," she points at what begins to look like a really tiny human being, "is baby number one. And here is baby number two."

Noah looks slack jawed at the screen. "C- can you tell if they're boys or girls?"

"No, not yet. For that you'll have to wait at least 8 more weeks," the doctor explains. "Everything seems to be in order. Do you want pictures?"

"Yes five again please," Rachel says.

"Considering you blood pressure I'd like to leave the appointment we had standing in two weeks, can you make that?" Rachel nods. "Good and I'd like for you to bring your nurse with you when you travel. The moment you feel dizzy, abnormally nauseous or have a consistent headache I want you to tell your nurse or call the office is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the brunette obeys.

"Okay, if you don't have any questions I'll see you in two weeks," since they don't they part ways.

* * *

They left the car with Quinn and Santana so the three of them walk to the loft. As they walk along Lexi loops her arm through Rachel's.

"So Rae, I noticed Santana stealing glances at my ass while we were in Nassau," Rachel grins, because she also had noticed Santana ogling at Lexi's butt. "She gay?"

"Yes she is," she looks at her sister. "What? You're interested?"

Lexi shrugs. "She's a hot piece of ass. Maybe I'm gonna test the waters a little this week."

"She thinks the same of you," both sisters look at Noah. "What? She told me before we got married." At this Lexi smirks thinking she'd might start a little flirting with the feisty Latina and see where that might lead them.

When they reach the apartment building Rachel sends of a text to Santana.

**To San**: 'We're downstairs. Can we come up or is Gaylinda home?'

**From San**: 'Like the name for him. I texted him, he's at school so come on up.'

"Hi guys, we're almost done here. How was it at the doctor's?" Santana greets them when they enter the loft putting some books in a box.

"Everything is alright. I do have to be monitored though. My blood pressure is a little high," She explains to her friends. "How has it been going here?"

"Well, you've got a nurse at your disposal in Noah's mom," Quinn smirks thinking the same as Noah did in the doctor's office. "We've managed to pack up Santana's and your stuff. Hope you don't mind me going through yours."

"I have no secrets anymore," Rachel waves her off. "You really managed to pack everything?" The girls nod. "That's amazing girls. Good thing we kept the moving boxes. Did you write witch box is whose and what's in them?" At the girls confirmation she smiles. "How about we store the boxes in my room so we can pick them up later and take the suitcases with us? Noah could you give the girls a hand? I'll walk down stairs to ask the driver to help us with the suitcases."

* * *

Half hour later they're on their way to Babies"R"Us where they arrive approximately fifty minutes later. When they get out of the car Rachel asks the diver to wait. Once inside she makes a beeline to the strollers pointing at the one she had in mind.

"Isn't that one a little too big?" Noah isn't completely sure about the Thule Chariot Chinook 2.

"No it's perfect," Rachel shakes her head. "Listen, we're both very active persons. We go running, cycling and we even ski on occasion. For the Thule Chariot Chinook they have a bicycle trailer kit, a hiking kit and they even have a Cross country ski kit. With this one we can take the kids with us, whether we go cycling, running or skiing. But if you're not sure about that one, we can always buy the Urban Glide 2 too."

He looks at her skeptically and she sighs, "How about this? It wouldn't surprise me if our parents wanted to buy us a stroller too. We buy the Chariot Chinook now and put the Urban Glide 2 on our baby registry," she compromises. With that he can live so he agrees.

Once they make their purchase they load up the stroller and get back in the car. "Can you drop us at the McDonalds nearest to the 9/11 memorial?" She asks the driver. Seeing the shocked faces around her she shrugs. "What, I'm carrying Puckerman spawn's. I'm beginning to crave bacon, burgers and fries." At that they all snicker.

* * *

For April the weather is very nice so they decide to take their food with them and eat it at the park around the memorial.

"Puck, Rachel?" they hear a voice come from behind them as they're eating their lunch. They turn and see a familiar face that makes Noah stand defensive next to his wife.

"Oh my god, Dave!" To everybody's surprise Rachel gets up and hugs the boy. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here remember? You helped me get in and with the scholarships," Dave chuckles.

"What the hell Rae," Quinn exclaims.

"Uhm guys, I'd love to catch up but I have classes in ten minutes. I don't have to work today so I'll come by after classes. If that's okay with the rest and Kurt," the ex-jock asks hesitantly.

"Sure, with your permission I'll explain to these guys," Dave nods. "And we're not staying at the loft. I'll text you the address we're staying at."

"Okay," with that he walks away but stops a few meters later. "How about I cook you all dinner? Don't worry, I'll make it vegan."

"That would be nice, Dave," Rachel smiles. "You don't have to make it vegan. As you can see," she lifts the burger in her hands. "Not vegan for the time being." She rubs her belly with her free hand. Noticing the gesture Dave's eyes widen before giving her a small nod and smile.

"I'll bring the groceries I'll need for dinner. Say around six?" At her confirmation he hugs her again. "Okay, see you guys tonight."

"What the hell Rae? What are you doing being all friendly with _him_ of all people," Santana snarls at the pregnant brunette when the boy is out of sight.

"Don't you start with me about being friends with one of my biggest tormentors," Rachel retorts. She points at her, Quinn and Noah. "You were just as bad as he was. Difference is that he apologized while you three just wormed your way back in my good graces. I gave you the chance to do so, not that it was hard for especially Noah to do, and I forgave you for what you've all have done to me over the years but don't start about me being friends with Dave. I'll explain when we get back to the apartment. Right now I want to get my shopping on." They're all gaping at her for her outburst but they also know she's right.

"I suggest we take Broadway," she looks at the other three, when all agree she smiles. "Okay then. Let's go. We can't take too long, Beth needs a nap when we come back and I think so do I."

Their walk back took them two hours and when they arrive at the apartment Rachel takes Beth to the bedroom for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

"Chellie," Noah wakes her after an hour. "Wake up and go fresh up a little bit, Dave's here."

Fifteen minutes later Rachel enters the living room freshly showered.

While Dave starts dinner Santana demands that Rachel tells them the story about how she became friendly with Dave. Rachel looks towards the boy silently asking him permission to tell. At his nod she starts talking.

"When Dave was released from the hospital from his attempted suicide he showed up at my doorstep asking if he could talk to my parents. As the only out gay couple his parents had made him seek their help. They weren't home yet at that point but since he looked so sad and was really broken up about everything I couldn't turn him away so I invited him inside. First thing he said was how sorry he was for the way he treated me over the years explaining that he did it because he was jealous of me for being myself and be proud about it and about my dads'. After his apology we talked and came to the conclusion we had quite a lot in common. We both liked to dance and also some of the same sports like swimming, skiing and the martial arts. We sat and talked for hours."

She pauses taking a breath and looked the others over. "When it was time for me to start dinner he offered to help. He explained that he loved to cook and had been cooking for his parents as well and was thinking of going to culinary school. Once my dads' got home that night they had a long talk with him. They invited him to dinner and by the time he left they had him feeling better about life in general. When I walked him to the door we made plans to go swimming together. We've been swimming together with Noah until I left for New York. Hence why Noah isn't as shocked about our friendship as you all are. By the end of the school year we became pretty close. I helped him with his college applications and with his essay for his scholarships. He goes to the Institute of Culinary Education (ICE). He also stayed close with my dads'."

They all look at her stunned, Santana recovering first. "Does Kurt know about this? I know he was spending a lot of time with Dave after it happened and he was in the hospital."

Rachel scoffs. "No he doesn't. Kurt only hung around while Dave was in the hospital. After he got out they only talked a few more times than Kurt stopped calling or answering his texts so he stopped trying. Dave started dating Sebastian Smythe a few months later. Apparently he had said something to Dave that was upsetting and sought him out to apologize. They hit it off after that and they're still together. I know he goes to NYU, I just don't know what kind of classes he is taking."

They just stare at her shocked at it all. Shortly after Dave came in and told them dinner was ready. Taking the first bite Santana moans. "Oh my god, Dave. This is amazing. You're as good of a cook as the midget here is. What is it exactly you're doing at that school?"

Dave blushes at the compliment. "Thanks. Right now I'm combining Culinary arts with Culinary Management which gives me a save of 10% and I'm going to take the Pastry and Baking Arts program combined with the Hospitality Management in the fall. At night and in the weekend I'm working at the Hilton to get my externship out of the way and for living expenses."

They sat together and just caught up on each other's lives with him the rest of the night and introducing him to Lexi. They all decided that he was pretty cool after all and by the time evening was over they all exchange numbers with him and were planning to keep in touch.

* * *

****Question: I need a little help putting together a set list, leave your ideas in a review or send me a PM. No guaranties, everything up to season 4 ep. 14 except competitions will be considered.****

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Back to Lima**


	27. Back to Lima

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**English still isn't my native language but it's getting better and better mostly thanx to my reading, writing but also to my previous and current beta's. **

**Special thanx for my beta jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

When Rachel wakes up the next morning she alone in bed. A glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table tells her it's already ten thirty. She gets up, puts on a button up from Noah and goes in search of her husband, sisters and friends. She finds the first one on the front terrace on the second floor of the apartment looking out over NYU campus.

"Morning," hearing her voice he turns around.

"Morning beautiful," he smiles. "How did you sleep?"

"Long," she looks around. "Where's the rest?"

He nods his head towards the campus. "Scooping out NYU campus. I also heard them talking about raving the bookstore."

"So you're saying we have the apartment to ourselves? No Beth to consider?" she slides her finger over his chest in a way that leaves him only able to nod. She turns them around making him face the campus once again and sinks to her knees loosening his jeans as she goes. She downs the jeans to his knees and swirls her tongue around the tip of his member slowly taking him in until he hits her throat. He's instantly hard. 'God bless the non-existent gag reflex' she thinks to herself and smirks when she hears him groan her name.

"God Chellie. If you want more you have to stop this," he warns.

She lets him go looking up to him. "That would be a first." She says repeating the gesture.

"Yeah well," he swallows. "It's been a while since you spoiled me like this."

She bobs up and down two more times humming as she goes, when she feels him expand a little she just keeps him all the way in her mouth humming 'Sweet Caroline' around him.

"_Ahhhh, Chellieeee_," he screams shooting his load down her throat giving her no choice but to swallow. Not that she minds, she always swallowed what he offered her. "That was not fair. You know I can't control myself when you do that."

As he tries to catch his breath she comes back up and starts kissing him. "That was my intention." He kisses her back hard changing positions so she's facing the city. He kisses his way down until he's sitting on the floor facing her butt, knowing she loves it when he fucks her with his tongue so he first runs his tongue a few times through her already soaked folds before entering her. She hisses and looks down on him to look what he's doing, growing even more turned on by the sight of it. He positions himself slightly behind her to be able to hit just the right spot.

"Fuck Noah," she curses as he begins to fuck her from behind with his tongue. It doesn't take long for her to scream out her orgasm over the rooftops of SoHo.

While she catches her breath Lexi's voice comes out to the terrace calling their names in search of them.

Looking them over she smirks. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Uhm, no," her sister answers innocently trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah right, like hearing you scream his name when we walked up to the building didn't seem like we're interrupting anything," Santana comes out to the terrace.

"Rachie, daddy we bought you gifts," Beth comes running leaving Quinn running behind her and bringing Noah to tears.

"Has she done that before?" Rachel asks.

Noah shakes his head. "No she always called me Nono," he looks shocked to Quinn. "Did you teach her this?"

"Well, she calls me mama Quinn from time to time so we thought it was only fair she starts calling you daddy," the blonde shrugs.

"Okay, what was Beth talking about presents?" Rachel tries to lighten the mood.

"Ah yes, we bought you some presents," Lexi grabs a bag giving it to Beth. "Do you want to give this to Rachie?" She asks her little sister. The little girl nods eagerly, walks over to Rachel and gives her the bag, "For the babies."

Rachel takes the bag from the little girl and thanks her and takes the contents out. "Oh my god, Noah look," she shows him a onesie with 'NYU Baby' printed on the front and 'Crawling Team' on the back. "Thank you guys," she stands up to hug her sisters and friends.

"That's not all. We bought something for you too," Santana gives her another bag. Rachel takes out a Varsity sweatshirt jacket. "We bought one for everyone who's attending NYU in the fall. We could make a logo for Little Lima and print it on the back," giving one to Quinn and taking one for herself.

The pregnant brunette's eyes widen. "But you don't go to NYU," she states.

"I don't?" The Latina quirks her eyebrow in question. "The interview and exam I just took says otherwise."

"You're going to attend NYU? Seriously?" Rachel asks excited.

Santana nods. "Yep, I just finished my interview and exam with Cassie. Same program as Girl Chang. Your parents got me this interview."

"Congratulations," Rachel says hugging her friend.

"Thanx," the Latina smiles widely. "When are we flying back? I didn't tell my parents I had an interview and want to surprise them."

"Tonight," Noah answers for his wife who looks at him questioningly. "Well, we haven't had lunch yet and I guessed you wanted to take a nap after." He shrugs.

She nods. "That's right. How about we leave right after dinner? Or we leave as soon as Beth and I wake up and go have a look at how the rebuilding of the house is coming along and have dinner on our way to the airport?" All nod their agreement. Walking to the kitchen Rachel continues. "Okay, that's settled then. Let's see if Dave left something we can use for lunch." Looking at what's left from the night before. "We'll have to clean out the fridge anyway." She starts slicing up the meat and puts it on some sandwiches.

After they're done eating Rachel heads up to the bedroom to take a nap while Quinn brings Beth to bed.

* * *

"Chellie, if you want to go by the house before we leave you have to get up now," Noah nudges her awake. "And I have a surprise for you."

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"Two p.m." he answers. "Now come, take a quick shower."

"Did anyone call the car service for a car?" She asks as she enters the living room not noticing what Noah is wearing. They all shake their head. "I'll make a request for in thirty minutes and call the aviation service that we're flying out tonight." While she makes the calls she does notice Noah's jacket.

"Noah," she looks at him wide eyed. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Noah grins innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why are you wearing a NYU jacket like the one the girls bought this morning?"

"Oh that," he answers nonchalant. "Maybe because I just got accepted into NYU Tandon school of Engineering at the Polytechnic Institute."

"Are you kidding? Because if you are, it's not funny," she accuses him.

He shakes his head. "No I'm not kidding. I just got back from an interview I had thanks to your parents and grandparents. Remember that talk I had with your Uncle?" She nods. "Well, when he looked at my grades and saw how well I scored with math, algebra and geometry he asked me why I wanted to go to OSU. I told him I didn't, that I if I could get accepted I wanted to go to a school in New York. After he spoke to your dads' and your grandfather who all three are NYU alumni and apparently great contributors when it comes to giving, so they got me this interview and admissions exam. I'm double majoring in Electrical and computer engineering and from junior year I'm combining BS and MS." After a moment of silence she screams and flies at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You really thought I was going to school in Ohio while you and the kids were here?" he whispers in her ear.

"What's going on here? Did something happen?" Lexi enters the room with Beth who just woke up.

"Noah got accepted to NYU school of engineering," her sister announces proudly. "I knew you could do it." She says to Noah.

"Yeah," He smiles. "You were the only one who thought I could do more with my life than become a Lima loser."

"Wow, congrats man," Lexi slaps him on the back. "It's gonna be crowded in the house come September. Speaking if which, if we want to arrive at a respectful time at the house and back in Lima we can't wait too long." As she says the last words Rachel's phone chirps with a message that the car is waiting.

* * *

Upon arriving at the house they are surprised by Steve who arrived that day to work on the studio in the carriage house. While they were led through the house by him and the overseer telling them what's been done so far, Noah keeps saying how amazing the house is with Lexi agreeing with him.

The contractor had been working hard. The bedrooms were almost all done as well as the maids quarters.

"When do you think you'll be done?" Rachel asks the contractor.

"We have one more bedroom to soundproof, all wheelchair modifications are done as you can see and the maids quarters is as good as done. I think we can start on the studios tomorrow. With the help of this guy," motioning at Steve, "I think we'll need another week, maybe two."

"I have an appointment in the city in two weeks. You think you'll be finished by then?" Rachel asks the man.

"Definitely," the man answers. "I'll call you when we're done."

She nods and turns to Steve. "We were thinking of grabbing some dinner on our way to the airport. Care to join us?"

"I'd love to. Which airport and do you have any idea where?" He replies.

"We're flying from Teterboro Airport and there's this Mexican restaurant called La Havana 59. You can take the car back to where you're staying."

Steve nods. "I know the restaurant."

* * *

"Seeing you're all except Lexi are wearing NYU jackets I recon the interviews went well," Steve asks once they're seating and placed their orders with the waitress. Noah and Santana nod.

"Wait, Noah told me you and our parents helped Noah get his interview but how do you know about Santana's?" At the first part she looks accusingly at her Uncle.

"We do communicate you know," he looks around the group. "She's so damn proud of you guys. Especially you right now Rachel. Turning your life around in what? Just 2 weeks?"

"Yeah well, sometimes you don't have a choice," she looks down at the table fiddling with her glass. "I'm just lucky I have parents, family and friends that stand by me no matter what happens. Some of us aren't that lucky." She looks at Quinn with that last sentence.

"Hey, none of that. What's in the past stays there. You've always had our backs and it's about time we return the favor," Quinn grabs her hand. "It's not your fault we were too stupid to see how awesome, caring and loyal you were and are. Giving us all a place to live and providing jobs for all of us. I think I speak for all when I say that I am so grateful for that." With that Santana nods her agreement.

"They say it takes a village to raise a kid and that's exactly what we're creating now. Our own little village," the pregnant singer shrugs.

"Oh, speaking of creating a village. Did Kate call you Rach?" While he asks the question her phone starts to ring.

Looking at the caller ID she smiles and shows it to Steve. "Does that answer your question? I'm sorry guys, but I have to take this," she stands up to take the call elsewhere.

* * *

"I guess you heard you ears ringing," Rachel greets her Aunt.

"_No I didn't. Why?_" Kate asks.

"Uncle Steve just was just asking me if you called," Rachel replies.

"_You're in New York?_"

"Yes," her niece confirms. "I had a doctor's appointment. After everything that's happened my grandmother forced me to stay with my doctor here in New York and to make an appointment to see if everything was alright." Realizing what she just said she curses softly.

"_Rachel honey, I already know you're pregnant,_" when she senses her niece's discomfort about her knowing she continues. "_Don't worry. He only told me to make sure you don't take on more than you can handle right now. He hasn't told anybody else._"

Rachel sighs in relieve. "Good. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"_Don't worry honey, they'll love you anyway. Why I called is that I scheduled an appointment for Friday at eleven am to look at the properties you emailed me. I also called my contact to see if I could get information about the permit for the landing strip and he told me that as long as you plan it as far away from the surrounding houses it shouldn't be a problem._"

She looks at her papers to see if there was more to discuss. "_Putting the utilities in ground is permitted. And since it isn't a question if you're going to make it big with a singing career is asked ahead about the possibility to build a wall around the property and that also wouldn't be a problem._"

"Okay, how about an architect? You already found one?" Rachel wants to know.

"_Yes. My college roommate is an architect who started her own firm right here in Columbus. As soon as you made your decision about which property I can call her to make an appointment. If you really want the air strip and the apartment building you want to add I strongly suggest you go for the bigger one._"

"I agree. Let's just see the properties first before I make a decision," Rachel states.

"_That's a good idea. I'll see you Friday in Mt Sterling._" With that they say their goodbyes and Rachel walks back inside. While she walks back to the table she receives a text from her mother.

**From mom**: 'When will you be home? I have a Dodge standing in the way in my driveway.'

Another one is received right after.

**From mom**: 'And off course because I miss my girls.'

**To mom**: 'Flying out after dinner. If the car is standing in the way just bring it over to my house and leave the keys in the kitchen. I'll send a text when we take off.'

"Who are you texting?" Lexi asks when her sister gets back to the table.

"Mom wanted to know when we'll be back," the oldest answers as she begins eating.

Once done eating they head off to the airport where they hug Steve goodbye with him promising to keep them updated about the rebuilding.

* * *

While they wait for clearing to take off Rachel and Noah both send a text to their mothers.

**To Ma**: 'On our way back to Lima. Come to the Berry house tomorrow, we need to talk.'

**From Ma**: 'Ok sweetie, be there around eleven.' He sends a text back to make it ten.

While Noah sends a text to his mother Rachel does the same to hers.

**To mom**: 'Waiting for takeoff. Back in Lima in approximately hour and a half, give or take. Can you pick us up from Lima Allen County Airport?'

Not a minute later she gets a text back that she would be at the airport.

"Mom is picking us up at the airport and taking us home," she tells the rest. "Are you guys coming with us or are you going home?" She looks at Santana and Quinn.

Both shake their head. "No, I need to start packing." Santana replies.

"So do I," Quinn says. "I do have a part of my things left in New Heaven, most of it I left at my moms' and since she's moving too I need to pack up my room."

"Are the parental units shacking up at mom's place?" Lexi looks at her sister who nods. "In that case, can I stay with you until Sunday?"

"Off course. We have a guestroom ready at all times in case of unexpected guests," Rachel smiles. "What are we going to do when you have to go back? With rehearsals I mean."

Lexi shrugs. "I don't know. How about we talk it over with mom in the next few days?" Rachel nods thinking that would be a good idea.

* * *

Upon landing Noah helps the crew loading the luggage from the plane into Shelby's car while Santana gets her car.

"You bought a stroller?" Shelby asks when she sees it.

"Yes," seeing her mother's disappointment she explains. "I told you we were going shopping yesterday and Beth can't walk that far yet. The girls didn't think of bringing her own and we're going to need one anyway. I know that there will be someone who wanted to buy us one so we bought the most expensive one ourselves and we will put one on our baby register. We are both very active people and this one has extensions for hiking, cycling and skiing."

Seeing that Santana's and Quinn's luggage was also loaded into the Latina's car she says. "Now if you don't mind, I really want to get home."

She hugs the girls goodbye saying they'll see each other the next day and gets in the car.

As they drive home Shelby asks how it went at the doctors'.

"I have new pictures," Rachel starts searching through her purse to give one to her mom. "Aside from a little too high blood pressure everything is fine. I need to be monitored but that's covered."

"How is that covered exactly?" Shelby asks.

"We're telling Deborah tomorrow. She is a nurse so she can keep an eye on me. Which reminds me, can all three off you be at the house tomorrow around ten? I really want you guys there when we tell her to show her that you support us." Rachel explains looking at Noah who gives her an only for her noticeable nod of agreement not aware that Shelby noticed the exchange in her rearview mirror.

"Home sweet home," Rachel smiles as she unlocks the front door of her house. "Noah, will you put Lexi's luggage in the guest room please?"

"So this is where you grew up?" Her sister asks looking at the pictures spread across the walls of the foyer. "If you tell me where the guest room is I take my luggage there myself and get ready for bed."

"Yep, kitchen. Living room. Restroom. Garage." Rachel points at the respectively doors. "Guest room is upstairs first on your right. It has its own bathroom, towels are in the cabinet next to the sink. I'm going to get ready for bed too."

When Noah lays beside her she looks at him meaningful. "Care to finish what we started this morning?"

"You know you don't have to ask me," he smirks hovering over her.

* * *

When Shelby enters her house she first brings Beth to bed and then goes in search of Hiram and Leroy. She finds them in the living room watching some TV.

"Where is Sam?" She asks looking around for the boy.

"Upstairs playing some videogame, why?" Leroy looks up from the TV.

"You were right," she tells him looking distraught. His eyes widen, his thoughts going back to the conversation they had the morning after the shopping trip.

* * *

**I still need some help with the set lists. Everything up to season 4 ep. 14 except competitions will be considered.**

**Up next: Telling Noah's mother.**


	28. Telling Noah's mother

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me. ****English still isn't my native language. **

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

_When Shelby enters her house she first brings Beth to bed and then goes in search of Hiram and Leroy. She finds them in the living room watching some TV._

"_Where is Sam?" She asks looking around for the boy._

"_Upstairs playing some video game, why?" Leroy looks up from the TV._

"_You were right," she tells him looking distraught. His eyes widen, his thoughts going back to the conversation they had the morning after the shopping trip._

* * *

**Flashback**

Deciding it was no use to try to get some sleep first thing Shelby did was call Judy to inform her that it was alright for Quinn to take Beth with her on her trip and where she could find the little girls passport.

Walking into the kitchen she finds the Berry men nursing a cup of coffee. Seeing her entering, Leroy stands up to pour a cup for Shelby too.

"Here," he says as he sets it in front of her. "Looks like we're not the only ones who didn't sleep much."

She gratefully smiles at him. "Thank you. With everything that went down I didn't sleep at all."

"Where do you think she might be?" Hiram sighs.

"I honestly don't know," Shelby cries. "When I told her I might not be staying here she told me that she didn't want to drive me and my parents out of the house, that she had options of her own. I guess she's staying with Lexi, or even already fled the country to Leroy's parents or Cabo."

"No she didn't, I know where she is," Leroy chips in.

"_What_?" the other two parents turn to him.

"She promised Lexi to be at the competition. She might bent the rules in her advantage and takes off when she needs time to think, but what she never does is break a promise. I don't know exactly where she is, but I do know my parents bought her a house here in LA after she unofficially graduated high school and an apartment in New York when she was accepted in NYADA." Leroy confesses. "I bet Rachel didn't tell anybody up until now about either but I know for a fact that she was in LA when she told us she was staying in the city for Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Winter break and every other weekend she could have been home. You know how she hates winter. _'If I want snow and cold I'll go look for it'_ she always said."

Hiram smiles and nods, "Well, that explains her tan when she came home for Will's wedding."

"Yeah well, I don't know about that. The only thing I know for sure is that she called me in the middle of the night asking if it was alright for Quinn to bring Beth with her to LA saying she missed her." Shelby tells them.

"So Lexi, Santana, Quinn _and_ Beth are with them?" Leroy begins to panic when Shelby nods. "Shelby, she lied to you. They didn't want Beth to be here only because Rachel missed her. _They're eloping!_" The other two in the room just stand there gaping at him.

"_What_?" Hiram's the first one to respond. "Nonono, she wouldn't do that to us. You really think they are? Oh my god, Deborah is going to kill them."

"I know, but I know my daughter better than anyone except Noah and her Zayde. After everything that has happened these last few weeks it's her way of getting back some control of her life. She'd rather deal with the wrath of Deborah because they eloped then the stress of planning a shotgun wedding because _you know_ Deb won't allow _these_ kids being born out of wedlock. Especially now it's Rachel being the one that's pregnant. She's been dreaming of those two getting married and giving her Jewish grandbabies since the day we brought a newborn Rachel home. She'll want the entire community to know that Noah finally got his act together so she will go all in." Leroy points at his husband. "_And so do you._"

"Yeah yeah," Hiram waves him of. "Nothing much we can do about it now but wait and see what happens."

**End Flashback**

"Are you sure?" Hiram shuts the TV off. "Did she tell you they did?"

Shelby shakes her head. "She didn't tell me. But a matching ring shaped tattoo on both their left ring finger indicates that they did."

"You've been in contact with her. Do you know where they've been this last week and a half?" Leroy asks her.

"Yes. Gabriel wanted Rachel to do a job for him for which she needed papers to pick up. He allowed them to take the yacht to their final destination where they stayed the rest of the week. The last two days they've been in New York though. After telling her what had happened Adah forced Rachel to stay with her doctor there and to make an appointment to check if the babies were alright after all the stress," she explains.

Both men nod. "Rachel tells them everything. Especially when something big has happened, so they'll probably know if they did elope or not," Hiram shares his thoughts. "Should we call Adah and ask?"

"There's no point," Leroy dismisses the question. "You know as well as I do that if Rachel told her she won't tell us saying it isn't her secret to tell. No, we just have to wait until Rachel tells us."

"I have a feeling we don't have to wait long. They're telling Deb about the pregnancy tomorrow and she wants us to be there to show Deb that we support them," Shelby informs the men. "We're expected at the house at ten tomorrow morning. Can you make it?"

"I don't have any appointments or meetings scheduled for tomorrow. How about you Roy?" Hiram looks at his husband.

"Nothing that can't be rescheduled," Leroy answers from the top of his head. "Rachel is more important." With that they say goodnight. On her way to her own bedroom Shelby sticks her head around Sam's door to see the boy snoring softly.

* * *

Noah is woken the next morning by his wife carrying in a tray with coffee, orange juice and a plate waffles. Next to the plate there's a small box.

"Good morning handsome," she walks up to the bed smiling.

"What's all this?" he smiles back rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, you don't want it?" Rachel feigns hurt. "Fine, you take the coffee I'll take the rest. Including your present." She says as she moves to take the tray.

"You mean the breakfast isn't the present," noticing the small box beside his plate, reaching out to pick it up only to have his hand slapped away.

"Uh huh, breakfast first." She produces a fork from behind her back. "Share?" He nods smiling.

When the waffles are gone she slides the box towards him.

"I asked my dads' to buy this for you. I already took a peak at it and it's perfect. So, open it."

He opens the box only to find a key in it. She gives him a small smile as he looks at her quizzically. She stands up and throws him a shirt and jeans and motions to put it on. When he's dressed she takes his hand and leads him down the stairs towards the garage.

Upon opening the door his present becomes clear. Standing in the garage is a dark red Dodge Ram 3500.

"You bought me a new car?" She nods humming leading him to the driver's side.

As he sits down behind the wheel she explains. "I asked my dads' to buy one for you presuming you were either staying here for the time being working with Uncle Steve or going to OSU and I didn't want you to get stranded because that old piece of junk you call a car died somewhere in the middle of nowhere. First I wanted to buy you the same one as mine but I thought that if you're going to work with Steve would mean you'll need something that can carry materials and one that can haul a trailer. You like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it," he yells.

His yelling alarms Lexi, who comes in running asking what was going on.

"Your sister bought me a brand new truck,"

"We'll take it for a spin later. Our parents will be here in half an hour. We have to get the trailer out of storage anyway," Rachel looks at her husband meaningful. He looks at her surprised but all she does is smirk mischievously. "I'll explain later," she motions her eyes to Lexi.

* * *

Forty minutes later they're all seated in the living room. After some small talk about how their vacation had been and the move Deborah can't hold it anymore.

"Okay, I can sense the tension in the room. Noah Bubala, what did you need to talk to me about?" She looks at her son.

"Uhm," he looks desperate at his wife for help. _'There's no easy way to tell her this No. Just rip the band aid off and tell her'_ she tells him in their silent conversation.

He nods and turns back to his mother. She has seen that look in his eyes before, the same desperation he had right before he told her he got Quinn pregnant. Seeing that look she knows what's about to come out of his mouth nest.

"Tell me it isn't true," she looks at him.

"I can't," he looks down at his intertwined hands with Rachel's, "Because it is. I got another girl pregnant," he looks up meeting his mother's eyes.

"No no no," she shakes her head looking from her son to Rachel, her eyes widening in realization. "You got _Rachel_ pregnant?" she all but yells at him.

"Yes," Rachel answers for him. "With twins." She reaches in her purse to give Deborah one of the ultrasound pictures they got two days ago, trying to soften up the woman. The room fills with silence behold the woman's angry snorting.

"I'm going to be an Aunt for real this time?" Sarah, who had come with her mother because of spring break, squeals. Both too afraid to speak Noah and Rachel nod glancing wary at Deborah.

"Rachel was going places, become a Broadway legend." Deborah cries. "You two _promised_ to be careful after what happened last summer."

"And we were," Rachel tells her. "We used double protection, a condom and I was on the pill. But the condom broke and because I was on antibiotics due to a muscle infection in my shoulder the pill didn't do its job properly."

"That's it. These babies are not going to be born out of wedlock. You two," she motions between Noah and Rachel. "Are going to get married as soon as possible."

"No," Rachel states firmly.

"What do you mean _no_?" "_Rachel Barbra Berry!_" Deborah and Leroy yell simultaneously.

"Actually, it's Puckerman now dad," she wiggles her left ring finger at their parents nudging Noah to do the same. "So no Deb, we're not getting married as soon as possible because we already did."

"You did _what_?" Deborah looks like she's going to faint. "When?"

"Last week in Las Vegas," Noah answers for them.

"This has Rachel Barbra written all over it," she accusingly looks at Hiram and Leroy. "Noah wouldn't do this to me. This is all _your_ fault." Deb points at Shelby and Leroy.

"How is this our fault?" Shelby's eyes fire up in anger.

"Well assuming the other girl here is Lexi you finally found the balls to tell Rachel the truth," the woman shrugs. "If I had to guess that's why they were awol for the past week."

"That might be, but they all assured us that she wasn't running this time. If you hadn't been pushing those two together like a crazy person she wouldn't have seen the need to elope," Shelby yells at the woman.

"Stop," Rachel interrupts the fight. "You're all at fault that we felt the need to elope. So much has happened these few last weeks that I couldn't handle a crazy mother-in-law in wedding planning mode on top of that."

She looks at her husband's mother. "I know how much it hurt when those nafka's were bragging to each other about sleeping with Noah and when everyone thought he would end up a Lima loser in jail. I understand that you want to show all of them how he isn't a Lima loser but not even a big badly planned shotgun wedding on the town square will do that," She looks at Noah. '_Tell her_.' He shakes his head '_no, you tell her._'

"The only way to shut them up and show them he isn't the delinquent they all think he is, is for him to keep writing amazing songs for all of us to record and to graduate NYU Tandon school of Engineering for his Bachelor and Master at the same time." She tells his mother proudly.

"You got into NYU?" His mother asks her son.

"Yeah," he answers shyly. "I didn't think I could get into college with my record so I didn't even try, but apparently a juvie record is sealed when you turn eighteen. Besides, we wouldn't be able to afford it if I had gotten accepted right after graduation. After Rachel told me she was pregnant with my kids and how she already made a new plan for her and all of our future she told me there was no way that those plans wouldn't include me. She suggested for me to work with her Uncle Steve to become the sound engineer of the band they're trying to start and offered me her college fund if her parents agreed, but I didn't want to be just a sound engineer. If I could go to college I wanted to become an engineer. When I talked to Steve about it he asked me how my grades were and when he saw them he asked me why I wasn't going to college with those grades so I explained. After that he called Leroy who told him my record was sealed and Rachel already talked to them about the money and that it was okay.

He looks at his fathers-in-law gratefully and continues. "He even said that they should have thought of helping me financially sooner. They asked me if I even wanted to go to OSU like Rachel had suggested so I told them that there was only one place I wanted to go to college and that certainly wasn't OSU. Together with Zayde Gabriel, Hiram and Leroy called in a few favors and got me an interview and exam at NYU. I'm double majoring in Electrical and computer engineering with a mechanical engineering minor and from junior year I'm combining BS and MS. While I attend NYU Steve is going to teach me how to work the sound and work on my graduation paper which also counts as my internship."

Rachel swells with pride. "You see? We don't need a big wedding," she looks at Deborah.

"My boy is going to NYU," his mother says with tears in her eyes walking towards him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you." Then she looks at Rachel, "But what about you? You were going places, become the next Broadway legend."

Rachel smiles, "I was, but I am not anymore. Noah just told you I already made new plans and set things in motion," When she sees the confused look on Deborah's face she explains everything.

"The only thing we can do now is face the consequences and take responsibility like an adult and that's exactly what we're doing," she looks apologetically at her parents and mother-in-law. "I'm really sorry you didn't get the wedding you wanted for us but I couldn't handle any more stress. We'll make it up to you and have a big wedding after we graduate but it's not going to be in Lima."

The parents all look at each other debating whether or not to accept the compromise.

It's Shelby who breaks the silence. "Okay, we'll wait with a big wedding until graduation," Rachel wants to smile until she sees her mother holding up her index finger indicating she isn't finished. "But, you have to make a concession. Meaning an announcement in the Lima News, paper and website. Please tell me you had at least pictures taken?"

"We had pictures and a video made. I have them on a DVD upstairs," Rachel tells her mother. "I believe Quinn also took some pictures. I can ask her to mail them."

"You do that, we'll use some for the announcement. Second part of your concession is a reception," she looks at the both off them. "I guess it was a spur of the moment, did you wear jeans or did you rent a tux?"

"I already told Zayde, when have I ever done something on a whim? _Never_! Even before I found out I was pregnant I discovered I was in love with Noah and was planning on telling him next time I was in Lima. Same goes for Noah. He was planning on coming to New York to beg me for a chance. He asked me to marry him on the morning before Finn's funeral," she defends their decision to get married.

"We had an official ceremony. I wore that little white dress we bought on our shopping trip and Noah a rented tux. Lexi was my maid of honor and Santana was Noah's best woman." Rachel tells the parents in answer to her mother.

"Too bad you didn't take the time to buy a tuxedo but that can be fixed. After we're done here you're going to Men's Wearhouse on Elda Street to buy one, black with a black shirt and a white tie. The reception is Saturday from four till eight pm. If you could give me the DVD with the pictures, we'll take care of the announcement and the catering for the reception."

"Coach Corcoran, how nice of you to show up," Rachel sighs in surrender. "I have to speak with Sam's father and was planning on visiting them on Saturday. So you have to either plan the reception for Sunday or invite them for the reception and ask them to come in early so I can talk to them."

She looks at her dads'. "Could you maybe cancel the plans of selling this place?"

"We could," Hiram looks at his daughter. "But why? You're going to be living in New Jersey the next few years and we're hopefully moving to the property you buy to oversee the construction."

"I know daddy," she looks back at them determined. "But I was thinking that maybe Sam's parents could rent it from you when you move. Sam's dad is an accountant but he's working at Toyota Motor Manufacturing in Georgetown, Kentucky at the production line because it was the only job he could find. With the label, the club, the band and Lexi and mine hotel we're going to need an accountant we can trust."

"Hold on, _your and Lexi's hotel_? When did that happen?" She's interrupted by her mother.

"Oh shoot, we didn't tell you about that yet," Rachel pleadingly looks at Lexi for help who just shakes her head.

"Uh huh, you slipped up. This one is on you," she denies her sister her help.

"I thought that was what little sisters were for. To help their older siblings out of trouble," Rachel scoffs. "That job Zayde wanted me to do was to do some research on a hotel he was buying for me. When I picked up the papers I needed with Lexi he changed his initial plan and bought it for both of us which we only found out when it was time to sign the contracts."

Looking at her parents and Deborah shocked faces she continues. "Anyway back to Sam's dad. I was thinking of offering him a job as our accountant for the band and the company, but with the hotel maybe it is better if we help him start his own accounting office. That way we can hire him as the accountant for all off our businesses but also as our personal accountant and he could take on other clients, something he can't do when he's hired by the company. I know he could do that from Kentucky but that's a three hour drive to Columbus without traffic and I was thinking of offering Sam's mom a job as a receptionist or whatever she's good at. His dad will be working from home so Stevie and Stacey won't be alone when they come home from school."

"Honey, you're all kinds off amazing," her mother looks at her proudly. "But you're pregnant, you need to take it easy. When are you going to think about yourself and those babies?"

"Mom, I can't take it easy," Rachel whines. "There's still so much to do. I need to talk to principal Sylvester and coach Beiste about using the auditorium, the pool and the track, I have to talk to Sam's parents, look at properties and then see an architect, there are rehearsals and I need to get started on my school work."

"That might be," Shelby looks at her oldest pointing. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you blood pressure was a little high and you needed to be monitored? As long as you don't tell me how you have that covered I'll be the one monitoring you and I'm telling you aside the rehearsals to take it easy."

"Um Shelby, if I may," Deborah steps in. "Rachel honey, how exactly do you need to be monitored?"

"I need someone to keep an eye on my blood pressure," Rachel turns to her mother-in-law. "The moment I start losing blood, feeling dizzy, abnormally nauseous or have a consistent headache I need to tell the person who's monitoring me or call my doctor's office."

"If you don't mind I could monitor you," Deborah looks around to see everyone's reactions.

"And that's how we got that covered," Rachel says looking at her mother. Turning back to Deborah she smiles. "We wanted to ask you anyway so off course I don't mind."

"Okay, what did you have in mind," Deborah beams, happy to be involved. "Do I move in or do you move in with us?"

"Neither," when she sees Deborah's face fall a little she explains. "I don't need a nurse twenty-four seven. Noah will move in here. I was thinking that you would come here twice a day to check my blood pressure and whatever you need to check. You live ten minutes away and my parents are also 10 minutes away. If I feel dizzy, abnormally nauseous or have a consistent headache we'll call immediately or go to the ER."

She looks at Shelby for a moment and then back to her mother-in-law. "If I'm correct mom is planning a tour for us. I think it would be wise if you either took some time off work or quit so you can come with us. If you quit you could come with us to New Jersey."

"A- are you serious?" Deborah stutters looking at her son who just shrugs.

"At least about the tour," Rachel says.

"But what about Sara if I go with you on tour?" Deb looks at her daughter who perks up at hearing her name. "I can't leave her here."

"If you're coming Sarah's coming," Shelby says firmly. "It would be perfect to get my message across. We have enough time, we'll discuss that later."

She looks at Lexi. "How is your transfer request coming along?"

"Done," Lexi answers. "I have a meeting with my counselor about it on Monday."

"Good," Shelby nods. She turns to Rachel. "When is the first band meeting and when are you meeting Kate to look at the properties?"

"Band meeting about the set list is tonight. Mike had to go back to school so he won't be there," Rachel recalls. "I have a meeting with Kate to look at two properties on Friday and I'm taking Noah with me. When we decide on a property she can arrange an appointment with an architect who's her college roommate."

Shelby nods. "While you two are getting Noah a tux I'll call Sam's parents to invite them over for the reception, we can talk to them then and go talk to Sue and Shannon. When I come back Lexi and I will work on the wedding announcement."

* * *

When they enter Men's Wearhouse Rachel takes a minute to look around, upon spotting the tuxedo section she makes a beeline towards them tucking Noah with her.

"Can I help you?" Rachel turns to the approaching sales clerk.

"Yes, we're looking for a tuxedo," she smiles politely.

"I can definitely help you with that. Did you have a color in mind?" he asks.

"Black and I'd like to see it altogether so we'll need a black shirt, a white tie and some shoes," she replies. "And I'd like to see the other colors you have too."

"For the black you have a choice between a Calvin Klein, a Vera Wang but we also have one for under a hundred dollars. Besides black we have Calvin Klein in blue and a Vera Wang in grey."

Noah wants to say he'll go for the cheap one but Rachel beats him to it. "I'd like to see him try the Calvin Klein and Vera Wang please and for you to show us the blue and grey ones."

While Noah disappears in the fitting room to try the first one the clerk gathers the blue and grey tuxedos.

After trying both black tuxedo's the choice falls on the Vera Wang. He also tries the grey and blue and likes the blue better. That is until his eye caches the price tag and he pales while he takes the suit off.

"Ch- Chellie could you come here for a sec?" He calls out to his wife.

"Sure," within a second she's standing in the fitting room. "What's wrong? You didn't tear it did you?"

"What? No! This tux costs over seven hundred bucks Chell," he whispers. "I can't afford that."

"I know but I can," she says leaving no room for discussion. Knowing it would be futile to protest he sighs.

They leave the shop with two tuxedos, one black and one blue, a black shirt, white tie, all tucked away in two garment bags and a black Calvin Klein topcoat.

* * *

Just as Rachel wants to suggest grabbing some dinner her phone rings.

"Hi mom," she greets her mother after checking the caller ID.

"_Hey sweetie, how is the shopping coming along?_"

"All done, I even managed to get him a second tux and a topcoat," she grins at a scoffing Noah.

"_Perfect,_" she hears her mother say. "_So you're on your way back?_"

"Actually, we didn't have lunch so I wanted to grab an early dinner. Why?"

"_Santana and Quinn just came in warning us that Little Lima are on their way,_" Shelby tells her.

"Well, in that case we're on our way. We'll just order some pizzas," Rachel answers. "Did you finish the announcement?"

"_Yes we did. We already emailed it to the paper and will be placed in tomorrow's paper,_" her mother informs her.

"That's okay. Can you print that announcement six times for me please? I don't want them to find out through the paper Noah and I got married."

"_Sure honey,_" Shelby promises. "_What do you want to do about Lexi, They will be here any minute and you're not home yet._" The moment she finished the sentence she hears a car honking and the garage door opening. With no need to continue a conversation on the phone she hangs up and walks to the office to print out the announcement like Rachel asked her to. By the time she's sticking them into envelopes Rachel walks in.

"Hey sweetie, where's Noah?" she looks up from what she's doing.

"Putting the suits away upstairs," her daughter says distracted looking at the announcement. She nods her approval. "This is good. Can you email this to Mike please?" She asks knowing her mother gathered all her friends email addresses.

"Thank you," a voice comes from the door where Lexi appears. "I heard what mom asked you on the phone. How are we going to do this?"

Rachel doesn't get a chance to answer because at that moment the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Santana yells on her way to the door while Quinn enters the office throwing Rachel's NYU jacket towards said girl. "Here, put this on. I also instructed Noah to wear his."

"Well, I guess there's not much time to think this through so I'll just introduce you to everybody. Come on." Rachel grabs her sister's hand.

By the time they enter the room Noah had made it downstairs, everybody had found a seat and Artie made contact with Mike through Skype. But when Rachel comes in sight they all stand to hug her hello and ask how she is doing.

"Hi guys I'm fine but I'd like you to meet the newest member of our group. Lexi this is Little Lima. The guy in the wheelchair is Artie. The blonde one is Sam and the one with the bow-tie is Blaine. That guy on the computer screen is Mike. The Asian girl is Tina and the cheerleader is Brittany. You already know Noah, Santana and Quinn."

She smirks deviously turning her head to Lexi. "Guys, this is my little sister, Alexis Joan Corcoran but she prefers to be called Lexi."

"Hey," Lexi points at her. "Only by five minutes. Don't test me."

"Oh boo hoo. What are you gonna do? Tell mommy? Tell me when to be scared," Rachel smirks turning around to be met with six slacked jaws. "God, I always wanted to do that."

After a few minutes of silence it's Tina who speaks up. "Y- you have a sister? You never told us. When did you find out?"

"Yes, a twin sister in fact. And I never told you because I only found out when we were in Los Angeles."

"Rae, don't tease your sister like that," her mother scolds her entering the room carrying the envelopes and the pizza menu. "Make yourself useful and give these to your friends." She gives Rachel the envelopes and looks at the screen. "Mike, I emailed you yours but please open it once everyone here has theirs. Pizza everyone?" she waves the menu while Rachel hands out the announcements.

"Open them," she encourages them.

"Finally," Brittany screams and attacks Rachel in a tight hug. "But mama D is gonna be _sooo_ mad at you for doing this."

"She already knows Britt and we're still alive," she grins at her childhood friend.

"You got married?" (Tina, Artie, Sam) "What the hell Britt, who's mama D?" (Santana) "Kurt is going to faint when he hears this." (Blaine) "So you finally grew some balls huh?" (Mike), Is heard all at once.

"Okay, okay. One at the time please." Rachel tries to calm them down.

"Mama D is Puck's mom silly," Brittany answers Santana's question.

"Now that Britt mentioned it. I don't want you to call me Puck anymore," Noah looks at everybody and brings the trimmer he's been hiding behind his back into view. "I want to be the guy only Rachel has always seen in me. So from now on its Noah again for everybody. Chellie," he hands her the trimmer. "Would you please shave that thing off?"

"Gladly," she takes the trimmer from him and sits him down at the dining table. "Lex, would you please get me a towel? While I take that skunk from his head we'll answer your questions."

When Lexi comes back with the towel she stuffs it in Noah's collar. "Thank you. Now would you please hold it like this? Sam, Tina and Artie, Yes we got married. Mama D, as you all know her now, has been hoping for us to get together for so long that she would have gone all crazy about a wedding. With me being pregnant and everything that has happened over the last month I couldn't handle planning a big wedding. We will have a big wedding, but only after we graduate."

She looks up from what she's doing for a moment. "Mama D, is Noah's mother. Mike, Britt and myself have been calling her that since we were kids. For all of you who don't know. We've been taking dance classes together since we were toddlers. When we were around ten years old our parents all chipped in for private lessons in Ballroom dancing in Dayton. Since then Noah's mom is mama D, Britt's parents are mama and papa P. Mike's parents are mama and papa C. My dads are papa H. and papa L."

She looks at Blaine. "Kurt is not going to faint about this. I haven't spoken with him since the funeral. I am planning on talking to him because I want him to design the dresses for the big wedding. But I don't think we'll be as close as we were before all off this. Especially not when he finds out I'm friends with Dave Karofsky." She folds the towel to make sure the hair won't fall out. "All done. Will you please answer Mike while I throw this out?"

"Yes Mike, I finally grew some balls. While I asked her to marry me on the morning before the funeral, it's was all her idea to elope though," he confesses.

"Mike, how much time do you have?" Rachel asks coming back into the room carrying the pizzas.

"I need to eat. Seeing those pizzas made me hungry but other than that I have time," he shrugs.

"How about you get something to eat and come back online in let's say an hour," she thinks out loud. "We have some important things to discus. The set list can wait until tomorrow." Mike agrees and ends the call.

While they eat they catch up on what they have been up to the last two weeks.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Translations:**

**Nafka's: Whores**

**Up next: Explaining Little Lima**


	29. Explaining Little Lima

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native. ****I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Previously on Changing Directions:

"_Mike, how much time do you have?" Rachel asks coming back into the room carrying the pizzas._

"_I need to eat. Seeing those pizzas made me hungry but other than that I have time," he shrugs._

"_How about you get something to eat and come back online in let's say an hour," she thinks out loud. "We have some important things to discus. The set list can wait until tomorrow." Mike agrees and ends the call._

_While they eat they catch up on what they have been up to the last two weeks._

* * *

"Welcome to the first Little Lima meeting. I'd like to start this meeting off if you don't mind," Shelby starts their meeting after dinner and Mike calling in again.

"Little Lima?" Tina looks around confused.

"Yes," Rachel beats her mother to answer. "We're creating a little bit of home away from home so ever since the ideas became concrete I've been calling the group Little Lima in my head.

And I do mind mom, I'd like Santana and Quinn to start us off." The girls look at her confused until she tugs on her jacket.

"Ah yes," Santana remembers. "You already knew Rachel and Quinn will be attending NYU in the fall and since Monday so will Noah and I. Noah will be going to NYU Tandon school of Engineering double majoring in Electrical and computer engineering with a mechanical engineering minor and I will be attending the same program as Tina and Rachel," she tells the group proudly.

"Since Tina, Mike, Britt and Artie will also go to NYU we thought it would be cool if we all had something to show off here in town so we bought jackets for all of us," she hands out the bags with jackets to the girls and Artie. "When you're in town you'll get yours Mike. Sorry Blaine, but we didn't have time to travel all the way to Columbia to buy you a jacket or hoodie. We'll make it up to you next time we're in New York," The boy in question waves her off that's okay. "We asked Lexi to design a logo for Little Lima which we can print on the back."

"Wait, you got into NYU?" Artie looks at Noah. "I knew you could do it but I thought you weren't interested in going to college."

"I wasn't," Noah shrugs. "With my record and financial status I didn't see the point. That was until Chellie came to my house telling me she was pregnant with my kids and how they changed directions in a matter of days. The ideas of the band you already know but there's more and I think that's what Rachel meant with important things we have to discus and why she said earlier that the set list can wait."

He sends her a smile and turns back to the others. "Anyway, she wanted me to learn from her uncle to become the main sound engineer for the band but I don't want to be only a sound engineer. So her dads' and grandfather pulled some strings to get me an interview and exam and here I am sitting in a NYU jacket."

"Wow, congrats man. You too Santana," Artie says, slapping Noah on the back, the rest of the group who didn't know yet following his example.

"Okay, with that out of the way I, as your manager/agent and coach would like to talk to you," Shelby takes over. "As you all well may know if you want to do a performance or concert with big dance numbers you have to be in good shape. I talked to principal Sylvester and coach Beiste today to see if we could use the auditorium for rehearsals and the pool and track for you guys to get in shape while we are still in Lima. I want you guys to make a schedule that includes a work out session, time to do your homework and rehearsal. Rachel?" she looks at her daughter who raised her hand to interrupt.

"While we were in Nassau last week we kind of have been working on a schedule," she says. "I don't know if it could work here but we could try."

"Care to share?" Mike's voice comes from the laptop.

Rachel looks at the other four who motion for her to explain. "Well, in the morning we started at six with an hour swimming. It's the perfect way to gain stamina without putting pressure on your muscles. After we swam we went for a half hour run before we worked half an hour in the gym. Then in the afternoon we did some dance rehearsals."

"You finally let people see you can dance," Mike smirks at Noah.

"That's my fault Mike. I want to put some JLo in our performances and Santana wouldn't believe me when I said we can pull it off so we had to show her," Rachel tells him.

"We get to dance together again?" Brittany asks exited. When Rachel and Noah nod she squeals.

"Hold on," Tina speaks up. "You two can dance?"

"Oh yeah," Santana grins, "and very good if I may say so."

"But how," Artie asks. "With glee you two always were in the back when we did big dance numbers."

"Because Mr. Shue was jealous of both off them," Brittany answers for them. When she sees the expression on some faces she snaps. "What? I might not be book smart but I _am_ smart. Why do you think Finn and Quinn were his favorites? It was because Rachie and Noah could sing _and_ dance. I don't know how he knew they could dance but when they sing together they're awesome. I still don't understand why Rachie always had to sing with Finn. Especially after they sang 'Need you now' together."

"Back on topic please. We could work with that schedule," Shelby start thinking out loud. "I could talk to Sue again and see if I can get Tina, Brittany, Sam, Artie and Blaine out of homeroom. If you keep that schedule I might even convince her to let it pass for P.E. to get you out of that class which gives us extra hours of rehearsal on Tuesdays and Thursdays. What do you guys think?"

"That would be perfect," Rachel speaks for all of them, "but what about Mike and Lexi?"

"I'll be back in Lima Friday evening," Mike says.

"But what about school Mike?" Shelby asks him.

"Well apparently Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance doesn't take it kindly when a student wants to transfer," he answers. "So I'm packing up my dorm and will be home by Friday night."

"That leaves Lexi," Rachel looks from her mother to her sister.

"It's only two months until summer break. I could come here on the weekends," Lexi suggests.

"I'll call my aviation service in the morning to add you to my plan," Rachel promises. "I do have a doctor's appointment in two weeks but other than that the jet is at your disposal."

"Why don't we go to LA as long as Lexi has to go to school?" Santana says in hopes to get some California sun.

"Because it is easier to rehearse with one less than five less," Rachel answers. "Tina, Brittany, Sam, Artie and Blaine still have school and finals."

"Okay that's settled then," Shelby ends this conversation. "Lexi will be going to school in LA and come back to Lima on the weekends. But I do believe we're here for another reason," she looks at the girls with a raised eyebrow which is asking who is going to talk.

Santana points at Rachel. "This was her idea, so she'll explain it."

"Explain what?" Tina looks curious.

"Okay, okay. I'll do the talking this time," Rachel throws her hands up in the air and stands up. "You all know about the band and living arrangements for the coming four years. I hope you also know that if we want to make it we have to work hard on dance routines and new numbers, and even if we do work hard there's no guarantee that we'll make it as a band"

She looks around to see if they understand when everybody nods she continues. "Good, because we might not make it as a band we come to the reason why I opted for the recorded music program at Tisch instead of staying at NYADA or go to Julliard. While I'm going to Tisch I'll also be starting a company that has everything a singer or band needs, a producing company with a recording studio and own label and a nightclub to provide us with a steady income and for starting singers to perform live. With everything I mean really everything."

"From songwriters," she looks at Quinn and Noah. "To managers / agents," she looks at Santana and Tina. "Vocal coaches and dance instructors / choreographers," she looks at the screen, her mother and Britt. "And a lawyer if needed," she looks at Blaine.

They all look at her as if she's grown two heads. It's Blaine who manages to speak up first. "Wow, I guess that by looking at all of us when you mentioned what the company will provide you're thinking of offering all of us a job after graduating?"

"Yes," she says looking around the room.

"Is this what Santana meant when she said at our previous meeting that you were working on a lot more?" Tina asks.

"Yes and more," the Latina motions for Rachel to move on but before she can Blaine interrupts.

"But I already have a job offer with your dads' in Columbus, and if you're planning of starting this in New York or New Jersey I won't be available at all times," he states.

"Good thing that we are starting the company in Columbus then," she winks at him.

"What? Why, I thought you never wanted to come back to Ohio," he looks genuinely shocked.

"I know and I had every intention to never coming back until the moment my whole life was turned upside down by three positive pregnancy tests. My mom came up with some legit reasons to build this company in Columbus."

"First, my mom owns that piece of land to build the company on and it is mine and Lexi's if we want it. Second, Ohio is much cheaper than New York. Third, in New York we'd be a small fish around the big labels, production companies and many nightclubs while in Columbus we'd be the only nightclub in a radius of a hundred miles and the only production company who offers the whole package in the state and last but not least if we make it big with the band, Ohio is much more centrally located for planning a tour around the country _if_ we decide to go on tour."

She takes a breath before she tells them the last part. "Now, my mom and Aunt had made an offer on two properties in Dublin with the stipulation that the necessary permits to build more houses on them came through. The permits for those properties were denied but I already have an appointment to look at two other properties where we can get the permits we need to build seven houses, a building for a pool, gym and dancing studio, a workshop plus storage for the boys to manufacture whatever they want and to store our stuff we need for performing and an apartment building for all parents to stay whenever they're over so they don't have to drive back to Lima after dark and in bad weather." They all look at her stunned.

"Wow," Tina shakes her head clear. "When did you become this selfless person?"

"She always has been," Brittany defends her longtime friend. "Mike and I got the credit for all choreography while in reality she and Noah also helped."

"She was the first one to offer her help when I got pregnant," Quinn starts to list off. "She tried to keep JBI from posting it on his blog by giving him her panties, which were new but still. Through the years she gave all of us tips on how to improve vocally."

"She suggested we do a song when I was outed by Finn," Santana adds, "and stood up to that guy in the hallway. She also always had Kurt's and my back while we were living in the loft. Whether it was with helping him with his homework for NYADA or something for , cooking breakfast and dinner, even after the cruelest days at NYADA she was always there for us."

"Okay, we get it," Artie surrenders. "But why help us with jobs and housing, even after we graduate?"

"Because A, we'll be working very closely together making it as a band. Do you see yourself or anyone else for that matter drive home after an intensive rehearsal?" He thinks for a moment and shakes his head. "That's what I thought. And second, they say it takes a village to raise a kid so that's exactly what I'm creating."

Sam, who's been awful quiet up until then raises his hand. "I'm not going to college. How do I fit in all this?"

"You, my dear have a choice." Rachel smiles at him. "We're gonna make it a stipulation that the contractor we hire to build the houses and company hires you or I can talk to Burt so that he hires you for the time being. Both while my Uncle Steve teaches you everything you need to know how to work with sound and with your dad how to work the numbers because I was thinking of making you manager of the club."

"O- okayyy," he stutters, shocked that even if he's not going to go to college she still thinks of him. "But your mom is moving to Jersey. Where would I live?"

"With that you also have a choice. I'm going to help your dad set up his own accountancy firm and offer your mom a job as a receptionist or whatever she's good at. If they accept we're going to offer them to rent this house. My dads' will move to the property I'm buying to oversee the construction. So you can either move back in with your parents or with my dads' so you don't have to commute if you decide to take that job."

"You're going to help my parents too?" His eyes widen at her nod.

"It wouldn't be the first time she helps a parent out and becomes a silent partner in their business," her dad says walking in the room.

"Dad, daddy! What are you doing here?" Rachel turns to look at her fathers.

"We thought you might need some help explaining all this. And," Hiram waves with a manila folder. "We have new contracts for them to sign to pay you back for your investment if they decide to accept your offer."

"What kind of contract?" Blaine asks Hiram. "Can I see it?"

"Off course," Hiram hands him a contract. "It's the same as you already signed for the band extended with a house."

"Well," Blaine looks up when he's done reading. "It is indeed the same. The only alteration you made is the house and a percentage of the apartment building and facilities. I'm in." He states as he asks for a pen to sign the contract. The rest quickly follows.

"Do we get a say in how it's going to look?" Artie looks at Rachel. "Do you have any ideas how it will look yet?"

"Santana would like it if the houses are built like a resort. Other than that she wants input on the layout of the house," she explains. "The facility building with a lap pool, gym and dance studio with an outside pool as well as a playground for the kids will be situated in the middle, surrounded by our houses and the apartment building for our parents. Maybe we could reserve a corner to build a few smaller houses for some staff. I was thinking of having the apartment built first so that we have a place to stay if we come to Ohio for the weekends and breaks."

She greets her mother-in-law who just came in to check on her before she smirks at all of them. "And yes, I do have an idea of how it will look like but I'd like to keep that a surprise."

"Okay, but… There's going to be one main house that will be bigger than the other ones and that's going to be yours," Blaine states firmly looking around to see the rest of them nodding their agreement.

"Yes, and a kitchen and dining room big enough to have dinner parties and celebrate holidays together," Santana adds. "What? With you, your grandmother, mama P., mama J. and my mother we can't have no dinner parties together."

"No," Rachel objects. "I don't mind to have a bigger house where we can have dinners with you guys. But if you want to have dinner parties and celebrate holidays with all our families, we'll have an industrial kitchen with storage build in the facilities building so we can have those parties in the dance studio."

"Um Rachel," Shelby interrupts. "If you want me as a vocal coach who's going to look after the kids?"

"I can do that," Deborah quickly offers. "If you're going to hire someone to look after the kids, who's better than a certified nurse and a family member they already know? Didn't you just say you have an apartment building built for family?" She looks towards Rachel who nods. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to move in mine permanently and take care of the kids while all of you are at work, including Beth and any future kids all of you might have." They all nod indicating they agree.

"Okay, that's settled then," Deborah grins. "I'll turn in my resignation when we leave for your tour. Until then I'll only be working day shifts." She states while she takes some things out of the bag she brought with her.

"I took the liberty to buy some things so I can monitor you. I also contacted your doctor, nice lady by the way, to hear what she wants me to do. When she heard I was working in a hospital she told me to check you urine and take a blood sample twice a week to make sure you don't develop pre-eclampsia or gestational diabetes. I can have those tests done at the hospital and have the results when I'm done with my shift. I'll bring some specimen cups tomorrow. Let me take your blood pressure and temperature," Deb explains while taking Rachel's blood pressure and temp and put the number into a spreadsheet in her phone.

Tina eyes her warily. "Why do you need your blood pressure taken? Are you and the babies ok?"

The other's tense up at the question looking at her worriedly and Rachel smiles softly at their concern. "Everything is fine. I went to the doctor for a checkup after everything that has happened and my blood pressure was elevated, probably because of all of my resent stress. We are being proactive and keeping an eye on it so Mama P is taking it every day for me."

They all visibly deflate in relief and Tina takes her hand. "Well you just let us know if there's anything we can do to keep that stress level down. We need you and our nieces or nephews to be ok so don't hesitate to ask."

The others nod and voice their agreement and Rachel smiles. "Thank you and I will. But working out and dancing always had a positive effect on my stress level so I think it will be leveled within a week or two."

"Back up a minute," Artie looks confused. "Tour?"

Shelby nods when Rachel looks at her to clarify. "Might as well lay it out in the open. Yes a tour. Rachel didn't want to go touring with the twins. But, if you guys want to make it as a band you have to go on tour every once in a while. I want to show you that even when you're on tour, you can give the kids the stability and schooling they need."

"I know," Santana adds. "My Aunt takes the twins with her everywhere. When she goes on tour or whatever her schedule brings her, she takes the kids out of school and homeschools them."

"That's right," Shelby smiles. "And I'm intending to do the same. I was planning on doing this with Beth as example but with Deb and Sarah moving in their apartment permanently and joining us on tour is perfect for me to show all of you that it is doable to take the kids with you on tour. While I can teach them during the day, Deb, Sarah and maybe Judy can watch them at night when I have to be with you guys while you have your concert."

"It's worth a try," Rachel shrugs. "You're right, if we want to make it as a band we have to go on tour every once in a while. Fans do want to see us live." She looks at her mother. "How far are you in planning this? Can you tell us what you have planned?"

"It's all done. I was waiting for the opportunity to tell you," She plugs her laptop on to the TV and starts it up. Smirking at Rachel she says, "I made a PowerPoint of the route we will follow. We start off with five concerts here in Lima in the auditorium of the OSU Lima campus. From here we leave for Cleveland where you will be performing the National Anthem at an Indians game. Then we will go to Columbus where we have two concerts at the Jerome Schottenstein Center in a half house with the possibility to an end stage. After that we have two more National Anthems at the Cincinnati Reds and the Atlanta Braves. Between those two we make a little detour to Nashville where we have three performances at a music festival. After the braves we leave for Orlando Florida where you have nine concerts in two weeks at Disney. From there we leave for the Naval base in Norfolk to give one concert for our troops. Then we have two performances at Six Flags in Maryland near DC and we end after another National Anthem at a Mets game at Oak Bend Road, West Orange, New Jersey."

At their shocked and questioning faces she smiles "The National Anthems are arranged by my brother Scott who works for the Atlanta Braves. Nashville by my cousin Rayna, she's a singer herself. The concerts at the Jerome Schottenstein Center and the one at the naval base come from Steve, while Six Flags is organized by my sister. Orlando is thanks to my mother, who is a volunteer for several benefits over there." They all look at her as if they see water burning.

"Wow," Santana recovers first from her stupor. "Are we traveling with Rachel's plane?"

Shelby shakes her head. "Nope. By bus. I rented a tour bus for you girls since you'll be the stars of this tour. And a smaller one with a small trailer for the boys. The bus for the girls has a bed, 6 bunks and all the couches can be made into beds. The bus for the boys has 5 bunks."

"We'll be sleeping on the busses?" Quinn scrunches her nose. "I don't know how I feel about sleeping in a bunk."

"If you want to have money left from your cut to pay Rachel back her investments in the band and the houses as quickly as you can, there is no budget to sleep in a hotel or motel every night," Shelby tells them. "If you want to sleep in a hotel in a real bed you'll have to perform for it. Same goes for eating in restaurants. All concerts and performances are scheduled during the late afternoon or evening, during the day you could perform as street artists to gain extra budget for luxuries like having dinner in a restaurant or sleeping in a hotel. Disney on the other hand has offered us rooms on top of the additional performance fee." They all nod their understanding.

"Rach," Tina calls for her friend cautious. "How come Kurt and Mercedes aren't here? If we're starting a band together, shouldn't they know about all off this?"

The three initiators off all this look at each other and the two former Cheerios nod for Rachel to explain.

"First. Please don't call me Rach anymore. My two ex-boyfriends called me that and I don't have good memories of either of them. Call me Rae, Rachel or even Berry.

Kurt isn't here because I haven't spoken to him since his outburst at our first meeting and I don't know what his plans are. I'll talk to him after the reception on Sunday to hear what he's planning to do."

"Understandable," Artie answers for the Asian girl. "But what about Mercedes? She also wasn't there at our last meeting."

"That's because we don't want to include her," Santana says. "She's lazy. Take the dance boot camps Mr. Shue always held for example, especially that last one, the one where she quit New Directions. She was always late, complaining about basically everything but mostly about Rachel not having to participate in those camps and simulating nausea."

She pauses to look at all of them. "I really don't understand why Mr. Shue asked her to help the New Directions prepare for competitions. It's really great for her that she recorded an album, but she thinks you can become famous overnight by sitting on your hands doing nothing. If we're going to do this _all _of us must understand that it's going to be hard work. First we'll have to refresh our memories on the lyrics and constantly learn new ones. Second we'll have to learn whole new dance routines. That means not only every day rehearsal, but also working out to be in shape to be able to perform a two or three hour concert so the extensive dance routines don't interfere with our singing. If you really think Mercedes will be up for all that without trying to steal the spotlight every chance she sees I'll be the first to welcome her back with open arms, but honestly I don't see that happening."

Artie and Tina look at each other and after a few seconds Artie shrugs. "They're right. She is kinda lazy and has always been extremely jealous of Rachel, hence her whole attitude towards Rae." Tina agrees with him.

"Okay so no Mercedes and Kurt we'll have to wait and see. To be honest I won't shed a tear if he decides to not join us. Just like Mercedes he always finds something to complain about, especially if the attention isn't on him. Besides that I don't see him swimming for an hour, run for a half hour run and work out in the gym for half an hour. I don't mind doing the work but I _do_ mind him whining about it every ten seconds, and you all know he _will_ whine about it." Tina admits. "I think we have a good group with people who aren't afraid to do the work for what we want to accomplish and we should keep it that way."

"I couldn't have said it better," Rachel looks proudly at her friend. "We'll have to wait to see what he will do, but I don't think he will move with us. If he does we have to make it very clear that we don't want to hear any complains or he's out." With that they all agree.

They spend the rest of the meeting sharing ideas for the tour and the houses, then after exchanging goodbyes they all take their leave.

After everyone has left Lexi looks at her sister. "Rae, I think it is amazing what you're doing but I don't want you to take on all the investments all on your own. I have the same trust fund you have from our great grandparents. With mom's and the lawyer's permission I'd like to take over half the investment."

"You have my permission," their mother smiles fondly. "I'll call our lawyer tomorrow to see what the possibilities are. When we know we can open an account for the investment."

"Uh mom, didn't you already do just that?" Rachel reminds her mother. "We can use that one for the whole investment. Saves time and money. The money from the Nashport sale is divided in two accounts, one for the band and one for the plans. If Lex just transfers half of that amount into mine account we're even. When you transfer that lot you'll do it in both our names and we'll buy the property to build the houses together. This way we don't have to shuffle with the money."

"That's a good idea. I'll ask Hiram to draft a contract to sign over the lot tomorrow morning," Shelby looks at the clock. "Now it's late. I have to get home too. I'll see you girls in the morning?"

"As long as it isn't too early," her oldest daughter confirms. "You have to talk to Sue and Shannon about our work out schedule before we can start on that so I was hoping to sleep in a little and maybe try to make a schedule for my school work."

"Good thinking. I'll help you with the schedule after I talked to Sue and Shannon," Shelby promises as she hugs the girls goodnight before leaving as well.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: a new property and the reception**


	30. A new property

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native. ****I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

The next morning the couple is woken by a very chirpy Deborah.

"Mom, what are you doing here at…" Noah looks at the alarm clock. "Seven? What the hell. Mom!"

"Watch you tone Noah. Just because you're married now doesn't give you the right to yell and curse at your mother. I have to get to work soon and the deal is that I check on Rachel before I go to work," she looks over to where Rachel has fallen asleep again. She walks over and shakes her gently. "Rachel honey, time to wake up. I need to check your pressure and temperature."

"No, sleep," Rachel slaps Deb's hand away.

"Oh no you don't," Deb grabs the girl's hand and pulls her up. "I don't have time for games. I have to get to work." She says firmly as she does what she's needs to do. By then Noah already left the room to start making some breakfast.

"How did you even get in?" Rachel asks her sleepily.

"Your dad gave me a key yesterday," her mother-in-law answers without looking up from her phone, putting in the data. As she starts putting her things back in her bag she says. "Now tomorrow you better be up when I arrive, or at least awake. I'll need a urine sample tomorrow to check for protein, nitrites, white cells or sugar."

Rachel nods. "We will. You'll probably have to come earlier since we'll hopefully start working out tomorrow. I'll let you know tonight what time you have to be here." The older woman nods and hugs her goodbye.

Now that she's awake it's no use to try going back to sleep so she steps into the shower to get ready for the day. When she walks downstairs the smells of pancakes approaches her. Entering the kitchen she sees the table set and Noah putting the last pancakes on a plate. Looking up he smiles.

"Thought you wouldn't go back to sleep," he says as he kisses her. "I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, a fruit salad and coffee."

"Thank you, but you do know I can't have coffee don't you?" She asks him.

"That's why I made decaf," he smiles. "Now eat," he points as he sits down to eat as well.

"Hmm, I like eating together like this," Rachel smiles as she takes a bite.

"Me too babe. So, what are the plans for today and why do we have to get the trailer out of storage?" he asks her. Before she can answer Lexi enters the kitchen.

"Morning," she greets her sister and brother-in-law. "Smells good in here. Got anything left?"

"I didn't know what time you'd be up. There's a plate for you in the oven," Noah answers then looks back at his wife. "Can you answer my question or does it have to wait, again?"

She shakes her head. "Now that we're dividing the costs we can talk freely in Lexi's presence. We have an appointment to look at two properties tomorrow and I thought it would be easier to explore those on the contents of the trailer."

"What's in the trailer?" Lexi looks between the two of them.

"Three ATV's and two dirt bikes including full gear like helmets and pads," her sister answers.

"And you can ride those?" Lexi's eyes widen in surprise that her goody two shoes sister has an ATV and dirt bike and knows how to ride.

"Hell yes, she can," Noah exclaims which earns him a slap at the back of the head from his wife for his language. "She can ride with the best. We used to go dirt biking in the woods with Britt."

"Wow," Lexi says in awe. "Is there anything you can't do?" Rachel just shrugs.

"There's lots of thing she can't do," Noah smirks. "She might be able to swim, ski, waterski, fight, dance and ride with the best but she really can't throw a ball if her life depended on it."

"Thank you for reminding me sweetheart," Rachel stands up to bring her plate to the counter. Right at that moment the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Rachel says walking out of the kitchen.

A minute later she comes back with Santana and Quinn in tow.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Santana asks, stealing a piece of pancake from Lexi's plate.

"Nothing much to be honest," the smaller brunette shrugs. "Other than making a schedule for my schoolwork I have nothing planned. And with that I have to wait until my mom comes back from her meeting with Sue and Shannon. I was hoping to have a nice quiet day before we start with the workout and rehearsal tomorrow."

"We could go see if the routine we rehearsed in Nassau last week fits onto the McKinley stage since it is smaller here and we'll be with more people. And maybe think of new choreography for some of the old ones we'll be using?" Quinn suggests. "Didn't your mom say we have free use of the auditorium yesterday?"

"She didn't say free use but seeing New Directions was dissolved I don't see why we wouldn't have free use," Rachel thinks out loud. "The place is mostly soundproofed so we wouldn't disturb any classes. We don't have a set list yet so we don't know what songs we're going to use and how we can choreograph them."

"Didn't you tell mom that everybody already turned their favorites in?" Rachel nods at her sister's question.

"You wouldn't be Rachel Berry if you didn't already have ideas for the performances and concerts," Noah and Santana nod their agreement at Quinn's statement.

"Off course I have, but…" Rachel swallows. "We might have to change some numbers and let somebody else take my parts."

"Are you fucking insane?" Santana yells. "No way we're gonna change things. You're our leader, always have been, always will be." She shakes her head in disbelieve.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm pregnant San. With twins," Rachel looks at her friend fiercely. "But no matter how hard we train and how good your Aunt and my mom prepare us, there comes a point in my pregnancy that I can't perform anymore. While we were rehearing last week I noticed I'm already having trouble with my breath control. Off course I'm going to be the leader of this pact as long as you all want me to but a real leader knows her shortcomings and right now my shortcomings are two little peanuts pushing on my diaphragm messing up my breath control and that is only going to get worse. So until these peanuts are born somebody else has to take over my parts in the songs."

She looks around to see everybody comes to realize she's right. "Now, how about we start thinking about merchandizing. What to make, besides CD's and how to sell them. We can go to McKinley and work on those new songs this afternoon."

"I was thinking of T-shirts, posters and some small things like pens, key cords and key chains." Lexi suggests. "I can design all of it and with the right equipment we can make it ourselves to reduce the costs. But before we can either make or order those we have to come up with a name."

"You're right," Rachel agrees. "We have to come up with a name first. I'll send out a mass text for everyone to come up with a name," She picks up her phone from the table to do just that.

After making a list of what merchandising to make or order, the five of them head to the Lima Bean for coffee and a light lunch.

* * *

While they are eating Rachel receives a call from her mother.

"Hi mom, how did the meeting with Principal Sylvester and Coach Beiste go?" She comes straight to the point while she walks out of the diner for some privacy.

"_Well hello to you too sweetie, how are you doing? Everything with your blood pressure okay?_" Shelby chuckles.

"Yeah everything is alright. Now how did the meeting go?" Her daughter asks impatiently.

"_It went very good,_" Shelby assures her. "_The seniors are allowed to skip homeroom in favor of the work out but those work outs only aren't enough to pass as credit for gym and there has to be a faculty member present. That's why starting tomorrow morning Coach Beiste will be supervising your work outs and the dance rehearsals are being supervised as well._"

"By whom? Please don't tell me Mr. Shuester," Rachel pleads. "Because if that's the case I won't be rehearsing with them."

"_It isn't Mr. Shuester,_" Shelby reassures Rachel. "_The dance rehearsals will be supervised by principal Sylvester herself. And you guys have free use of the auditorium._"

"And the dance studio?" Rachel starts to get excited. "Oh and the original choir room?"

"_Wait, there is a dance studio and music room in the school?_" Shelby asks surprised.

"Oh yes," Rachel says. "The whole wing around the auditorium is dedicated to the arts. Although the only rooms used are for photography and drawing and I believe the AV club uses a classroom. I never understood why Mr. Shuester didn't use the dance studio and music room since those are soundproofed, the dance studio even has mirrors and the original choir room has much better acoustics than the room he used. And since they weren't in use it was for me the perfect place to hide. Only Noah, Brittany, Mike and me knew they existed. You didn't know?"

"_You really think I would have used a normal class room if I had?_" Shelby counters.

"No probably not," Rachel replies. "Do we have free use of those rooms too?"

"_If they're not used I don't see why not,_" her mother confirms. "_Do you have to know right away?_"

"We're having lunch at the Lima Bean right now but we wanted to get some rehearsal after," Rachel tells her mother.

"_Well in that case, I'm still in the McKinley parking lot. I'll walk inside and ask Sue. I'll text you when I know okay?_" Shelby promises.

Rachel walks back inside to finish her lunch, five minutes later she gets a text from her mother saying they have use of the rooms mentioned too.

By the time they're finished eating they head over to the school and have a light rehearsal. Since they don't have anything planned for the evening they all go their separate ways after.

* * *

For the three staying at the Berry house the night is pretty uneventful. After dinner Noah gets the trailer with the 'toys' out of storage which is basically no more than a shed in the back of the Berry property, hooking it behind his truck and they watch a movie. When Deborah comes to check on Rachel they agree that mama D will be there at five am from now on to check on Rachel before she has to go to work and the other two leave for their work out. When all is done they all get ready for bed.

Once Rachel has had her checkup, Deborah would get Rachel's urine tested at work and they had breakfast Deborah leaves for work while Noah, Rachel and Lexi leave for their workout at the high school.

Upon arriving in the pool Rachel is pleased to see everybody is already there.

"Finally," Santana huffs. "Since when are you the last one to arrive Berry?"

"It's Puckerman now Lopez," the pregnant brunette corrects her friend. "With my checkups and breakfast I haven't found the ideal morning routine yet."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Puckerwoman," the Latina holds up her hands. "Let's just get changed so we can get our swimming on."

"What in the world is with the name San?" Rachel wants to know.

"Well, since I've been living with you for four months I know for certain you don't have any man parts. So Puckerwoman it is," Santana smirks while they walk towards the changing rooms. Rachel decides to let the Latina have her fun and shrugs it off.

"How are you feeling Rae?" Quinn asks her.

"I'm fine," seeing the looks on her friends' faces that they don't believe her she sighs. "Really, I'm fine. According to mama D. my blood pressure is gone down lightly and I don't have a fever. So that's good."

"Uh Rae, how far along are you?" Tina looks at the small bump.

Rachel looks down at her belly and smiles. "Almost eleven weeks."

"And you're already showing?" The Asian girl looks at Quinn. "You weren't showing at eleven weeks were you?"

"No I wasn't," Quinn shakes her head. "But I had only one. Rachel is having two and she is tiny. The doctor warned that she might start showing earlier," she explains while they enter the pool area.

"Good morning y'all," Coach Beiste greets them all. "I'd like to start with congratulating Puck and Rachel with the babies and their marriage."

Noah thanks his old coach. "It's Noah these days coach."

"Good on ya pumpkin," She grins at him. "In that case, here in the pool and outside the school I am Shannon. Anyway, I'm only here to supervise. I'd say do your thing. Artie can you even swim?"

"Yes coach," he confirms. "I only need a hand getting out of the pool when we're done."

With that they all dive in the water. After getting warmed up Rachel, Noah, Lexi and Santana start their routine of two laps freestyle, two breaststroke, two backstroke and two butterfly while Quinn does the same but skips the butterfly. Looking at their friends the seniors of McKinley soon follow Quinn's example. Except Brittany, who manages to copy the other four. Ten minutes before the hour is up Rachel climbs out of the pool and asks Shannon to blow the whistle indicating for the other to come out too.

Since she's pregnant and would have to keep up it is Rachel who sets the pace in the track. They run for thirty minutes before hitting the gym.

After thirty minutes coach Beiste claps her hands. "Time to hit the showers. Good work all of you. See you guys tomorrow?"

They all look at each other. "I think it would be best to gain the stamina we need for our performances," Rachel answers for all of them. "How about we work out seven days we hold off on the rehearsals in the weekends?" They all agree on that.

* * *

When they all freshly showered the McKinley students leave for their classes while the other five leave the school.

"Breakfast at Breadstix?" Santana asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "Sorry but no. We have an appointment with our realtor to look at two properties remember?"

"Shit yeah, I forgot about that," Santana admits. "Can we come?"

"Don't you have to eat?" Rachel asks.

"If you can make a quick stop at the Lima Bean we'll get some muffins and coffee to go," the Latina shrugs. "But I really like to see the property you're going to buy." Quinn nods in agreement.

Rachel looks at Noah and Lexi who just shrug. "Okay, you can come with us. But I'd like to keep the design of the houses a surprise."

"What's in the trailer?" Quinn wants to know when they're on their way to the Lima Bean.

"You'll see," Rachel smirks.

A little under two hours later they arrived at the first property where Kate was waiting for them with the selling realtor.

Good morning Aunt Kate," Rachel greets her with a hug. "I'd like you to meet my husband Noah Puckerman and my friends Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray." They exchange pleasantries before Kate hugs Lexi.

"What's in the trailer Rae?" Kate asks her niece.

"Well, we would like to see the whole property and I didn't know how valid the terrain was so we brought our toys," she smiles while Noah opens up the trailer and starts to unload the ATV's.

"Wow, I didn't know you could ride," Santana looks surprised at her friend.

"Noah told me this morning she even can ride with the best," Lexi answers before for her sister can.

"Really?" Quinn looks unbelieving.

"Yes," Rachel confirms. "We used to go dirt biking with Britt since we were what Noah? Twelve?" Noah nods. "Once we entered high school our parents let us go camping and riding our bikes and ATV's for a week or weekends."

"So that's what she was doing when she told me she was going away for a week or weekend," Santana recalls. "Can I ride a bike?"

"You can ride?" Rachel at her turn looks surprised.

"Britt taught us how," the Latina smirks pointing at Quinn and herself

"Well in that case, how about you two take our bikes and Noah and I take the ATV's. Lexi, why don't you hop on with Santana, Kate with me and the realtor with Noah," Rachel suggests, they all agree and take off to look at the property.

"How about schools? Is there any close by?" She asks.

"Maddison-Plains Elementry and intermediate are about ten minutes away while London elementary, intermediate and high school are about a twenty minute drive." The realtor explains.

"You could always choose to homeschool the kids," Kate suggests. "Your mother is a licensed teacher after all."

"It's something to think about," Rachel opts. "How about the permit for the landing strip? Could we get it for this property?"

"As you can see there is not a lot of housing close so that wouldn't be a problem," the realtor motions his arm around. "Would it be a deal breaker if you can't?'

"I don't know yet," Rachel answers honestly. "What about the cables for the utilities? I'd like them in ground, especially if I can get that permit."

"That I can say for certain won't be a problem as long as you pay for the in grounding yourself."

"That won't be a problem. One last question," she tells the realtor. "We'll be building at least seven houses, a building for a pool, gym and dancing studio, an apartment building for visiting family and a workshop plus storage, all surrounded by a big wall for privacy. Is that all allowed here or is this property meant for farming?"

"It is originally meant for farming but it has been up for sale for a while now and they haven't been able to sell it. So I can safely say that if you turn in an application it will be granted."

"But not for sure," Rachel states.

"No I'm sorry," the realtor answers.

"Okay. Well we have a few more properties to look at. We'll let you know," Rachel promises.

While Noah loads the bikes in the trailer Kate has something to say.

"Our next stop would have been Ashville if that property hadn't been sold in the last few days," she looks at a disappointed Rachel. "Yeah, I am too Rae. That one would have been perfect. But I do have two more properties to look at in Canal Winchester. They're a lot smaller than the one in Ashville or even this one but with the first one I know for sure residential development is possible."

"Hmm. How much smaller are we talking about?" Rachel wants to know.

"That first one is one hundred and thirty one acres. The second one is two hundred and thirteen acres and is already meant for residential development. Both won't be big enough for the airstrip but Rickenbacker International Airport is only twenty minutes away and Fairfield County Airport is a fifteen minute drive."

"That is a lot smaller all though the already existing possibility for residential development is a big plus. Lead the way." Rachel tells her Aunt.

"What did you guys think?" Rachel turns a bit to face her sister and friends.

"Problem is that the realtor couldn't say for sure we'll get the necessary permits since the land is meant for farming," Lexi answers. "The two we're about to see now don't have that problem so let's just wait and see what Kate has in store for us. I trust that when she says these two would be perfect for us, they really are." The others all agree with her on that.

* * *

Forty minutes later they arrive at the first property Kate wants to show them.

"Welcome to 7800 Amanda Northern Road," Kate smiles. "As you can see the property is divided by the road which makes it perfect for you guys."

"That's interesting," Rachel admits. "How about we unload the toys and look at the rest of the property."

"What about the surrounding properties? Are they up for sale too?" Rachel asks looking around at the boundary of the property. "If we could combine those with this one, we can have the landing strip."

"As far as I know they are not," Kate replies looking at the selling realtor.

"No they are not. But," The man thinks for a moment. "I do believe the direct neighbor is in his professional life a pilot and only grows the corn for extra money. The property over there is owned by an elderly couple and their children have no intention of taking over. For the right price everything is for sale."

"A pilot huh," Rachel grins. "Maybe I can offer him a job. Can you check and see if we can buy out the elderly couple and buy that land from the neighbor? This is up for how much?" She looks at the realtor.

"Three point three million," he answers.

"Okay," Rachel nods and after a moment of thinking she continues. "I'm offering them four and give them the weekend to decide. For that little piece I'm offering five hundred thousand and a job as our private pilot."

The realtor nods. "I'll do my best," he promises.

"I'll talk to the neighbor and make the offer myself," Kate states. "Do you want to see the last property?" She asks her niece.

Rachel looks towards the other realtor to see that he's busy on his phone so she shakes her head and takes Kate by the elbow to get her away from him. "No, even if we can't buy the surrounding land I want this one but he doesn't have to now that just yet. Let him make the effort so we can have our landing strip."

Back at the cars the realtor leaves with the promise to let them know as soon as possible.

"So guys, what do you think?" Rachel looks around. "And don't take the extra land into count just yet."

"The fact that the road divides the property makes this smaller piece of land perfect for the apartment building and workshop," Lexi explains her thoughts. "I'm just afraid that a tour bus can't make the turn from the main road."

"You can easily solve that by making sure you approach from where we came today. The other way around you might have that problem," Kate defuses that problem.

"Isn't it a bit small to fit in all of our wishes?" Quinn wants to know.

"That's why I want the adjacent property," Rachel explains. "If we can't get it or get the permit to combine the properties we'll just have to adjust and deal with smaller houses and a smaller recreation building."

"I'll see if my contact at the city can help with that," Kate says. "And I'm going to see if the neighbor is willing to sell his land right now. Can I offer him the job or do I have to wait with that until we know if we can buy the other property too?"

"I leave that up to you. Talk to them and see what other skills or professions they have or what they're willing to do," Rachel answers.

With a thank you from Kate they separate ways. With getting a quick lunch on their way back to Lima they arrive at Rachel's house with just enough time to roll the trailer back in storage before they have to leave again for rehearsal.

* * *

"Okay you little band of misfits," Sue starts when everybody has arrived in the auditorium for their dance rehearsal.

"Principal Sylvester you're a genius," Rachel exclaims after Sue's words sink in. "I think we just found the name for the band. What do you guys think?" They all think about it for a moment and nod smiling.

"Well thank you but I already knew that," Sue thanks Rachel. "As I was trying to say before the Streisand clone rudely interrupted me. First, congrats to the newlyweds on their marriage and the pregnancy. And second, welcome to your first dance rehearsal. It is my understanding that you have dance instructors in mini Streisand, B, other Asian, Shelby and Cassandra July but if you ever need my expertise on anything just holler. Just like coach Beiste I'm here merely to supervise the seniors so these hours can pass as required credit for gym." By the time she is finished the auditorium doors open again and Shelby enters.

"Sorry I'm a little late guys," she apologizes. "I had a little errand to run. It won't happen again."

"No worries Shelby. I was just told them welcome and was called a genius so you being late was worth it to me," Sue smirks.

"You a genius? Who has lost their mind to call _you_ of all people a genius?" Shelby grins.

"At least somebody in your family is smart because it was your daughter calling me that," the former cheerleading coach retorts.

"Who Lexi? Well, she doesn't know any better now does she?"

"Actually mom it was me," Rachel chips in.

"You? Why on earth would you do that?" Shelby scoffs. "You know that'll shoot to her head."

"She just came up with a name for the band," her daughter defends herself. "As of now Band of Misfits is the name for the band."

"Hmm," Shelby hums, saying the name a couple of times in her head. "You're right. In this case she is a genius.

"Did you by any chance finally decide on a set list?"

"No," Rachel answers. "We were thinking of discussing that tomorrow when Mike will also be present."

"Okayyy," Shelby draws out. "But if you don't have a set list why are we having rehearsal?"

"Because maybe we could show you the new numbers and start rehearsing those," Rachel suggests. "Noah and I have been doing those numbers for years and Santana, Quinn and Lexi have them down pretty well after our rehearsals last week."

"In that case, you have the music?" her mother asks.

"I wouldn't be Rachel Berry, eh Puckerman, if I didn't," Rachel gives her a CD and turns to her four partners in crime. "Same setting as last week guys. Ready?"

"For this I was born ready," Santana smirks secretly. And just like the week before they start off with 'On the Floor' followed by 'Dance Again', 'Get Right', Ain't it Funny' and close with 'Let's get Loud' with Noah saying the last few words. Not noticing some guests entering the auditorium during the performance.

After a short deafening silence a for Rachel and Lexi familiar voice snarls "And why haven't you been dancing like this in class this year Schwimmer?"

"Ms. July, eh Cassie," Rachel stutters. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called me asking, no, telling me to quit my job at NYADA and come help you out with choreography," Cassie explains. "Don't answer a question with a question. Why haven't you been dancing like this in class?"

"Well first because you had us doing ballet which is far from my strongest type off dance. Second because you thought I didn't have it in me to do the tango and when you did finally give me the change I didn't trust anybody enough to let go like this," Rachel sums up her reasons. "At the moment there are only two men I trust fully to be able to dance like this."

"That sounds reasonable," the instructor admits. "But why doesn't Barbie have a partner while you were dancing with that hot piece of ass and Lexi with that pretty Latina?"

"She was?" Rachel turns to her sister. "That wasn't the choreo. If they did they added that themselves."

"Well, I want you to do it again. Only this time with Quinn and a partner," Cassie looks around the group. "Who's up to the challenge?"

"I know the choreo inside and out," Mike, who entered the auditorium with Cassie answers.

"I do too," Brittany raises her hand.

"Hmm. I like to spice things up a bit. Quinn do you trust her enough to dance with her?" Cassie asks Quinn.

"With my life," Quinn answers without hesitation.

Brittany squeals and runs down the aisle and up the stage.

"Okay from the top guys," Shelby claps in her hands.

"Please mom," Rachel groans as she takes her place. "Don't ever use that frame again. Mr. Shuester used to say and I don't want to be reminded of him if I don't have to."

By the time they reach the part for the dance solo in 'Dance Again' Rachel freezes for a thousandth of a second when the hands touching her are not Noah's hand but a pair more feminine. With the turn her eyes go wide before her face splits in a wide grin. The professional in her makes her able to finish the whole routine before she starts hyperventilating.

"I just danced and sang with Jennifer Lopez," she manages to get out between deep breaths.

"Santana Maria Lopez," the woman looks accusingly at the young Latina. "From the reaction of your friend here I guess you haven't told your friends I was coming."

"I did," Santana takes a defensive stand. "I just didn't tell them who you were. In my defense, I've only known since last week who her mother is so I thought it was only fair to give her a taste of her own medicine. Show her she's not the only one with famous relatives."

"Idiota," she curses at her niece, slapping her on the back of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway Kurt and Mercedes are arguing with the security guard trying to get into the auditorium.

"What's going on here," Mr. Shuester walks up to the arguing trio.

"Rumor is that Man Hands and her background singers are in there working with Idina Menzel, Kate Hudson and Jennifer Lopez. We were just trying to get in to verify those rumors," Mercedes explains to her former teacher.

"Really?" Both nod their heads. "You have to let us in," he says to the guard.

"This is a closed rehearsal. I have orders to let nobody in that isn't on the list," The man stands his ground.

"This is _my_ auditorium," the teacher screams possessively. "I should be able to get in when I want to."

"What the hell is going on out here," Sue furiously steps out of the auditorium alarmed by the noise. "William, you should know better than to yell in the hall while classes are still in session."

"I've been just informed that Man Ha- eh Rachel and her minions are working with Idina Menzel, Kate Hudson and Jennifer Lopez," he clarifies. "Since this is _my_ auditorium I should be there."

"First of all, Last time I checked this auditorium is school property," Sue corrects him. "And second, who?" She plays dumb.

"You know Idi- ah never mind. You don't know them anyway. Now Let. Me. In. My. Auditorium," he tries to push past Sue and the security guard but before he knows what's happening he's shoved against the wall with his arm twisted around his back.

"If you try that one more time I have you arrested and fired for assault faster than you can say gel is that understood," Sue growls in his ear.

Mr. Shuester can only whimper in pain and nod.

"To prove to you that we are not working with those people you just mentioned I'm going to let you in but one wrong word to any of the kids in there and you're out," Sue compromises, knowing that they mistakenly take Cassie for Kate Hudson, they only know Shelby under her real name and that Jlo under protest already left through the backdoor.

Walking back into the auditorium she shouts out to the group on stage. "Rachel, could you please do your third number from the beginning? These idiots think we have some A-list celebrities here working with us."

She turns back to Mr. Shuester. "I think you all know Shelby. And the gorgeous blonde besides her, who you mistakenly took for Kate Hudson all though I can see the resemblance is-"

"Ms. July," Kurt gasps. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Now that, my fairy queen, is none of your business," Cassie snarls at her student. "But I'll tell you anyway. Not that she needs it but I'm here to assist my little Schwimmer with their choreography. Shelby is helping with the music, not that she needs that either."

"Oh pu-lease," Mercedes scoffs. "I'm a much better singer than she'll ever be."

"Who do you think you are saying things like that?"

"Mercedes Jones. And you must be the infamous Cassandra July. Nice to meet you," she holds up her hands for Cassie to shake.

"I can't say the same," Cassie looks at her in disdain, completely ignoring Mercedes' hand. "Even while she's almost twelve weeks pregnant Rachel over there can dance and sing circles around you. I bet even when she's forty weeks pregnant she can."

"Yeah right," Mercedes laughs haughty. "I don't think so."

"You really think you're better?" Mercedes just nods. "Alright, let's test that theory. Come up to the stage."

While she walks down Mercedes looks at Shelby. "Even you thought I was better, right coach C?"

"I never said that Mercedes," Shelby shakes her head.

"Okay, let's settle this by a sing slash dance off," Cassie smirks.

"Geez," Rachel rolls her eyes. "We're not in high school anymore. Let's just leave her be with her childish behavior. This proves why I didn't want her in the band. We already know how this will go. I will be singing and dancing some upbeat song and she'll just stand there belting out Aretha Franklin's 'Respect' because that's the only song she knows how to do on the spot. I'm out."

"What? Walking away because you know I am better," Mercedes challenges her. "Are you chicken?"

"No, I grew up." Rachel firmly states.

"Bock, bock booock," Mercedes starts to flaps her arms like a chicken.

"Okay that's it. Noah, 'Let's Get Loud' from the beginning. Hit it," she barks out and the music begins to play while she starts circling the black diva.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Turn the music up, let's do it_

_C'mon people let's get loud_

_Let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya_

_What you gotta do_

Rachel starts Salsa dancing around her former classmate.

_If you want to live your life_

_Live it all the way and don't waste it_

_Every feelin' every beat_

_Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it_

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_You gotta mean what you say_

She raises her hand to stop the music. Quirking an eyebrow she looks expectantly at Mercedes. It is silent for a moment before Mercedes starts belting.

_R.E.S.P.E.C.T._

"Point proven," Rachel spreads her arms wide. With that her phone begins to ring and looking at the caller ID as she walks backstage sending out an 'I have to take this'.

"Hello Aunt Kate," she greets the caller.

"_Hi sweetie_," her Aunt greets her back. "_I have really good news. The neighbors accepted your offer._"

"Really?" Rachel squeals excited. "Both of them?"

"_Yes_," Kate confirms. "_That land where the corn was growing wasn't owned by your next door neighbor but the one next to them. I also offered him the job which he accepted. He asked me what he had to do when you don't need him as a pilot so I told him he could do whatever he wanted as long as he was available. And you know what? In his days off from flying he runs his own landscaping business. I have his card, when you've had your appointment with the architect for the houses maybe they can work together?_"

"It is a possibility," Rachel agrees. "Wouldn't that mean we have to make an appointment with both of them at the same time?"

"_No, you can state your wishes with the architect and she'll contact him. But let's sign the contracts first,_" Kate slows her down. "_When can you come to Columbus to sign them?_"

"That depends if we can get the permits for it all including the airstrip,"

"_Ah yes. Sorry about that,_" Kate remembers. "_After I talked to the neighbor I stopped by at the building department of Canal Winchester and talked with my contact. I have verbal permission for everything. For the definite permits we'll need to follow procedure but as long as you plan the airstrip as far from that small neighborhood as you can you'll be safe. Only thing that might be a problem is the wall you want around the premises but that is easily fixed with trees and an electric cattle fence. _"

"In that case, how about tomorrow morning? I want it all done soon as possible so we can start building," Rachel suggests. "Oh and you need to draw the contracts in both my and Lexi's name. We decided to do this together."

"_Tomorrow's fine by me,_" Kate says looking in her agenda. "_Do you have any plans for Sunday?_"

"As far as I know I don't except our workout in the morning and I have to talk with my old roommate. Why?"

"_Now that we have the property an architect can start designing,_" Kate says. "_Since the architect is a friend I was thinking of asking her to come to your house on Sunday so she can start also._"

"That is a good idea," Rachel nods. "How about after lunch?"

"_Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow,_"

"See you tomorrow."

"That's was very rude of you and inappropriate Rachel," Mr. Shuester calls out when she renters the stage.

"No, that was business. I do have a life outside of your petty need to bring me down interfering with it. Having Mercedes demand yet another insignificant diva off with her like we are still children, losing said diva off, is what was rude and inappropriate along with you three bullying your way in here in the first place. They shouldn't even be here right now." Rachel retorts back without looking at him leaving everyone around her stunned speechless.

"Inappropriate is a teacher and choir director having favorite's and trying to meddle in your student's private life's. Keeping a mother away from her daughter just because you're scared said daughter and your star singer, even if you don't acknowledge her as your star, will transfer to the school and show choir the mother works at. Telling her without even knowing her she's not as invested in a relationship. That she's not ready for a teenage daughter." She walks forward squaring off her shoulders right in front of him eyeing him with disdain.

Shuester grit his teeth. "I was only looking out for your best interest."

"I call bull shit!" Rachel scoffs shaking her head. "Inappropriate is shutting your eyes when a student is bullied and ridiculed right in front of you but the moment that student decides to stand up for herself you punish them. Inappropriate is trying to force your own pathetic life and your past on to your students, trying to live vicariously through Finn who always 'reminded you of you' regardless of the fact that he was everything you never were. Popular, captain of the football team as well as in the glee club and always had a girl."

"Inappropriate is being a Spanish and history teacher and choir director while not even speaking the language or knowing anything about history or music other than what's been taught in high school. Not listening to those who are licensed to teach music or dance. If it hadn't been for us kids, especially Mike, Britt and me, we wouldn't have had a winning show choir. We pretty much planned it all. Do you even have a teaching degree in either Spanish or history?" At her last question he looks away and casts his eyes on Sue in hopes she didn't notice. But she did and her eyes grow wide.

"He did all that?" They all nod. "William, Shelby. My office _now_," she screams at him turning around and storm out only to return to dismiss the group wishing them a nice weekend. With Mr. Shuester's exit Kurt and Mercedes leave as well.

"Wow Rae," Santana looks in awe. "I said it before and I'll say it again. Let me know when I'm about to enter your dark side." They all agree.

"In my defense, I _did_ warn him I could have him fired. That he didn't listen as usual is not my problem," Rachel shrugs it away.

"That you did Rae. That you did," the Latina pats her shoulder.

Cassie smirks and puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I gotta hand it to ya Schwimmer, I didn't think you had it in ya. Nicely done."

They all laugh and Santana raises a hand to silence them. "My mom invited all of you and your families for dinner to get to know all of them and to celebrate my Aunt coming home as she put it."

"That would be awesome. You think we can take a shower here so I don't have to go home first?" Rachel suggests.

"Coach already told me we can use the Cheerio locker room after our workouts and rehearsals," Brittany offers. "What? Haven't you noticed? She might not have shown it but coach loves us because off our determination. Especially the way we handle things when the whole world seems to be against us. She even went as far as ordering lockers for us. Come on, I'll show you." They all follow her to the Cheerio locker room where indeed a whole corner is dedicated for them. The lockers even have their names on it.

* * *

Most of their families except Shelby who was called in the meeting between Sue and Mr. Shuester are already there when they arrive at Santana's house. The back yard is setup with tables and chairs and one very long table with benches at each side with all the parents middling, talking.

"Sissies," Beth screams when they come into view and flies into Lexi's arms. "Missed you," she whispers while she kisses Lexi's cheek and motions Rachel closer to do the same.

"Awe, we missed you too little monster," Rachel tickles the girl who stretches her arm at Noah.

"Hi munchkin, what're you doing," he asks, taking her from Lexi kissing her cheek.

"I have new friends. We were playing tag," she smiles.

"You do? Who?" she points at Britt's little sister, Sam's brother and sister, his own sister and a boy and girl he doesn't know.

"Oh wow, that is a lot of friends. Why don't you go play with them some more," she nods and runs away when he sets her back on the ground. They laugh at her antics.

"Hey sweetie," Rachel is greeted by her dads'. "Where is your mother? Wasn't she with you at rehearsal?"

"She was but there was an incident with Kurt, Mercedes and Mr. Shuester," she answers. "It wouldn't surprise me if he is fired today."

"What happened?" Maribel who was listening in asks. Quinn tells all the now listening parents what happened during rehearsal.

"That man," Maribel shakes her head. "At least any future students will be spared his lack of teaching abilities."

"What happens to the New Directions now?" Deborah thinks of Jake.

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know. They were already dissolved. It's up to Sue to reinstate them. If she wasn't moving I think they would have asked mom to take over. All though I think Holly would be an amazing substitute. She's a good teacher and listens to what the students want in glee. Only problem could be that when she was substituting last year she really liked the fact of not being tied down."

"That's right," Shelby comes walking in with Sue, Shannon and Cassie. "But things change. Sue called her and as of the next school year she'll be the new history teacher and choir director. With us as outside advisors."

"But we're in New York by then. How are we going to do that?" Quinn asks, not sure how that's going to work.

"There's something called a phone and internet," Shelby replies. "And we'll be in the area often enough to help out if she needs it." With that the discussion of McKinley is closed.

"Talking about phones. Hey Rae," Lexi calls her sister. "What was that phone call about?"

"Oh Yeah sorry, the usual drama got in the way before I could tell you that our offers are accepted. We have an appointment at Aunt Kate's office tomorrow morning to sign the title-deeds," Rachel tells her. "And we also have one Sunday after lunch with the architect to lay down our wishes for the designs."

"Really?" Is heard from four mouths.

Rachel nods. "Yep, we even have a private pilot and landscaper. The neighbor from two doors down was the owner of that land and he accepted the job offer. Until everything is finished he will be doing the job he is doing now but after that he will be our pilot and responsible for the maintenance of the grounds." After her explanation they mingle with the parents.

"Yo, Lenochel come here for a minute," Santana yells through the backyard.

"Santana why yell if you could just walk over and tell us what you want?" Rachel scolds at her friend. "And what the hell is a Lenochel?"

"Um because I'm Lazy and it is no fun?" Santana asks cautious. "Lexi, Noah and Rachel make Lenochel."

"Santi, Santi," her boy cousin pulls at her hand. "Witch one is the pretty one? 'Cause they're both very pretty." Making Santana blush.

"Hush Max, you're not supposed to tell," she looks down at him.

"Well thank you little man. Aren't you a little charmer already," Rachel kneels before him. "And what is your name handsome?"

"My name is Max and that," he points at the unknown girl. "Is my twin sister Emme and my mami." He smiles adoringly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Max," Rachel smiles back. Getting up she looks at her friend. "Pretty huh _Santi_."

"Watch it Shorty," she looks mock angry. "Only Max and Emme are allowed to call me that and maybe your munchkins in time. But if you repeat it I have to go all Lima heights on you."

"Yeah, like that is going to work when you live in the nicest neighborhood of Lima," the Jewish girl laughs.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway we had to get her out of the auditorium so quickly that I didn't get the opportunity to formally introduce you to my Aunt and cousins earlier. You already met Max. The little girl playing tag with the other kids is Emme. And this is my Aunt Jennifer, better known as JLo but here she's just Aunt Jen. Aunt Jen, I'd like you to meet my friend Rachel Berry and her husband Noah Puckerman and her sister Lexi Corcoran."

"It's Puckerman now San," Rachel corrects her friend. "Ms. Lopez it's an honor to meet you."

"Please just call me Aunt Jen or Jen. Ms. Lopez makes me feel like a teacher and the teacher of the family is my mom," Jen waves Rachel off. "And the honor is all mine. I already knew you have an amazing voice. I've been to some of your competitions. But since when have you been dancing together?"

"We've been going to dance classes and gymnastics together with Britt and Mike since we could walk," Rachel answers. "Which competitions have you been to?"

"Hm let me think," Jen thinks back. "Nationals last year, the one you guys won. The regionals you lost but should have won. It was obvious your performance was more of a team effort than Vocal Adrenaline. You guys were robbed there."

"Yeah, we all know the judges were bribed," Santana shoots a dirty look to Shelby. "Aunt Jen, Rachel owns a house right around the corner of you in the Hidden Hills. We were in the neighborhood just last week."

"You were in the neighborhood and didn't bother to come by and say hello?" Jen looks upset. "Where?" She looks at Rachel.

"Last house to the left on Walker Road," Rachel answers. "That she didn't bother to say hello is my fault. I just found out I had a twin sister and was only staying in town because I promised Lexi I'd stay for her swim competition. Santana came to town because Noah and I decided to elope and we wanted Quinn, Santana and Beth there. We left right after the competition. The day after we got married my grandmother called that my grandfather wanted me to do a job for him. If we had stayed longer and if I had known you were her Aunt I would have made her visit. I've actually seen you a couple of times when you were walking your dogs."

By that time Maribel comes up to ask what they want from the grill.

"Anything is fine with me as long as it is well done," Rachel replies. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Thank you sweetie but no," Santana's mother declines. "Everything is already out. We have the men doing the grilling."

"So you're the one pregnant with twins," it is more a statement than a question.

Rachel nods. "Yes, I'm sorry if Santana made you feel as if you had to come."

"Nonsense. I love visiting my family," Jen dismisses the apology. "And my motives are purely selfish. I've seen you perform and the way you had the audience eating out of your hand during your version of 'It's all coming back to me' was magical. Teaching you how to keep performing like you did this afternoon until you're seven months along gives me hopefully a chance to learn from you how to capture an audience like you did at Nationals. And I really love to share my experiences with upcoming artists like you guys. We're going to work hard but also have a lot of fun." She smiles while Santiago calls out that diner is being served.

"Oh and Rachel," she turns back to the pregnant girl. "Next time I won't go easy on you when I hear you've been in the neighborhood and didn't come by to say hello at least. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am," Rachel grins. "But what about Lexi? She lives in LA until the end of May." She rats on her sister.

"Is that so?" Jen looks at Lexi who swallows and nods hesitantly. "In your case I expect you to make the drive to the Hidden Hills at least once in the two weeks and come to dinner. I think we have a lot to talk about." She winks, rolling her eyes towards Santana making Rachel laugh out loud.

The rest of the afternoon and night is spend talking and laughing and for the parents to get to know each other. That is until Rachel stifles a yawn. They all say and hug their goodbyes and Deb follows her son to the Berry house to do her daily checkup.

* * *

**I know I promised the reception in this chapter but the chapter got away from me a little so I'm saving the reception for the next chapter. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: The reception**


	31. The reception

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native. ****I don't know anything about the American education system or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own, please check them out.**

* * *

Saturday morning began just as Friday did. The only difference was they wouldn't have breakfast with Deborah before their workout. Instead they grabbed a muffin and coffee (for Rachel decaf of course) before they had to leave.

"No breakfast today?" mama D looks at the empty table when she enters the house.

"No sorry," Rachel apologizes. "The breakfast before our workout yesterday was a little too heavy so we're just having a muffin now and have breakfast after."

"The peace of being home and the relief the workouts and dancing are giving you is doing its work on your blood pressure," Deb looks satisfied at the numbers she put in the last few days. "Despite that little incident yesterday it has gone down to almost where it should be. Keep it that way Chell."

"You know working out and dancing always had a soothing effect on me," Rachel smiles. "Gives me the chance to clear my head."

"Are you picking up on your cycling too?" Deborah wants to know.

"I don't know yet," Rachel answers honestly. "This weekend we won't have time, maybe next week."

"You cycle too?" Lexi is amazed by her sister's work out regiment.

"Yes, didn't I tell that when we were in LA?" Rachel remembers telling about her schedule in LA. But then remembers Lexi wasn't there at the time. "When I was still living in Lima we used to cycle about fifty miles on the weekends after we swam for an hour and not in a slow pace but really up tempo. Maybe we can look to add a spinning class into our workout on Saturdays. It is a great way to gain strength in the leg muscles and a lot safer than going cycling on the road like we used to." She looks at her husband for confirmation.

"It is an option. Why don't you introduce the idea to the group later?" Noah suggests.

"I might just do that," she looks at the clock. "We have to go. Are you coming with us to Columbus or are you staying here?"

"Kate has her office at home right?" Lexi nods. "Hm, I could bring Sam so we can talk with Steve about the teaching thing."

"That's a great idea," Rachel picks up her bag and walks to the front door to get her keys. "In that case we're taking my car. Come on, before Santana has a hissy fit again about us being late." She kisses Deborah on the cheek. "See you this afternoon mama D." the rest following her example.

"Make sure you're back in time to change for the reception," mama D yells after them.

* * *

"Breakfast?" Rachel asks when they come together again after showering off the sweat.

"Don't you have an appointment to get to?" Santana answers the question with one of her own.

"We do but we didn't have breakfast yet and I have something I want to talk to all of you about," Rachel says while they walk to their cars.

"Okay, where did you have in mind?"

"How about Bob Evens by Motel 6 just off Route 75? It's on our way to Columbus," Rachel suggests.

"Lead the way," Santana motions.

Once they're all seated and ordered Tina asks, "What did you want to talk about Rae?"

"How would you guys feel if we skipped our workout on the weekends in favor of a spinning class?" She looks at her friends.

"I like it," Mike says. "Changes things up a bit and cycling gives you strength in the legs we're going to need if we want to do some heavy dance numbers like you showed us yesterday."

"There's one problem though," Tina takes a sip of her coffee. "There is no spinning class given in Lima."

"Shit," Rachel curses. "I forgot about that. You're right. Then I think it would be better if we'll wait with the spinning until we're in West Orange. I don't want to purchase twelve spinning bikes only to have to ship them to Canal Winchester when the facility building is finished. I also have absolutely no idea where we could install and use them here."

"We can ask Coach Sylvester if we could use the spin room of the Cheerios," Britt chips in.

"The Cheerios have spinning bikes?" Rachel didn't know about this.

"Oh yes," Quinn remembers. "Coach loved to push her Cheerios to their limit and spinning is an excellent way to do just that. It was the only practice she led herself. I can't believe I forgot about the class room in the athletic department she set up for a spinning studio. I can call her if you want to ask if she wants to give us spinning classes on the weekend."

"No need to call Q," Sue's voice comes from the table next to theirs behind the separating plants. Her face coming through them is just too funny for them not to laugh at her. "Laughing at me isn't beneficial when asking me for a favor, Mini Streisand."

"Sorry Coach," Rachel blushes. "But the sight of your face between those flowers was just too funny."

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm not the flowery type." Sue waves away the excuse. "When do you want to start with the spinning?" They all look at each other.

"As soon as possible Coach," Santana answers for the group. "But we haven't talked to Coach Beiste about this so how about next weekend?"

"No," Sue shakes her head. "If you want to start as soon as possible we start tomorrow. I'm up early anyway. I'll talk with Shannon about this and let you know this afternoon."

Coming outside after finishing eating Rachel hands her car keys to Lexi, "You know the way, why don't you drive?"

* * *

"Hello girls, Noah, Sam," Steve greets them when they arrive at their Uncle and Aunt's house. "Come in."

"Wow," Rachel looks around. "Your house is amazing."

"Thank you," Kate says coming down the stairs with a boy around Beth's age on her hip, hugging them all hello. "It's been a project but we're very proud about the end result. You didn't tell me the boys were coming with you."

"It was kind off a last minute decision," Lexi replies. "But my guess is Noah just didn't want to be around the crazies back in Lima alone."

"Can you blame him? It is kind of crazy at my house at the moment with my dads', mom and mama D. running around wanting everything to be perfect for the reception," Rachel laughs while Kate and Steve lead them to the living room Where two boys come running at them hugging Lexi's legs.

"Rachel I'd like you to meet our sons. Nathan is our oldest, he's nine. Then we have Caleb, he is six. And Zack here is our youngest, just like Beth he is three years old." Kate introduces the boys. "Boys, say hi to Lexi's sister, your cousin Rachel and her husband Noah and Sam."

"Hi Rachel. Hi Noah. Hi Sam," the oldest two comply. "How come we don't know you?"

"I explained this to you guys," Kate sighs. "She lived with her daddies while Lexi lived with Aunt Shelby." She looks apologetically at Rachel who waves it away. Kate mouths _'thank you' _to her. "Now apologize to Rachel for your rudeness. You know better than that."

"Sorry Rachel," the two boys say in unison.

"It's okay," Rachel smiles at the boys.

"With that out of the way, girls come with me to my office so we can sign the contracts." Kate motions Rachel and Lexi to follow her. Once there she pulls two sets of papers out of a folder.

"These are just informal purchase-agreements. After signing these you have three days to change your minds about it. After those three days the purchase is final and we can negotiate when we want the transfer to pass to make it officially yours." Kate explains. "I want your initials on each page and signature on the last page."

Once they're done Kate congratulates them and they return to the living room where the men are figuring out how to make teaching them work while Noah goes to NYU.

"How is the construction coming along in West Orange?" Rachel asks her Uncle.

"It is coming along great," he says sipping his coffee. "One more week and we're ready for you to move in. But what is that I hear about a reception slash party later today? Did you guys really elope?"

"Ha yes we did," Rachel confirms. "Noah's mom wouldn't have allowed these babies to be born out of wedlock. She would have gone all out on a wedding at our temple and after everything that's happened that was a stress factor I couldn't handle. So we took matters in our own hand and got married in Las Vegas. We'll have a big wedding or renewal when we have graduated NYU."

"I know Shelbs was also really looking forward to seeing either one of you getting married," Kate looks a little disappointed that she wasn't at the official wedding either. "How mad were they?"

"Like you they were more disappointed," Rachel had sensed Kate's feelings. "But they understood, sort off. They did demand an announcement in the paper and a reception and that's why we'll have to go soonish. They'll have our heads if we show up late." She smirks.

Steve nods. "They probably will but be prepared. The whole family is coming including your Nana and trust me, she's a force to be reckoned with and she was heavily disappointed not be able to see her first grandchild get married. Even if you haven't been in our lives up until now, you _are_ family." He gives her a warning look. "She'll scold you at first but after that she'll be proud of you for taking back control of your life. Just let her get it out of her system."

Rachel nods her understanding. "Bubby is the same way. So the whole family will be there? How much do they know?"

"Yeah kiddo. I'm afraid wild horses couldn't keep them away any longer," he looks apologetically. "They only know you got married in Vegas. Your mom send out the announcement she put in the paper yesterday. The rest is for you to tell."

"There are already rumors flying around town." She looks at Noah. "I'm almost past the first trimester so I think it would be best to just confirm the rumors. Besides, it will be hard denying them since I'm already showing. Especially now that I have to wear the dress I wore when we got married."

Noah nods, "Whatever you want babe."

"If there are already rumors it might be better to address them before the family finds out through the rumor mill." Steve agrees. "We know how the harlots from your temple love to ambush Deborah when it comes to Noah. Now go before you are late. We'll be following you in two hours."

They all laugh and hug each other goodbye.

* * *

After they're told the reception is going to be like they were married that morning and to wait on the top of the stairs until they are announced. Then they're sent to her room to get ready. Rachel comes out of the bathroom putting on her earrings and smiles seeing Noah standing in front of the mirror getting frustrated with his tie.

She walks up to him and turns him toward her. "Here, let me."

He sighs and drops his hands. "I hate these things Chellie. I never get them tied right."

Rachel just chuckles as she finishes a perfect knot and kisses him softly. "Well then, I guess you better keep me around."

"I guess I better." He smiles and kisses her again deepening it slightly. Before it gets too heated she backs away. "Are you sure about the pregnancy becoming public knowledge?"

"Yes," she answers determined. "I don't care if those gossips think this was a shotgun wedding. As long as we know we love each other. We're leaving town anyway so it doesn't matter what they have to say about it. Soon we don't have to see them anymore unless one of our friends decides to get married in this town. Any other time their families will come to us on our compound. And if my new family isn't as supportive as my mom and Lexi say they are then it will be their loss." She shrugs.

He knows she's right. "Your mom said something about this being like we were married today. Does that mean we have to do an opening dance?

"I don't know. Neither mine nor your mom mentioned anything about it. Why? Do you want to do an opening dance?" she looks at him curiously.

He shakes his head. "No. I was more thinking of doing a duet."

"Okayyy," she draws the word out. "Have anything special in mind?"

"You'll know it when you hear it." He smirks. "Let's just wait and see what our moms have in mind." The minute he says that she receives a text from her mother saying a lot of people already showed up and that they're expected at the top of the stairs.

As they are waiting music starts to play and from the sound of it, it is the band that's playing. They laugh when they recognize the song.

"That has Santana, Quinn and Lexi written all over it," Noah nods knowing she's probably right. Shelby appears at the bottom of the stairs nodding for them to come down. Noah takes two steps and offers her his hand to guide her down like a gentleman.

Once they're halfway down Shelby announces, "Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman." There's a round of applause and before they know it Rachel and Noah are surrounded by people who want to congratulate them.

"Rachel," Shelby motions for them to come with her. They follow her into the kitchen. "I thought your first meeting with your new extended family should be away from the prying eyes of the Jewish gossip mill. Honey I'd like you to meet your grandparents, Elaine and Jacob Corcoran. My brother Scott and his wife Samantha, their kids Dale and Katy are somewhere around probably playing with Steve's boys and Beth. And my sister Stacey and her husband Pete. Guys, this is Rachel and her husband Noah Puckerman." Before Rachel can even think of reacting she finds her face burrowed in her grandmothers bosom.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so happy to finally meet you," she sobs.

"Lainy, give the girl some air. We'd like to enjoy her presence in this world a little longer than only today," her husband gently pulls his newfound granddaughter away from his wife. "God you look just like your mother when she was your age. It's so good to finally meet you." He gives her a big hug, the others quickly following in hugging her and shaking hands with Noah.

"Puckerman huh?" Jacob looks him over. "Any connection to Connie Puckerman by any chance?"

"She's my Nana sir," Noah answers politely.

"None of that sir crap," he waves him off which earns him a slap on the arm from his wife. "The rest of our grandchildren call us Nana and Poppop."

"Well, I'm sorry but Chellie and I already have a Nana and I don't think she'll tolerate the competition," Noah smirks knowing his Nana. "How about G-ma and G-pa?" He suggests.

"Hmm, I like it," Elaine nods.

By that time Rachel is being hugged by Shelby's sister who is the first to notice the still small bump. She holds her at arm's length to look her over only to linger on Rachel's growing stomach before looking the girl in the eye.

They're so engrossed in each other they don't hear the door open and close, nor do they notice the person lingering at the door witnessing their encounter.

"Um Rachel I don't mean to be rude but…" her eyes snap back to the girl's stomach. "Are you pregnant?" She whispers loud enough for everyone present in the kitchen to hear.

"Yes," Rachel bows her head feeling tears burning in her eyes.

"Hey none of that," Shelby is quickly at her side wrapping her arms around her daughter. Laying her finger under the girl's chin she forces her to look up. "Your dads' and I are so proud of you for taking responsibility and turning your life around the way you did. And when I explain everything to our family here I bet my vocal chords they will be as proud of you as we are."

"_Noah Elijah Puckerman!_" Nana Connie, not being able to hold back anymore with this news reveled, storms to her grandson slapping him on the back of the head.

"Nana Connie what the hell," he rubs his head.

"Sha," she holds up her hand to silence him. "Impregnating another girl before your twenties? Seriously Noah? What the hell were you thinking? Ever heard of protection? You of all people should know better with that little blonde and what happened last year! And _Rachel_. Really Noah? Rachel was going places."

"After the scare last year we were extra careful," Rachel stands beside her husband taking his hand. "But the condom broke and the antibiotics I was taking for a muscle infection ruled out the birth control."

"Seems to me it's purely an accident then. But from where I stand a very welcome accident," Jacob rationalizes. "It great seeing you again Connie. How have you been?"

Before she can answer Lexi sticks her head around the door. "Hi everybody. Sorry to interrupt but there are some guests becoming antsy to hear from the bride and groom. I also like to warn you that there is some speculating going on about the suddenness of this marriage since nobody knew you two were dating. Are you planning on making a public announcement or are you letting them speculate?"

Noah and Rachel look at each other having a silent conversation.

"We're making it public. Let them think what they want," she looks around at her newfound family. "We have our parents' and friends' support and that is what matters to us. If you can't support us than it was nice meeting you but it ends here."

Her grandmother is quick to hug her again. "None of that. We're family, we supported Shelby in her decision eighteen years ago and we'll support you in every way we can."

"Thank you," Rachel whispers. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some guests to attend to." They all exit the kitchen to mingle. That is until Santana climbs onto the make shift stage clinking a spoon to her glass.

"Good evening. For those who don't know, my name is Santana Lopez and I'm friends with Rachel and Noah and I was Noah's best woman at the wedding we're celebrating today. As some of you know we were all in Glee club together and we are starting a band called Little Band of Misfits. We all know music is extremely important to both of you so we decided to give you a musical gift. You all know the song, we just altered the lyrics a little bit to the occasion. Hit it boys." The music of the Katy Perry song 'Waking up in Vegas' starts to play.

[Santana]

_You gotta help her out  
It's all a blur that night  
You need a plan 'cause you're in love and she's knocked up  
She lost her Broadway dream and you lost the hawk I see  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame us  
You want to work it and get the hell out of town_

[All]_  
You're having babies  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
This is what you get for running off to Vegas  
Get up and get the wrinkles out your clothes now  
This is what you get for running off to Vegas  
_

[Quinn]_  
Don't be mad right now  
Oh, you did get hitched last week dressed up like Elvis?  
Why are you wearing tattoo rings?  
Should've called your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime  
_

[All]_  
You're having babies  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
This is what you get for running off to Vegas  
Get up and get the wrinkles out your clothes now  
This is what you get for running off to Vegas  
_

[Lexi]_  
You got yourself into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get your friends now  
We're gonna show this town_

[All]_  
You going to NYU  
Remember what they told you __[x3]__  
Told you, told you...  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
This is what you get for running off to Vegas  
Get up and get the wrinkles out your clothes now  
This is what you get for running off to Vegas  
That's what you get, baby  
get the wrinkles, get, get, get the wrinkles, c'mon!  
get your friends now, baby  
get your friends now, baby_

When the music dies they both climb on the stage hugging them laughing. It's then that Leroy and Shelby clink a spoon to their glass citing "speech, speech".

Rachel takes the mike from Quinn mock glaring at her friends and sister. "Well that is one way to confirm the rumors. The other is for me to just say that yes," she looks around the room. "Your suspicions are true. I'm am pregnant, with twins as a matter of fact. But that is not the reason why we got married. As many of you may know Noah and I have known each other since we were born. We have been together on and off countless times since the beginning of high school, but it took us until I moved to New York to realize that we actually love each other and are in love with each other.

Now, you can gossip all you want but that's how it is."

With that she wants to leave the stage but Noah stops her and takes the mike from her. "What my wife forgot to say is thank you all for coming to celebrate this afternoon with us. We know it's customary that the bride and groom do an opening dance together but we'd like to change traditions a little. Chellie," he turns to his wife taking her hand. "Instead of this dance, may I have this duet together?" She nods beaming. "I think you're familiar with the song." He nods at Blaine who starts the familiar song making the McKinley kids, current and former, scream in excitement.

[Rachel]

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

[Rachel &amp; Noah]

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

[Rachel]

_For me it happens all the time_

[Rachel &amp; Noah]

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

[Noah]

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

[Rachel &amp; Noah]

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

[Noah]

_For me it happens all the time_

[Rachel &amp; Noah]

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

[Noah]

_Whoa_

[Rachel]

_Whoa..._

[Rachel &amp; Noah]

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

[Rachel]

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now_

[Noah]

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

[Rachel &amp; Noah]

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

[Rachel]

_Oh baby, I need you now_

Under an enormous applause they take their bows and leave the stage.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Kurt comes storming towards them. "Why do I have to find out through an announcement in the _paper_ that my best friend got married? Why didn't you call me?"

'_Here we go again_' she mutters under her breath. "First the whole reason of this gathering is that my name is Puckerman now," she smiles sweet bot coldly. "Second. You, my dear, are not my best friend anymore. Best friends don't go blabbing about things told to them in private and in confidence. Especially not if they don't know if the things they _assume_ were said are true or not. Best friends do not out the other when they just assume the other is having doubts about their sexuality. I never told you I was thinking I might be gay, yet you found it necessary to tell Santana I was."

"But…" he tries to get a word in to defend himself.

"No," she interrupts him. "As you can see I have a house full of guests. I don't have time to talk to you now. If you want to talk, you can come over here tomorrow at ten as I have another appointment at noon. I need to talk to you anyway."

He just frowns. "but I…"

Rachel shakes her head. "Now is not the time Kurt, tomorrow."

He nods curtly. "Fine, I'll be here at ten."

"Good," she smiles. "Now if you'll excuse me I have guests to tend to." With that she turns and hugs her Bubby who's just arrived and has been trying to get her attention. "Bubby, you came." She hugs her grandmother. "Where is Zayde? Did he come with you?"

"Of course he did. He's saying hello to your other grandparents and mother. We haven't seen them in years. It's nice to reconnect with them." She points to where her husband is standing. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay," Rachel reassures her grandmother walking with her to where her Zayde is. Seeing the skeptic look on her grandmother's face she continues. "Really Bubby. I'm okay. My blood pressure was a little elevated but Deborah is monitoring that and my urine. According to her my pressure has come down since coming home and working out. You know how my morning swims and runs always have calmed me down." Her bubby still isn't convinced but lets it go for now reminding herself to talk to Deborah later.

Across the room Lexi and Santana are standing off to the side laughing. "I swear San when you started singing I thought Rachel was going to completely lose it. I'm surprised Noah lasted as long as he did before he started laughing. Changing that song was genius, bravo."

Santana smirks and bows deeply. "Thank you, thank you, but you and Quinn helped. That line about the rings was great."

Lexi laughs and leans against the wall sipping her drink. "What can I say, I'm awesome that way."

"I bet you're awesome in a lot of ways." Santana says before she catches herself and looks away bashfully.

Lexi smiles leaning into her. "You don't have a thing for my sister and are using me as a replacement are you?"

Santana looks back at her incredulously, "What? No, why would you say that? Rachel is like a sister to me. Just…" she shivers in disgust at the thought of her and a sister being together like that, "no."

Lexi throws her head back on a laugh and grabs her hand. "I'm happy to hear that because it would suck so hard if you didn't like me too."

Santana calms and intertwines their fingers allowing her body to relax again. "No worries about that." Lexi winks and they move just a little closer talking quietly.

"Chell, what's going on there?" Noah nods his head towards Lexi and Santana who are huddled together at the other side off the room.

"Rachel looks to where he's referring and smiles satisfied. "From the looks of it they finally noticed that they like each other and are seeing where it can lead them. Hopefully to a relationship, they surely deserve it."

He looks over again with a smile pulling her close to him. "Hopefully they can be as happy as we are."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. "That would be nice love."

They spent the rest of their time mingling with their guests and getting to know new family. When the house is finally empty except the Little Band of Misfits and their families Leroy claps his hands to get their attention. "How about we all go out to dinner?" he suggests.

"I'm sorry dad, dinner all together is fine by me but I'm not leaving the house and I am not cooking. I'm exhausted." Rachel declines as she sits leaning into Noah laying her head on his shoulder.

"Take out it is then," he looks around to see that everybody agrees.

Once the food is delivered the adults sit around the living room while the smaller kids are settled at the dining table.

"So Rachel," Stacey looks at her niece. "Your mom told us you're accepted into NYU. What are you studying?"

"That is all she told you?" Rachel looks at Shelby inquisitively.

"All though this family does talk, we don't gossip." Lexi explains for Shelby. "If a person has something to tell, they tell it themselves. Like I have to tell them myself I'm transferring from UCLA to FIT in the summer. Which I'm telling them now." She smirks looking around.

"Wait, I thought you were attending NYADA with Broadway as your end goal," their grandmother looks stunned. "I remember how jealous and extremely proud at the same time Shelby was when she told us that you were accepted."

"I was," Rachel swallows the food she just put in her mouth. "But with twins on the way I wouldn't be able to keep up at NYADA. Especially not with the cruel dance lessons," she glares at Cassie who came with Shelby and also stayed for dinner, "and I would have had to defer a year. With two small children at home I don't want to be away from home every night unless we're on tour. Even then we'll have the kids with us. So I transferred to the Recorded Music program at NYU. While I'm going to NYU we are building a nightclub/production company and record label on the lot in Columbus mom and Uncle Steve are signing over to Lexi and me. A company where all our friends and band members present here will be working. We'll also be building and moving to a resort style compound in Canal Winchester, where we'll all have our own house."

"Talking about the company," Dwight Evans, Sam's father. "Your parents explained everything to me and I would love your help setting up my own accountant office."

"You wouldn't be the first parent of one of her friends she helps out with their business," Hiram chuckles.

"What," Tina looks stunned at Rachel. "The only parent with their own business I can think off is Kurt's dad. But seeing how you are not on a good foot with Kurt at the moment I doubt you helped him out."

"Yeah well, I didn't have to help Kurt out did I?" Rachel tries to defer the subject.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if you will. Not that we're complaining but Rae _you_ are way too forgiving." Rachel glares at Santana. "Come on. Don't tell me you weren't planning on asking him to design your wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses for the big wedding 'cause we all know you are. So tell us how exactly did you help Burt."

"Okay," Rachel sighs in defeat. "I'll tell you but you have to promise me this will never leave this room," she looks around waiting for all to promise. "We all know that Finn didn't have the maturity to take responsibility for anything he did. Even though he didn't have a single clue on how to run a business Burt never bothered to check up on what he was doing. Finn did fix the cars coming in and ordered parts for those cars but never paid the suppliers or made clients that had an account pay for the services. They only found out when he was served because a supplier was filing for his bankruptcy and Burt hired my daddy. My dads' couldn't help them because of conflict of interest. They told me the whole ordeal when I called the night Burt hired them so I flew back, paid off all debts and became a silent partner in the tire shop with the stipulation that they threw Finn out and never let him work there again."

"Is that why Burt defended you at that meeting last month?" Tina asks.

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know, maybe. But seriously guys. This can never leave this room, especially not to Kurt." She looks back at Dwight. "So Dwight, did my parents tell you about moving back to Lima and rent my parents' house?"

"Yes they did," Mary says. "We would love to move back and be closer to Sam. We really missed him, especially the kids."

"That's settled then," Rachel smiles. "As soon as the apartment building in Canal Winchester is finished you guys move in here."

When they're all done eating everything is cleaned up and Deborah gets the equipment to check Rachel's blood pressure.

"Are you and the babies okay?" Scott looks worried.

Rachel sighs softly having to explain again. "Yes, but due to everything that happened and what mom has told me my blood pressure was a little elevated so my doctor wanted that to be monitored as well as the protein levels in my urine in case I develop pre-eclampsia. Luckily we have a certified nurse in the family."

Just over an hour later Rachel tries to stifle another yawn but Noah notices anyway.

"Okay that's it," he states. "Chellie you've been yawning for over a half hour now. I'm kicking everybody out and you're going to bed." They all look at the girl, upon seeing the girls exhausted face they all bid their goodbyes with the family telling her to not be a stranger and to call every once in a while to keep them updated about her and the babies and that they will see each other soon. Once they are gone Noah locks up and takes his tired wife to bed.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Kurt and the architect**


	32. Kurt and the architect

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**Alexa****: A real friend keeps his mouth shut if something is revealed in confidence, especially when they aren't sure they understood right. As far as I know being gay still isn't fully accepted in the US so even when you think a friend tells you they think they are you don't talk about it to anyone until they do themselves, period. Not even with a mutual friend. Rachel hasn't been avoiding Kurt, she's just been extremely busy. Her being mad at him isn't just about him spilling the beans anymore. If you had read chapter 26 closely you would have known that.**

**English still isn't my native language. ****I don't know anything about the American education system, buying a house in the US**, working with an architect or **owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own please check them out, for helping me getting this story get along.**

* * *

The next morning is like the morning before with her checkup, muffin and coffee for breakfast and working out. At the end of their workout Rachel tells Coach Beiste about the change in the weekends with them adding the spin class and they head out.

"Breakfast at Bob Evens again?" Rachel asks as they all head out of the school.

"Um babe, don't you have that talk with Kurt planned today?" Noah reminds her.

"Shit, I do. Well that's easily fixed," she takes out her phone to send Kurt a text.

**To Kurt**: 'Slight change of plans. Workout ran a little late. Come to Bob Evens on Harding.'

Within a minute he texts her back that he would be there.

"Got room for two more?" Comes a voice from behind them.

"They all quickly turn around to see Dave and a face from the past standing there.

"Matt?" The man grinds at their surprised faces.

"Hi," he says.

"Oh my god it really is you," Rachel exclaims launching herself at him hugging him tightly. The rest except Noah, Mike and Brittany look at the exchange with a look of '_what the fuck?_' "Off course we have room for two more. Did you drive here or do you need a ride with us?

"I have my car. I'll follow you," he answers.

"I walked so I would love a ride Rae," Dave accepts the offer.

"Off course. Matt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks her childhood friend.

"I heard through the grapevine that two-thirds of the trouble triplets finally found out that they weren't just friends and eloped," he looks at her and Noah. "Congrats by the way. So I went to the reception they had yesterday."

Once they're seated Quinn asks what everybody thinks. "Why did Matt call you two-thirds of the trouble triplets?"

"Remember what we told you at my grandparents'? How we were always together and getting into trouble growing up?" The three present that day all nod. "What we didn't tell you that it wasn't just Noah and me. Matt lived right next to me. So every gathering we had at my house my parents invited Matt's parents and the couple on the other side next to us so they wouldn't be bothered with the noise. While the other couple never accepted the invitation Matt's parents did and the three of us quickly became best friends. We were always together. We lost contact when he moved to LA."

She looks at Matt. "How did you hear that we eloped and how were you there last night and not see me. We haven't talked in ages."

"And that's why you don't know I'm studying pre - Physical Therapy at OSU," he tells them. "I talk occasionally with Azimio. I bumped into him last Friday and he told me. He heard it from his sister who still lives here and goes to McKinley and had seen the announcement and had called him immediately. So I figured I come to catch up and to congratulate you guys but you were both busy. I did talk to your dads' and mama D. though."

"So you drove from Columbus to Lima and back yesterday only to do the same today?" Rachel asks like he's gone insane.

"Nah, you're the crazy one remember?" he smirks. "Mike saw me yesterday and we talked. I stayed at his place last night and made him promise not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you this morning. I met Dave at the school while I was waiting for you guys to come out."

"For me the same," Dave says. "Only I didn't run into anybody and stayed with my parents."

Their food is just being served when Kurt enters the diner. Looking around he spots her and walks towards their table. "I thought it would be just the two of us." He looks confused.

"Well, in that case you thought wrong," Rachel replies nonchalantly not even bothering to look up from her plate. "You really thought I want to be alone with you after what you had said the last time we met? Besides, there are no more secrets between us and I'll report everything said to them anyway so they might as well be present while we talk."

"What the hell has gotten into to you? Ever since that morning in the apartment you've been avoiding me and have you been snapping at me. You didn't even ask me if I wanted to join that band you're starting," he complains.

"Can you blame me?" she finally looks up from her food long enough to send him an icy glare. "Have you even been listening to anything I said to you?" He looks down blushing. "That's what I thought. You have yourself to blame as to why _we_ haven't asked you to join the band. If I recall correctly you were the one with the snarly comments about the band and crunching your nose at the fact that we bought a house in Jersey. And I haven't been avoiding you, I've been extremely busy."

"Sure you have," he snaps unbelievingly.

"You watch your tone boy," Lexi looks him up and down. "Or should I say girl."

"And who do you think you are?" He growls at her.

"Lexi Corcoran," she doesn't even bother to shake his hand. "Rachel's sister. It's not a pleasure to meet you"

"You don't have a sister," Kurt claims looking at Rachel.

"Actually, not only do I have an adorable little sister," she smirks at him. "I also have a twin sister." She points at Lexi.

He looks shocked between the two off them. "How come I hear everything last? I'm your best friend but you always seem to keep me at arm's length," He accuses her.

Rachel shakes her head. "No Kurt you were never even my real friend. You were just keeping me close so you could use me as your diving board later on. Whether that would be to get onto Broadway or as the designer I would wear walking the red carpet," She looks at him daring to deny it. When he doesn't she nods. "That's what I thought and that is exactly why I kept you at arm's length."

"That's not…" he tries to apologize.

"Please don't say that it isn't true 'cause we both know it is," she interrupts him shoving her now empty plate away from her. "Tell me what you would have done if I had an apartment in SoHo 2 blocks from NYU, right in the middle of all major designers and were in no need of your rent money because I had plenty of my own? If I had a private jet at my disposal ready to fly me to whatever destination in the world I'd want to go, if I had an eight bedroom mansion in Los Angeles in the same neighborhood as where JLo and Kim Kardashian live. Or if I had grandparents who owned two five-star resorts in both the Cayman Islands and Cancun?" She looks at him expectantly with an eyebrow cocked.

While the others except Noah, Santana, Quinn and Lexi look at her with wide eyes understanding that these questions aren't just hypothetical he just looks ashamed at the table, knowing exactly what he would have done.

"Let me tell you what you would have done," she says knowingly. "In your blinding jealousy you would have taken advantage of everything just mentioned. You would have convinced me to live in the apartment without you paying even one cent for rent, utilities or groceries so you could spent it all on designer clothes and take me shopping every chance you'd get, using me as your personal living mannequin.

You would've used me for my jet to go home _every weekend_. And It's not that I didn't feel sorry for you when your dad got sick because trust me I did but flying a private jet isn't cheap and you wouldn't have had the money so again that would have come on me.

And last but not least you would have wanted to go either to LA, the Caymans or Cancun every break we had. In some weird way you think I owe you something while in reality it should be the other way around. After everything you have done to me _you_ owe _me_."

"They are using you too and they owe you too," he points at Noah, Quinn and Santana in an attempt to change the attention to them.

"They _think_ they owe me, even if I told them multiple times they don't and they won't take advantage of me and you know why?" He shakes his head as she takes Noah's hand while smiling at Quinn and Santana. "Noah has known me my whole life, knows everything about me and hasn't once taken advantage of me, _ever_. Quinn and Santana bought the house in West Orange with me and made sure there are contracts in place to pay me, sorry Lex, _us_ back every penny we invest in _all_ our projects. And, unlike you, they apologized for everything they did through the years and are showing me every day they are genuine by being there for me now that I need my family and friends the most."

She smiles at them once more then turns back to glare at him. "You on the other hand have never apologized for what you did in high school, nor for what you did just four weeks ago. So either you lose the attitude and stop putting Finn on a pedestal…"

Kurt puts a hand up interrupting her. "Girl you need to have some respect and leave my brother completely out of this."

Rachel stands shaking her head. "He never showed _me_ any respect _ever. _He doesn't deserve to be put on a pedestal for reasons already said at the meeting at Mr. Shue's house."

Kurt scoffs and throws a hand in the air yelling at her. "You are just mad that he broke up with you after coming to New York and you singing with Brody."

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest, her body slightly shaking with hurt and rage. "See, if you were really my friend you would already know if you had actually _listened_ when I told you. I flew to Lima after he left in the middle of the night knowing I would come chasing after him like I always did. What he didn't count on was that _I_ would actually break up with _him _for good. Not the other way around. I sang with Brody that night because Finn didn't want to and told me to sing with Brody instead, which I also told you. So again you proved my point."

He took a breath to yell but Noah stood up putting a calming hand on Rachel's back stopping him. "Dude if you can't talk to my wife civilly you can walk out of this restaurant right now because if you yell at my _pregnant_ wife again I will kick your ass. She has enough stress right now, causing problems for her without your shit."

Kurt looks sharply at Rachel. "What's wrong with you, are the babies ok?"

"The stress I've been under in the last few weeks is causing problems with my blood pressure. It's being taken care of." Rachel takes a calming breath. "Look, even though I'm not happy with you at the moment I still want to try and salvage some form of a relationship with you. So in order to keep us as your friends and for you to get to design my wedding dress and bridesmaid's dresses and other dresses needed in the future you need to lose the attitude. If not I can easily find someone else for the dresses and never look back. It's your choice."

"I'll try but changing doesn't happen overnight. I will slip up occasionally," he says genuinely, realizing that she is right that she doesn't have to keep him around at all. He's smart enough to know just like she said, she's his in later on. "but I'm not joining your band or moving to West Orange. Mercedes says she won't either."

"We don't want you to, especially not _her_." she replies honestly.

"What? Why?" He looks shocked and a little angry with her answer.

"Simple Hummel," Santana answers for Rachel. "With your love to gossip we don't trust you. You should try transferring to Kent University for Journalism." She earns herself a glare from the pregnant brunette but only shrugs. "What? It's true."

"She's right," he says knowing himself too well. "I wouldn't trust me either if I were in your position, but Mercedes would have been an asset to a girl band."

Quinn scoffs. "She may be an amazing singer but she's worse than you and she's lazy. We have been working out daily and I don't see her willing to do what we do to get in better shape and build up our stamina."

Tina sits forward, "We swim for an hour, run for a half hour and workout in the gym for another half hour every day."

Sam smirks and sits back. "And, we are starting a hardcore spin class on the weekends. Now I have mad love for her but there is no way she would ever agree to any of those things or she would complain every step of the way and back out without ever doing anything."

"You're forgetting the dance rehearsals with two of the most amazing dance instructors besides ourselves, to put together an awesome concert for this tour mama S has planned out for us. Can you believe it Kurt? We get to perform at the Jerome Schottenstein Center in Columbus, at some music festival in Nashville and at Disneyworld and get to sing the National Anthem at a few baseball games." Brittany claps her hands while Kurt swallows a lump of jealousy.

Rachel smiles at them all for having her back and looks back at Kurt. "So, she is not wanted or needed because on top of all that she'd be a total diva wanting all of the solos without working for them and we plan on giving everyone an equal voice. This is a group not just one person with backup singers and we like it that way."

"I'll believe that when I see it. You cannot stand to not be in the spotlight." He rolls his eyes as he replies with a snarky remark.

Lexi sits forward and pounds the table in front of her. "This is the last time I'm warning you to watch your tone with my sister before I take matters into my own hands and endz you."

Santana smirks leaning into her. "And that lady boy is another reason we don't want you. Back off and go run to Mercedes to tell her all we have said here today while you write out your next little article for the Gayly Planet. You know, the one you're going to start for your special classes at Kent University."

He chooses to ignore most of their comments. "I _am_ transferring just not to Kent. Although I love performing I'm not willing to do the work to perform six days a week. Isabelle offered me a scholarship for fashion design which I took." Taking a breath he turns back to Rachel. "So you want me to design dresses for your wedding? Didn't you just elope?"

"We did," she confirms. "But you can't help yourself do you? With that comment of me not being able to share the spotlight you've proved that you don't listen or pay attention to what is happening around you but yourself. I don't want you to design anything for me and I don't know about the others but I don't want to have anything to with you anymore. You would have kept making remarks like that and kept using me. I'm done being walked all over. Your brother has done that one too many times to me. I have enough stuff to deal with right now, I don't need the stress that comes with dealing with you and your petty jealousy. When you've decided to grow up and keep that jealousy in check maybe we can rekindle our friendship someday, but for now we're done."

Kurt looks at the angry, unrelenting faces around him and huffs as he turns on his heal and storms out of the restaurant.

"Speaking of stuff we're dealing with, Rae we have to go if we don't want to keep Aunt Kate and her friend waiting for a closed door," Lexi tells her.

"Shit," her sister curses looking at the time. "We have to go. We'll see you all tomorrow. Noah you coming?"

"Nah, I was kinda hoping of having an afternoon of playing some videogames, catch up with Matt and Dave."

"Sure. Have fun, give me a call if you need a ride home," she smiles giving him a kiss. With that the sisters are out the door.

* * *

They're home just in time to make coffee and get out some leftovers from the day before for lunch before the doorbell rings.

Lexi opens the door to their Aunt Kate and a redheaded woman her Aunt introduces as Chelsea. When they enter the dining room Rachel has the table set for their lunch. She introduces herself and invites them to sit and start eating.

"I hope you don't mind eating the same thing twice but we were running a little late," she apologizes to her Aunt who assures her it is all right.

"So your Aunt tells me you bought two properties you want houses build on?" Chelsea takes the lead.

"Among other things yes," Rachel nods. "We also would like you to make the designs for the company. If you're up to it, that is."

"How about we finish lunch first before we make a list of your wishes and demands?" She suggests.

While they eat they chat about everything and nothing.

Once the table is cleared Chelsea takes a sketchbook and notebook out of her briefcase along with her laptop which she starts up immediately. "So, you bought 7800 Amanda Northern Road in Canal Winchester and want to develop it into a residential compound?"

"Yes," Kate answers for the girls. "But not only did they buy that property, they also bought out the immediate neighbors. So this," she points out the property on the computer screen. "is what you have to work with."

"Wow, that is a lot of ground to play with," Chelsea looks delighted as she sketches out the property. "Your Aunt has roughly told me your goal with this property. What do you have in mind?"

"Since we have the surrounding properties as well I was thinking of putting the apartment building here," Rachel points out the area east of the road splitting the property.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asks. "Why not on the land you bought from the neighbor here?" She points at the piece of land in the north.

"Because off the chance that the people living on Maple Drive might object to that. The apartments would be looking right into their back yards. I don't want to turn them against us." Rachel explains. "If we plan the apartments on the east side of Amanda Road we're not bothering anybody."

"If you look at it that way you're absolutely right," Chelsea agrees. "You might need the residents in that neighborhood one day. Do you want it in the northeast corner?"

"Yes," the brunette nods. "At first I thought of building the workshop and storage in that corner. But now we have the adjoining property we can build the workshop and storage there since the landing strip and hangar will end up there too. That way we won't have to move our sound equipment around too much."

"Is there anything you don't think off?" Chelsea looks amazed at Rachel who just shrugs. "How many apartments does it have to maintain?"

"Let me think. Our parents will have a house so they won't need one and it wouldn't surprise me if Judy will move in with them as well seeing as she will be living with mom the next four years. That leaves Sam, Artie, Mike, Blaine, Noah, Santana, Brittany and Tina their parents. Although now that we have more than enough space, I'm leaning towards having an extra house build for Deborah, Noah's mom. That makes seven apartments for the parents and three extra for unforeseen guests. Since most of them have siblings I want all apartments have three bedrooms, 2 and a half baths and a small kitchenette."

Chelsea writes everything down in her notebook. "Okay, now Kate mentioned you wanted a wall build around the compound? Do you want that for that small piece as well?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I changed my mind about the wall. A wall is only so high and doesn't grow any taller. How about we plant trees and wave wire gauze between them with bushes on the inside of the fence. We could build that wall with a gate parallel to Amanda Road to avoid nosy residents and paparazzi's."

"I like that idea," Lexi finally puts her two cents in. "Although we might want to use bushes that stay green in the winter, otherwise they have absolutely no use." The other women nod their agreement.

"Good thinking. Now how many houses are we talking about and which building is going to be the main building of the compound? Is that going to be the facilities building or a house," Chelsea brings them back to the main course.

The girls look at each other. "That depends on how you look at that," Lexi replies. "If you mean in daily life it would be Noah and Rachel's house because we're planning on having dinner all together at least once a week. So we decided unanimous that their house would be the biggest because she's the best cook.

On the other side, with that many people we have a lot of birthdays and holidays we plan to celebrate with all of our families and that are a lot of people. In that case the facilities building would be the main building."

"We also don't know if the others all end up pairing with each other or that one of them finds somebody outside our little group, so we can't say for sure how many houses we're going to need," Rachel thinks ahead.

"If all pair up together, how many houses will you need?" Chelsea states.

"Taking our parents and mama D. into count seven," Rachel counts quickly. "Ten to be save with our house as the main building. We complete Noah and mine, Lexi's and our parent's houses, the others we leave open to be decided at a later date. They will need to contact you about the inner lay out themselves anyway. But I want all of them to have room enough for six bed and bath rooms."

"With that out of the way, let's start with the style of building. What would you like?" Chelsea asks.

"Hacienda style," they exclaim simultaneously laughing and high fiving each other.

"Good choice," the architect chuckles. "With the apartment building in the same style?"

"Yes." Lexi confirms.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Chelsea nods grinning. "Let's start with that small piece of land. Where do you want the building situated?"

"Right here, on the wider part against the tree line," Rachel points out. "And a nice landscaped front with a small pool and playground. When parents are visiting they won't be at their kids' place all the time so they need a nice place to socialize and the smaller siblings a place to play. I also would like it if there was a common living room with kitchen inside the building. The parents can all chip in to furnish the common spaces."

"Excellent," the redhead says writing everything in her notebook. "What's next? The facilities building?"

"How about the landing strip and hangar?" Rachel answers. "That way we can determine how much space we have left for the houses and facilities."

"That is a good idea," Lexi agrees.

"Shit, Lex you're flying back to LA today. How much time do we have left?" Rachel remembers suddenly.

"I have time," her sister shrugs. "If I have to fly out early tomorrow morning then so be it. That's the beauty of the time difference. If I fly out at six I'll be in LA at seven local time. This is more important. So, the landing strip and hangar. How abouuuut, here?" She points out the southwest corner. "In that case the residents of this area," she points at the neighborhood mentioned earlier. "Won't be bothered with noise pollution of the plane taking off and landing. I suggest we build one big hangar for the plane that will house the workshop and storage as well. We can place it right between the two runway's."

"As long as the workshop is big enough to house a big ass truck with trailer or bus with space around to work I'm okay with that," Noah adds coming in, kissing his wife before giving Kate and Lexi a kiss on the cheek and introducing himself to Chelsea.

"Weren't you playing video games with the boys?" Rachel asks him.

"Nope, Sam got called by your mom saying he had still some homework to finish and say goodbye to his parents, Artie and Blaine also still had homework so Matt and I came here to see if we could give some input to the plans." He explains.

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut to the others it's okay," Rachel looks at Matt. "I already told them I want to keep this a surprise for everyone." Matt only makes the gesture of zipping his mouth making Rachel smile. "Why does the workshop need to be big enough for a big truck?"

"Cause for my graduation project I'm building us a fucking badass tour bus with all mechanical and technical gadgets we can think of," he grins. "And we need to think of an underground tank to store fuel for the jet. While we're at it maybe also for our cars? You think that will be possible?" He looks at Chelsea who nods writing it all down.

"I'll design this section with multiple hangars and maybe some simple terrace houses for possible employees in the other corner. We don't have to have them all build at once but if they're on the designs we don't have to apply for a new permit if we need them, " she suggests. All of them nod their agreement.

"I'd like to have the runways heated," they all look at Rachel like she's grown two heads. "What? I don't want to be grounded in the winter because the runway is frozen or covered with snow. we can place solar panels on the roof of the hangar and use that energy to warm the runways." They all shake their heads but agree to the idea because as always, she is right.

"On to the facilities building," Chelsea moves on. "My guess is that you want it in the middle as the center off the compound?"

"That would be perfect," Rachel confirms. "It has to house a commercial kitchen with storage, a dance studio which also can be used as day care for the children and dining room, an Olympic size lap pool, a gym and a room for 12 spinning bikes.

Outside I'd like a beach style pool with pool bar, water slides, playing area for the kids and lazy river running all over the compound starting and ending in said beach style pool which will freeze in the winter so we can skate on it. A big playing area and a big terrace. Would it be possible that the exercise pool is indoor during the Fall and Winter but when it warms up outside in the Spring we can open it up completely?"

"What, no recording studio?" Lexi teases her.

"We could make the dance studio a recording studio as well if you want," she shoots back.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Matt thinks. "What? Sometimes you have a jam session so good that you wish you had it recorded like we had sophomore year with 'Ride With Me'."

"That one was recorded sweetie," Rachel smirks patting his arm. "I'll email it to you if you want."

"I'll research the possibility of opening up the pool," Chelsea promises. "Anything else or can we move on to the main house?"

"One more thing. I want a build in baby monitor connected with all children's rooms in all the houses to the facility building and our house. I don't want the table to house six or seven baby monitors when we're having a dinner party."

"Okay," Chelsea replies writing it down. "Your house, what are you wishes." She looks at Noah and Rachel.

"Well, a big kitchen, dining and living room obviously with an open floor plan. Six bedrooms and six and a half baths, a basement with a play room, media room and movie theatre like in my house in LA and a spacious two car garage. "

"Six bedrooms? Are you planning on having your own volleyball team?" Shelby who just walked in exclaims shocked.

"No, But I'm already pregnant with two and if we decide to have more there is a chance of they being twins again. I'd like for the kids to have their own bedroom and have a bedroom for Beth," she bites her lip looking from her mother to her husband. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Rae, that is amazing," her mother tears up as she hugs her. "I came over to look what time Lexi was leaving. Your dads', grandparents and Beth want to say goodbye before you leave."

"I don't know yet," Lexi looks at the clock. "It already is five thirty and we're not done yet. So it will be either late this evening or tomorrow morning very early."

"We're almost done," Kate opts. "How about you get take out and the family and we'll eat together." Shelby nods leaving the house again.

"Where were we?" Chelsea asks. "Yes, Lexi's house. What do you want Lexi?"

"Um, I don't know," she hadn't really thought about her future house. "As long as it has enough bed and bath rooms, a play room for eventual kids, a family room, a kitchen but not as big as Rachel's though, a living room and a 2 car garage I'm okay."

"I can work with that," the architect replies. "Do I have free reign within your wishes?"

The girls look at each other. "Yes," they say.

"Great," Chelsea grins. "Now about the company. Do you have any ideas?" She looks at Rachel for this.

"I don't to be honest," the girl answers. "As long as it has multiple recording studios in various measures, productions rooms, enough offices for all of us and maybe a sort of a living room where the singers can chill and have jam sessions and the nightclub off course I'm fine. If you could fit two soundstages and a small restaurant on the lot we would be very grateful. Within these demands I would say surprise us."

"Wow, that is going to be fun," Chelsea chuckles. "I'll start working on the compound and company tomorrow and hopefully have a first draft ready in a week or two." With that she puts away her books and the plans and not a minute too soon.

"Dinner is served my ladies," Hiram screams through the house. "Oh, and Noah and Matt."

"The Olive Garden? Really daddy?" Rachel looks at him accusingly.

"Yes," he claims. "Would you have rather served your grandparents McDonalds?" Right to his word in that moment the grandparents, Leroy, Shelby with Beth and Sam walk through the door.

"Um Rae?" Lexi calls her sister hesitantly after they're done eating. When her sister looks up from her conversation with her Zayde she motions for her to come over. Rachel excuses herself and walks over looking questioningly.

"What's up Lex? Something wrong?" She asks worried.

Lexi shakes her head. "Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering how quickly you can have the plane ready."

"In an hour. Why? You wanna go back tonight?" Lexi nods cautiously. "Hey, don't worry about it. I totally understand. You go pack what you need. I'll tell the rest and call my aviation service to make the plane ready to go as soon as possible. I'll bring you to the airport."

"Everything all right?" Bubby asks when Rachel joins them again.

"Yeah," Rachel says without looking up from her phone searching for her aviation service. "She just has to get back to LA and wants to leave ASAP so she doesn't have to rush in the morning."

After saying her goodbyes to the family and Noah they're on their way to the airport. On the way there Lexi calls Santana to tell her she's leaving for LA and that she'll see her on Friday.

"I really had a great time and I can't wait to live closer to you," Lexi says before entering the plane.

"Me either Lex," her sister beams hugging her tightly. "Give my love to Jesse. I'll see you Friday."

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: A lot of nothings**


	33. Mr Shue, Mercedes and the set list

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native language. I don't know anything about the American education system, buying a house in the US, working with an architect or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own please check them out, for helping me getting this story get along.**

* * *

The new week started off as usual, Blood pressure checkup and peeing in a cup for Rachel, swim, run and the gym. Because Noah was starting his truck drivers classes that day which began at eight he would skip the gym in order to be on time for his classes. After their workout the graduates would head over to Bob Evens for breakfast where they were fastly becoming well liked guests.

Since Noah had classes until five and Lexi was in LA during the week, with Sue's permission they agreed to cancel the Monday and Tuesday dance rehearsals in favor of Saturday and Sunday.

After breakfast the girls would go to Rachel's where they would work on their schoolwork. Just like she had for Rachel Cassie arranged to have Noah's, Quinn's and Santana's books and curriculum sent over as well. Noah's books obviously were still in the box they came in, but Quinn and Santana had decided to take the advantage of the opportunity to be able to make a head start with Rachel.

On Tuesday Shelby and Jen decided to visit the workout session just to see if they were making any progress in that department, according to their explanation. While in reality they would join the morning workouts the following morning. Also, now that everything seemed to settle down Shelby was starting to push them to complete the set list so they could come up with new choreography for the songs and seriously start rehearsals.

While the girls were changing onto their swim suits on Tuesday, Shelby and Jen walked in and started to change as well.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rachel looks surprised at her mother. "I thought you weren't a big fan of swimming."

"I'm not," Shelby confirms. "But I want to be in shape for your tour. I might not be performing but as your vocal coach and your manager I have to be there at all times and that can be exhausting as well."

"What about you Aunt Jen?" Santana asks her Aunt. "Aren't you afraid of being spotted?"

"Nope," Jen shakes her head. "I've been in town numerous times visiting the family without hiding myself and nobody has recognized me nor have I been followed by the paparazzi. As long as my bodyguards keep their distance I'll be okay. As for why I'm here. Santana knows I work out every day myself. Normally I just run the treadmill and hit the weights. I heard that after you guys go out for breakfast, I thought it would be fun to work out and go with you for breakfast. And it gives me something useful to do in the morning." She explains while they walk out into the pool area.

"Well, in that case welcome to the group ladies," Coach Beiste smiles. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Shannon Beiste, Coach of the football and swim team and responsible for getting these Misfits in shape for their concerts."

"Nice to meet you," Jen smiles back. "I'm Santana's Aunt and one of their dance instructors, Jennifer Lopez. You can call me Jen."

Coach's eyes go wide. "Wait, _the_ Jennifer Lopez? So Kurt and Mercedes were right when they said those Misfits were working with JLo?"

"Yes ma'am," Jen nods, "Although they don't know for sure. By the time they were able to enter the auditorium I had already left."

"But if they were right about you, does that mean they were also right about…" Coach looks at Rachel.

"About them also working with Kate Hudson and Idina Menzel?" Shelby asks instead of her daughter. At coach's nod she grins. "They were about the latter yes. My professional name is Idina Menzel. Keep that under wraps please. Only my family, close friends and the people present here know about that. As for Kate Hudson they were wrong. Although I understand why they thought so."

"Wow," Coach shakes her head to clear it. "You're welcome to join them any time. Over the last week Rachel's been teaching them how to improve their strokes. The way she taught them I really wish she had joined the team when I begged her to. If she had we would have had two winning sports teams. Anyway, I don't want to keep you from your work out. Have fun." With that both women join the kids in the pool. Soon enough Rachel has abandoned her own work out in favor of giving her mother and Jen tips on how to improve their strokes like she had done with the others.

Shelby had some difficulty keeping up with the pace set on the run and let the work out in the gym go completely.

* * *

"I never knew starting the day like this can be this refreshing," Shelby admits while they are waiting for their food at Bob Evens. "I think I might join you every morning from now on. Are you keeping this work out schedule?"

"Until we leave for that tour you booked for us," Rachel confirms. "After that we can take it easy for a while. Maybe only keep the swimming until a new tour is booked."

"_Rachel Barbra Berry_," Mr. Shue storms up to their table. "You can't treat people's lives like your personal playground. I am fired thanks to you."

"Here we go," she sighs rolling her eyes. "And you can't treat children's education and thus their future as _your_ personal playground. You weren't fired thanks to me. Word on the street is that you are fired because not only do you not have a teaching degree and license to teach Spanish or History. You don't have a teaching degree at all. Back in the day principal Figgins was desperate for a Spanish teacher. They couldn't find one before school started back up after summer break and they felt sorry for you."

She sits back and looks at him with disinterest. "I heard you were hanging around the high school in need of a job since you didn't even manage to get into Lima Community College and had a wife to support because she was too lazy to go to college or find a job. So he hired you as a _substitute_ until they could find one. Unfortunately they stopped looking and didn't find one until after Santana complained about you and Figgins moved you on to History because it was needed at the time again in a substitute capacity.

While you were filling in you could have gone to Rhodes State night school or something to get your teaching degree or at least gone to the Languages &amp; Tutoring Academy. It wouldn't have cost you more than eight hundred bucks to speak the language properly. So if you want to blame anybody for finally being fired, blame yourself." She shrugs picking her silverware back up. "Now if you would excuse us, as you can see we're eating here. It would be highly appreciated if you left us alone."

"You, you selfish little spoiled brat," he grits through his teeth angrily stepping forward but before he can say or do anything more Shelby is in his face.

"Be careful Will, you don't want assault charges added to your unemployment now do you?" She warns him. "My daughter here is anything but selfish and if you had known her a little bit better you would have known that she looks out for her family, her real friends and _their_ families. She did all the future students of McKinley High a favor by telling you off in the presence of principal Sylvester. Now leave like she asked you to before I have you thrown out by the staff, you're ruining our appetite."

He stands there vibrating with rage and looks at Rachel over Shelby's shoulder. "This isn't over little girl. This…"

Shelby pushes into him with her body making him step back and all of the boys at the table stand. "Back off my daughter Shuester or I will slap a lawsuit for harassment and stalking on you so fast your head will spin. From this moment you will leave her and all of these other kids alone or I will destroy you and unlike you I have the money to back that up."

Shuester darts his eyes around one last time before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the restaurant. Shelby takes a breath once he was gone and turns back to find a smiling Rachel. "That was awesome mom. Shue didn't know what hit him. I don't think we will be hearing from him anytime soon. You scared the crap out of him."

Shelby scoffs sitting back down. "We better not hear from him again because what I said wasn't a threat. It was a promise. No one messes with my babies."

Rachel kisses her cheek as they all chuckle and settle back into their meal.

* * *

The rest of the week is calm. Noah went to his truck driving school while Rachel, Santana and Quinn worked on their school work together and worked out the rest of the Misfits. Rachel also kept her meetings with Deborah and things were looking good on the baby front to. Come Friday morning Rachel was sitting with the others at Bob Evens as always.

When Quinn and Santana take a seat at the table with her talking about the school work they were planning for later she interrupts them.

"We're not studying today," when the girls looks at her in shock she shrugs. "We did enough for the week and Lexi is coming home this afternoon. How about we just have a nice dinner together? We could invite our parents over. It would be good rehearsal for when the compound is done."

"Okayyyy," Quinn drags out the word. "I thought I would never see the day that you, Rachel Berry would skip a day of school."

"Ha, good thing I'm not Rachel _Berry_ any more than," the pregnant brunette jokes.

"No, you're a Puckerman now which explains the skipping," Santana chips in. "Are you cooking?"

"Exactly," Rachel exclaims at the Puckerman comment. "I thought maybe we could cook together. We have done it before."

"Yeah, but that was only for three. Who were you planning on inviting?"

"Well. Us three, Noah, Lexi, Sarah, Beth, my parents, Deborah, Quinn's mom, your parents and Jen with the kids. That makes…" Rachel counts on her fingers. "Seventeen."

"That is a lot of people. Maybe if you want to make it a trial run and cook for that many people we should ask your mom, my mom, mama J and/or mama D to help with the cooking." The Latina suggests. "Where are we going to have this dinner?"

"My place, your kitchen isn't big enough for so many people cooking together." Santana hums in agreement. "Let me text your mom, mama J and mama D to see if the can come help. Mom can you come?"

"Sure sweetie," Shelby confirms. "Any ideas on what to cook?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of something with lamb."

"I can come help too, if you don't mind the kids around all day that is," Jen chips in.

"Off course not, if my mom is there so will Beth. You bringing the kids means she has someone to play with. You don't have to though," Rachel assures her. Jen just waves her off saying she wants to. "Okay then, how about Santana, mom and I go do the grocery shopping while Jen picks up the kids and Quinn picks up Beth and her mom?"

They agree and tuck back into their meals. A few minutes later Rachel looks at Santana. She'd been pretty quiet all week but wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering her. It was really starting to worry her and Quinn. Today as she sat between them she was still quiet unless spoken to but also seems really anxious like she has a lot of excess energy. "San what's wrong?" Rachel says.

Jumping slightly Santana shakes her head, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

Rachel and Quinn share a look and Quinn rubs her arm. "Are you sure, you've been off all week?"

She shrugs and sighs. "I'm fine really. I'm just… Does it feel weird to you guys too that we're incomplete and won't be whole until everyone is here? Like we're missing a big part of us?"

Rachel looks at the group around them. Everyone was talking amongst themselves having a lovely breakfast. The only two missing at this point was Noah who was in his class and Lexi. A light dawns and she smiles. "I miss her too but she'll be home soon. I know you've talked to her and she told you she'd be here at two."

Santana blushes lightly and looks down. "Um… Noah's not here either. We just need the whole group together, that's all."

Rachel and Quinn laugh at her obvious ploy to make it sound like that's not really what was bothering her and she playfully slaps them both then turns to Rachel. "Shouldn't you be leaving to pick her up now anyway? Finish eating woman or you'll be late."

Rachel chuckles again. "It's not even 10 yet San, she doesn't get in until two."

* * *

When Santana, Shelby and Rachel enter the house with their hands full grocery bags the kids are playing in the back yard while Quinn, Judy, Jen and Maribel are sitting at the counter drinking coffee and chatting.

Starting to put away the groceries Rachel addresses the women. "Slight change of plans. With the nice weather outside we decided to have a barbeque. That way we don't have to slave in the kitchen all afternoon. We have ribs, lamb racks and burgers. All we have to do is make some salads and wait until it is time to fire up the grill."

"Rae, shouldn't you get to the airport to pick up Lexi?" Santana nudges her friend who's sipping her decaf.

"Santana, it's only twelve thirty. The plane doesn't land earlier than two and it's only a fifteen minute drive to the airport," she reminds her. "If you're so worried about me being late why don't _you_ go and get her yourself?"

Santana looks at her sharply then smiles pushing her coffee cup away. "Gotta go bitches, see you all later."

Quinn laughs as she makes a hasty retreat. "Don't hurry back."

She waves her off distractedly and is out the door while Rachel and Quinn laugh again and return to the conversation around them.

* * *

An hour and a half later Santana's sitting on the hood of her car waiting near the runway for the plane to land and taxi. She had started off pacing an hour before when she first arrived but was now trying to look cool. She smiled for the first time that hour and looks up as the plane was being prepped for the doors to be opened.

When Lexi pokes her head out and waves with a huge smile. Seeing her Santana's heart flips in her chest and she draws in a shaky breath. 'Ay Dios mio' she mutters as she moves forward to hug her friend.

Lexi smirks as she throws her arms around her. "Couldn't stay away could ya?"

"Nah, I was just helping out and thought you might want to see all this." She says motioning to her body with a smirk of her own.

Lexi kisses her cheek lightly and smiles. "Well, I for one am so happy to see you. I got so used to being with you and Rae that this week was hell alone. Phone calls just don't do justice. I missed you San."

Santana's brain short circuited at the kiss but she was brought back at her words. With a soft smile she hugs her again. "I missed you too Lex."

Once they let each other go Santana helps her gather her luggage, load it up and they head to Rachel's.

* * *

When they get there Rachel meets them on the porch with a smile scooping her sister into a huge hug. "Is it strange to say that I missed you so much?"

Lexi hugs her back just as tight. "Absolutely not, I missed you too sis."

Grabbing her hand Rachel drags her along inside. "Come on. Mom, Quinn, mama M, mama J and Jen are here too. We thought it would be nice to have dinner with the parental units. We're having ribs, lambs racks and burgers from the grill."

They join the women in the kitchen. "Look who I found scratching the front door."

"Rachel you should know better than to let strays in the house," her mother mock scolds her. "Once you let them inside you never get rid of them."

"But mom, she looks so cute. Can't we keep her," she pouts.

"Hmm, you're right. This one does look cute," Shelby smirks.

"Hi honey, welcome home." She hugs Lexi. "How did your meeting with your Counselor go?"

"Ah, I totally forgot to tell you." Lexi looks apologetically. "That went surprisingly good. My Counselor contacted FIT to hear if I could still apply for the fall semester and when he mentioned my name they immediately invited me for an interview. They, that is FIT and my Counselor, also informed me that if I get accepted I don't have to complete this year at UCLA since I have to repeat freshmen year because my desired program at FIT will be completely different from the program I'm currently following."

"When is that interview?" Shelby asks.

"Monday and UCLA gave me the week off," Lexi replies. "If I remember correctly Rachel has a doctor's appointment the same day so I'll be flying with you to New York. I also talked to Jesse. He's staying in LA and wants to buy the apartment when I move out."

"Lex, that's amazing." Rachel beams. "That means we'll have the group complete for rehearsals."

"I'm not accepted yet," Lexi tries to temper her sister's enthusiasm.

"You will," Rachel smiles confidently.

"Who else is flying with us to New York Sunday?" the youngest twin asks.

"Dr. Montgomery wanted to talk to the person monitoring me so mama D at least. Noah has his lessons so he can't come so I was thinking of asking mom if she wanted to come, and now that you're coming I have an inkling that Santana wants to come too," Rachel sums up.

"You're damn right I want to come," Santana exclaims. "I promised Blaine a Columbia jacket." She shrugs, hiding the fact that she just wants to spent time with Lexi.

"Sure you do," Rachel teases.

"I would love to come," Shelby replies. "I haven't seen Addison in ages. But where will we stay? There isn't a hotel that has a five bedroom suite and the house isn't furnished yet."

"I've that covered mom," Rachel winks at Lexi and Santana. "Speaking of the house, it's finished. I talked to the contractor yesterday and he'll be there Tuesday afternoon to hand over the keys."

"In that case maybe Quinn should come too," Santana suggests. "What? We bought the house together"

"You're right, if the key exchange is happening she should be there. Quinn?" Rachel looks at the blonde.

"I would love to but I was going to take Beth. Who's going to look after her when I come with you guys?" she looks worried.

"Noah would love to take her and when he's in class during the day there are enough people who can look after her. Mama J. looks after her often enough and Jen and mama M. are here too." Rachel assures her. "Only, if you come with us one of us will have to share a bed since there are only five bedrooms."

"I don't mind sharing with Lexi," Santana quickly responds.

"Or Shelby, Deborah can stay at my loft since I'm coming too," Cassie intervenes.

"That won't be necessary if you don't mind sleeping with mom." Shelby and Cassie both shrug and shake their head. "Good, that's settled then. San and Lex will share a bed, mom and Cassie will share. We're leaving Sunday evening after dinner."

* * *

After dinner Shelby sits down next to Rachel and Lexi. "Sweeties don't you think it's time you forgive your dads' too for what happened?"

Rachel narrows her eyes at her mother. "Did they put you up to this?"

"No," Shelby shakes her head. "They wouldn't do that. They feel like they deserve it but don't you think they've suffered enough? They're really hurting that you don't speak to them and they miss you. Both." Lexi just shrugs when Rachel looks at her basically saying '_Your decision_.'

She nods, agreeing with their mother. "You're right. They suffered enough. They're also turning their lives around for all of us. I'll go talk to them."

"I'll go with you," Lexi says as she stands up to go with her sister to talk to their dads'.

"Dad, daddy can I…," feeling the squeeze she corrects herself. "Sorry, can we talk to you?"

"Sure let's go inside," Hiram leads them inside the office. Once there he turns holding up his hand to stop Rachel from talking. "We want to say we are so sorry for keeping you two apart. It was wrong and you were right. We should have burned that contract the minute we found out your mother was having twins. And we should have told you the truth when you found out about Shelby. But like we told you, we went through so much getting a child we were blinded when that finally was happening we weren't thinking straight."

"Like you were ever thinking straight," they all laugh at Rachel's joke and with that the ice is broken.

"Girls, we're _so_ sorry," Leroy says again.

"Water under the bridge," the pregnant twin waves it away. "The reason we wanted to talk is that it is time to put it behind us."

"Thank you," Both men whisper as they hug the girls. "We missed you two so much."

"I missed you too," Rachel cries.

After what seems hours they finally let go. Hiram looks sternly at their oldest. "Now what's this we hear about Will Shuester harassing you about being fired? Do we need to put out a restraining order?"

"He did _what_?" Lexi looks furiously at her sister.

"He came to find me on Tuesday while we were having breakfast at Bob Evens and started screaming that I couldn't treat his life as my personal playground. In which I told him that he couldn't use children's education and with that their future as his personal playground. After I told him it was his own fault he was fired he accused me of being a selfish spoiled brat and it looked like he was going to hit me but mom stepped in warning him if he did he would face assault charges and that I did all the future students of McKinley a favor by having him fired. After mom threatened to sue him for harassement and stalking and told him to stay away from all of us he left."

"And you didn't tell me because?" Lexi asks.

"You weren't here to do anything about it and mom already took care of him," her sister shrugs. "Maybe a restraining order wouldn't be such a bad idea but please make sure to include the others too. I don't want him harassing them because they chose my side. I don't know what he would have done if mom and the others wouldn't have been there."

Hiram nods. "I will, I'll call Judge Anderson to serve him with a restraining order so from today he can't come within a thousand foot radius near you guys."

"Wait, Judge Anderson as in Blaine's mother?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"Yes honey, Judge Anderson is Blaine's mother," Hiram laughs at her expression. "I don't think you noticed that after you told everybody about the house in West Orange all the parents stayed in contact with each other. But with our line of work we already knew Blaine's mother," he explains. "Now you two go back to your friends. I'll call her to put out the order. He won't come anywhere near any off you."

"Everything alright?" Santana asks worried when they reappear in the yard.

"Everything is fine," Lexi kisses her cheek. "We made up whit our dads' and are getting a restraining order out so that sad excuse of a teacher can't give us anymore stress." She explains looking at her sister worried.

"I'm fine Lex. You can ask mama D. My blood pressure didn't even spike after the altercation with Weepy The Vest Clown," Rachel assures Lexi walking away indicating the conversation is over for her.

* * *

Saturday morning the group, now complete with Noah and Lexi, congregate at the school to meet Coach Sue for their spin class. They were dressed and standing outside the spin class room waiting for her when a voice pulls their attention.

"Well, well if it isn't Man-Hands and her minions." Mercedes smirks as she comes up to them

Rachel shakes her head. "I should have expected this." She says to Lexi then turns to Mercedes. "What brings you here without permission to be on school grounds Mercedes?"

"What makes you think I don't have permission to be here? All of you are here."

Rachel leans into Noah and smirks. "Yes but we have permission to be here and I highly doubt Principal Sue would have let you be here. The only other person that would have given you permission is no longer employed here."

"Whose fault it that? He was a great teacher and you had no right to get him fired." Mercedes sneers.

"He got himself fired all on his own. The man didn't even have a teaching license not to mention his inappropriateness with his students." Lexi scoffs.

Mercedes eyes her with disdain. "Kurt told me about you and I wasn't talking to you. You need to back off me and shrink back behind your sister like a good girl and wait until she gives you permission to speak."

Santana quickly grabs her around the waist from behind as Rachel puts an arm in front of her as she lunges. Lexi scowls at Rachel not liking being stopped. "Let me kill her Rae."

Rachel shakes her head. "No Lex, the babies need their aunt to be around not in jail."

Tina steps forward looking at Rachel questioningly. "Can I say something Rae?" Rachel looks at her confused but nods. "Mercedes you're just mad because you were not asked to be in our group."

"I am not. I wouldn't be caught dead in this group." Mercedes says.

Santana smirks at Tina then looks at Rachel. "Can I?" Again Rachel just nods still confused. "Whatever you say Wheezy, you're just mad because Kurt told you all about what we are doing and you are looking for a free ride." She tightens her arms around Lexi as she continues. "As far as Lexi is concerned you don't even know her. You have no right to talk to her like that. You're lucky I grabbed her and Rae told her no or she would have fucked you up."

Mercedes notices the way Santana's arms flex and Lexi leaning back into her. "I see you found a new plaything Satan."

Santana growls and tries to move forward but Lexi pushes back into her more fully and Sam grabs Rachel's hand. "I want to say something too Rae." Rachel almost laughs now at the look on Mercedes face and nods her permission. "You know Cedes, I used to really like you but these days you really just piss me off. You stand here all holier than thou and act like Rae has done something personally to hurt you. All she has done is help us out finding a real career. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be graduating and would have no idea what to do with my life. Leave her alone."

"Sam you don't understand, none of you do. You are just giving her free reign to run your lives for her own agenda."

Mike smiles at Rachel. "May I?" Rachel nods scowling at Mercedes. "I'm okay with her using us for her own agenda. She has a pretty good agenda that includes all of us becoming rich and famous. She can use me to her hearts content whenever and however she likes." He says smirking.

Noah stands up straighter. "Hey! That's _my_ wife you're talking about dude."

Mike shakes his head. "Dude?" he says glancing at Rachel.

Noah looks down sadly at Rachel too. "Oh, Sorry babe. Can I say something now?"

Rachel's composure almost cracks but she is able to remain expressionless and nods. "Yes you may Noah."

He smiles brightly then turns back to Mercedes. "You see, none of us here care about what you have to say. My wife is in charge and has the best interest at heart for everyone here, minus you for obvious reasons. Leave her alone because if you keep stressing out my pregnant wife I will sick Satan and her mistress on you." He says motioning to Santana and Lexi who are glaring daggers at her.

Mercedes throws up her hands in exasperation. "The only reason she doesn't want me in the group is because she is afraid I'll steal her spotlight."

Artie rolls forward. "Rae?" once she nods he looks to Mercedes sternly. "The reason none of us want you in this group is because of that right there. You would never stop fighting her even though she's not fighting you. She's not making this the Rachel Berry show, though I would still be here even if the band was only her back up because she is that good. But no, she's giving us all an opportunity to shine, among other things outside of the band. You would just make this amazing journey we are starting unbearably excruciating and make it hard for me to even want to be around."

Mercedes was shocked silent by his words as Brittany bounces over to stand next to him. "Is it my turn now Rae Rae?"

Rachel smiles, "go ahead Britt."

Brittany smiles at her once more then turns with a look of anger to Mercedes. "I don't like how you keep talking to all of us and Rae Rae. You were just as bad when you were in school here with us. We don't want you here because we don't want to hear you talk mean at Rae Rae and at us all the time. We also don't want to hear you complain like you did when you were a Cheerio and in booty camp because you are lazy and don't want to work out like we need to. We work out every day and we just can't listen to that every day. It would make me upset. You can leave now."

Before any more can be said Mercedes opens her mouth but is cut off. "I agree. I don't remember giving you permission to be on school grounds Wheezy. I suggest you leave before I have you arrested for trespassing and harassment."

Everyone turns to see Sue standing just to the side of the group. She turns to Rachel and grins evilly. "You ready to train Rachel?"

Rachel nods. "Absolutely Sue."

Sue smirks and looks to the group. "Well, you heard her. Let's get started."

They all agree and start heading in the door Sue unlocks for them. Mercedes yells after them finally recovered from her shock. "This isn't over, Tressure Trail."

Rachel turns back and sighs. "Yes it is because if you don't back off real fast I am going to have to get a restraining order out on you like I did on Mr. Shuester. Goodbye Mercedes."

Mercedes storms off and the second the door closes to the spin room they are all laughing causing Rachel to shake her head in amusement. "You guys are something else."

Tina laughs again. "Come on Rae that was hilarious. Did you see her face? _Priceless_."

Rachel smiles still shaking her head and Artie holds up a hand. "I for one am tired of her and Kurt acting like we are brainless idiots doing your biding. It's quite insulting."

They all agree laughing some more as Sue comes up next to him. "Okay guys let's get started. Come with me Tron." She takes him over to a brand new arm bicycle. "This came in yesterday and I got the resistance set up to work your upper body the way the other bikes will work everyone else's lower bodies. It will also hook to your lower body and help with circulation and core strength too."

He stares at it in awe. He had no intension of working out with them today. He was going to hit the weights in the back of the room while they worked out. He had honestly been a little upset when they all agreed to do the spin class feeling left out but this was amazing.

Rachel walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder. "There will be another just like this being installed at home in Jersey and later in Canal Winchester for our spin classes there too. I wanted to make sure that you could do whatever we were so I asked your mother and she took me to your doctor to talk with him. He recommended this."

He looks up at her with tears swimming in his eyes. "Thank you Rachel." She just smiles kissing his cheek and walks to the other bikes.

Quinn comes up to him and smiles. "I used one of these when I was in therapy to keep my legs moving and strengthen my arms because I wasn't used to using the wheelchair. Let me show you how to get set up."

With a nod they move over and get his legs strapped in and the bicycle adjusted to him.

While Rachel adjusts her own bike getting ready Mike comes to next to her looking over at Artie and Quinn. "That was very awesome of you." He looks back over to her and smiles. "I'll do your biding forever Rae."

Her heart soars as he kisses her cheek and moves off to his bike. Everyone comments to Artie how cool his bike is then they all get set and Sue starts class.

* * *

Sue really wore them out during spin class and they barely have the energy to go out for breakfast but since this would be the first time they could go all together they went anyway. Although Shelby didn't participate with the spin class, she was present and was now joining the kids for breakfast.

"Now that I have you all together I'd like to ask you guys to get that set list done," she addressed them. "We have little over two months left before we leave for the tour so we really need to get started on the choreography if you want to be ready. I also want you to make a decision on wether this is going to be an all girl group with the guys as your band or if you're all going to perform together as a band."

Rachel looks around at her friends. "She's right. If we want to be flawless we have to start working towards the concerts. You all have emailed me your preferences, how about you come to my house later today? We'll have pizza and discuss the set list?"

"I'll come by later to see how you're doing," Shelby states.

"Mom I was actually hoping you'd trust us enough to let us do this on our own," Seeing the disappointment on her mother's face she quickly compromises. "They all emailed me their preferences and I already have a pretty good picture about the concert and what songs to use. How about we put together the set list today and we perform it in the auditorium for you, Cassie, Jen and Sue tomorrow."

Shelby smiles brightly nodding and they all continue with breakfast.

* * *

Later that afternoon they're all sprawled out over the Berry living room. They all have the list of all the songs they sang in hand, laptop hooked up on the TV to watch the songs and the boxes with the sheet music standing in a corner ready to rearrange if needed, and Rachel takes the lead.

"Welcome to our first annual set list meeting," she starts. "Oh god please kill me now, I'm starting to sound like Shue. That sounded awful." They all laugh at her expense.

"Let's address the issue of what to do with the band first. Are we going for only the girls with the boys additionally fill in or for all of us together permanently?"

"I vote for all of us together permanently," Tina says.

"You just want to dance with Mike again. Horizontally and vertically," Santana dances in her seat smirking at Tina's blush.

"Who says we aren't already," Mike winks, defending his girlfriend.

"Are you back together?" Quinn looks at the Asian girl who nods shyly. "Damned Tina, couldn't you have waited until Shelby or Cassandra grew some balls and ask the other out?" She curses at the girl.

"Ha, I do believe I won _that_ betting pool," Sam grins. "Told you so. Pay up Rae." He sticks out his hand waving his fingers at the leader of the pact who's been voted to be the carrier of the wages of the many bets running.

"Pizza is on you tonight," she growls as she gives him the money from this particular bet. "Start taking orders." Sam nods smirking as he gets the menu and the phone ready to order.

"I agree with Tina," Quinn brings them back on topic. "I think we have proven that we have enough chemistry to make it as a band all together. We would be unique with a band this big."

"That's for sure," Rachel agrees. "Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of starting the band all together instead of only us girls raise your hand." All raise their hand. "Well, that's settled then. Band of Misfits is gonna contain six girls and five boys. The uneven numbers can be a bit of a problem with big dance numbers though."

"We could ask Matt to join," Mike looks around hopeful. "He's an amazing dancer and doesn't sing that bad. We all know him, except Lexi. At least it makes the numbers even."

"He doesn't say much but when he does it hits the bulls-eye," Quinn grins. "Mike, you're a genius. I think it would be amazing if Matt wants to join." They all nod, agreeing with Quinn.

"You do remember that he goes to OSU right? That could become a problem if we have a gig booked in New York," Rachel reminds them but after a little thought she waves it off. "We'll figure something out if we do. Having our personal physical therapist could come in handy. Mike can you call and see if he has time to come over?" Mike nods and walks into the kitchen to make the call. Five minutes later he comes back laughing his ass off.

"What are you laughing about?" Tina asks him curiously.

"He was having lunch and an afternoon of catching up with Mercedes," They all look at him as if he's gone crazy. "Yeah I know but for some reason they stayed in contact all these years. Anyway as I was saying, he was having lunch with Mercedes and all she did was complain about what happened yesterday and the fact Rachel had Shue fired, mostly complaining about Rae. About how she couldn't help those kids anymore with _her_ amazing vocal talents now that the club was disbanned. When he told her that he had heard that the club had a new advisor and director and that we would occasionally be helping out she went off on how she was better and more talented than you. He was glad I called when I did 'cause he was ready to kill her. He'll be here in ten minutes."

When Matt arrives they explain to him what the plans exactly contain and after he says he wants in Rachel tells him she'll make room for his own practice he attacks her in her big hug. "I knew you were too good for your own good." He whispers in her ear.

After that they all settle down and go back to the set list. "You all emailed me the songs you would like to use so I wrote them all on the whiteboard with the amount of votes behind them. As you can see there are some songs that have a lot of votes, like 'Need you Now', 'Living on a prayer/Start me up', 'I kissed a Girl', 'We found love' and 'I feel pretty/Unpretty'. I also see that you voted for some of our competition songs. I wanted to suggest we do _all_ our competition songs, dressed in our competition costumes, after a small intermission in the show."

"That would be amazing Rae," Quinn voices their agreement.

"I have a question Rae Rae. I emailed you a song you haven't written down." Brittany notices.

"I know Britt, but that was a song only few know I did and it wasn't in glee," Rachel answers.

"But you did it so amazing," the blonde dancer tries. "Both times."

"That is true, but I'll be having enough trouble with the dance numbers we already have. I don't think I can take on another one." Britt pouts at the rejection making Rachel feel a little bad so she quickly makes a compromise. "We'll use it on the next tour when I'm not pregnant okay?" That satisfies the blonde.

"What song is she talking about Rae?" Santana asks curiously.

"I think she's talking about 'Try' from Pink," Mike answers for Rachel. "She did that song in a dance recital once dancing with Noah like the video clip of the song and once alone like Pink did once at the Grammy's and her tour. They're both right, we _should_ use it but not on this tour."

"Do you have it on video, can we see it?" Tina asks now curious too. Rachel just nods and looks up the videos.

"That was amazing Rae," Tina says in awe as the videos end, "and Noah. Britt and Mike are right. We should use it."

"Yeah, but not on this tour." Noah rejects. "Like Chellie said, we already have a few extensive dance numbers and either of those is too dangerous right now as she wasn't secured. We'll use it on our next tour." They all agree with the compromise.

"That was amazing Rae but could I maybe see the other songs you were talking about too? I've seen your last competition but otherwise I have no clue what you guys are talking about," Lexi asks.

"Sure," Rachel walks back to the TV, copies the songs into the media-player and presses play.

"How did you get video of the songs we did in Glee?" Tina is still in shock that there's footing of the songs.

"Sorry, you weren't there when I showed them to Santana and Quinn the first time and explained where I got the video's," Rachel apologizes. "Shortly after Glee started I found out coach Sylvester had the whole school bugged and cameras all over the place. Because of that she never turned off her computer, so I had Lauren teach me how to hack into her computer," she blushes at the confession of not being the good girl they thought she was.

"Every day after we performed I would hack into Sue's computer and copy the 'surveillance' footage, cut out the songs and save it all. My mom was at every competition and she had a professional cameraman film all my competitions."

"She filmed my swim competitions too," Lexi nods.

With that the doorbell rings indicating the pizza is there. While Sam goes to receive them and pay Rachel suggests taking a break to eat.

Lexi is the first one done eating. "May I?" She asks gesturing towards the piano.

"Of course, that's what it's here for," Rae says.

Like Rachel music is ingrained in her and after sifting reading through the songs seeing this one she just had to sing it. After a few random notes she quickly starts the opening notes of the familiar song. "Too bad you guys used the version with Jay-Z. This one is _so_ much better." And she starts to sing.

_Grew up in a town  
That is famous as a place of movie scenes  
Noise is always loud  
There are sirens all around  
And the streets are mean  
If I can make it here  
I could make it anywhere  
That's what they say  
Seeing my face in lights  
Or my name in marquees  
Found down on Broadway_

_Even if it ain't all it seems_  
_I got a pocketful of dreams_  
_Baby, I'm from..._

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_  
_There's nothing you can't do_  
_Now you're in New York_  
_These streets will make you feel brand new_  
_Big lights will inspire you_  
_Hear it for New York, New York, New York_

When she finishes the song she looks back up at Rachel who had stopped what she was doing and is unsure of the look on her face. She looks to Santana and the rest of the group who have similar looks. "Lex, that is amazing." Rachel exclaims proudly. "We are working that song in with you singing it just like that." She makes her way over to the whiteboard to add it to the list putting her sister's name behind it to perform.

Lexi turns confused to Santana. "I'm not sure I understand. You didn't do the song that way before."

Santana just shrugs and smiles and Artie leans forward. "You sang that so awesome Lexi. You have to sing it on tour."

Rachel leans back into Noah. "Just because we originally sang it one way doesn't mean we can't change it up and that goes for any of the songs. What you just did was great." Defeated Lexi takes back her place on the floor between Santana's legs. Ever since getting off the plane they've been pretty much inseparable. When the parents left after dinner the night before, they all curled up to watch movies and they fell asleep snuggled together on the loveseat.

"Rae I bet you have your thoughts about which songs to use. Why don't you give us your selections and we'll take it from there?" Santana says as she lazily combs her fingers through Lexi's hair.

"Are you sure?" She looks around as the others give her the go ahead.

"Yeah, you together with Noah are our musical geniuses. We're just here for a free ride," Santana smirks, winking referring to her comment earlier that day.

"Well okay then. Noah come on," She takes Noah's hand to drag him over to her laptop which is still hooked up to the TV. "But I want you guys to go over the list to see if there is something I haven't thought about," She points at the rest as she starts adding songs to the playlist for them to see when she's done. At one point she asks Noah to get her phone from where she left it on the table. Grinning mischievously when she adds the performance Lexi gave earlier.

"Why do you want to do that one?" Noah points at the opening song. "Didn't you sing that one with Effie?"

"Yes, but like I said to Lexi. Just because we did it one way doesn't mean we can't change it up. If we add the scene prior to this number from the movie it would make a perfect opening number. I could do the song with Santana or Santana and Lexi could do it since they are on their way to being a couple," She nods toward the two emphasizing that statement. "They could enter from the back or wherever we have room and make their way to the stage arguing and singing."

"Chellie that's brilliant." He smiles knowing the scene from the movie. _'Shut up, the main character is an older version of his wife and two lesbians and a stripper. Hello remember who he is?'_

"Done," she says as she adds the last performance to the playlist and hooks the laptop back up to the TV. "Guys, I'd like to show you the set list. Feel free to question my choices." With that she starts the player.

After the first song Santana interrupts. "You did this song with Wheezy. Why this one and who is going to sing it with you?"

Rachel pause's the laptop, "I'm not singing it this time."

"What? Why? You'd be the best choice, especially now your voice is richer and you have so much more sex appeal then the first time you did the song." Tina asks shocked.

"That might be, but…" Rachel resigns. "If you have seen the movie or play, you also know that this number is a fight between two lesbian lovers. I might have done this number before but we do have two lesbians in our midst who can also do this song perfectly and are fastly on their way of becoming a couple." She smiles fondly at the two. "I was thinking of having Santana and Lexi do the song as our opening number. Let them start with the argument leading to this number from the back or from the middle of the audience and make their way to the stage as they sing along." All who have seen the movie nod their agreement.

"If there aren't any more objections I'd like to continue with the list." Nobody objects so she presses play again. When the list up until the competition songs is done she pauses again.

"Does anyone have any questions so far?" she looks at her friends.

"I do," Quinn raises her hand. "I presume Lexi will take over Mercedes place but there are songs that had Finn or Shue in them. Who will take over their place?"

"Let's see what we have. I think we should leave 'Shout it out' like it is, maybe Blaine can take over Finn's parts. 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' either Mike of Matt can take Shue's parts and Britt Holly's?" They all agree. "And for 'Born this Way Blaine can take Kurt's part? The competitions we can have either Noah or Matt take Finn's parts."

"How about somebody else?" Matt looks terrified. "You all are way better singers."

"Ha, not when Rae and Shelby are done with you," Quinn laughs at him. "They both managed to get Sugar to sing acceptable and she _really_ couldn't sing before those two worked on and with her."

He looks anxious at Rachel who just smiles. "Don't worry Matt. By the time we have to perform you'll be as good as Kurt was. Maybe even better." Artie reassures the OSU student.

"Well Misfits, I think we have our set list." Santana declares.

"I'd like to add one song we've never done before," Rachel walks back to the whiteboard to write it down. "Since we're already sitting on bar stools for Tina's 'True Colors' we can do this one after with the spotlight on our mothers. Lexi and I will do our part as a duet."

Ending up with a solid list and the competition songs after intermission to give them time to change into the used costumes they are all totally happy and satisfied with the choices. Once they finish they all clean up and decide on a band sleepover with movies and settle for the night.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I knew where I wanted this chapter to go but had a little trouble getting it on 'paper' hence why ******jenmer61977 is my co-writer on this chapter.****

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: the set list performance and a few days in NYC**


	34. The set list performance and NYC

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**Eric1968**:** I have every intention to finish the story. Unfortunately there are way too many great stories that don't seem to get finished. If you like AA you also should read 'Twice the Trouble', 'Nothing is Right' and 'Like I've Always Wanted', all written by my amazing beta jenner61977.**

**Gwennie49****: Blaine hasn't been mentioned much but neither have Tina, Artie and Sam since they have school when the others had these encounters.**

**English still isn't my native language. ****I don't know anything about the American education system, buying a house in the US, working with an architect or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own please check them out, for helping me getting this story get along.**

**In this chapter they're going to present their set list. I'm not going use all the lyrics in the chapter because in my opinion using that many lyrics makes a chapter unreadable. You can find the set list in the author's note at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Since they would be performing their complete set list later that day with Sue's permission they forgo the spin class that Sunday. Instead they go for their normal week day workout to loosen and warm their muscles a bit. At breakfast Shelby wants to know what time they wanted to perform. They settle on two so Rachel can take a little bit of rest before and they wouldn't have to perform with a full stomach from lunch.

After Rachel wakes up from a quick nap they all meet back up at Bob Evens for a light lunch before they head to the auditorium to change. Even though they haven't talked about costumes they seem to have had the same idea for at least the first few songs.

"Rae are we changing clothes in between songs? 'Cause to be honest I don't think I can manage doing those heavy dance numbers in these yet," Tina gestures at her heeled boots.

Before she can answer Lexi asks "is there maybe somebody else who can take over 'Start me Up' for now?"

"And mine for 'Shout it Out'?" Blaine says as Matt asks from a different direction. "And mine for 'Singing in the Rain?"

"Oh boy, me and my big mouth. I should have given us more time to at least learn the lyrics, shouldn't I?" Rachel curses her ambition. "Let me think for a minute." After a few minutes she nods to herself taking the set list she printed the previous evening. "Let's see. 'Living on a Prayer/Start Me Up', 'Shout it Out', 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' are out for now. Who else doesn't know or remember the lyrics?"

"They don't all have to be taken out. I can take over Mercedes/Lexi's part for the 'Living on a Prayer/Start Me Up' mash-up for now," Santana offers. She points at Lexi, "but you're singing it at the concerts. Same goes for 'Express Yourself'." Lexi nods while Rachel starts writing notes behind the cancelled songs since she printed the list for her mother.

"I can take _all_ Finn's parts from the competition songs for now and do 'Shout it Out' by myself," Noah offers knowing the lyrics to the songs since he always was Finn's understudy for competitions.

"Maybe it's better if we keep 'Mama' as a surprise at our first concert. And I can take Holly's part of the 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' mash-up," Quinn suggests.

"I can take Shue's parts," Mike backs her up

"I put 'Mama' on the list, but you're right. Let's keep that one a surprise. We can practice that song at our house. Artie, if I change the list could you find a printer and print it?" The boy nods. "Okay. Anymore songs that need to be taken over for now?" Rachel looks around the group. When they all shake their heads she changes the list on her laptop she luckily thought of bringing.

Looking over the list one more time she feels like there's something missing. Scanning it once more she yells for her sister.

"What's wrong Rae?" Lexi asks worried. "Something wrong with the babies?"

"No," Rachel turns the screen to Lexi. "What are we missing?" Lexi shakes her head confused. "Look at it and tell me what is missing." Rachel says again.

Looking it over Lexi sees it. "We don't have a duet."

"Exactly," her sister exclaims. "And I have the perfect song. If we change the word 'knew' into 'know' we could do this one. I bet we will have mom crying her eyes out by the time we're done." She writes down the song and shows it to her sister. Lexi looks at her with a look of '_are you sure?_' and she nods.

"Okay, let's do it," Lexi agrees, "When?"

"Last song before intermission. There isn't any choreo so it doesn't matter that the stage is wet from 'Singing in the 'Rain/Umbrella' but it gives mom time to compose herself if needed," Rachel replies. They inform the rest of the change but leave the list as it is as a surprise for Shelby.

Just before she's finishing up explaining to the AV kids what they need them to do Shelby enters the auditorium and she didn't bring only Cassie, Jen and Sue. She brought _all_ the parents and siblings. Even coach Beiste and Holly. This was going to be a disaster.

She plasters a smile on her face walking over to her mom. "Mom, we thought this was us showing just you our set list not a private concert. We aren't ready for that."

"I know, but your dads' were having breakfast with Cassie and Judy when I came home and told Cassie about the time of the performance. Since your dads' haven't seen you perform in a while they decided to come along. Same goes for Judy who called the other parents. Sue was in a meeting with Shannon and Holly and asked them to come." She explained. "I bet you have nothing to worry about. You performed these numbers numerous times."

"No we haven't. We only did each of them once except the numbers from the competitions, with very little rehearsal," Rachel shakes her head. "We had to change things up a bit because not everybody knew the lyrics to the songs we discussed yesterday."

"You'll do fine," her mother assures her.

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure," Rachel sighs. "Anyway, I have to get backstage so we can get this show started." She kisses her parents on the cheek.

Coming backstage she claps her hands. "Listen up. It seems we have a bigger audience than we thought so let's bring our C-Game."

"What the hell is our C-Game?" Santana shouts.

"A-Game is for the actual concerts, B-Game is for dress-rehearsal and C-Game is now," the front woman of the band explains. "_All_ our parents and siblings except Sam's _and_ Cassie, Holly, Shannon and Sue thought coming to our presentation of our set list would be a fun way of spending their Sunday afternoon."

"Jesus Christ," Quinn curses shocking everybody. "What were they thinking? We aren't ready for an audience like that. This was just supposed to be to present our set list to Shelby, not a fucking private concert."

"I know but sending them away would be bigger challenge than perform for them," Rae shrugs. "Besides, I'm actually glad they're here."

"Are you kidding right now?" Santana looks at her as if she's gone completely crazy.

Rachel shakes her head. "No. Because them being here right now means they support our decision about starting the band." Looking at it from that point of view they're all glad their parents are there. So what if it won't be perfect.

"Ready?" They all nod nervously. "Okay then. Show circle, MISFITS on three,"

Lexi and Santana run for the back entrance of the auditorium. Upon entering Lexi starts them off with a fight from a movie scene. They all hear Shelby gasp followed by a 'oh my god, this is a brilliant opening'. Halfway through the fight the music for 'Take me or Leave me' starts. Santana and Lexi make their way to the stage, dropping the list on Shelby's lap as they go, while the rest enters the stage looking curious at the duo singing, acting out the scene of the movie.

When the song is done Rachel steps forward, "We'd like to welcome you all this afternoon to the presentation of our set list. We would like to point out that some songs we haven't rehearsed at all so if they are not perfect we apologize in advance. Without further ado I give you our Little Band of Misfits. HIT IT BOYS." While she was talking the boys had taken their positions at their instruments starting the music.

They ran through all of the songs up to 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' and just like the first time they use the sprinkler system. It was just as amazing this time. After the song ended all but Rachel leave the stage. All the lights are dimmed and a single spotlight is on the pregnant brunette as she starts off the song.

**[Rachel]**

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me_

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Lexi_

She looks to the side of the stage where a second spotlight appears and Lexi steps in.

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you_

**[Lexi]**  
_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led to those who help us most to grow  
If we let them, and we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_Because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good_

**[Rachel]**  
_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_  
_But because I know you_

**[Lexi]**  
_Because I know you_

**[Lexi and Rachel]**  
_I have been changed for good_

**[Rachel]**  
_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for_

**[Lexi]**  
_But then I guess we know there's blame to share_

**[Lexi and Rachel]**  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

**[Lexi (Rachel)]**  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)  
Halfway through the wood (In the wood)_

**[Lexi and Rachel]**  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better_

**[Rachel]**  
_And because I know you_

Rachel sticks out her hand for Lexi to grab and hand in hand they finish the song.

**[Lexi]**  
_Because I know you_

**[Lexi and Rachel]**  
_Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

With tears in their eyes they end the song hugging each other. "That was amazing. We _have_ to do this in the concert. Imagine how much better it would have been if we had rehearsed." Rachel whispers in Lexi's ear who just nods, not trusting her voice to reply. As they turn to look out at their audience giving them a standing ovation they see Rachel was right. But not only is Shelby full out sobbing, so are the dads' and Cassie. With one look they're off the stage comforting their parents.

"That was beautiful girls," Cassie praises them.

"To think that it was a last minute decision to add this song without any rehearsal," comes Santana's comment from behind. Turning around they notice the whole group standing there with watery eyes as well.

"_What_? You're telling me that _that_ wasn't rehearsed?" Jen looks stunned at the girls in question pointing at the stage.

"We agreed on other arrangements yesterday but not everybody knew the lyrics so we had to improvise. We already performed most songs in Glee once and we have been working on your medley for the last week. But no, the first and last song weren't rehearsed at all." Quinn admits the poor rehearsed performance they just gave.

"In all my years of being in the business I have never, and I mean really _never_, seen such a large group having so much chemistry as yours if you can pull this off without months of rehearsal," Jen says in awe.

After a few more minutes of comforting their parents Rachel frees herself from the bear hug her mother has her in. "Are you okay now?" She asks looking at her. Shelby nods smiling shyly.

"So we can go change for the second part of the concert?" Rachel smiles in return.

"There's more?" Judy squeals.

"We were planning on doing our competition songs after a short intermission." Quinn answers.

"There's no need. We know those songs and we have them on video. We get the drift," Cassie waves them off. "This was already amazing and I agree with Jen how amazing it is that a group this large has so much chemistry together. But it's getting late. How about we get something to eat and head to the airport. We can talk about the set list some more when we're back from New York."

"Yeah, I'm _craving_ a Texas Road House Smokehouse Burger and Strawberry Cheese Cake."

"You heard her," Santana smirks. "We're following the leader, the leader, the leader. We're following the leader wherever she may go." She starts to sing, turning Rachel around so she has her back to her, lays her hands on her shoulders and starts pushing the girl towards the exit of the school with everybody joining them singing along. In a long line of family and friends they reach the parking lot.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant they are ushered to one of the back rooms where they can all sit together. After everybody has placed their order Shelby stands clapping her hands asking their attention.

"First of all I'd like to say that I'm proud of you all, putting a set list like this together in only one day and perform it like you did."

"We've had enough practice and learned from the best," she's interrupted by Santana who shrugs at the incredulous looks the others are giving her. "What? Remember Nationals junior year? We left for New York without a set list and Shue made us write the songs two days before the competition and we rehearsed it the day before while he went out to audition for a play. What we did today isn't anything we haven't been doing for three years."

"That might be but you haven't performed together in almost a year," their manager defends her statement. "With a few adjustments I think we leave the set list as it is."

"I told you we had to improvise a bit because some didn't know the lyrics to the songs," Rachel repeats her explanation from before, looking around poignantly. "But they will once _I'm_ finished with them." They all laugh at her, knowing she's right about that.

By then their dinner is served. They laugh and talk during and before they know it dinner is done and Noah is driving Rachel to the airport while Quinn, Santana and Lexi get a ride from Judy and mama D. rides with Shelby and Cassie.

While he drives Noah holds Rachel's hand in his. "I wish I could come with you," he sighs.

"I know me too but you have classes. I'll see if I can make my next appointments on the weekend," she promises. "We should get to know the sexes on the next one or the one after that and I want you with me when I do." She caresses his knuckles with her thump.

Arriving at the airport he takes out her luggage and sets the carry-on on the ground. "I'm going to miss you," he pouts while he takes her hands.

"Between your classes, Sarah and Beth you won't have time to miss me," she smile weakly. "I'm going to miss you more."

"That's the only good thing coming from this," he grins. "That I get to have Beth all to myself for a few days."

"It will be good practice for when we have our own two little munchkins. I'll be back before you know it," she kisses him on the lips before she hugs him tightly. "I'll see you Tuesday evening." She kisses him again, picks up her carry-on and walks up the steps into the plane.

* * *

Upon arriving on Teterboro Airport there's a car waiting for them. The driver introduces himself as Justin and tells her he will be her driver for the time they're in the city and takes their luggage to the car.

When the car stops in front of the building mama D. takes in her surroundings in awe, Shelby and Cassie look confused while Quinn and Santana take over the luggage from Justin and the sisters go get the elevator which they all silently enter. Stepping into her apartment Rachel spreads her arms. "Welcome to my humble home," she motions them to follow. "Girls why don't you guys take the same rooms as last time, with the exception of Lexi off course. Mom and Cassie can take that room and mama D. can take the small guest room unless Quinn doesn't mind sharing with me so mama D. can have a queen sized bed." Quinn shrugs indicating she doesn't mind sharing.

"Okay. Mom, Cassie come with me. I'll show you your room. Santana, Lexi will you show mama D. to her room please?" The girls nod, taking their own and mama D.'s luggage.

After showing the mothers and Cassie their room Rachel takes them for a tour around the apartment.

"This apartment is amazing Schwim. Didn't Jon Bon Jovi used to live here?" Cassie remembers as she lives only two blocks away.

Rachel smiles nodding. "He did, but not anymore obviously. Bubby and Zayde bought this for me when I was accepted into NYADA."

"But you live in Brooklyn and in a dorm before that." Cassie looks at her confused.

"That's right. My dads' thought it would be good for me to experience college life from the dorms but I hated it. Share a bathroom with fifteen to twenty others, sharing a room with a girl who thought she had to sleep with the entire student body," she shivers at the memory. "Then Kurt came to town. Knowing him he would have taken advantage of being able to live in an apartment like this and instead of paying me rent or holding up his end of the groceries and utilities he would go shopping every single day. So I agreed with him to move to Bushwick. Every time when I was out alone or I needed some time away from his dramatics I would stay here."

"What are you going to do with it now?" Shelby wants to know.

"Keep it for now. It's perfect for when I have some time between classes or have late classes and an early one the next day. Or when I need a little time away from the madness of living with eight other college students, two mothers," Deborah clears her throat. "Sorry three mothers, a toddler and two infants to have a little quality time with my husband."

"As long as you let one of us know that you're staying here for the night," Shelby says sternly.

"I promise," Rachel promises. "Lex, what time is your interview tomorrow?"

"Ten thirty," her sister answers. "I'll take Quinn and Santana with me. After I have my interview we'll go to Columbia to buy that jacket or hoodie for Blaine we promised him."

Rachel nods. "Cassie, are you coming with us to the doctor's or did you have other plans?"

"Since it looks like I will be staying with you guys in Lima for a while I was thinking off going to my apartment to get some more clothes," the dance instructor replies.

"Okay then. Well I have an appointment at ten so who's going to get bagels for breakfast?" Rachel looks around questioningly.

"I will. I live two blocks away and know a place that has the most delicious bagels and cream cheese." Cassie holds up her hand.

"Okay. I'm heading to bed, I'm exhausted. Quinn you coming or do you guys want to stay up a little longer."

"We are going to take advantage of the Mediaroom to watch a movie. You go to bed, we'll see you in the morning," Lexi answers instead. With that Rachel is off to her bedroom.

* * *

When the movie ends Quinn heads to bed and Lexi quickly grabs her pajamas and goes to the bathroom attached to their bedroom to change. Once she changes, brushes her teeth and washes her face she just stands there and looks at herself in the mirror. She's extremely nervous to be sharing a bed with Santana. They've slept curled up together on the couch a few times but this is different. Although it's not like they are going to be doing more than sleep as she knows neither of them are ready for that. They are just barely together and are not even officially a couple but she just can't shake it off.

She has no idea how long she has been standing there when a knock startles her. "Hey Lex, are you okay?" Santana asks concerned.

Lexi sighs and looks to the door. "I'm fine San I'll be out in just a minute."

Santana nods to herself and moves to sit on the bed to wait. She watches the door in apprehension. Lexi has been acting a little on edge since about halfway through the movie and was tense. When it was over she almost ran to the bedroom to get her things and had been holed up in the bathroom ever since. She thinks that maybe she's upset with her over the sleeping arrangements since she didn't really ask if she was okay with it she just told Rachel that they would share.

Berating herself she sits back on her hands with a sigh. She never should have just assumed. It's not that she planned on anything more than sleeping happening, they weren't there yet. She just really wanted to hold her while they slept but she should have asked instead of just plowing on and telling Rachel they would share a room. She hadn't even asked her to be her girlfriend yet, what was she thinking.

When the door opens she stands and moves to Lexi. "Hey, if it's too soon for this I can sleep on the couch or something. I'm sorry I just assumed that it was okay. I should have talked to you before just telling Rae it was ok."

Cutting her off Lexi grabs her hands. "Hey stop. If I had a problem with sharing a room I would have said something when you we were all discussing sleeping arrangements. I promise I'm okay with this."

Santana sighs in relief and pulls her in to hug her, "Than what's wrong? You've been a ball of nerves half the night. I promise not to jump you in your sleep."

Lexi chuckles and shakes her head. "Of course you won't. I'm not worried about anything like that." She leans into her embrace and kisses her neck softly. "I'm not really sure what's wrong. I'm just so nervous and I have no reason to be. I mean I trust you completely I just can't seem to calm down."

Tightening her arms Santana kisses her head rubbing her back trying to work out the tension. "What do you need?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," She said exasperated. "I don't know what I need.

Santana smiles and pulls her away slightly to look into her eyes. "Ok then how about something I need." She asks and Lexi just nods looking at her curiously so she continues. "Lexi, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lexi smiles brightly and pulls her excitedly into a hug. "Of course I will."

Santana beams and caresses her face. "Thank you, now, I think I know a way to calm you down."

Lexi just looks up at her questioningly and Santana smirks as she closes the distance slowly to give her time to move away if she didn't want it. As she gently lays their lips together she just barely moves rubbing her own against the Lexi's and sighs as she feels her body totally deflate and melt into her.

Pushing in more Santana adds pressure and runs her tongue along Lexi's bottom lip and happily accepts entrance when it is granted. The kiss stays gentle as they just slowly explore each other and after a few more moment Santana slows them to a stop and pulls back with a light peck to her chin and rests their heads together.

Lexi smiles catching her breath and cups her cheek. "I'm not sure that really calmed me down baby. I kind of feel more keyed up."

Santana chuckles and kisses her lips softly. "You're calmer sweetie. Your whole body is Jell-O against mine."

She laughs not being able to dispute that comment. "Ok fine maybe I am."

"Come on," She says pulling away and taking her hand. "Let's get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

After Santana leads her to the bed they climb in and wrap up in each other. With on last soft chaste kiss they snuggled in and fell to sleep quickly.

* * *

Over breakfast they decide that since it is only two blocks, Cassie will walk to her own apartment. Quinn, Santana and Lexi will take the subway to FIT and Columbia while Rae, Shelby and Deborah take the car.

"Shelby," Addison looks surprised when the three enter her office. "I don't have to ask you how you're doing. You look good."

"For a grandma-to-be you mean," Shelby looks poignantly at her daughter who just shrugs mouthing 'not sorry' rubbing her belly. "I adopted a baby girl four years ago and she keeps me on my toes as do this one and her sister."

"Well it looks good on you, I would love of meet her one day," Addison turns to Rachel. "You're looking a lot better since the last time I saw you Missy." She says making the pregnant girl blush.

"She should," Deborah answers offering her hand to the doctor. "Good morning, I'm Deborah Puckerman. This one's nurse and mother-in-law."

"Ah," Addison smiles. "Rachel I'll talk to your nurse first okay?" Rachel gives her a nod of understanding.

"How is she doing? Physically?"

"Remarkably well," Deborah answers proudly. "I've known Rachel since her fathers brought her home. My son, together with working out, music and dancing always had a calming effect on her. She has been doing those things ever since they came back from their little trip and her blood pressure has gone down to where it should be for a woman pregnant with twins. Even after a few not so pleasant confrontations with some people her pressure didn't even spike. I've also been checking her urine twice a week, which is clean by the way. So yes, she's doing great."

"Good," The doctor looks at Rachel. "Keep it that way. Now that we know how you're doing, let's see how those peanuts are doing shall we."

"Yes please," Rachel is relieved that the conversation about her well being is over and done with and climbs on the bed hitching her sweater up for the ultrasound.

"You know the drill," Addison warns her about the cold gel and after putting it on the girls belly starts the ultrasound. She quickly finds baby A.

"Our first grandchildren Shel," Deborah gasps grabbing Shelby's hand with tears in her eyes. "I always dreamt of Rachel being the mother of my grandchildren. But never thought I'd be this involved." She kisses Rachel on the cheek. "Not that I love Beth any less." She quickly adds looking at Shelby.

"They're beginning to look like humans instead of peanuts or potatoes. Look, there is," the doctor points at something that is throbbing, "this little one's heartbeat." She looks a little bit more and nods. "Everything seems to be alright with baby A. Let's take a look at its brother or sister." She says as she moves the wand to the other side of Rachel's belly. "And there they are," she smiles as she takes some measurements. "This one seems to be a little smaller than their sibling, but that's not uncommon with twins," she is quick to reassure the young mother-to-be. "You're not the tallest yourself while Noah is. The smaller one is probably going to be more like you. And there is their heartbeat." She point at something throbbing again. "With this one everything is alright too. Pictures?" She looks at Rachel.

"Five again please. No make it six," Rachel corrects herself.

"Okay then. Keep up the good work and keep in mind to not exaggerate. Soon you won't be able to move as smoothly as you're used to," the doctor looks sternly at the pregnant brunette.

"I know and I already warned my friends / band mates about that also," Rachel acknowledges what the doctor just said making the mothers swell with pride.

"Good," the doctor smiles proud as well. "Now, I want to see you again in four weeks. Deborah, you don't have to check her twice a day anymore. Do a blood pressure check every other day and urine once a week. You can make an appointment at the front desk. With a little luck we can see the sex of the babies by then."

"Is it possible I make our next few appointments for a Saturday? Noah is taking some classes during the week back in Lima, but he really wants to come with me," Rachel looks pleadingly at the doctor.

"You're not the only one with such a request. Yes, that is possible," Addison smiles at the father's eagerness to be involved. With that the women say their goodbyes as Rachel walks over to the front desk to collect the pictures and make a new appointment.

"What shall we do now?" Deborah asks once they're standing outside.

"How about lunch and some shopping after?" Rachel suggests. "I want to get some off my things from the loft apartment but I reckon so does Santana. So I suggest we do that tomorrow before we go over to our new house to get the keys."

"Shopping sounds good to me. Sarah needs some new jeans and sneakers," Deborah shrugs looking at Shelby who nods.

"Okay. There's a Gab right around the corner off NYU and a Forever 21, a Levi's store and a H&amp;M a block from my apartment. Along the way there is a footlocker. We can have lunch at a restaurant near Gab." Rachel summarizes.

Coming back to the apartment with bags loaded with new clothes and shoes for Sarah and Deborah the other three girls are already back.

"How were things at the doctor's?" Lexi asks.

"I'm fine and the babies are doing great," Rachel answers. "How did your interview go?"

"Let me just say that I only have to go back to LA to pack up my apartment and sign it over to Jesse," her sister grins.

"You got accepted?" Shelby asks exited.

"Yep, under the same conditions as before which means with a full athletic scholarship," Lexi beams.

"Congratulations Lex. We're going out for dinner to celebrate that our last one is accepted in a college in New York," Cassie does a victory dance.

"Don't count on me, I'm exhausted." Rachel yawns.

"Oh no Miss Schwimmer. We're all in or we're all out. We'll order in. Gonzales okay?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you order something with chicken or turkey for me. I'm gonna take a nap," and she's out of the room before anyone can respond.

"Is she and the babies really okay?" Cassie looks worried after her.

"They are. I think she's just still tired from the performance yesterday," Deborah answers.

"That and she didn't sleep too well. She kept turning," Quinn explains looking after the diva as well.

Dinner is pleasant and after they've eaten they decide on another movie in the Media room as Rachel heads back to bed.

* * *

**Set list:**

'**Take me or Leave me' – Lexi/Santana**  
'**Living on a prayer/Start me up' - Girls**  
'**Need you now' – Noah/Rachel  
True Colors - Tina  
I kissed a Girl – Girls  
Shout it out loud – Boys  
I'm a Slave 4 U - Brittany  
We Found Love – Santana/Rachel  
Express yourself – Girls  
Friday – Boys  
Flashdance What a feeling – Tina/Rachel  
Never can say goodbye – Quinn  
JLo Medley Dance Again, Get Right, On the Floor, Ain't it Funny and Let's get Loud – Group  
What makes you beautiful – Boys  
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty – Rachel/Quinn  
Empire State of Mind part II - Lexi  
Someone Like You – Santana  
Singing in the rain/Umbrella – Group  
For Food – Lexi/Rachel  
Intermission  
All the completion songs**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Someone getting homeless in NYC  
**


	35. Someone getting homeless in NYC

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee, it's characters or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**Guest 28-10****: The families will keep coming back in the story. As will Holly since she is going to take over New Directions with Little Band of Misfits as advisors. Jake might come by every once in a while but him nor Marley will be joining the band. **

**English still isn't my native language. ****I don't know anything about the American education system, buying a house in the US, working with an architect or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own please check them out, for helping me getting this story get along.**

* * *

The next morning Cassie leaves to get bagels with cream cheese and coffee while the others get ready for the day.

"How are you feeling Rae? Did ya sleep better last night," Santana asks a little worried.

"I bet she did," Quinn laughs at her friend's expense. "The minute I got into bed she was clinging to me like a koala bear."

"Sorry. I just miss Noah I guess," Rachel shrugs blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't mind," Quinn reassures her.

By the time they are all dressed and ready Cassie is back and they all settle at the table for breakfast.

"So, what's the itinerary for today Rae," Santana asks chewing her bagel.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, and you have cheese on your face." Rachel admonishes.

"Let me see," Lexi turns and wipes the cheese off Santana's cheek with her thumb and licks it flirty making Rachel quirk her eyebrow.

Shaking her head at the two Rachel answers, "I wanted to get some of my things from the loft so I'd like to suggest we go there first and head to West Orange after lunch."

"Do you need all of us to go with you?" Shelby asks.

"I don't know if Kurt's already back in town. So yes, some back up for if he is would be nice." Rachel admits. With that it's decided they all go to the loft.

By the time they've finished their breakfast the intercom buzzes indicating their driver Justin has arrived. They take their luggage and the trash and head to the elevator.

* * *

Luckily for them the loft is abandoned when they arrive but from the looks of it not too long ago and they're right. Just as Rachel and Santana reach the curtains of their respective bedrooms the door slides open and Kurt enters the loft followed by Mercedes holding grocery bags.

Noticing their 'visitors' Mercedes opens her mouth. "I told you we should have changed the locks. What are you doing here, in _my_ apartment?"

Rachel and Santana look at each other. '_Did we miss something?_' They ask each other silently, Rachel shaking her head.

"That's right _Treasure Trail_. Kurt asked me to move in. This is _my_ apartment now," Mercedes cocks her head smugly. "So I ask you again. What are you doing _here_ before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing." She smirks, trying to hit Rachel with Sue's words.

Rachel laughs at her. "Go ahead. I have every right to be here since it is _my_ name on the lease so changing the locks wouldn't have made a difference. We just came to collect some of our things." She tells them as she turns to enter her 'bedroom' not noticing Kurt turning even paler then he already was.

Quinn however does notice how pale the boy gets when Santana and Rachel make their way to their bedrooms to pack some off their things. "Kurt, what did you do?"

The boy mumbles something unintelligible glancing at Mercedes for help. "He said we threw and gave it all away." The obese girl goes to stand beside the boy.

"No, _you_ did," the boy defends himself. "I wanted to put it in boxes and store it away."

"You did _what_?" Santana looks ready to murder her former classmate but Lexi is quick enough to grab her before she does.

"You do know that that could be considered theft," Shelby says as she tries to contain a furious Quinn who's struggling to be let loose and attack the two occupants of the apartment.

"We didn't think you would be back for it," Mercedes shrugs indifferently.

Seven jaws drop in shock. "_You didn't think we w_… Oh my god, I can't believe I'm hearing this. In each room there was a bed, a closet full of clothes and shoes and a dresser full with sleep- and underwear. Some of those items were very expensive. Have you lost your minds?" Rachel screams. "I was planning on letting you two live here after remodeling this apartment, rent free by the way. You know, a nice open floor plan, new kitchen, two maybe three real bed and bath rooms with real walls instead of curtains. But after this little stunt I get the very strong urge to just evict you and have you both arrested." Shaking her head she searches for her phone.

"You can't do that," he yells at her, turning to Shelby a little more insecure. "Can she?"

"Oh but I can Kurt," Rachel smirks as she turns back to him. "Not only is _my_ name on the lease and not yours because when we signed it they wouldn't even let you co-sign because you had no money or an income and your dad couldn't help out while my parents could have helped us out which wasn't necessary because I did have money remember? I bought the whole building six months ago. So you see I have _every_ right to throw you out. Especially now that you stole our things and clothes and just threw them away."

"If you needed the space for Wheezy's fat ass to fit in, you could have just picked up your phone and called." Santana hisses in a tone that makes both off them back away in fear. "Or you could have put it in boxes and in storage. Either here or in a rented storage unit that is just around the corner. We're gonna sue your asses for all the damage you have caused."

Meanwhile Rachel is making the call she wanted to make. "Good morning Burt, I have you on speaker. How are you and Carol doing?" She asks glancing at Kurt, whose eyes go wide upon hearing his dad's name.

"_We're dealing, you know? How are you doing sweetie?_" if possible Kurt's eyes grow even wider at the gentle tone his dad is using for Rachel and calling her sweetie.

"To be honest, thanks to your son and his new roommate not so good," Rachel replies sincerely. "We're debating on either having them arrested for trespassing, theft and vandalism or just kick them out of the loft effective immediately and sue them for caused damages.

"_Oh god, what did they do now?_" Burt sighs knowing about the hatred both his son and Mercedes are harboring towards Rachel. Although from his son's side it probably is more jealousy and pressure from Mercedes then it is hatred.

Rachel sighs, hating that she has to do this so shortly after the man lost the boy who was a second son to him. "As you know we, along with all the others that are moving to New York, have decided to stay in Lima for the time being. At least until the seniors have graduated McKinley. But Santana and myself still had a closet and dresser full of clothes and other stuff here at the loft. Since we were in town we thought it would be a good idea to get some of it out of Kurt's way but Kurt and Mercedes beat us to it. Apparently they needed space for Kurt's new boss to move in so they thought it would be a good idea to just throw our stuff out."

The mechanic groans rubbing his face. "_Could you please turn off the speaker?_"

Rachel does as he asks walking to the kitchen for some privacy, "it's just me now."

"_Is there any way we can settle this without having Kurt arrested?_" He asks her desperately.

Rachel hesitates. "Some off the clothes were really expensive, especially Santana's. Those can be replaced but there were some items with emotional value they threw away without a second thought just because they thought we weren't going to come back for them. I understand having them arrested will affect their future but they went too far this time."

"_You're right, they went too far. But you're also right about how having them arrested will affect their future,_" Burt agrees with her. "_And I know you well enough that you don't want that to happen. You rented that apartment right? I mean, the lease is in your name?_"

"Yes, but I also own the whole building." She admits. "I was planning to have the concierge ask them to leave temporarily for some remodeling. Making it a real apartment instead of one big space with curtains as dividers but after this stunt I don't want to even admit I know them. What do you suggest?"

"_I understand how upset you are and I don't blame you one bit. How about this? You kick them out and I tell them to come back home while the Jones's and I go talk to your dads to come to an arrangement to pay you and Santana back for the damage those two caused?_" Burt suggests. "_I also think it is time he knows what you have done for us._"

Rachel sighs, "I don't know Burt. They've gotten away with way too much up until now. They need to learn their actions have consequences. Telling what I have done for you might just fuel their hatred. Prove the opinion they have of me wanting to control everything."

"_When have you tried to control how I run my business since you saved me from bankruptcy?_" She doesn't have an answer other than 'never' to that question. "_That's what I thought. The only time you even gave me advice on what to do was the other week when you suggested I hire Dwight Evans as my accountant, which I took by the way. From the minute he starts his business he's going to take care of all things concerning money. You my dear are a lot of things. A lot of wonderful things but controlling isn't one of them._" The idea of those two working for the group so they could see for themselves the girl is anything but controlling or selfish already forming in his head. He decides against telling the girl what was on his mind but to talk to the parents in question first.

"They might not agree with you on that. Especially Mercedes, she already thinks I'm controlling everyone around me. Specifically those in the band," She tries to protest.

"_You don't worry about her anymore. I'll talk to her parents._" He reassures her. "_Now walk back to the others and put me on speaker again so I can order those two to come home for a few days or maybe even weeks._"

As Rachel walks back to the living room where the two groups were in separate corners she puts her phone back on speaker. _"Kurt, Mercedes here's what's gonna happen and it is not up for debate, do you understand?"_ Burt's voice booms through the room. Both murmur something. _"I said is that understood?" _

"Yes sir," Kurt looks at the ground while Mercedes shoots daggers towards the other corner of the room.

"_Rachel was nice enough to give you two days to pack up before she has the locks changed so I want you back in Lima on Thursday at the latest,"_ Burt's voice booms through the room.

"How kind of her," Kurt snarls sarcastically while Mercedes shoots daggers towards the other corner of the room.

"_That gives you time to pack your things and either put them in storage or ship them home. In the meantime I'm telling Mercedes' parents what happened over there and we'll talk with Hiram, Leroy and Maribel about how you two are going to pay back Rachel and Santana for the damage._" Burt demands.

"But I have work," Kurt struggles in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"_What work?" _Burt asks._ "The one that doesn't pay or the one that doesn't pay enough to cover rent?"_

"Vogue is paying for my school so in a way they are paying me," he tries to be smart.

"_If you know what's good for you, you explain to your boss at Vogue what you did and that you have to go home to make arrangements to pay back the damage you have caused."_

Kurt gasps and stands in shock, "I can't do that I'll lose my internship and they won't pay for my schooling."

Burt scoffs. _"You should have thought about that when you decided to destroy other people's property. You two did this so you both will deal with the consequences."_

"I didn't even do it. Mercedes threw it all out not me." Kurt says throwing his hands in the air.

Mercedes lets out an indignant 'hey' at being thrown under the bus and Burt sighs angrily. "_You allowed her into their home, giving her a key and didn't stop her from doing it. This is as much your fault as it is hers. Now, I don't want to hear another word from either of you. Do as you're told and you had both better be home by Thursday like I said. I'm leaving the house now and heading over to the Jones's to talk to them. Pack your things and count your blessings that Rachel and Santana aren't calling the cops on the two of you. Rachel, Santana, I am so sorry for what they have done and I promise it will be dealt with."_

Santana and Rachel share a sorrowful look then Rachel turns back to her phone. "We'll let this go for now but it had better be taken care of. I hate to be this way Burt but some of those things are irreplaceable. I know that some of the jewelry in San's jewelry box was passed down through her family and all of our pictures and electronics. My back up computer alone had tons of pictures stored in it that I cannot replace. This is just so not ok Burt."

"_I know Rachel and I am so sorry. I need to go but I'll talk to you soon."_ With that they hang up and Rachel takes a deep calming breath.

"Happy now?" Mercedes snaps at her former friend.

Kurt nudges her harshly and Rachel holds up a hand. "You don't know half how much. You have until Thursday morning to have your things removed from my loft and my building. The super will do a walk through with you to make sure that you haven't damaged the place in any way and you are to give him the keys. If you leave anything here after that it will be removed and thrown out so don't leave anything. You will not be returning here ever again."

Kurt looked to her apologetically. "Rach I…"

She cuts him off quickly, her voice cold and hard. "I don't want to hear it Kurt. You went too far this time. Is there anything left in this loft that belongs to us?"

He sighs and goes to his room and bringing back a box. When he opens it he lifts out a wooden box and Santana pounces on it. "I don't know if I found it all but I got what I could."

She drops to her knees pouring the box out sifting through the jewelry and sighs in relief holding up a ring to show Rachel. "Oh thank god. This was mi Abuela's engagement ring that was passed down for generations. I thought it was gone for sure."

Lexi kneels beside her and rubs her back gently. "Is it all there San?"

Santana looks through it all for a few minutes more and looks up to her with tears in her eyes and nodding her head. "Yes, even my conformation necklace that mom gave me is here and so is the ring that was mi Abuelo's that papi gave me after he died."

Lexi pulls her into a hug sending a glare to the two that are just staring dumbfounded. Kurt shakes his head sadly and shoves the box in front of him to Rachel. "I was able to salvage this."

Rachel drops to her knees, pulls out her back up laptop and looks through the shoebox with pictures. It was just one of the many boxes of old pictures that she kept of her, Brittany, Mike, Noah and Matt from when they were kids, "This in no way makes up for all that we have lost."

Shelby walks up to her and wraps her arm around her on one side as Quinn steps to her other side leaning into her. "I think it's time for us to go now Rae. There's nothing more you can do now."

Rachel looks up at her mom with a tear in her eyes. "I know." Wiping her eyes she looks back to the two that she really just never wants to see ever again. "Get out of my loft by Thursday like Burt told you or I will call the police and have you arrested."

With that she allows Shelby and Quinn to hug her once more and she kneels down to help Santana. "Come on San. I'm so sorry. Let's go talk to the concierge." She looks to the others. "We'll see you down stairs."

Santana just sent a glare to Kurt and Mercedes allowing Lexi and Rachel to help her put her things back in the box and help her up then she and Rachel head out the door.

"I can't believe she just kicked me out," Kurt whines defeated.

"Well I can. It is Rachel Man Hands Berry we're talking about, I can't believe you gave them anything back. The selfish bitch is just jealous you found a new roommate so quickly. One who isn't stupid enough to let her control their life." The black woman comforts her friend.

"You should talk to you father Kurt. He can tell you _exactly_ how selfish Rachel really is," Quinn comes to Rachel's defense. "Or to Sam's dad about how _selfishly_ she's helping him set up his own accountant business and offering them their house in Lima. Or ask Artie how she bought him an arm bicycle so he can participate in our spin classes instead of just watching. If what she's doing now for all of us is any sign of what the future might bring, I'll _stupidly_ let her control my _whole_ life and I'd take a bullet for her on any given day. You have no idea how good of a friend you just lost. Goodbye Mercedes, Kurt." Looking at Lexi she jerks her head towards the door indicating her to follow.

Shelby lays a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You have no idea how stupid you are. You just lost a very loyal friend."

"I'm the loyal friend here and he hasn't lost me," Mercedes raises her chin conceited. "She left him for her new so-called friends."

Shelby shakes her head. "She only left because Kurt couldn't help himself to gossip about something he _thought_ she told him, in confidence if I may add. For putting somebody on a pedestal who doesn't deserve it and for listening to you." She points to the door. "That girl is as loyal as they come. She is starting a business in which she is creating a future for everyone who in her eyes deserves it including their families. She was also ready to make room so you, Kurt, could start you own clothing design studio. She is also creating the village it takes to raise children, not only for her own but for all future children she and her friends may have. That girl will throw herself in front of a firing squad to save any of her friend's lives."

She debates whether she should say the next thought that came and ultimately decides to say it. "Over the years she has had _numerous_ times she could have left New Directions. When I met her I offered her the lead in Vocal Adrenaline with all benefits that came with it. The summer before junior year she got offered a spot in _three_ of the most prestigious Performing Arts high schools in the country in Houston, New York and Los Angeles on full scholarships and all expenses like housing paid. When I got offered the job at McKinley I offered her the lead again. _All _offers she turned down because her loyalty was with the New Directions. While _you_," she points at Mercedes. "Went running for the hills when you thought she was getting the attention you thought _you_ deserved. Something that wasn't true at all, now was it? She has had to fight you and that sad excuse of a teacher/director of yours tooth and nail for every solo she got. So yes, you just lost the most loyal friend you will ever find. I wish you all the luck in the world finding an apartment in a respectable neighborhood." She ends her rant by storming out Rachel Berry-style, Cassie smirking hot on her heels.

Kurt and Mercedes just looked at each other as they closed the door and turned defeated to start packing.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Puckerman, Ms. Corcoran, Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray," the contractor greets the girls when they arrive at the house after leaving the apartment and stopping for a short lunch. "All modifications are done. We made the whole first floor including the entrance to the pool as well as the carriage house wheelchair friendly. Let me walk you through the house to see if you are satisfied with what we've done."

While the contractor leads them through the first floor Santana and Lexi lag behind stealing glances and whispering to each other unable to keep their hands to themselves. As he is showing them the kitchen where part of one of the counters has been lowered for Artie, Santana moves in behind Lexi and molds her body to her back leaning into her ear as she rests her hands on her hips. "All I can picture in this room is you sitting on this counter here with me standing between your legs ravishing you."

Lexi bites back a moan at the thought and whispers back. "Do you really think we'll ever find a moment alone in this house to do something like that in here San?"

Santana just nips her ear. "If I have my way we will."

Shaking out of her Santana haze Lexi notices the others leaving the kitchen going into the living room and grabbing Santana's hand to follow. While he's explaining the modification to the recessed floor that he raised to be the same level with the other floors on the main level Lexi leans into Santana's side wrapping an arm around her waist and whispers in her ear. "What about that fireplace San? I can see it being the only light in the room and you all spread out for me on the rug I'm going to insist we put in front of it."

Santana almost moans out loud and takes a raged breath. "Aye dios mio, we have to find a way to make that happen."

Lexi just giggles as she moves to follow the others again. Every room it is the same with one of them finding something about it to tease the other with until finally Rachel has had enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you two," she hisses at the couple as the others walk ahead. "That nice man is explaining what modifications they did on the house and all you can do is touch each other whispering and not pay attention."

"What's the matter Puckerwoman? Jealous 'cause I have my girl with me while your candy is at home?" Santana teases her friend spilling her and Lexi's secret.

Rachel's eyes grow wide before looking annoyed. "Damn it San, why couldn't you have asked her four days ago, then I would have won that bet."

"What? She doesn't get the sister talk? I'm hurt," Lexi feigns being hurt.

"Nope," Rachel shakes her head. "While you _are_ my sister, San is my sister from another mister. I'm not going to sit in the middle when you two are fighting. Find somebody else to complain about the other, leave me out of it but you better damn well treat each other right and that's all I have to say."

"Well. I'll be damned. Our little girl is growing up," the Latina smirks, touching Lexi once more.

Rachel swats both girls' hands. "Now stop touching each other and pay attention or I'll separate you two." Making both girls bark out in laughter and after sending them one last glare Rachel walks ahead to catch up with the contractor.

"So we soundproofed all the bedrooms and installed an intercom. For this room however," he opens the door to the room next to the master. "That intercom is actually a baby monitor that leads to the master bedroom, living room, kitchen, the carriage house and maids quarters." When she cocks her brow questioningly he shrugs. "Your Uncle Steve told me you are pregnant with twins. We were installing the intercoms anyway so instead of an intercom in here we installed a baby monitor. As you can see this room is big enough for these two as well as any possible future children."

Rachel just looks to the others. "If needed can we change what rooms have the monitor and receiver for it? We hadn't decided on who would take the master yet."

"There's no science about that. You're our leader you're the one taking the master." Quinn looks at Rachel with a look that says she will not accept no for an answer.

"But…" Rachel tries anyway.

"No," Santana intercepts. "She's right. You're our leader. Besides that, you're already married and pregnant with twins and they already did up the monitor system in the room next to the master for the nursery. You're taking the master. End of discussion." As Lexi nods her head firmly in agreement the pregnant woman holds up her hands in defeat.

He closes the door to the nursery and walks up to the master continuing his to explain all he has done, "We painted each room plain white. If you want another color we can come back."

"Can we contact you on that? We have to ask the others if they want their room painted in another color." He nods his confirmation. "We also still have to decide who's going where."

Santana turns to the contractor. "Can we get a copy of the floorplan so we can go furniture shopping and choose whose gonna get which room and add the color they want?"

"Sure, I can email it to you," he answers looking at Rachel who nods.

When they finish the house they move on to the rest of the property. Steve really did an amazing job on the recording studio in the carriage house. The 'Live room' is big enough to set up several instruments and to host the whole group while in the 'control room' they can put a couch and some chairs for the control panels. There's also a stairwell to the second floor where they can create a design studio for Lexi.

Once outside again the contractor turns to the group, "If there isn't anything else you like to be done other than painting the bedrooms I'd like to say Welcome Home Misfit family." He says handing over the keys to Rachel.

Once they are back in the car Justin asks them where they want to go. Since it's already five Shelby suggest getting something to eat before takeoff.

"I don't know mom. I'm exhausted so I'd really like to get home." Rachel yawns.

"I understand honey but you need to eat and we do as well. If we don't do that now it will get too late," Shelby rubs her arm understanding. "I know just the place. It's right across the street from the aviation service. Justin, bring us to 'Houlihan's' and this time you're coming with us. You need to eat as well."

"Yes ma'am," Justin salutes her and after they have eaten he brings them to the airport where they leave him with a large tip.

* * *

The minute Rachel steps off the plane Noah, who is waiting for them with Beth, knows by the look on her face that something happened while they were in New York.

"Everything okay with the babies?" Is the first thing he can think of. When she just nods, exhausted and not wanting to talk he looks at Shelby and his mom for confirmation.

"The babies are fine Noah," Shelby assures him, taking Beth from his arms. "Was she good? No problems?"

"Of course she was good, right Beth?" he looks at her while the little girl nods her head. Looking back at Shelby he asks impatiently, "then what the hell happened?"

"Kurt and Mercedes is what happened. But I do believe it was more Mercedes," when he looks at her questioningly Quinn clarifies. "She moved in with Kurt. Because she needed room for her stuff and thought Rae and San weren't gonna come back for theirs she decided it was a good idea to just throw and give their stuff away."

"She did _what_?" Noah can't believe they would do such a thing.

"Yeah, she threw all the clothes San and Rae still had in the apartment away and gave their beds and linens to goodwill." Lexi confirms. "Luckily Kurt was able to save their jewelry and Rae's back up laptop but everything else they still had there is gone."

"Where does her vindictiveness stop?" He starts to wonder.

"Hopefully here. Apparently Puckerwoman here had one more secret to share," Santana smirks proudly. "It appears that she just happens to own the apartment building we were living in. Also the lease was in her name, so she kicked them out. But before she did she called Burt and he ordered the two of them to come back to Lima to hear what kind of agreement he has made with the Jones's, my parents and the papas Berry for how they are gonna pay us back for the clothes and stuff they threw away."

"Good," Noah says taking Rachel in his arms. "How are you doing Babe?"

Rachel smiles and melts into him with a sigh. "I'm fine. Missed you though." She blushes.

"I missed you too Chellie," he smiles, kissing her forehead whispering "how about I get you home so I can show you how much."

Without verbally answering she grabs his hand dragging him to the car. "See you guys at home and tomorrow." She yells over her shoulder.

They all laugh as he helps her into the car and runs to the driver side quickly making their way out of the airport lot.

Catching her breath from laugher Lexi shakes her head in amusement. "Thank god we came here with separate cars and I have house keys."

"And that her bedroom is soundproofed," Shelby wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing some more they make their way to gather their own and Rachel's luggage and head home to get some rest.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: The agreement**


	36. The payback agreement

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**English still isn't my native language. ****I don't know anything about the American education system, buying a house in the US, working with an architect or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has some amazing stories of her own please check them out, for helping me getting this story get along. If she haven't been busting my 'balls' I would probably have given up already.**

* * *

Wednesday starts of as usual. All though her doctor has revoked the daily checkups, after what had happened on Tuesday Deborah decided to take the remaining days of this week to do her daily checkup anyway.

She has just taken Rachel blood pressure when Lexi enters the kitchen, followed by Santana.

"Morning," the Latina greets them. "How are you doing Rae? If you don't feel up to the workout today everybody will understand." She looks at Rachel shaking her head.

"I'm fine, but my pressure is slightly elevated again so I need the workout and rehearsal to clear my head. I'm just not looking forward to telling everybody what happened yesterday." She confesses.

Santana kneels beside her to look her in the eye. "You have nothing to worry about or be ashamed of. You know they all have your back. You had every right to kick them out of the apartment. They went too far this time."

"I know," Rachel says sighing. "But that doesn't mean I'm not upset about the whole thing. I really thought he was my friend you know."

"I know sweetie," Santana envelops her in a tight hug. "Tell you what. When we get there you just start your workout and Q, Lex and I tell the rest what happened." With Rachel's nod they finish up their coffee and are out the door.

On their way to the school Rachel receives a text from Artie's mother saying that it is his birthday Friday and that they're all invited for dinner, and true to his word the contractor had emailed her the floorplans for the house. She smiles firing off a group text, minus the birthday boy himself off course, telling about the invite and that they have to collect money to buy him a nice gift before sending a text that they need to have a meeting about the house that evening.

When they've changed Santana motions for Rachel and Noah to start their training, saying to the rest they need to talk. Once those two have left the room Lexi, Santana, Quinn and Shelby explain what happened with Kurt and Mercedes while they were in New York.

"You're kidding," Santana shakes her head at Tina's question. "This has Mercedes written all over it. Kurt would never do such a thing."

"He did manage to salvage my jewelry and Rachel's laptop so I'm inclined to agree with you," Santana agrees with her. "But I also agree with Burt. He did allow her into our home, giving her a key and he didn't stop her from doing it. Just don't mention it to Rae okay? She was pretty upset about it,"

They all agree on that and with that they join Rachel and Noah in the pool.

The rest of the day is spent as usual on the one note that instead of goofing around they can actually start working on the set list in rehearsal. Rachel offered Matt to stay at her place but he declined since it is easier to make the drive to Lima for rehearsal and back instead of the other way around. He did however pick up their morning training schedule at OSU.

After rehearsal they gather at Rachel's to discuss who gets which room and what color they want it painted in.

* * *

"Have you heard anything from your dads' or Burt?" Santana asks on Thursday morning while they're having their usual breakfast at Bob Evens.

Rachel shakes her head.

"What would be the worst case scenario?" Quinn asks.

Rachel thinks about it for a minute. "That they're forced to work around the band?"

They all think about that. "Would that really be that bad? That way they could see the real you." Shelby suggests.

"That may be, but I don't trust Mercedes," Rachel confesses. "Kurt wouldn't dare to do anything, especially after what happened with our stuff. Mercedes is a whole different story. I wouldn't put it past her if she doesn't do her job and for example not dry the stage properly after 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' in hopes that someone, preferably me, slip on the wet stage."

"You think she really would go that far?" Lexi looks shocked.

"Absolutely, she so incredibly jealous and vindictive she would to hurt Rae," Quinn nods. "She was always thinking of ways to put Rae down when I was staying with her at the end of my pregnancy. I agree with Rae. We can't trust her."

"Okay, so if it is suggested those two work for us as stage hands for example?" Shelby asks to be clear.

"Kurt yes. We can flip him and convince Rae isn't anywhere near the selfish bitch he thinks she is. Mercedes on the other hand absolutely not. We're a family. A family where everybody should feel safe," Santana states firmly. "After what I saw a few weeks ago Rae would feel more safe around Karofsky and Azimio then she would around Wheezy." Rae nods her agreement on that last statement.

"Okay. On a lighter note, Artie's birthday. What are we going to get him?' Shelby looks at those present.

"Ah. I was thinking of getting him a professional camcorder and an action camera with software for video editing," Rachel tells them her idea. "He's going to school for Directing and Producing, might as well take advantage of that." She shrugs smiling.

"That is an excellent idea Rae," Mike says enthusiastically. "He could film rehearsals and while we're on the road. Maybe he can persuade someone from the AV-club to film a concert and we can have a DVD of the whole journey."

"That is a great idea," Shelby smiles nodding her approval. "Do you have any idea how much everybody is contributing?"

"No. the professional camera is probably expensive so I'll take care of anything that we're short." Rachel says.

"No you are not," Mike objects firmly. "You're doing enough already. Between the five of us we're well off enough financially that we can split the difference. I understand if you, Lexi, think it is too much for a boy you've just met but trust me. He's worth it."

"It's not," When she sees the confused looks she clarifies. "Too much, I mean. I don't know if it is just because I'm Rachel's sister or not but from the beginning you all made me feel very welcome."

"It may have started off because you're Rae's sister and she's family which makes you family," Mike answers honestly. "But in these few weeks we've gotten to know you, you have showed us you're as loyal to your family and friends as Rae is and that is really important to all of us." He looks at Rachel again. "So, are we going shopping after breakfast?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No, we have schoolwork to do. I was thinking of permanently take the Friday off from school so how about we go to Sears tomorrow after breakfast? They usually have the best package deals." They all agree on that.

* * *

Rachel is working with most of the band on vocals and lyrics while Mike and Brittany are working out the choreography with Jen and Cassie that afternoon when Rachel's dads', Maribel, Burt, the Jones's and Kurt and Mercedes enter the auditorium. While Kurt is looking down ashamed Mercedes looks bored around the auditorium. The whole band abruptly stops what they're doing.

"Looks like our worst case is coming true," Santana motions her head to the group waiting.

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel looks terrified at her.

"Why else would they be here?" the Latina grabs her hand. "What are you all doing here? This is a closed rehearsal." She yells towards the group that just entered the room, looking slightly panicked towards Jen. She sighs relieved when she sees that her Aunt and Cassie have changed positions so Jen has her back turned to the invaders.

"Since these two, but mostly Mercedes, think Rachel is a selfish, controlling bitch and the band is just here with the rest as back ground singers we thought it would be a good idea as their punishment and repayment agreement they work for you as your stage hands." Hiram takes the lead.

"Hell to the nah," (Santana) "When hell freezes over," (Lexi) "There is no way in hell she is coming anywhere near my wife again," (Noah) "I don't think so," is heard from several mouths while the rest just looks stunned that the parents even thought of this. Let alone suggesting it to them.

Rachel holds up her hand to stop everybody from doing or saying anything else. "According to Mercedes I'm selfish, controlling, loud, and obnoxious and maybe she is right about all of that." She holds up her hand again when some try to object. "Yes, when it comes to music I have the tendency to lose control and become everything she thinks I am because I'm a perfectionist and I know what I'm talking about." She takes a deep breath before she continues. "But I don't want her anywhere near me. Simply because I don't feel safe when she's around. Can you imagine what would happen if she is responsible for drying the stage after the 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' mash up and decides it would be funny to see someone slip. People could get seriously hurt. I'm pregnant for god's sake." She shivers at only the thought. "We can't take that risk. If she can't handle me at my worst, then she sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. I don't mind them being punished by for example be present and participate in our morning work outs. Trust me," she smirks evilly. "Especially for Mercedes that _would_ be punishment. But there are more than enough other ways for them to pay us back for the damage they've caused."

She takes a moment to think than she nods her head. "I'm a big donor to several animal shelters and they're always looking for volunteers to walk the dogs or to clean the animal areas and facilities."

"Kurt has to work at Vogue next week so we can't work for a shelter here in Lima," Mercedes smirks smugly.

"I didn't say I am a donor for the shelter here in Lima now did I," Rachel looks questioningly at her friends who all shake their head. Looking back at Mercedes she smiles sweetly. "Although I am, I am also donor to a few animal shelters in New York. I think I can find you a nice place to do some community service. What do you think Santana? Would that be sufficient enough as punishment and payback agreement?"

Santana thoughtfully nods her head. "I think I can agree to that for Kurt. I want Mercedes to stay here and participate in our work outs and I don't want to hear one word of complaint from her and work at the ER for my mom until school starts. The paycheck she'll receive goes straight to us to pay for at least some portion of what she destroyed. After that she can do some community service at an animal shelter in New York." She looks at Maribel for confirmation.

"Sure, we always can use some extra janitors." Maribel offers understanding what Rachel is trying to do.

"I ain't gonna work as a janitor in the ER or doing your 'community service'," Mercedes crosses her arms over her chest like a reluctant child.

"It's either that or getting arrested for theft," her father tells her. "That will give you a criminal record that won't be sealed since you're over eighteen which makes getting a job or starting your own business very unlikely if FIT doesn't expel you. So you are going to work out without complaining and you are going to work at the ER until school starts in September and you are going to do the community service Rachel suggests until she says you've done enough. Is that understood?"

"Yes daddy," she bows her head, embarrassed at being scolded by her father in front of her former friends.

"We'll work out the details. You guys get back to rehearsal," Hiram addresses the group on stage. With that the parents along with Kurt and Mercedes leave the auditorium.

* * *

They all just keep doing what they were doing when Mercedes enters the locker room on Friday morning.

"Hey T." She tries to speak to the Asian girl, who doesn't even spare her a glance as she continues her conversation with Shelby. When she approaches Artie to talk to him he quickly turns to leave the room to warm up. She is a little astonished that they all change in the same locker room without even batting an eye so she turns her back to everyone before getting ready herself.

Since everybody is already there now they do look up when the door opens again and Kurt walks in. Mercedes breathes a sigh in relief that she isn't the only one being forced to participate in this stupid workout.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Tina asks surprised.

"My dad said it would be good to be around you guys and see for myself Rachel isn't as controlling or selfish as I thought she is for the time I am in town." The boy shrugs dropping his bag in the corner opposite of where Mercedes is standing. Ignoring her completely like the others.

"Why is Puck allowed to leave even though the training isn't done yet?" Mercedes looks envious when Noah leaves after their thirty minute run.

"Not that we owe you an explanation but he is taking truck driving lessons at the Apollo Career Center and has class at eight o'clock," Rachel tells her.

"Why would he do that?" She asks. She knows he's going to NYU in the fall because she has seen him parading around town in his NYU jacket like the rest of them.

"Like I said, we don't owe you an explanation," Rachel says walking towards the school gym.

* * *

They're sitting at their usual table having breakfast when Kurt enters the diner, looking around and then walking towards their table.

"Can I talk to you?" He looks at Rachel.

She motions him to sit. "Anything you have to say to me you can say to them."

He nods looking wary around the table, gasps quietly when he recognizes Jen, who's sitting beside Shelby but doesn't say anything.

"Rachel I'm so, so sorry for everything that happened," he says looking down at the table ashamed.

"Sorry for what exactly?" She asks surprised.

"Everything. For assuming you telling me you were gay, for telling Santana but mostly for my behavior afterwards. For siding with Mercedes saying you're selfish and controlling and allowing her to throw your things away. For putting someone on a pedestal that didn't deserve it." He fights the tears falling down. "My dad told me what you did for him."

"So you're here because your dad told you the truth?" Santana hisses. "Or are you here because you realized just how wealthy she really is and decided you can take advantage of that somehow?"

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, no. After I talked to my dad and he told me the truth I did some really hard thinking and realized how many times Rachel has had my back over the years. She was always there for me even though I didn't deserve it." He swallows away his pride before continuing. "I was there this morning not because my dad made me but because I deserve more punishment then only doing your community service at the animal shelter. That workout by the way, is pure torture. And I'm here because I'm truly sorry and to see if I can salvage the only true friendship I ever had. Seeing you all together yesterday also made me realize how much I miss working with you all. Performing isn't my ambition anymore. I'm accepted into FIT for Fashion Design on a full scholarship from Vogue dot com, and I don't want to disturb the dynamic of the band. Even though I still don't want to move out of the city, I'd like to be involved somehow. I have _so_ many ideas about costumes

for your concerts and performances."

They all look at each other, having a silent conversation for a few minutes until Santana shrugs looking at Rachel saying '_your decision_'.

Rachel thinks for another minute. "You'll get one chance to prove yourself," she holds up her index finger. "And we're holding _you_ accountable if anything about any of us or the band leaks to the public

or press." He nods enthusiastically. "For this tour we have our costumes already planned out but we're all busy so I could use someone to alter my old competition costume and maybe make two or three extra costumes for all of us."

"I can do that," he nods thinking. "I still have the drawings of the designs in my portfolio. Maybe I can ask Isabelle for help so I can have them ready as soon as possible."

"Okay, but you need to make mine elastic for my growing bump," Rachel smiles, rubbing her belly.

"Of course," he smiles at the not yet visible bump. "Do you already know they are boys or girls or maybe both?"

She shakes her head. "No, and we decided not to tell anyone." They're all, Shelby and Lexi in particular, disappointed at that statement but understand it is Rachel's and Noah's decision. They figure one will slip up eventually.

After breakfast Kurt, Shelby and Jen go their way while Rachel, Santana, Quinn Lexi and Mike head to the mall to buy Artie's present.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as usual with Rachel taking a nap after lunch before rehearsal. Instead of getting picked up by one of his parents Artie is taken home by Rachel, Noah, Santana and Lexi where all the parents are already waiting for them and his dad has the grill fired up.

It is Rachel who speaks at his confused look. "I received a text from your mother earlier this week saying it was your birthday today, inviting us all for dinner to celebrate this joyful day with you." His face lights up at that so she smiles at him. "You thought we forgot? Uh huh. We all chipped in to buy you a present. We hope you'll make good use of it. Noah?"

Opening the box Noah has set in front of him he tears up. "Guys, this is too much." He says taking out the professional video camera, the action cam and all accessories.

"Well get used to it buddy," Noah pats his shoulder. "That goes for all of you. Chellie is not only a very loyal friend. She is also very generous when it comes to her inner circle. This however," he points at the camera's. "Was kind of a present with an afterthought. We were hoping you will be filming at rehearsals and while we're on tour and that you could convince the AV club to record one of our concerts so you can make a DVD of it."

"That was already in the planning but with this I can film literally everything, thanks." He says as he makes his round to hug everyone his thanks.

While they're eating the five present explain what happened with Kurt over breakfast but decide against him being present at rehearsals since he won't have anything significant to bring in other than costume choices.

The rest of the evening is spent singing and jamming just for the fun of it.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Rehearsals, New York and rehearsals**


	37. The architect, LA and New York

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Glee or the used songs I wouldn't be still living in the Netherlands and Glee wouldn't have ended.**

**Thanx for your patience, the follows, Favs and reviews.**

**I'm sorry for the wait. My mom died very unexpected at the end of November leaving my dad behind with a big financial mess. My sister, husband and I have been very busy getting my dad help with the mess. Which is why I couldn't find the peace of mind I need to write. Which is why I want to say a special thanks to jenmer61977 for helping me finish this chapter. I hope I find the inner peace and creativity I need soon and can update more regularly again.**

**English still isn't my native language. ****I don't know anything about the American education system, buying a house in the US, working with an architect or owning a private jet / yacht other than my extensive research has taught me.**

**Special thanx for my beta is jenmer61977, who has som+ amazing stories of her own please check them out, for helping me getting this story get along.**

* * *

That Saturday Brittany, Mike, Cassie and Jen announce that they're done planning out the choreography and that they start working on it from Wednesday. They'll be working in groups. The ones who remember them or are done learning the lyrics will start learning the routines until they're all done on vocals and lyrics.

Since they don't have rehearsal on Monday and Tuesday, Monday is set as the day they will be having dinner all together from then on. It is on their first annual Monday night dinners that Rachel announces that she has another doctor's appointment in three weeks and that if they want them to take some furniture or boxes with them they'll make the trip either by car or rent a truck and that they have to start packing. She already has a large stack of moving boxes in her garage they can take whenever needed. They just have to write their name and the content on each box they bring. It's decided that Rachel's garage will be used as storage until then so Rachel and Noah can determine whether they can go with just Noah's truck or that they need to rent a truck.

"Uh Rae, we're gonna need furniture too. How and when are we going to do that?" Blaine wants to know.

They all think about that for a moment until Quinn comes with a solution. "How about we go furniture shopping at Sears here during the week before you have your appointment and see if we can have it delivered on the weekend you're there."

"That could work," Rachel nods. "And if we can't have it delivered on that weekend I could always ask Dave if he can be there when all arrives."

"Dave as in Dave Karofsky? How in the _hell_ did you become friends with _him_?" Artie's eyes go wide.

Realizing most of them weren't there when they met up in New York Rachel tells them what had happened after he tried to kill himself.

"Like all of us he's been through a lot in this god awful town. He's become not only a good friend but a brother to me like all of you are. We've had dinner numerous times while I was in New York and I want you all to treat him with respect. You'll see that he isn't the same person he was in high school." She ends the story looking sternly at all off them.

They all leave that night with several moving boxes so they can start packing. The rest of the week is filled as usual, with working out, school and rehearsals. Later that week Rachel receives a phone call from Chelsea to make an appointment to show them the first draft of the compound. They agree to meet before lunch on Saturday at Rachel's house.

* * *

"How about we go to the mall later to do some shopping?" Brittany suggests while they are having breakfast on Saturday, eager to start decorating their new house.

"I'm sorry Britt, but I can't. I have a meeting when we're done," Rachel declines. Seeing Britt's disappointed pout she quickly feels a little guilty for making her one of her oldest friends sad so she hastily adds, "But we can go tomorrow." That makes Britt smile again, nodding eagerly. They continue eating their breakfast.

Once they finish eating they all split off to do their own thing. Santana hasn't been home since coming back from New York and her mami has been bugging her about that since yesterday. Since Lexi, Rachel and Noah have a meeting anyway she decides to go home for a bit and spent some time with her parents, aunt and cousins. When they part Lexi kisses her goodbye promising she'll call when their meeting is done.

Quinn decides to do the same and go spend a little while with her mom and is off with a see ya back at the house later to the others.

* * *

When they arrive at home Chelsea is already waiting for them on the front porch.

"Do you make a habit coming so early to meetings that your clients aren't home yet? This is the second time you're waiting on my porch," Rachel laughs.

"I didn't know you wouldn't be home yet," the architect defends herself picking up her things.

"For future reference, on the weekends we have breakfast with the whole band. If you're early again just come to Bob Evens. If you enter Lima via the 117 you pass the restaurant." Chelsea nods her thanks at Rachel's invitation.

"Noah could you help me get something from my car?" She asks. Upon their confused looks she explains, "One of the reasons why it took me longer to call is that I made a model of the property but it is so big and heavy that I can't handle it on my own. My husband helped me getting it in my car."

Noah nods and walks to her SUV to help the woman out and Rachel and Lexi walk inside to make coffee.

"So, how are you all doing and how is the show coming along?" Chelsea asks while they're waiting for the coffee to brew.

"We're doing great and the show is also coming along great. We just started working on our actual set list," Rachel smiles.

"Your aunt bragging about your amazing voice has made me curious. I can't wait to hear it myself," the redhead claims.

"Well if you want you're invited as our guest for the first concert," Rachel promises. "Now tell us about the work you have done so far." She asks, pouring the coffee.

"As I told you before, one of the reasons it took me longer to contact you about the plans is because I made a model. I was rather quickly done with the designs but building the model took up until now. What I didn't tell you yet is that I have been in contact with the person responsible for giving out the permits informally. He suggested I made this model to make it easier to give out said permits. I had a meeting with him yesterday to show him the design and the way it is now there isn't any reason to deny the permits needed." She removes the sheet covering the model. "So without further ado I present to you the model of your new homes."

"Chelsea, this is amazing," Rachel exclaims. "Can you please give us an explanation?"

"Of course. I designed the whole lot in a hacienda resort style like you wanted. Let's begin with the northwest corner," she points at the mentioned area. "As you can see I left out the trees on that part of the border. Instead I just planned a wall and bushes. I talked to the man you were considering hiring as your pilot and landscaper, who accepted the job by the way, and he told me that if we plant those trees you wanted, he can't make the landing because the trees get too high." She clarifies.

"There are three hangars planned as well as a shed to store the bigger tools and vehicles for gardening like tractors, snow blowers / blades and lawnmowers. One hangar is big enough to house your jet, a truck and a tour bus. One you can use as storage for your equipment and one to use as a workshop. All three are connected, with an overhead door big enough to move the bus or truck between them."

She paused pointing to the roof of the hangers. "To provide the energy for the heated landing strip I placed solar panels on the roofs like you suggested. They should provide enough power to heat the landing strip and provide the hangars with electricity. Underneath the strip I designed two fuel tanks. I deliberately took some of from the corner for the entrance so you can take either turn easily with a truck. I also planned some terrace houses for possible employees like maids or gardeners and such over here." She points to the corner opposite from the landing strip.

"That's perfect," Noah grins. "Do we have to sign off on it or something so you can start the permit process?"

"That would be beneficial. I made a list where you can sign off piece by piece," Chelsea takes out her list out off a folder and points to the point of the landing strip. "If you agree on this part of the property the way I designed it please sign here." The sisters place their signature where asked to give their approval for this side of the property.

"Thank you. Now on to the apartment building," to everyone's surprise she takes off the roof, the second and third floor showing them the layout of the apartments while explaining. "You wanted ten apartments with at least three bedrooms and two and a half baths so I had to put on a third floor. Lucky coincidence of that is that you can use the whole first floor as social area."

"That is great but no. We'll be staying in the apartments until our resort is done and I don't want to have to climb stairs with two small children and luggage. I'd like to have two apartments on the first floor. So how about we place them on the corners with the common area, stairs and maybe an elevator in the middle?" Rachel counters to back up her rejection.

"That could work. I'll change the model before letting you sign off on the apartment building," Chelsea writes the changes down before continuing. "To your wishes I build a wall on the edge of the property alongside Amanda Road with an automatic gate and intercom where potential guests can announce themselves. Since your house, Rachel and Noah, will be the main building it's going to be a big L shaped 2 story house." She deconstructs the model house like she did with the apartment building.

"Since you mentioned it I called your grandparents for the floor plans and pictures of your house in LA and based my design a little on that one. I left out the underground garage, gym and pool obviously but it has the same stairs, home theatre, wine cellar and master bathroom. The master suite together with a nursery big enough for two cribs will be situated above the garage while the rest of the bedroom suites will be in the other wing. Without the pool in the back yard you have room for a big deck with a cooking area to host dinner parties in the summer."

"It is amazing Chels," Rachel gushes. "Noah what do you think?"

"I think it is awesome," he agrees with his wife. They sign off their approval on the house.

"Now since Lexi is co-funding the resort she'll get the next house," Chelsea takes off the roof and second floor off a house on the other side of the path through the property. "It is a little smaller than Rachel's but also has six bedrooms and six and a half baths and a two car garage. What do you think about the layout Lexi?" the architect looks at a struggling Lexi.

"I… I don't know," Lexi looks dubiously at her sister and brother in law.

At first Rachel has no clue as to why Lexi would be so hesitant but after a few moments she understands, "Santana."

"Yeah," Lexi smiles sheepishly. "This house is meant for life. We're still exploring each other and our relationship, seeing where this may lead us or not. I don't know if I'm gonna live alone in this house or with her or maybe with somebody else."

"I understand sweetie," Rachel looks at Chelsea. "How long do we have until you absolutely need to know the definite lay out for the other houses?"

"The permit process will take up to six weeks. But since I already have a verbal affirmation it can go a little faster," the redheaded architect starts counting. "When that's done we'll start with the apartment building and now that you have signed off on the landing strip and your house we can start with that at the same time. If you sign off on the facility building and the placements of the houses we can finish at least the outside of the houses. That will give you six months to a year until I absolutely need the definite lay out for the other houses. I can make a standard lay out for the other houses. That way the occupants only have to tell how they want their kitchen and bathroom and what kind of appliance's they want."

"Does that give you enough time?" Rachel looks back at her sister.

"Yes that gives me time to see if this can survive time and to talk to Santana," Lexi sighs relieved. "Could you make one house a multifamily home with two master bed and bathrooms?" When Rachel and Noah look at her questioningly she shrugs. "We have multiple gays. You never know what can happen."

"No problem," Chelsea looks at the model trying to figure something out. After a moment she points out two houses in the corner. "I'll just combine these two houses into one bigger multifamily home with two master bed and bathrooms and a four car garage."

"Perfect," Lexi smiles.

"Okay," Chelsea smiles back making notes and when she's done she looks up. "And last but not least about this building site. The facility building," Again she takes of the roof. "I gave it a gym, one smaller room for your spinning classes and one big one with a wooden floor and a mirrored wall to rehearse dance routines. If you want you can add striping on the floor so the guys can also play sports there. There is a retractable wall between the dance studio and the gourmet kitchen with professional appliance's and one normal pantry and a cooled pantry for fresh foods. It will be big enough to be able to cook with at least five people at the same time. To provide the electricity for heating of the pool I provided all houses with solar panels. All gathered electricity that isn't used for the pool is used for the rest of the facility building."

Looking at the kitchen Rachel nods her approval. "It is amazing Chelsea. You've really outdone yourself."

Chelsea smiles shyly. "Hold your praises for a minute, I'm not done yet. You asked me if it was possible to make it the pool indoor as well as outdoor." Rachel nods quietly hoping it could. "Well it is. After only five minutes of research I came across a company called 'Covers in Play'. They make fully automatic retractable pool enclosures and you can either choose for a standard enclosure or one completely designed to your wishes. Whether you want to keep an enclosed terrace or you want it to retract over the building, it is all possible." She shows them a video.

"Wow," they all three gasp. "That is amazing." Noah gushes amazed. He looks at the girls. "I think we should choose for a custom designed enclosure. That way we can have all pools enclosed and even have awesome pool parties at your birthday Chellie."

Rachel shakes her head. "We could but we won't. I was thinking we could keep the beach style pool outside since that one is the beginning and ending of the lazy river. In the winter we can stop the streaming of the water so it can freeze and we can skate on it. If we make the enclosure as high as possible considering the height of the building we could however enclose the area with the exercise pool, the play pool for the kids and the playing area. That way the kids can swim and play 'outside' all year around. I'd like it to retract over the playing area so that the kids won't be playing outside in the full sun in the Summer."

Without looking up from her writing everything down Chelsea nods. "You should have become an architect yourself Rachel. Your ideas are amazing." When she's done she continues. "I already contacted a distributer in Toledo to make an appointment. Do you want to be present at that appointment?" They shake their heads saying they trust her. "Okay. You already mentioned the lazy river. You wanted it run all over the property. Kate mentioned you run every morning so I added a sidewalk next to it and a track all over the property so you can run cross country like you can in for example Central Park." She finishes the tour of the model.

"That is fantastic. Is it possible to ride our bikes or ATV's on that track?" Noah asks already looking forward to be able to ride the dirt bikes again, on their own property this time.

"If I make it a little wider I don't see a reason why not," Chelsea confirms.

Noah looks at Rachel pleading. After she nods he looks back at Chelsea grinning madly. "Make them wider please."

She smiles writing it down. "I'll add a track for your bikes beside the running track so nobody can get hurt"

They hold off on signing for the facility building until Chelsea has had the appointment with the 'Covers in Play' distributer and with that the meeting about the property is done. They talk for a little bit before it is time to leave for rehearsal.

* * *

"Santana, we need to talk." Lexi tells her girlfriend that night after dinner.

"Uhm, sure. What's on your mind," the Latina asks, already wrecking her brain what the hell she did wrong.

"Not here. In private please," Lexi grabs her hand, taking her upstairs to 'their' room.

Once there Santana still has no clue what she did that Lexi wants to talk about so she asks bluntly "are you breaking up with me already?"

"What? No of course not, what makes you thi…" Mid-sentence she realizes her mistake and grabs her hands. "Oh my god, I'm so, _so_ sorry. That came out all wrong didn't it?"

"Yeah, what was I supposed to think when my girlfriend of one week says you need to talk?" Santana asks hurt looking down.

"I know honey and I'm so, _so_ sorry. I just now realize how it sounded and that was far from my intention. I'm defiantly not breaking up with you, I promise." Lexi drops her hands to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and looks sincerely apologetic.

"It's okay, just… don't do that to me again okay? I almost lost it thinking of losing you" Lexi nods frantically and Santana kisses her softly. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Lexi takes Santana's hands again and moves them to sit on the bed. "You know we had an appointment with the architect right?" Santana nods. "When we came to my house and she asked me what I thought about the layout as she designed it I had no idea of what to say. I don't know if it is going to be my house or if I'm going to live there with you or someone else. And if I'm going to live there with you shouldn't we be making those kinds of decisions together?"

"Ah," now Santana understands the need to talk. "So this is the 'what are we and where are we going' kind of talk."

"Yeah, kind of," Lexi answers softly. "I know we've only been a week together but I really like you and I can see us go the distance together. On the other hand it feels like we're going way to fast."

"Okayyy," Santana drags the word out. "What _did_ you say to the architect?"

"Basically what I just said to you. That I don't know but I did ask her if it was possible to change one house into a multifamily house with two master bed and bathrooms. We have multiple gays in the group and you never know what might happen between them."

"That was a good idea. How long do we have until we have to make a final decision?" The Latina wants to know as she scoots back onto the bed pulling Lexi with her and they settle against the headboard snuggled together.

"From the moment we get the permits six months to a year. The permits will take up to six weeks. They're building the landing strip, hangars, apartment building and Rae's house first."

"That will give us enough time," Santana thinks. "Did you like the layout of the house she showed you?" Lexi nods.

"Okay, how about you sign off on that house and we decide on the multifamily together? We can always start off with you living there on your own and me in the multifamily if we are not ready to move in together." She compromises even though she doubts Lexi will be living in that house. She's in this for keeps.

Lexi nods relieved that they have come to a decision and a good compromise and shifted to kiss her girlfriend.

Santana smiles into the kiss and pulls her closer enjoying the play of their lips. "God I could kiss you forever."

Lexi chuckles and pushes back in. "I have no problem with that."

* * *

To all of their surprise they agree on the furniture for the common spaces rather quickly. Not only do they buy furniture, they also get everything else needed including two TV's, two surround sound systems and an Xbox One with extra controllers, games and accessories. Also surprisingly they all manage to find furniture for their respective bedrooms.

Because the amount is so large the manager of the store takes them to the office to pay in order to not offend the other costumers. While Rachel pays for everything for the common rooms and her own bedroom (She's glad she has her limitless credit card), the rest of them pay for their own purchases. Since they order everything so far in advance they are also able to set the delivery date on the Saturday of Rachel's coming doctor's appointment.

Before they start rehearsal that afternoon they receive a text from their parents to come to the Berry residence for a 'family' gathering. When they arrive all the parents are already there socializing with each other while Judy, Maribel and Deborah are busy in the kitchen cooking dinner.

After dinner it is Blaine's mother who asks, "So I understand you bought the furniture for the house in West Orange? Did you manage to buy everything?"

"Yes, we did." Rachel answers. "To all our surprise we agreed rather quickly on the big stuff like couches and such. We even purchased kitchen linens, cutlery and tableware. All will be delivered the weekend I have my next doctor's appointment."

"Can we see the receipt?" Looking confused Rachel nods getting the asked for item from her bag giving it to the parent sitting closest. After some calculating all parents take out their checkbook and give a check to Rachel.

"What is this?" She asks receiving the checks.

"You're doing enough as it is," Blaine's mother, Pam, answers firmly. "We discussed it and decided that we're paying for this. When your houses are all ready for you to move in we can use it to furnish the common spaces of the apartment building."

"And I want to come with you to New York to help setting everything up where it should go," Mike announces.

"So do we," Lexi grabs Santana's hand.

"We do?" The Latina asks.

"Yes. I'd like to take you on a date in New York that weekend," Lexi smiles shyly.

"Okay, we're coming with you," Santana confirms quickly.

"Can I come too?" Sam asks followed by all the others.

"But there is not enough room in a truck for all of us," Rachel tries to eliminate the amount of people coming already calculating if she has enough room for all of them to sleep in her apartment. Coming to the conclusion she doesn't she gives in when she sees their disappointed faces, "but I understand you all want to see the house. If you're all coming you need to bring airbeds. I don't have enough room for all of us to sleep."

"How about you kids take your plane and your mother and I make the drive with a truck or van?" Cassie suggests. "I told you I have an apartment just a few blocks from yours, if you don't have enough room I have two guestrooms."

"No, we're staying with Rachel," Britt declines. "I'm already looking forward to a slumber party. We haven't had one in ages and don't care if I have to sleep on the floor or an airbed for one or two nights."

"That's settled then. You guys take the plane after rehearsal on Friday and stay at Rachel's apartment, that way Rachel doesn't have to make the long drive. Cassie and I take the truck with your stuff and stay at Cassie's. On Sunday afternoon we all fly back to Lima," Shelby states leaving no room for discussion.

"Talking about moving, is it possible to go to LA for a weekend so I can pack up my stuff and have it sent to West Orange including my car?" Lexi asks.

"Sure, but I'm coming with you. I can use a weekend away from Lima," Rachel starts looking at her phone for her agenda. "How about… two weekends from now? That gives you time to search for a moving company to move your stuff and your car. We can stay at my house in the Hidden Hills. I'll also give Dave a call to see if he can come help in West Orange."

"Perfect," Lexi smiles, "In LA Jesse can help. I believe he already packed some things for me. He can also look for a moving company for me so I don't have to make too many long distance calls."

"You _do_ realize that you'll be missing four days of training and rehearsals if you're all going to LA as well, don't you?" Shelby looks worried that they won't be ready for their concerts.

"Yeah, we do but you're forgetting that we're used to put together a set list three days before competitions. We've been rehearsing for two weeks already and been in training for even longer. Don't worry mama S. we got this." When Santana sees Shelby is still not completely reassured she makes a compromise. "If you're afraid that we won't be ready we could reinstate the Mondays and Tuesdays in those weeks that we'll be gone for the weekend. The only thing we'll be missing then are the spinning classes with Coach Sue."

The manager holds up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay you can go. But what is that about your house in the Hidden Hills?" she looks at her oldest daughter.

"There goes my last hiding place," Rachel murmurs. Looking at her mother she continues. "This is my last secret, I swear. When I graduated high school my… sorry _our_, grandparents bought me a house in LA. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before I would make it so big at Broadway I would move on to Hollywood. What I didn't know at that time is that through you they already knew how ruthless and violent the paparazzi and fans can get, so they bought me a house in a gated community to be safe. I also have three cars there, a Corvette Stingray, a Jeep Grand Cherokee and a Chevrolet Suburban for 7 passengers. Every time I needed to get away from Kurt and later Santana I told them I was going home to Lima and I would either stay at my apartment in SoHo or in the Winter or Fall I would fly out to LA because I hate the cold and snow unless I go look for it."

All the parents look at her stunned. "Since you're so worried about us missing rehearsals you could all come with us so we can rehearse anyway. My basement is really big, I have eight bedrooms and Jen lives right around the corner if she is okay with you two staying with her." She points at Shelby and Cassie. "For Artie I even have an elevator."

"And that's what you meant when you said you had options of your own the weekend you found out about Lexi," Realization dawns on Shelby. "And you have room enough for everybody to sleep?"

"Yes and yes," she admits. "Like I said, I have eight bedrooms and we already have three couples who can share a bedroom…"

"Actually…" Tina interrupts looking at Mike who nods saying they're going to find out anyway. "We discovered we work better as friends."

"And…" Mike adds. "That, all though we love each other, we are in love with other people." He briefly glances to Britt and Artie.

"That means someone has to take the couch," Rachel looks around the group thinking who she would appoint to take the couch.

"Nobody's taking the couch," Quinn says taking Sam's hand. "Now that there aren't any outside disturbing factors around anymore to come between us we decided to see if we can make a four year long distance relationship work. We're back together." She tells them smiling softly at Sam who returns the smile.

"And you couldn't have done that before the Asian Twins decided to reconcile?" Santana glares at the two blondes.

"We did, we just didn't tell you guys because where's the fun in that?" Quinn smirks. "Now I know why Rae and Noah kept their on/off relationship status a secret all these years. Sneaking around, stealing kisses and glances while you all are around is fun."

"We didn't sneak around. We just didn't shout it from the rooftops that we were together on those occasions," Rachel tries to defend herself but when everybody looks at her accusingly she shrugs. "Okay, we did sneak around and you're right it is fun. Especially having s.. heavy make-out sessions in places anybody could walk in and find out you're together." She quickly covers up her slip up, but not quick enough.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex on school grounds?" Shelby looks shocked at her daughter's confession.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Leroy smirks. "When they were together they would go at it like bunnies."

"I'm not ashamed of having a sexual appetite. So yes mom, we did have sex on school premises. I even managed to scrape some things off my sexual bucket list." She looks at her mother daring her to say anything.

"Oh this is getting good," Santana shuffles excited to the end of her seat. "Please elaborate."

Noah smirks when he sees his wife hesitantly looking at her mother knowing why she hesitates. "We'll spare you the details but we christened a few teachers desks, the choir room, the stage in the auditorium and Figgins' office among other offices."

"Wow. Didn't expect you had it in you," Santana looks impressed.

"To be honest. The offices only happened after we broke into the school in the middle of the night," and the second the words leave his mouth he looks apologizing at Rachel saying "Oops."

"You… you broke into the school?" Quinn stutters.

"We always wondered where you wandered off to when you two went MIA during those nights. And yes Quinn, we did." Mike answers. "Remember those pranks at school every few months?" The McKinley crowd nods. "Well, meet the mastermind behind them," he points at a blushing Rachel. "And her crew." he waves between Brittany, Noah and himself.

"I already wondered why those had stopped," Tina wonders out loud.

"My hero," Artie sighs dreamingly looking at Rachel.

"_I knew it!_" Santana exclaims. When she sees everybody looking at her she shrugs. "Oh please don't tell me you believed Finn claiming responsibility for them. No matter how much 'proof' they had he was. The pranks were too good prepared and executed."

"You set up Finn to take the fall?" Leroy looks shocked.

"Not until he claimed to be responsible," Rachel defends their actions. "Sue found out after the third prank we did and started helping us by recording the empty hallway and looping it when we would be in the school to pull a prank and giving warning whenever Figgins came close to finding out. It took a year of pranks without any lead of who it was before Figgins finally installed cameras at every entrance except the one to the auditorium. After every prank Finn kept his ground saying he did it so with our last prank before graduation we lured him to the school through an entrance where there was a camera to prove he indeed was the prankster. Because he already graduated Figgins only gave him a suspension for the remaining days until graduation. You should have seen Carol, even with the footage she didn't believe he did it."

"Wait. You knew about this?" Shelby looks accusingly at Hiram and Leroy.

"We all did," Deborah steps up to defend her friends wavering between Brittany's and Mike's parents and herself. "You really thought we let the kids sneak out in the middle of the night and wander around town without our consent? It was about time somebody knocked the bullies down a peg or two. They always only targeted the bullies and worst teachers. Preparations were done here in the shed behind the house and after every prank they showed us the footage of it going down." She lets it sink in for a minute before she continues. "They could write a companion song for 'Loser like me' how they stood up for themselves with a clip of some of the pranks."

"I wish I had known, I would have wanted to help pulling those pranks," Santana pouts.

"We could pull one last elaborate prank before the seniors from this year graduate instead of senior ditch day," Britt suggests. "Maybe meld a few of our best ones together in one big one and reveal ourselves as the pranksters in a video of us executing them showing at prom."

"Britt, you're genius," Noah grins mischievously, "Maybe we can have Jewfro film it to set the record straight once and for all."

"You have a point," Mike nods thoughtfully. "I always hated that Finn took credit for what we did. Rae, do you still have the plans?" He looks at their leader.

"Yes and yes, let's do this." The pregnant singer walks upstairs to get the plans. The rest of the night is spent discussing and planning.

* * *

The next two weeks go by in a flurry of planning, training, and rehearsals. Before they know it it's time to head to LA to pack up Lexi for the move to West Orange. They all pack up and load up on Rachel's plane and head off.

They touchdown at the airport a few hours later and gather their bags. Rachel then directs them to the shuttle she arranged to take them to her house. They make a brief stop dropping Lexi and Santana off to get her car then head off to Hidden Hills to drop Jen and the kids at her house.

When they arrive they all just look at the house in awe. Artie is the first to recover, "I know you described this place to us Rae but this is off the hook."

Mike turns around in circles, "We so should've come here for summer vacation last year Rae. I can't believe you kept this all to yourself." He said jokingly.

Tina pokes him in the ribs, "I can, she was smart to keep this to herself and should have had everyone blindfolded to keep it a secret."

They all laugh and Rachel just sighs dramatically. "I know. It's sad really that I have no secret hiding places left. I'm just going to have to find a hidey hole somewhere for me, Noah and the kids to run off to so we can be alone sometimes and no one can find us."

This just causes them all to laugh more and they start unloading the shuttle and head in as Santana and Lexi pull up in the drive. Once it's all in the house and Rachel has designated what rooms are for who they all sit and just relax. Shelby calls for take-out for everyone and they all share lunch planning the next few days.

The next day they wake up early and have a rehearsal instead of their morning workout since Rachel doesn't have a pool and gym big enough for all of them, then all of them load up in the Suburban that Rachel owns and Lexi's car and head to Lexi's place. Before the day is done with her directions they have her packed and ready for the movers that Jessie has gotten set up for the following week. It's all set to be moved and to arrive at the house in West Orange the same day as the Sears delivery so she'll have everything in the house and her car will be there too.

That night they all gather back at Rachel's house sitting around the living room with pizza and just hang together relaxing. Looking around listening to everyone talking and having a good time together Rachel smiles. She has always wanted to feel like she belonged. Like people wanted her around and she finally feels like she does. Feeling a little overwhelmed she stands and excuses herself before walking out the back to look out over her yard.

Standing against the rail of the deck she smiles as arms circle her from behind and she leans back into

Noah's strong chest. "You ok Chel?"

Turning her head she kisses him lightly. "Yes, it just overwhelms me sometimes. It's all happening so

fast and having everyone here and just hanging out it just makes me happy even if it's all a bit overwhelming sometimes."

"If this is all too much for you babe we can slow it all down a bit. I know Shelby wants us to get all of

this extra rehearsal and stuff in but you have to think of your health and the babies."

Turning in his arms she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm fine really. It's just all too good to be true sometimes. I have all the people that truly want to be around me for the first time. I mean I know I always had you, Mike, Matt and Britt but this is different." Laying her head on his shoulder she sighs. "I don't know. I don't think I'm making any sense?"

He tightens his arms around her and kisses her temple. "Yes you are baby, I understand. It's ok to feel a little overwhelmed by it all if it's in a good way. I think what we are doing and what you have made possible for all of us is awesome and I feel so lucky to have you and our babies in my life. We are going to do great things Chellie and I know that this family that we are building with all of our friends will be amazing too."

She smiles and leans up to connect their lips and kisses him lovingly. "I love you Noah." She says as they detach and rest their foreheads together.

"I love you to babe. Now, why don't we head back in there before San and Britt talk everyone into playing strip poker?"

Rachel groans. "Oh lord, my mother and Cassie are still in there."

He chuckles and pulls her behind him. "They are fixing to leave so the girls are trying to get a game started."

She groans again and allows him to lead her back into the house. After saying goodbye to Shelby and Cassie, who indeed are staying with Jen for the night, and talking the others out of strip poker they decide to settle in with a movie and popcorn before heading to bed.

Sunday morning is once again spent with rehearsal instead of their morning workout then Lexi heads out with Santana to finalize the things for her move. Later Shelby meets them at Lexi's apartment to pick them up so she can leave her car for the movers and they head back to the house to pack up and get ready to head back to Lima.

* * *

The next week passes swiftly with school work, rehearsals and training along with everyone finishing their packing of things to be taken by truck to West Orange. Before they know it Friday rehearsal is over and they are all loading back into Rachel's plane to head to New York. Once they arrive two cars are there to take them to the apartment and Rachel shows everyone around. Since there wouldn't be enough rooms for all of them and nobody wanted to disappoint Brittany who was really looking forward to having a slumber party this weekend they all brought an air bed so appointing rooms wouldn't be necessary.

Later that night they're all spread out over the living room talking about this and that and Brittany looks over to Rachel. "This place is amazing Rae. You're keeping it even after we move into the house right?"

Rachel nods her head. "Yes I'm keeping it. You never know when I'll need to stay in the city for a night. Besides, I love this place."

"And the house in LA?" Mike asks excited hoping she would keep that one too.

Rachel smiles at his excitement and nods again. "Although I was planning on selling that one at first I think I might keep that one too. LA and New York are the music capitols of the world and in both are more than enough musicians who never get a record deal but should. With Jesse in LA and I don't see Kurt leave New York, maybe we could hire them as talent scouts for the label if Kurt gets his act together. Scouting the clubs and streets for talent isn't a day job so they can do that on the side of their normal jobs and they know enough about music to see when somebody has talent. By keeping this apartment and the house in LA we won't have to stay in a hotel if we need to come to the city to look at the musicians they found." They all nod their understanding. "Plus I don't think I can go without some sun and warmth for four to six months. Noah and my family know how much I hate the cold and snow unless I go look for it to go on a ski trip. Even now with the hotel I need a place of my own."

"Wait, you can ski? I thought you didn't like sports," Tina looks surprised.

"As the best and not only on snow and not only can she ski and snowboard," Noah answers for his wife. "She can waterski, surf, windsurf scuba dive, snorkel and rides a mean dirt bike. She also is a master in the Martial Arts and Krav Maga. Just because she doesn't like the traditional sports doesn't mean she doesn't like sports at all. As long as the sport doesn't contain any sort of ball you're safe." He smirks at the last sentence.

"Hey I can throw a ball," Rachel scoffs offended.

"Yeah, when you throw your hand along so you can steer," Noah laughs. "I remember a lot of shattered windows and vases whenever we played catch or soccer through the years." Everybody laughs with him at her expense making her scoff even harder.

Brittany smiles and looks at the others. "We should play games."

They all groan and Santana shakes her head. "It's late B and we have a long weekend ahead of us. I just want to go to bed sleep soon. Rae has a doctor's appointment early in the morning then we are all headed to the house."

Rachel leans back into Noah. "I agree Britt. I'm exhausted and we do have to be up early." At the pout and crestfallen look on her face Rachel smiles softly. "Hey, we're going to be all together for a long time. Once things settle down a bit and we get all moved in we'll have a weekend of games and fun." All of the others agree and Brittany claps excitedly.

After that they talk for a little while longer and all turn in for the night. When Lexi crawls into the sleeping bag and curls into Santana she sighs in contentment. "I'm getting used to this. Is that a bad thing?"

Santana looks down and kisses the top of her head, "Getting used to what babe?"

"To lying in your arms every night, falling asleep and waking up every morning with you. Since getting together we spend more nights together then we do apart. It's been weeks and I can count on one hand the number of times we've slept in separate beds. Do you think it's a bad thing, that we're moving too fast? I've just been thinking a lot since we talked about the houses in Canal Winchester and I just want to make sure we're not rushing things."

Santana really thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "I don't think so. I mean, it's not like we jumped right into having sex. We still only sleep and hold each other. When we get back to Lima if you want I can go back to my mom's at night."

Rising up on her elbow she looks into Santana's eyes. "That's not what I'm saying sweetheart. I just want us to both be ok with the pace of our relationship. I don't want to move too fast and end up

losing you in the end because I got too clingy or something."

Cupping her face Santana kisses her lips lightly. "If I feel rushed I promise to let you know but I'm the

one that asked if I could come with you to the house to stay the night after we got back from New York and never went home. I'm the one that offered for us to share a bed the first night we did. If anything I'm the one that's pushing and being too clingy. Are you sure I'm not pressuring you too much? That's the last thing that I want to do."

Lexi shakes her head and kisses Santana's nose. "I don't feel pressured at all. I only feel contentment

with you. I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page."

Santana smiles and pulls her closer. "I think we're on the same page then." Leaning up she connects their lips and kisses her with everything she is feeling right now. She doesn't want to call it love yet.

It's too soon for that but she knows deep in her heart that this girl is the one for her.

Slowing the kiss to a stop Lexi smiles and settles back into Santana's side. "Goodnight San."

Kissing the top of her head once more she smiles tightening her arms around her. "Goodnight babe."

* * *

The next morning Rachel and Noah leave the others to wait at the apartment while they head to the doctor's office. Once they are settled in the room and Rachel has changed into a gown Addison comes in. "Hey you two, how are things."

Rachel smiles handing her a file, "Things are going great. We're just hoping to see the sex of the babies today and to see that they are still doing well. My mother in-law sent that file with all of my vitals and test results that she has run since the last visit. She said everything has been at the normal levels."

Addison takes the file and looks it all over, "Excellent. Ok, let me take a blood draw and do my exam then we'll see if we these guys are cooperating enough to see who they are."

They nod happily and Addison goes to work leaving them once she's done to run the blood work. When she comes back in she's pushing the ultrasound machine in with her then gets it all set up. "Alright let's see those peanuts. We're going to use the 3D machine this time so you'll get a better picture of the babies and hopefully we'll be able to see the gender." She says as she squirts the gel on Rachel's stomach and starts moving the wand around taking measurements of each baby.

Noah is in awe of the clearer picture this time. "Look Chellie, you can see his little nose and mouth."

Rachel just smiles. "Don't call the baby him until we know Noah, but that nose is all yours."

Addison chuckles at them and as she locks the frame on the baby's face she looks up, "Well he's ok to call that one him. Say hello to your little boy."

Noah just beams and Rachel's eyes start to water as she rubs her side closest to him. "Hello mama's boy."

She looks up at Noah and he leans down kissing her softly. "Look at our boy." He says looking back to the screen.

Addison gives them a moment then moves the wand to the other baby and focuses on the face of this one. "This is still the smaller of the two but she is just fine. Say hello to your baby girl."

Noah leans toward the screen and smiles so brightly Rachel is afraid his face is going to split. "Oh Chel, she's going to look just like you. Daddy's girls," He says rubbing the other side of Rachel's stomach.

Rachel wipes the tears from her face and pulls him back to her and they share another soft kiss then look back at their girl.

Addison continues with what she was doing and then finishes up as she wipes the gel off of Rachel's stomach. "I took pictures of three different angles of each baby, printing 6 of each like always. Everything looks excellent and I should have your blood work back in just a few. Go ahead and get dressed and I'll be back as soon as I get the results."

Rachel nods as Noah helps her sit and get down of the table. Once she's on her feet he pulls her into him in a full bodied hug. "God I can't believe we're getting one of each Chel. This is so awesome."

Rachel burrows into his chest and breaths him in. "It is. I'm just so happy right now. Everything is just perfect."

Noah pulls her back slightly and kisses her passionately and only releases her when they need to breathe. "I love you."

Rachel puts a hand on his chest as she catches her breath. "I love you too Noah." Pecking his lips lightly she steps away and goes over to where her clothes are sitting to change back. "I want to wait to tell anyone else until we can tell your mom and my parents. Then I want Lexi, San, and Quinn to know before the others."

"That works for me babe. I'll call mom when we get in the car on our way back to get the others. She asked that I called as soon as we saw the doctor anyway."

"I'll call my dads' then too and I'll tell Shelby when we see her. I got a text this morning telling me that she and Cassie arrived late last night. They picked up Cassie's car and dropped the truck off at the house then went back to sleep at Cassie's. I'm supposed to call her when we leave here so they can meet us back at the house."

As she finishes dressing there's a knock on the door and she calls for them to enter. Addison comes back in smiling. "Ok, everything looks great. I want to see you again in four weeks unless you feel you need to see me sooner for any reason. Tell your nurse that I want her to continue on the same way at least until the next appointment and we will reassess then. There's nothing wrong it's just a precaution on my part because of all of the traveling and stress you are under."

They thank her and head out to the front desk to pick up their pictures and make the next appointment. On the way back to the apartment they call Deborah, Leroy and Hiram to tell them about the doctor's appointment and what the gender of the babies is.

* * *

When they open the door to the apartment they are surprised to see Dave, Shelby and Cassie sitting at the table with the others. "Hey mom, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were meeting us there."

Shelby stands to hug her and smiles. "We were but we woke up early this morning and decided to bring bagels to this brood and figured you'd be hungry when you got back so we'll just follow you out."

When she looks at Dave he shrugs. "When you called me to ask to help you I figured some people wouldn't be too pleased to see me. So I thought it would be a good idea to show up early with baked goods and talk to them a bit. You know, show them I really have changed."

"And how did that go?" She looks sceptic around the group, knowing he was right.

"We've been civil," Mike speaks for the group. "He told us his story himself. We all did our fair share trying to fit in but it is time we showed that we all grew out of that childishness and behave like the adults we've become. By showing up to help us getting settled in just because _you_, the girl he tormented the most in high school, asked him to shows he has changed and that he deserves to be included in our group of misfits."

She smiles proudly. "I'm proud of you guys. So Dave, how's Sebastian doing?"

His smile falls a bit. "He isn't too pleased with me right now for blowing him off on my day off to help you guys and by going back to Lima for your party without him a few weeks ago while I said I didn't want to have anything to do with Lima anymore. But other than that he's doing great."

"He'll come around," she pets his arm reassuringly.

Rachel and Noah share a look and decide to tell Shelby and Lexi together and take them to their bedroom to talk to them. Their squeals of excitement could be heard throughout the apartment and when they pull Santana and Quinn in to tell them too they have a similar reaction and rush to hug them both.

Santana kneels down and puts her hands on either side of Rachel's stomach. "Hey, this is your Aunt Tana. You two be good in there and I'll make sure to buy you all the pretty dolls and trucks you could ever want." The others awe at her and she blushes profusely as she stands. "Shut up."

This just causes the others to laugh and Lexi wraps her arms around her waist. "Don't be embarrassed sweetie. That was adorable."

Santana scoffs and turns her head away from all of them. "I am not adorable."

They all laugh again and Lexi moves so Rachel can hug her. "We love you too Tana." Santana sighs and melts into the hug and they pull apart with a smile and Rachel steps back to grab Noah's hand. "Come on. Let's go tell everyone else so we can head out to the house. The delivery trucks with be there in a few hours and I want to have time to show everyone around and label doors to make it easier to get things in the right places."

They all agree and head out to the others. Rachel and Noah tell everyone else the gender of the babies and after tons of hugs kisses and congratulations, Rachel and Noah eat and they head out to the house. Traffic is not too horrible so they make good time and arrive at the house with plenty of time before the trucks arrive.

Rachel has Noah open the truck and get in the box she left at the very back with paper, pens and tape in it. She hands everyone a paper with their name on it and some tape. "Ok, we're going to take a tour of the house and when we get to your room tape your name to your door so that it will help us get everything done more efficiently. I'll tape these other signs as we go too."

The all nod and follow her into the house and they all just turn in awe at the place. Blaine looks around the living room in awe. "Oh my god Rae, the pictures and a vague idea from the floor plan did this place no justice. It's gorgeous."

Rachel just smiles as the others all agree with him and she takes them room by room of the first floor. Before they are ready to see up stairs she shows Artie his room. Shelby and Cassie decide to stay with him as the others head up the stairs. Upstairs Rachel shows them her and Noah's room first then the nursery, taping a sign to each door then they move on to all the other bedrooms.

At each room they tape their signs and just rave about their individual spaces. The contractors did an amazing job with all the color schemes they wanted. When the tour is over they decided to go ahead and unload their truck while they wait for the delivery truck and have it all done about a half hour before the delivery arrives. Cassie decides that lunch is overdue and takes an order from everyone and heads into town. Once she gets back they are just finishing up as 4 large delivery trucks from Sears pull into the driveway.

It takes the remainder of the day for the delivery guys to get everything unloaded and put together the things they paid extra for to install or be built. The common areas are the first finished, then everyone takes care of getting their own spaces put together as well. Shelby and Cassie start washing and putting away the dishes and cookware in the kitchen and by the time everyone is tiredly coming down the stairs they are just finishing up.

Rachel walks the delivery guys out giving them a very generous tip as the rest of them help carry out the empty boxes. Once everyone is back inside they all collapse on the couches and chairs in the living room and sigh in relief to be off their feet.

Rachel comes back in after waving of the drivers and sits in Noah's lap. "Ok, what do we have left to do?"

Tina lifts her head of the back of the couch. "All of the bedrooms are done with furniture set up but we all still have our boxes to unpack and hang clothes and stuff." Everyone nods in agreement to that statement.

Shelby sits on the arm of the couch next to Cassie. "We got the kitchen finished and all of the dishes are done and in the cabinets."

Rachel leans into Noah. "Excellent. I think we should grab some dinner and head back to the apartment to get some rest. I'd say let's just stay here but we don't have our bed linens washed yet. Tomorrow we can come back and spend a few hours in the morning finishing up unpacking our personal things and get some lunch before we head back to Lima."

Brittany pouts and leans her head on Mike. "I wish we could stay here but I guess we'll all be home soon. We'll graduate soon enough I suppose and we'll be home permanently. Well, at least for the next few years until we all graduate college and move to Canal Winchester."

Quinn smiles resting against Sam. "Sure enough B," she says looking around. "I think we're all going to be very happy here together."

Santana leans forward and fist bumps her. "Damn straight." They all laugh and agree on heading back to the apartment for the night.

The next day they head back to New Jersey and find a nice little café close to the house and stop for breakfast then go to the house to finish up as much as they can until they have to leave for the airport. By noon Rachel and Noah have finished their room and Rachel is standing in the nursery thinking about what she wants to do in here for the babies.

"Hey babe, you ok?" Noah says behind her.

She smiles as arms circle her from behind and leans back into him, "Yes. I was just thinking about what kind of color scheme we might want for this room now that we know that we're having one of each. I don't want a pink and blue mix though. I want something different."

He nods resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know what you mean. We have time. We'll look at colors once we get back to Lima and pick something awesome. I would like to paint this room myself if that's ok with you Chel."

Turning in his arms she kisses his chin lightly. "Of course it's ok. We'll figure out the colors next week and the next weekend we're here you can paint while the girls and I go shopping or something."

"Sounds good," he leans in and captures her lips but they are interrupted by a throat clearing in the door way.

They look over to see Shelby. "Sorry to interrupt but everyone is done and we're all getting hungry. We were just wondering how things were going for you two."

Rachel gives Noah one last peck and takes his hand walking toward her. "We're done too. We were just talking about what we might want to do with the nursery. I'm so ready to go find some lunch."

Grabbing her purse they follow Shelby out and they lock up the house and load up the cars to head out and find food. After lunch they head for the airport and get set to go home. Once they are in the air and able to move around Brittany comes over and sits next to Rachel pulling her into a big hug.

Rachel hugs her back wholeheartedly and smiles as they sit back. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for Britt?"

Brittany kisses her cheek and settles into the seat next to her. "I just wanted to say thank you for including me in all of this and helping us all out so that we all have such an amazing future. I just… I love you so much and I can't thank you enough for including me in your life."

Tina kneels in front of them and smiles. "Yes Rae, thank you so much. I promise we won't let you down. We'll work every bit as hard as we need to and work hard in our studies too. We'll make sure that everything you have envisioned for you, Noah and the babies as well as for all of us comes to be. You are an amazing person and I'm so happy that I've the honor of being in your life too."

Everyone else voices their agreement with both girls and all come and hug her one by one. When they are all done she leans back into Noah. "Thank you all for being here with us for this. I couldn't have done any of this without San and Quinn being there for me in the very beginning. Then Lexi came along and I have my mom too. I'm just happy that we can all do this together. You guys are all my family and we will make all of our dreams come true, together."

They all cheer and share hugs all around then settle in for the rest of the flight. Once they are all settled Shelby comes up and sits next to her pulling her into her side. "I have to say Rachel. You have one hell of a family here on this plane and I am so happy to be a part of all of this too. Thank you for giving me a second chance to be your mom."

Rachel leans up and kisses her cheek. "Thank you for being here. I know I could have found a way to accomplish all I needed to without you if I had to but I am so happy that I didn't. I love you mom."

Shelby kisses the top of her head as she burrows into her chest. "I love you too my baby."

A few hours later they are touching down at the airport and heading their separate ways to get ready for the week, back to their routines for school, training and rehearsals. That night as Rachel burrows into Noah's side to sleep all she could think was how happy and content she was with her life.

* * *

**For the pranks I was thinking of borrowing a few from the story '****Something Worth Keeping' written by slackerD. I you've read it please let me know which one you think would fit, if you haven't please do and let me know.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Up next: Prom, Noah gets his license and Kurt comes through  
**


End file.
